Stay close, don't go
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: This was the life that he was meant for, to live without Bella. He never wanted to imprint or love. Until she came along. How will everyone react? When the world is against them, how will they fight to stay together? Will they pull through? JB/OC
1. Jacob: An Epilogue

**I own nothing but the plot and my own characters that have been created for this story. This is Jacob's imprinting story, I felt shattered after I read eclipse and realised he had no-one. So here is my take on things. Thanks so much and enjoy. Oh and don't forget to read and Review!!**

**Blue butterfly**

He continued to run into the woods, trying to forget. Hoping to forget who he was, hoping to forget the life the Jacob Black had lived. He ran and just kept running, the sounds of the ground he ran swiftly upon was all but a mere whisper to him as he swiftly manoeuvred he way through the forest trees disappearing into the darkness with every step he took. The voices in his head were gone now, he was far; his fellow Quileute brethren were in their human form, he the only one transformed. He desperately wanted to get _her _out of his mind. _She's made her choice _he angrily told himself _she's chosen to stay with the bloodsucker, not you. What are you going to do Jakey? Cry about it? _The voices in his head taunted him like it was a game; he continued to run faster, not caring. What made him care so much? He loved _her_, he knew from the very moment, he fell in love with someone and yet that inside of him still hoped that she would pick him. He was so sure. She admitted it, that made him happy; he wanted more than just a confession, he wanted her; all of her. But he couldn't. That was the reality that he, Jacob Black had to face.


	2. A Clearing in the Forest

**Ok I know the first chapter is short but bear with me. That was just the intro and usually epilogues aren't that long anyway. **

**On with the story. Don't forget to read and review!**

**Blue xox**

* * *

The stars were so beautiful. I could just stare at them all night and sleep in this clearing for all I care.

"Come Maya, it's getting dark"

My thoughts were interrupted. "Coming!" I yelled as I got up from staring at the stars. I looked at them again; they were so beautiful; I was entranced by their beauty. I was hoping to see a shooting star so I can actually make a wish, but unfortunately for me there weren't any sightings of such.

"Maya! Last time, we don't want to be late for the Tribal meeting"

"Ok Nida" I sighed in frustration. We ran through the meadow without a care, my  
sister and I.

"Are you going to the meeting today?"

"Not today" I shook my head "I'm not up for another story that I heard for the thousandth time, even though it's going to be first for a couple of new people"

"True" she nodded "but what about Dad?"

"He'll be fine about it," I nodded "what's missing one tribal meeting going to cost me?"

"Uh, freedom to go out? Tribal leader's daughter can get into big trouble for many moons" Nida said imitating an elder as she pointed to me, well…imitating Dad. He didn't sound like that; she has a weird interpretation of people.

"Doubt it" I looked at her with confidence "me being the baby, I can get away with murder. You however darling sister, aren't so lucky"

"Sometimes I think you're not a Makah, with that attitude" she laughed "you're more suited to be Quileute…you have such an attitude"

"I'm flattered that you think of me that way, they are quite admirable" I sighed in awe.

"Lets not get into the subject of tribes please, it gives me a headache" Nida said rubbing her temples.

"You're right; we should stop and talk about something better…how's Josh?" I asked her purposely prying.

"Ok fine, tribes it is" Nida immediately answered.

"You are such dag" I laughed at Nida as I pushed her lightly on her left shoulder. A hoarse, harsh, painful howl immediately pierced my hearing as I immediately twitched my attention to the woods where Nida was closest to.

"Wolf" Nida swapping sides with me.

"Hey!" I said hitting her on the shoulder "what's with the act of courage?" I asked in sarcasm.

"You're braver than I am" she whimpered "and taller"

Usually I would run at the sound of a wolf, but this was different, there was something human sounding about this sound. It sounded like, pain almost. "You head back home I'm gonna go check it out"

"Oh yeah that's smart" Nida said grabbing my arm "what do I say to dad and the other elders when I come back and you're not with me? And the morning after when we find your carcass in the forest basically ripped apart by wolves. Who's the blame going to lie on? Me that's who, for letting you go into the forest!"

"Wow" I looked at my sister "you've thought about this pretty thoroughly, are you sure you're not planning to commit a murder or some kind and pretend it was some sort of accident?"

"Perhaps, there have been a couple of temptations" Nida smiled slyly.

"Don't make me throw something at you Nida. Look I'll be fine. There are rocks in the forest." The moment I said that I felt like crushing my head against one. That was the most 'intelligent' thing I've said all day.

"Rocks? Oh yeah, great implement of defence right there"

"Will you shut up with the sarcasm?" I answered back irritably "and you say I'm the one suited to the Quileute tribe? You're off your nut" I said as I walked toward the forest again. Another howl emerged as I came closer. I jumped back in fright, my heart was beating so hard and fast I felt like it was going to implode in my body. I turned to look at Nida who was standing there waiting for me to turn around and walk back to her. Probably most likely, she was definitely going to laugh at me if I walked back to her, probably call me a coward too by my prediction. I looked back at her and continued to walk into the forest.

"Are you crazy? Did someone throw a tomahawk at your head or something?"

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, then you can go to the tribe and proclaim that I am dead ok?" I walked in, not listening to the babble that Nida was going on about. I heard some faint grumbles and said whimpers from the distance; I stepped lightly, hoping that I wouldn't startle the animal to run away.

With every step I took it lead me closer to the sound, but deeper into the forest. The whimpers grew louder, until I saw this reddish brown animal in the distance, whimpering and lying down on a flat rock. I see wolves all the time, but what lead me to this one in particular? I couldn't turn around because I didn't want to, I was intrigued. The beast suddenly looked up in my direction but luckily, I managed to swiftly hide myself against the trunk of an oak. Bless them for being so large and old. I looked back, and I caught its gaze. My eyes widened and I was preparing to run away, but instead; the wolf didn't growl at me, it got up and walked away. I was curious to see where it was headed off to but my better judgement got the better of me _Yeah that's right, just follow the wolf and get torn apart into shreds,_ it was the voice of my sister that had engaged my thoughts. Trust her, to be the nagging voice at the back of my head when I want to prevent myself from doing something. I made a mental note to tell her that later and would gladly want to see her reaction after. I stared into the distance, almost waiting for the wolf to come back, but it didn't. The night was getting cold, it was getting dark and I could just imagine Nida standing outside at the clearing, staring at her watch and looking around restlessly like the panic stricken woman she was. I decided to head back, to give up on my escapade for the wolf that sounded like it was in pain. Nida was going to get a good laugh out of this. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and headed off back to the clearing where surely Nida was awaiting to give me a lecture on giving her, the tribe and my father a simultaneous heart-attack. I prepared myself for it. I started to take a couple of quiet steps and was readying myself to start running back.

_*snap*_

It sounded like a twig just broke as it was being stepped upon. I stared down at my feet, but there were no twigs to be seen. I froze in place, slowly and anxiously turned around to see what was behind me, what could possibly be stalking me, and what could possibly be the end of my time on earth. I expected to see the wolf, stalking me, like prey but instead I see this…boy. Was I hallucinating? Was Nida right about the tomahawk? I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not, whether one minute I was staring at this wolf and then a split-second later I see this boy. Had this boy scared the wolf off and made it run away? It was too dark to see anything, the trees created a shadow on his face as the moonlight shone through the leaves. I couldn't decipher what he looked like, but regardless; I was intrigued. What was he doing on his own, in the middle of the woods, at night and half-naked. Half-naked! It's freezing! I was about to open my mouth and say something, we were still staring at each other in silence.

"Ok, I don't care if that was ten minutes or less than. Get out of there before I come over there and drag you out Maya!"

I wanted to tell her what I saw and what was standing before me. I opened my mouth "Ok, Nida!" I answered with my gaze still on him. I was about to continue but he put his finger to his lips to indicate that he didn't want me to say anything and that I shouldn't tell anyone about this, not yet at least. I wanted to know who he was. I slowly nodded in agreement, turned my back and headed back to the clearing where Nida would be waiting. I took a few steps forward and turned around to look at him again. "I wouldn't go running off if I were you, the forests here are dangerous. I won't tell anyone you're here but in return, I expect you answer some questions I have for you tomorrow.

He didn't say anything. All he did was nod once.

"In that case stranger, goodnight" I said as I headed out to the clearing.

"Finally, for a minute there I would've been leaping into the sky with joy that I had finally gotten rid of the one hindrance in my life"

"One; you didn't get rid of me, I voluntary went into the forest. Two; Im a blessing. Three; shut up Nida before I hurt you" I said poking my tongue out at her as I approached her.

"So what was in the forest there?" Nida laughed at me "Enchanted beings?"

"Nah, nothing too flash" I replied "come on, let's get going. Better you getting into trouble than me"

"More like you getting us into trouble. Not only you made us late, you're not going to go to the bon fire and the tribal meeting; triple threat my sister"

"I'm tired" I yawned "cut me some slack here, I need my rest"

"No you don't, what about all those nights when you would lie here and then go to a party straight afterwards? Don't pull that excuse on me"

"God, you sound like mum" I sighed sadly at the thought.

"She's all around, you know. Like dad said"

"I know" I nodded "but isn't it a little bit hard to believe at this day and age?"

"Well, don't listen to what people think this day and age" Nida nudged me on the shoulder. I smiled as I rocked back to gain my balance. She had to learn how to control her strength.

We had made it to the tribal grounds where the tribal meeting had begun.

"Ah Nida, Maya" my father got up and hugged us both. I gazed at the new faces, probably terrified and shy. "My brothers; for those of you who do not know them, these are my two darling daughters: Nida, like the gentle elk so graceful and strong; and my beautiful Maya, like the fire that roars before us, powerful, warm and very feisty at times" he said with his arms around us both. Nida beamed in pride about being called graceful and strong. "Will you two be staying for the rest of the meeting?"

"Not tonight dad, I'm kinda really tired" I yawned. My father looked in my eyes and slightly smiled. "What is it?"

"Had a big day today little one?"

"Not really, why?"

"Meet anyone interesting?" he asked.

My heart began to beat faster and I sensed that the pupils of my eyes dilated. "No" I shook my head. I wonder if he meant that boy I saw today…I drifted off and immediately shook my head. "I'm just tired that's all"

"Ok, go rest; Nida, sit" he said as he sat down. Nida did as she was told and began to listen intently to the story that was being told. I headed back to the house that was a couple of metres away, no big deal, just a short walk. I headed straight to my room to get ready for bed. I looked at myself in the mirror, still the same ol' Maya.

Long black hair, that reached my elbows, dark brown eyes, the distinctive Native-American skin colour yet I was a little lighter than most.

"Yep, still the same" I laughed to myself as I checked. I wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating that what I saw in the forest wasn't a figment of my imagination; I pinched myself and of course, I flinched. "Good, I'm not dreaming" I said as I brushed my hair and walked over to my bed. I looked at the picture of my mother, said goodnight to her; placed my brush down on my night table, turned off the light and layed down. In the distance I heard father talking about the story of the wolf brethren; the story of the Quileutes. That was the last thing I heard before I slowly drifted off into my subconsciousness.


	3. Back to the beginning

**Ok I know we all want Jacob to hurry and come in, but I had to do a foundation and give a little bit of insight on Maya. Here we go, Jacob is on his way.**

**Much love Blue xox**

* * *

The dream I had was strange, I was running with wolves. I never understood that concept, never had the slightest though as to why that specific dream was strange. I know that a dream does mean something; but I didn't know what a wolf meant. I would have to ask dad later. Why wolves? My thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself. "Morning Chaska"

"Morning" I smiled sitting up still in my blankets, they were so warm. The weather here was terribly freezing. I've grown up with this weather all my life and yet still I haven't grown used to it.

"You missed the tribal meeting yesterday? Big night?" he said sitting on the bed.

"You asked me that yesterday" I answered simply "I just wanted to rest that's all" I smiled lightly. "Where's Nida?" I asked him.

"Magena? She's with Josh" he said rolling his eyes a little. I chuckled at his reaction. Ok, Chaska and Magena. Where do I begin with those nicknames? Chaska was my nickname that was given to me by my mother, which meant 'star.' I was born in the night and apparently my eyes are just as bright and just as dazzling. And Magena is my sisters, it means Moon. She too was also born at night but at the time of the full moon. Yeah the nicknames are kinda corny, but our mother always referred to us as that. That's our way of paying our respects to her and indicates that she's still here with us.

"Don't you like Josh?"

"I do" he nodded in hesitation "but, he just needs to stop having such an ego and do death-defying acts to impress your sister"

I was smiling "Hey dad…" I began

"Yes Chaska?"

"I had a dream and I was wondering…can you translate it for me?"

"Sure thing" he nodded "what was it about?"

"Wolves. I was running with wolves" I said slowly. Suddenly a huge grinned spread across his face. I looked up at him "What?"

"I think…someone's just got their spirit animal"

"Spirit animal? Can we please not be too traditional and tell me what that is?"

"Well you see its-" he began but I suddenly remembered about that boy I met yesterday.

"Ahh sorry dad I gotta get going" I said jumping out of bed as he was explaining to me.

"Where's the fire kiddo?"

"Nowhere I just have to be somewhere and I forgot about it" I said brushing my hair and grabbing clothes from my closet "dad, be gone. I need to get dressed"

"Should I be worried?" he asked weirdly "I already have to deal with one crazy teenage daughter, don't be the second"

"Crazy teenage daughter? I thought that was Nida's tribal nickname" I laughed "I'm going nowhere, I just wanna go to the forest that's all" I answered as I closed the door. I put on my denims and then a nice black shirt that had so prettily had the writings that said 'We will laugh at gilded butterflies' once that was all well and good I got ready trying to put on my mascara. Why the hell was I going to so much trouble? Was I trying to _impress _him? I didn't even know what he looked like. One thing was for sure, I was going to get answers. I walked down the stairs to see my dad reading the morning's newspaper "anything interesting for me today?"

"They said the killings in Seattle had stopped. So that should be good"

"Did they end up finding out who did it?"

"Still on the hunt for that part of the story honey"

"Ah ok, well I'm going to take the Harley out for a spin, don't miss me too much daddy-o" I said as I headed outside and grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter. I went over to 'my baby' what a lovely 16th birthday present it turned out to be. I had her in mint condition for about a year now and had no intention of breaking that record. I knew where exactly I was going, I kicked off the stand and nestled myself snugly on the seat. I kicked, and turned, the motor began to run. _Helmet! _I suddenly remembered and placed it on my head, otherwise dad would've gone crazy and give me a lecture about motorcycle safety.

I headed toward the clearing where Nida and I had been the previous night. I didn't know why I was even remotely interested in going there but I did, there wasn't any going back now. I reached my destination and parked by baby on the side and placed her in clear view where I would see her. I walked into the forest again, looking up at how the sunlight bounced off the leaves and created almost a bright blanket of green and black shadows that danced across the trees every time I walked past. I walked deeper into the forest, looking around eagerly hoping to see someone out there. Maybe he didn't stay after all. Shame that. I was about to head back and turn around until I felt a huge force knock me against the tree and cover my mouth...

* * *

**Oh and don't forget to read and review...**

**One more thing...**  
**I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse; except for the characters I have created for the purpose of this story and to entertain my thoughts.**


	4. Quileute Boy

**First impressions are always the most important thing when meeting a person don't ya think? **

**People, need I stress to please read and review!**

**Ideas, comments, anything.**

**Blue xox**

* * *

I tried to scream, but the sound was muffled in his hand as I felt my breath bounce back to hit my face. My heart began to accelerate at full speed, my eyes grew wide as I tried to make out who this person that was holding me against a tree. I looked up to see this boy, dark skin, dark brown eyes, dark short hair who's eyes were locked onto mine as well. I continued to breathe heavily, only expecting the worse, I suddenly felt the nerves hit me, my mind was racing. His eyes softened and he slowly released me. He looked shocked, I noticed his hands were shaking and slightly worried. He then calmed down and composed himself.

"Don't scream, please. You'll bring the whole forest down" he whispered. I stayed glued onto the tree fearing he might do it again if I had made any sudden movements. "It's ok" he said stepping back with his palms up "I won't hurt you" I looked into his eyes; they looked so sincere and honest.

"Uh" was all I could manage to get out. I think my heart, brain and lungs needed time to slow down. He laughed again, and this time I actually concentrated on seeing what he looked like._ My god _I thought to myself. And then it hit me that he was also shirtless so I could see his perfectly sculpted body _damn. _

"Sorry about that" he said looking down "I didn't mean to startle you" he smiled as he approached me.

"Oh that wasn't supposed to startle me?" I looked at him sarcastically. He laughed again at my reaction. He had a really cute laugh. I felt myself softening a bit and then immediately straightened myself out back into the reality. Answers; I needed answers. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait, before you ask. I have something to ask you"

"Ok" I nodded

"What made you come into the forest that night?" he looked at me with curiosity.

"I heard a noise, I wanted to check it out…and I saw you" I answered as I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the tree, more in a relaxed demeanour. "Anything else?"

"No not really. But Maya is a pretty name though" he grinned

I scowled at him, he must've heard my name when Nida called me out into the clearing last night. "Ok, here's my question" I looked at him "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"What's it to you?"

"You are on our land, that and I'm riddled with curiosity" I answered

"Ok well my name is Jacob Black, I live in La Push and I think thats all you need to know for now"

"Fascinating profile" I slightly smiled at his last few words "and _why_ are you here?"

"Running away from something"

"Wow, honest" I nodded. I then realised he was half-naked, again and I was being distracted "Umm, aren't you cold?"

"Nope, I'm pushing a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days" he smiled rocking back on forth on the balls of his feet.

"Shouldn't we get you to a doctor if your temperature is as high as it is?"

"Haha" He laughed "It's normal for someone like me"

"Someone like you?" I approached him slightly raising my eye-brow, unable to grasp his concept.

"Quileute boy; born and bred" he smiled.

"Ahh, Quileute" I nodded "I've heard stories about your tribe"

"Oh?" he asked moving closer to me "what kind of stories?"

"They must be the same old stories to you; the usual, wolves, gods that whole thing" I answered

"I'll bet" he smiled as he took another step toward me. He was dangerously close to me right now. "And what tribe are you from Miss Maya…?" trailing off so he could know my surname.

"Nightwolf" I answered.

"Love the surname" he smiled at me again "especially the animal"

"Love the colour" I complemented his. We both smiled at each other. Ok why was I finding him so attractive right now? "So, are you going to head back to La Push anytime soon?"

"I thought I would just stay here, the forests here are quite 'fun' to be in"

"How so?"

"Well, look at what I just caught me" he said grinning. I blushed and tried to hide it, it only made it more obvious to him.

"You seriously intend to stay in the forest and live off the land?"

"Why not? Do what our ancestors did" he smiled.

"As lovely as that visual image is of you scrummaging and hunting birds like a wild beast looks…I think you should stay over at ours" I said heading out to the clearing.

"You're really offering me a place to stay?" he said following me "you barely even know me" He was right. I _didn't _know him, but for some reason I offered it to him anyway.

"Ok, well consider this my good deed for the day" I said as I walked over to my Harley and sat on it as I kicked my foot down in order to make it balanced and centred. I looked at him he looked like he was staring in awe. "Never seen a motorbike before?"

"Are you kidding?" he approached the bike "its beautiful" he said examining it "a Harley; wow Miss Maya I had you pegged for a girl who liked her cars"

"If you wanna talk cars, talk to my sister" I said as I started the motor and put my helmet on. I looked at him and he was just standing in place looking at me. "Come on then" I said moving up closer to the handles to make room for Jacob.

"I'm riding with you?" his eyes lit up.

"Scared?" I asked revving up the engine as I smiled.

"Fat chance" he said as he put his leg over the side and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, this is quite comfortable"

"Don't get too comfortable Quileute boy, she goes pretty fast"

"I bet I can go faster" he breathed onto my neck.

"I'd like to see that" I said in humour as I kicked and off we went, my heart began to beat faster and the butterflies were fluttering at full speed ahead. I hope he didn't feel that. Zooming past the trees and clear meadows that were before us. Jacob had his arms around me pretty snugly and wow, he was hot. Physically, boiling hot. I don't think he was kidding when he said his temperature was 108.9 it was quite cozy.

"So how far are we away from your house?" he yelled as the wind was whooshing past us making it impossible for anyone to hear what was being said.

"Not far" I yelled back "we're about two minutes or less away now" I said as we rode down the hill and saw in the clear distance a double story house. "There she is, home sweet home" I said as I turned into the driveway that leading up to the house. Once we got the front of the house, I stopped the engine. We sat there for a couple of seconds, Jacob's arms were still around me, it felt like, from the strength of his grip he didn't want to let go. "Uhh Jacob? We're here now" I said turning to look at him.

"I know" he nodded but still we kept still.

"Jacob" I said

"Mm?"

"Let go"

"Oh sorry" he smiled and loosened his grip. Once he got off I kicked down the stand, and let my Harley lay on the grass. We headed up the steps that lead to the front door.

"Act natural will you? My father can smell fear; it's his gift" I shrugged hoping to kinda coax him into getting scared. It was the least I could do to someone inflict revenge on him for nearly giving me a cardiac arrest in the forest. I opened the door and walked in, and sure enough there was my father, like it had played out the way I wanted it to, was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. "Hey dad" I walked in casually. Jacob walked in not long after me, kinda fearing his own life at that moment in time.

"Hey Chaska" he smiled. My eyes widened, he clearly forgot about the rule with the whole 'not calling me Chaska when new people were in the house rule.' He looked up and saw Jacob and a smile appeared across his face. "Jacob Black"

"Huh?" Jacob and I both said at the same time

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"How _do_ you know his name?" I looked at my dad. Clearly there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How have you been kid? My god look at you! You're almost taller than me!" he said slapping him on his bare back. "What's with the missing clothing?" he looked at him.

_'Oh crap' _I thought. This was not going my way after all.

"Uh…sorry I don't remember you" he shook his head while looking down.

"Oh, sorry Tobias Nightwolf. Chief of the Makah tribe" he smiled and shook his hand "good to see you again after so long! Hows your dad going?"

"Makah tribe? Chief?" He looked at me and smiled "princess"

I glared at him and turned my attention on father dear. "Dad, would please explain to me how you know Jacob?"

"Ohh I see you two are already acquainted" he winked.

"Please let's not get into this now" I said rubbing my temples.

"Me and Jacobs's dad used to go fishing together a while back when we were kids and when we were young men to get away from the missus" he chuckled "I dropped by every now and then when Jacob was a baby. I haven't been able to be free for time to visit good ol' La Push"

"Dads going really good, still in the chair" Jacob snorted with laughter.

"Does he know you're here?" he asked

"Um, no I kinda just ran away" he said

"And why's that?" his tone with a hint of concern and curiosity.

"Um, complications at La Push. He knows it wasn't his fault" he said simply.

"Ah, you don't mind if I called him and let him know you're here. Surely he and your tribe will be worried about you"

"Sure" he nodded "oh and here's the number" he said as Jacob grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down for my dad to dial.

"Thanks" he said taking the yellow post-it note off him "Oh and Jacob, while you're at it, you can go into my room and grab a spare shirt in my room. We can't have you walking around like that around here. It'll drive the girls insane. And by girl's I mean my darling one over there" my dad said looking at me.

"Thank you Tobias" I said through gritted teeth "come Jacob, follow me" I said as I headed up the stairs and headed to my dads room. He followed after me. I opened my dads door and stepped back to let him in "the closet is to your left, get whatever you want I'm sure dad won't mind" I said leaning on the doorframe.

"Thanks" he smiled, sighed and then looked at me again, his eyes softening.

"Well ok, I'll let you get to it then" I said as I reached to close the door. Immediately almost instantaneously his hand was on-top of mine. I immediately reacted and looked up "How did you-"

"I'm a swift one" he smiled proudly

"I can see that" I said looking down at my hand "care to let go anytime soon?"

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable here actually" he smiled

"Nice to know" I said slowly pulling my hand back "Jacob, just get dressed and come down stairs ok? For sure you're going to be bombarded with questions from my father once you come down" I pulled the door closed. I turned around and closed the door and saw him looking at me up and down, clearly unaware that I knew what he was doing. "You right there?" I asked him.

"Hell yes" He nodded and then smiled at me.

"I'll let you get to it then" I said as I closed the door. It immediately opened and his shirt was on.

"Done" he smiled at me.

"Feel ashamed that you actually have clothing on?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Quite, I don't mind the au natural look. You should see the looks I get from the girls back home" he smiled.

"I'll bet" I answered, my voice in a cold tone. Was I jealous of those girls? And why did I even care when he mentioned 'them'.

"Not jealous are you princess?" Jacob smiled at me. Enjoying my reaction.

"Princess?" I asked him as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, Princess of the Makah tribe, funny how you never mentioned that"

"Yeah" I smiled in sarcasm "funny"

"Is the princess annoyed at the Quileute boy now?" he asked mocking me.

"No" I shook my head "and why are you referring to us in third person?"

"Us?" his eyes lit up again.

"Oh please" I said as I walked down the stairs, Jacob following closely behind me.

"I know! Quite coincidental that our two children happen to meet! Something must be in the spirits!" he said joyously. Jacob and I walked into the kitchen and then he immediately turned his back on us. Jacob and I looked at each other in confusion. What could my dad mean by that?

"Oh don't stop talking about us on our account Tobias" I smiled angelically "what's this about the spirits being in order?"

"Oh nothing, my daughter and your son happened to walk in on mid-conversation" my dad explained to Billy on the phone "so are you completely fine with Jacob staying here for as long as he needs? He's in safe hands"

I was listening in on what was being said, and at the same time I felt at strange aura of someone looking/staring at me. I looked to my right and sure enough, there was Jacob. "You're staying here?" I looked at him.

"You offered for me to stay" he smiled "you gonna take it back now?" he said approaching in close proximity. Why wasn't my father stopping this? Oh right, his back was to us.

"If I took it back, I wouldn't be in my fathers favour now would I?" I answered sweetly. "Anything to be in the good books" I smiled. Was I _flirting _with him?

"And what about mine?" he said edging his face closer to mine

"What _about_ yours?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"What would you do to get into my good books?"

"It seems I am already" I smiled "I did let you stay at my home didn't I?" I slowly was leaning in. I couldn't help it; there was something that drew me closer to him.

"That's not for you to decide, Princess"

"Is so, I decide should you stay, or should you go" I tilted my head slowly, now whispering as our lips were only centimetres apart now.

"What do you decide?" he whispered back. We both had been reduced to heavy breathing now, the butterflies were back, and the heart was once again pounding. Our lips were about to touch, funny how my father didn't even notice, he was too induced talking to Billy and catching up and having a filling in on what was happening.

"Jacob" my father's voice was heard in the background. We broke apart like lightning almost. Jacob basically jumped back a couple of metres away to make it oblivious that anything happened. Jacob just looked at my father immediately very attentively.

"Your father wants to talk to you" he said handing it to Jacob. Jacob took the phone and walked off into the living room. Dad and I were left in the room. I was still breathing heavily and he smiled at me slightly.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he shook his head still with the smug grin on his face. He lifted up a plate and offered me his food "sandwich?" I took it without even thinking I put it in my mouth and ripped a chunk out of it and started chewing while glaring at him at the same time. "What?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I said still chewing away. It wasn't obvious to him that I was slightly annoyed at his little reactions of me and Jacob, he seemed almost happy that he and I had even met. But I don't think he saw that I was annoyed, dads are kinda ignorant when it comes to the emotions of their teenage daughters.

Minutes later Jacob came back into the room "Sure thing dad, yes I'll tell him; yes I'll be sure to thank him. And please tell Sam that I'm ok and being taken very good care of" he smiled as he looked at me. I looked at the plate, the sandwich was finished.

_Damn I could really go for another one right now._ I thought.

"Ok, I gotta go. Talk to you soon. Bye" he said as he handed it back to my dad.

"So Jacob, what did your dad say?"

"He was happy that I ran into an old friend of his. He's very grateful that you're letting me stay and thanks again"

"So that's settled, you're staying with us" he said as he held the phone back to his ear "Billy you still there? Oh good because there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you…"

"Looks like you and I are going to know each other a little bit better, Princess" Jacob smiled as he approached me.

"Dad wait" I said following him out of the kitchen and into the living room, Jacob followed me too. "Where is he going to sleep? There aren't any rooms in the house. Unless he'd feel comfortable lying on the couch" I smiled "covered in all that dog fur and all"

"That's not the right place for a guest to sleep" he said looking at me "why doesn't he sleep in your room?"

Those were the words that made my heart stop. "Um, how?" I asked looking at him "Need I remind you that I'm a _girl _and he's a _boy_"

"Jacob can sleep on the floor, we have an extra mattress in the shed" he said as he sat on his chair "how does that sound to you Jacob?"

"I think that sounds perfect" he winked at me.

"That's settled then. Chaska, say hello to your room mate" my dad smiled at me and then continued to chat away to Billy on the phone, leaving Jacob and I alone.

* * *

**Yeah, she's annoyed. And he's loving every single second of it.**


	5. A mattress, a motorcyle & a bet

**Lets get one thing straight people...**

**Sadly, I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. This story is purposely for my imagination and entertainment of myself and others.**

**And yes, please read and review, otherwise I don't know what else to write and I might think this story is doing craply and delete it. We don't want that happening. I know I don't!**

**So please read and review!**

**Blue xox**

* * *

I never realised how evil my father was, it just proved that when I'd think and speak about the devil himself…he was literally the devil. I glared at his comment and he smiled "What's that Billy?" he asked as if the phone were glued to his ear "oh nothing, my daughter is just saying how much she loves me and appreciates everything I do for her"

"Indeed Tobias" I nodded in sarcasm.

"Chaska, off you go" he said shooing us away.

Jacob stood there grinning at me. "Come on then" I said heading out of the living room. He followed after me, confused as to what I was doing.

"Where are we going Princess?"

"We're going to the shed, to get the mattress that you're going to be sleeping on" I said heading to the back door of the house. And walked down the steps and headed for the shed. It was open land; we owned a lot of it but our house and everything that was attached to it was smack bang in the middle of the land that we owned. We headed to this gigantic barn like structured, amber green, steel made shed. I unbolted the doors and held it open. Jacob stood behind me as always, never walking in front of me. I walked inside and Jacob followed. Everything was neatly placed and put into categories. Mother insisted that the garage be kept in order, because she would get scared that Nida, me or dad would get lost in all the cling and clatter. I headed to the back where there were stacks upon stacks of linens. I headed toward them and started removing layers upon layers of blankets. Hidden in all of them, was a single-bed mattress. I looked up at Jacob who continued to stare at me. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun lugging this thing to the house" I said trying to yank it from where it stood.

"Need help?"

"No thanks, I can manage" I said trying to pull, but it didn't budge. It budged only a couple of centimetres, my hands gave way and I fell on my butt. I heard some snickers from Jacob. I looked at him in frustration, wasn't he going to help me?

"Did anyone tell you, you look really cute when you're frustrated?"

"No, never" I scowled as I got up and tried again.

"Here" he said nudging me aside gently "I'll do it" he said as he took a corner of the single-bed with his hands and it looked like with a simple tug and a large step back, he pulled the mattress. It was now elevated and he was only holding the corner of it. I was impressed.

"Thanks" I approached him; I crouched down to pick up the other corner of the mattress to help him out.

"Maya, don't" he said stepping back, making me miss the mattress.

"You don't want me to help?" I looked at him "are you sure?"

"I can manage" he smiled "I eat all my vegetables like a good boy should, and look at that, I'm strong as ever" he said lifting it over his head.

"Woah" I whispered. I didn't want to look impressed, but Jacob saw and he smiled in pride. I stood there staring at him, I don't know for how long, but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Ahem, Maya?" he asked "its time for us to go now" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah" I said shaking my head to get back into reality. I headed for the door and held it open for Jacob as he in all his brute strength, carried it all by himself out the door.

"Thanks honey" he smiled at me.

"No problem _sugar_" I answered as I closed the door as soon as he exited. He stopped walking and I didn't know why.

"Um, Maya…care to lead the way?"

"Oh right" I said as I walked ahead of him, and he continued to walk. We went in the house, through the back door and there was dad looking at me and smiled and then looked at Jacob and his eyes widened.

"No joke when your dad said you were strong" he smiled. I looked at my dads reaction, there must be something in his smile and the way he said made me think that there was something hidden in that remark. Jacob froze, my dad gazed at him for a second, Jacob looked around like there was something around him. He looked at my dad and nodded slightly.

"Shall I leave you two alone in this tender moment?" I interrupted in their moment of silence.

"Chaska, must you be so immature?"

"Meh it's in my nature" I shrugged and smiled innocently "so are we, I mean are _you_ going to drag that thing into my room or what?"

"Yes ma'am" he said I walked up the stairs. I opened the door of my room and let him in. I was slightly embarrassed; he was the first guy that was let into my room. Besides dad, but that's beside the point. My bed was against the wall, and just above it was my window that was wide enough for me to sit in and stare out when I needed to think the most. He looked around and I don't think he was fazed at what I had in my room. He lied the mattress down and took a look around.

"I'll put the sheets and stuff later" I said standing casually. I waited for him to comment on the nature of my room.

"Love the poster" he said hinting to my Harley Davidson poster.

"It's my bike's model" I said simply "it's the best"

"I'll say" he nodded

He then looked around at all my pictures and picked one up of me and my sister "Why hello there" he said in a sleazy tone.

"God, give me that" I said trying to snatch it from him.

"Nope" he said holding it above my head. God why was he so tall for?

"Give it back!" I said jumping up. He was laughing I didn't look too pleased with him "Fine" I said walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"I was talking about you when I saw that photo you know"

"And I care because?" I gave him attitude, I was annoyed at him.

"Clearly, you're jealous of any girl I mention"

"Wha?" I looked at him "whatever" I said getting up from the bed; he immediately grabbed my arm and looked at me in the eye.

"I meant it when I said I was taking about you" he looked at me.

"Let go, now" I said in monotone. He did as he was told surprisingly. I headed outside the house and ran out of the back door, past the shed, I ran a couple of more metres and decided to lie down in the grass to calm down. I wasn't annoyed at him; far from it. I was annoyed at myself. Why did I care so much of Jacob's opinion? What he thinks, what he says, what he does…when I don't even know him? I closed my eyes and decided to calm down a little bit, maybe I can go back to being sane and actually treat him like a human being and not act like I get affected with everything that he says. What the hell is wrong with me? I closed my eyes, and began to think. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 seconds went by…

"Maya" a voice called. I flinched in alarm. I was scared to open my eyes, I did slowly and there was Jacob standing over me.

"What are you doing here?" I lifted my self up leaning on my hands while the rest of my body was still lying on the ground.

"Whatever I said, whatever I did…I'm sorry" he said kneeling down so he was near my level with my eyes.

"Its not you I'm mad at" I sighed as I sat up properly crossing my legs "it's me"

"You?"

"Shall I admit to something really stupid slash embarrassing considering I don't know you really well?"

"Do tell" he nodded smiling.

"I don't know why, but there's something about you I can't figure out…" I tilted my head "I'm always drawn to you and then I get all mad when you mention all these _girls_ back home and yeah I know it's stupid, forget I mentioned it" I blushed. Clearly he was going to think it was stupid. _I mean he probably gets that all the time from his girls back home in La Push. Oh look there I go again getting jealous when it ain't needed…_

"I don't think its stupid…I think its cute when you get jealous" he smiled at me. _Ahh melting my heart right now. Wait, can't think like that. Bad Maya._

"Taking advantage of my emotions now, are we Jacob?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Jacob? Since when do you call me Jacob? What happened to Quileute?"

"Lets get this straight Jacob; I'll only say your full name when I'm greatly annoyed or mad at you. Capiche?" I said threateningly.

"Very mafia like, hot" he said "I like that type of danger in a girl" he softly whispered. I was startled by his reaction but, either way…it made me blush. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" I nodded.

"Can we take a spin on the Harley?" he smiled eagerly

"Nope" I shook my head "the only person that is ever gonna control that Harley, are these hands" I said holding them up and twiddling my fingers "sorry" I shrugged

"I didn't say _we_ for no reason" he smiled "you can control your Harley, and I'll be behind you; simple as that"

"Really?" I looked at him

"Yep" he nodded "sure thing"

"Ok" I said "but oh this just occurred to me…I'd like to settle something with you"

"Mm?" he looked at me

"You know how you said you can go faster than my Harley…I'd like to see you do that…if you're game"

"I'm game" he nodded.

"Is this a bet then?" I smiled at him.

"Why not" he shrugged "what are we betting for here?"

"Ok, umm if you win, you can..." I said trailing off trying to think of something "have my bed for the length of time you're staying with us, and I'll sleep on the mattress"

Jacob started laughing "Um, no" he shook his head "How about…" he trailed off "if I win, you have do to something I want to do with you, you can't object. And if you win it will be vice-versa. What do you think of that?"

"That sounds like a fair trade" I shook his hand I said as I got up "lets go" I said as we went around the house and headed straight for my Harley. I got on, put my helmet on, my jacket and kicked started the engine. Jacob again walked, this time next to me, standing next to my Harley. He was looking at me again in the same awe as he did before. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You look really hot with your motor gear on"

"Thanks" I smiled. Thank god my eye shield was tinted so he couldn't see that my eyes were glowing. "On go, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Jacob said getting in running position.

"3, 2, 1…GO!" I hit the accelerator at full speed. I was heading straight, I didn't see where Jacob was so I looked behind me on my left side and I couldn't see him so I continued driving straight. "Sure he's faster than this thing" I said to myself. The next thing I knew, there he was standing in the distance.

"Maya" he said. I freaked and I sharply turned my bike to the right hoping I missed him and didn't hurt him. I impacted with the grass on my right side with my bike on top of me. Lucky I was in my protective gear, otherwise…I'd be in trouble. I looked around, I wasn't moving. I was lying motionless and my bikes engine was still running.

"Shit" I said to myself. I managed to reach over and turn the motor off and went back to lying down.

"Maya!" he said as he took off the Harley off me. He placed it aside gently with ease. He took me in his arms and carefully took the helmet off me "Maya" his voice in panic and mid hyperventilation "are you ok?" I looked up at him and didn't answer; I was kinda comfortable "Honey, say something" he said holding my chin up with his fingers.

"Is my Harley ok?" I looked at him.

He smiled and pressed his lips on my forehead "she's fine"

"Still mint?"

"Yep, still mint. Not a scratch on her"

"That's good" I smiled and closed my eyes. "Hey Jacob…" I began

"Yeah?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You win the bet"

"Sweet" he smiled "do you wanna go home now?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him "nah lets just lie here for a bit shall we?"

"Well, you're doing all the lying, I'm just holding you"

"Then lay down with me" I said getting up. Jacob did as he was told and laid down on the grass leaving his left arm outstretched. I layed down next to him with my head on the grass cushioning me. It felt nice to just relax and stare at the perfect azure sky without an ounce of cloud showing.

"Dude, you can lay down on my arm, that's the purpose of my arm being out" he said turning his head to look at me.

"Hmm, sorry" I said as I edged closer to him. A couple of minutes went by, there wasn't any talking, and just staring at the sky was enough to fill the void between us. "Hey Jacob..."

"Yes Chaska?"

"Don't call me that" I looked at him immediately in monotone.

He laughed at my reaction "Ok, ok rephrase…yes Maya?"

"Since you won the bet…what do I have to do?" I said elevating my head a little bit.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me.

"You said the part of the bet was should either of us win, the person who lost has to do something with the winner, whatever they want to do. And there are no objections, no matter what it is. Right?"

"Right" he nodded.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" I asked him. I felt him playing with strands of my hair as I was talking to him.

"Oh Maya, there are a lot of things I can think about that I would want you to do with me…but there is one that stands out the most"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" he nodded looking at me.

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to come to La Push with me. To meet my family, my dad; my tribe"

"That sounds good" I smiled "I'd love to"

"Sweet, I'll tell Tobias that we're going on the weekend"

"What day is it today?" I asked him. Hell I knew what day it was yesterday but all my thoughts were just concentrated on Jacob, I couldn't think of anything else but him.

"Thursday" he answered "so you're cool with coming to meet my family"

"We're kinda skipping it straight to meet the parents ey?" I joked.

"Well in my defence, you were the one that introduced me to your dad first" he smiled "so, in a way, you were skipping straight ahead to it"

I laughed "True. But yes I would love to go La Push with you"

"The boys are gonna have a field day" he laughed.

"The boys?"

"Ahh my tribe members. They're quite the pack of idiots when you put them together. Well except Sam, he's always serious; Leah, well she's just a little bitch at times; but Jared, Quil and Embry; my god they are a bunch of idiots"

I laughed at his description. "Lovely, can't wait to meet them" I smiled.

"Really?" He looked at me in disbelief "are you sure? I mean, they are idiots"

"Sure I'm sure" I nodded "and I finally get to meet this Billy person that dad won't stop rambling to. So this weekend we're heading off to La Push. And for how long?"

"Well, I don't want to come back just yet, so we'll see how the weekend turns out"

"The weekend?" I looked at him "the _whole_ weekend?"

"So help us god, yes" he nodded and rolled his eyes "the weekend"

"Oh ok. Is there anything I need to bring specifically?"

"Bring clothes, toothbrush, oh and bathers, definitely bathers; and most importantly, your hot little self k?"

"Of course" I nodded "I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to meet the Quileute boys now would I?"

"Now why would you meet all of them when you have the cream of the crop right here with ya?"

"I want to know there is a varied selection out there from me to choose from" I winked.

"That's not nice"

"Oh hush Jacob" I said turning my back on him. He leaned over and put his arm around me and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked at him and smiled lightly "You know you're gonna be the only one I'll have my eye on. Granted you take your shirt off first" I laughed.

"If you don't like it, it's gone" he whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver down my spine as I felt his breath touch my skin.

"I'll say when is when" I smiled. I didn't want to admit it, although it would be slightly abnormal to start developing feelings for him at such a time when we've only known each other for only like what? Only a couple of hours? I didn't care; I liked how we were at that moment in time. "Jacob, how long have we known each other for?"

"I'd say about a couple of hours" he laughed.

"Is that weird? How we're as _close_ as we are right now?" I asked.

"I don't think so" he shook his head "I mean I imprinted on you and-" he cut off.

"Imprinted?" I looked at him in confusion "what does that mean?"

"Remind me to tell you later when we're in La Push" he smiled. "But like I said, I don't think it's weird that we're as close as we are. Our fathers have basically known each other for how many years? So, let's just say…we're childhood friends that haven't seen each other for a very long time"

"Our whole lives perhaps?" I laughed at what he said.

"Yeah, but when we first met, I immediately had this feeling that I knew you and that I've always known you. Does that make sense?"

"Not as such. But I like how it sounds" I smiled as I turned to face him again. He had his arms fully wrapped around me now. We were both close to each other, in each others arms. It was…perfect. Nothing could be said or done to ruin this moment.

* * *

**How is the like for each other coming along? Brewing along nicely I hope. Please let me know what you think of these two. **


	6. Permission

**I would like to thank these fabulous people who read and reviewed. You're the reason why i continue to write, because I know its makin' others happy aswell as myself. **

**ForbiddenFruit**  
**Superdani**  
**Agosss**  
**Bible Chick**  
**TwiWriter15**

**And to these fine people who have 'favourited' my story! Thank you so much! **

**TeamJacob101**  
**Mistress Persephone**  
**Bible Chick**  
**IcyScorpio**

**People, please don't forget to read and review. I've been getting alot of good ideas and its really helping with all of your feedback. Please tell me what you want to see or HOPE to see happen and I'll see what I can do. But I really hope that you're liking my story. **

**My many thanks and love**

**Blue xox**

* * *

"OH MY GOD MAYA!" I heard Nida's voice in the background. You know how I said nothing could ruin this moment? That would be a great example of ruining the moment.

Jacob looked up and there was this girl, she looked a little bit like me, only she had a pixie cut hairstyle and it was decorated with beads and feathers. "Who's that?"

"That…would be Nida; my sister" I looked at him "come on, we have to get up"

Jacob got up and helped me up too. In the distance, there was Nida leaning on her turquoise Cadillac with her arms crossed, obviously very unhappy. And there was Josh next to her smiling smugly. "Do we have to walk over to her?"

"We have to. We got busted" I sighed as I walked over to my Harley. Jacob helped me hold it up and the two of us wheeled it along to where Nida was waiting for us.

"Is she gonna kill me?" Jacob looked at me in worry.

"Nah, I don't think so, she's good with new people" I smiled at him.

"MAYA GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW! YOU HERE ME?" she screamed. Jacob's eyes widened.

"Perhaps she _will_ kill you" I nodded "but really, you passed the father test. He was the hardest hurdle. Now what's left is to ease on down to the finish" I smiled we approached Nida. "Yes Nida, can I help you out with anything?"

"Ahem" Josh coughed.

"Hi Josh" I said not really paying attention to him "what?" I looked at her impatiently. I wasn't happy. She ruined a perfectly picturesque moment!

"Who is this?" she said looking at Jacob "since when did you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me about it?" she glared at him.

I blushed at the thought that she said that me and him were girlfriend and boyfriend. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling slightly at the thought too "Ease up Magena" I said tapping her on the shoulder "he's not my boyfriend. And since when did you get all major defensive sister act on me?"

"Since I see my sister lying down with a strange boy on the grass of our home that's what" she answered.

"Can you calm down please? Jacob is the son of one of dad's old friend and Jacob is staying here for a bit. I bumped into him and I offered him a place to stay at our house"

"Where's he sleeping?" Josh asked. I know it was none of his business considering he was only my sister's boyfriend and nothing else. He didn't get the stamp of approval from dad, whereas I did with Jacob. Maya 1; Nida 0.

"In my room" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Nida asked again.

"In my room" I said louder.

"I knew it Chaska! Did dad allow this?" she asked glaring at him again.

"Quit the glaring Mags!" I said to her "Did dad allow it, you ask? Hmm let me think, _he_ was the one that suggested that he sleep in my room in the first place"

"Dad suggested it?"

"Yes he did" I nodded "so ease up will you? Jacobs my friend" I said holding his hand "a really good friend"

"Ok then" she said not believing a thing that I said "Josh and I are gonna be in my room if you need us"

"Oh wait" I said stopping her "Jacob, this is my sister Nida; Nida this is Jacob"

"Hey" she said simply "sorry about the freak out. I'm just…protective of her" she said trying to find the words to describe what she was feeling. Jacob just nodded and smiled.

"Oh so you and Josh are gonna be in your room? Did Dad allow this?" I mimicked her.

"Hey, I won't say anything about this little argument between us, and you can have my allowance for a week if you don't tell dad"

"Hmm" I thought "sounds like a fair trade" I smiled at her

"K" she said walking off "its nice meeting you Jacob"

"Nice meeting you too" he called out to her

"So I guess this means we're like brothers or something" Josh said nodding his head.

"Josh…go away" I said simply.

"Righteous" he smiled and walked with Nida toward the house.

"God I swear that guy is on something I don't wanna know" I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Jacob "I'm sorry about her" I looked down "she means well, she just doesn't know how to tone down her protectiveness of me that's all"

"I get it" he nodded "and thanks for sticking up for me"

"Anytime" I smiled at him "come on, we better get this back in the shed" I said manoeuvring it toward the direction of the shed which looked to be like an eternity away.

"That was…interesting" Jacob said trying to describe the encounter that he had with my sister

"You call meeting my sister interesting?" I laughed at him "I thought you would describe it as a death wish rather than interesting"

"Why is she so protective of you though?" he asked.

"A while ago, my mother, sister and I were in a car-crash. Two of us survived" I said sadly. Jacob grabbed onto my hand while we wheeled my Harley along. "I was in a coma for about 4 weeks or so; my mother died on impact. My sister already lost our mum, I guess she didn't want to lose me as well" I shrugged "it's weird actually knowing she has a soft spot. I always thought she had a heart of stone" I chuckled. Jacob was rubbing his thumb against my hand as I finished the story.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at him "thank you" I looked into his eyes "for that" I said looking down at his hand on top of mine.

"What time is now?"

"Wow" I said looking at my watch "time sure does fly; its 5:00pm"

"Woah" he said "so what does that mean?"

"We're going to get dinner started soon"

"So what's on the menu today?" he asked me.

"Don't expect anything too flash. Josh is here, so dad will probably cook something horrid" I rolled my eyes "he always does it on purpose. It kinda indicates to Nida he ain't the biggest fan of him"

"Your dad is very vocal about what he likes and doesn't like"

"I can tell he likes you" I looked at him "from the moment you walked in that door. He immediately approved"

"I'll say" he nodded in agreement "he seems to know a lot about me. It's strange"

"I'd say so" I nodded "dad's never been this keen on any boy I've brought to the house before to meet him. But you bet them all. You got an invitation to stay…and in my room no less"

"So I beat those other boys then?" he asked with his eye brow raised and a smile on his face.

"By a long shot" I nodded "and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"That's good to know. I just hope my dad likes you just as much as I do" he smiled

"Thanks" I blushed "I hope so too"

"Because…I like you"

"That's a strange thing to admit to a person considering you don't know me very well. For all you know I could be a mutant or something" I laughed.

"Oh I can relate" he smiled.

"I guess I like you too" I blushed "but it's too early to tell Jacob you realise…"

"I know. But for the record, I already know"

"Know what?"

"How I feel about you" he said to me. My heart was bumping fast. We had reached the shed already, time went by really fast. It always goes fast whenever I'm with him. And I really liked it that way. We were so caught up in just the two of us, that everything around us went faster and we went slower. I unbolted the doors and Jacob wheeled in my Harley by himself. He covered it up for me letting me do no work what so ever.

Those words drifted in my head a little, that he already knew how he felt about me. "Jake, it could change"

"What could change?" he asked as he watched me bolting up the shed.

"Your feelings for me. They could change, within an instant almost"

"I doubt that very much" he said approaching closer "nothing could change my feelings for you"

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Really" he whispered taking my face into his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

"Hey you two!" a voice called out. We were interrupted again. I turned around and it was my dad. "Dinners ready, come on" he said standing in the doorway waiting for us to come inside.

"Coming" I yelled out. "Lets go" I said as I walked ahead of him.

"Maya, wait" he called out to me. That nickname was annoying, but it began to grow on me. He interlocked his left hand with my right.

"Jacob I-" I began.

"Let's just go inside ok?" he smiled at me.

"Ok" I nodded in a whisper. I was still confused, and weirded out that this was happening so fast and so suddenly too. But I knew my feelings for him were getting stronger for him, with every conversation we have, with everything he says to me. It grows stronger, and deeper.

"About time, I was gonna have to freeze time in order for you's to hurry up" my dad chuckled.

"You can't freeze time Tobias" I said as I entered the house. Jacob entered after me.

"Holding hands I see" my father noted. I looked at Jacob and let go.

"Thanks for being so attentive daddy"

"My pleasure, so is that just us for this evening. We'll have a nice dinner" he smiled. As soon as he said that Nida and Josh walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey Mr.N" Josh said walking over to my dad and slapping him on the shoulder "good to see ya again"

"Or not" my dad rolled his eyes. Jacob and I snickered at each other. Nida rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions and motioned him to sit down next to her. Jacob and I sat parallel to Nida and Josh. It was sort of awkward; Nida kept giving Jacob the unintentional death stares; while I on the other hand was giving Josh the intentional death stares. "Maya, Nida; can I get you two to help out with getting dinner ready? I cooked something especially for Josh…liver and onion"

"Dad! Josh is a vegetarian" Nida said running her hands through her jagged, short black hair.

"Oh right" he nodded innocently "I forgot, he can eat the onion then"

I laughed at what he had said. "What are Jacob and I having then? You know I hate liver and onion" my face wrinkled at saying it.

"Oh its ok Maya, I cooked parmagiana for you and Jacob"

"Dad! That's not fair" Nida stamped her foot down.

"Jacob is a guest" my dad said looking at Nida "he needs to feel welcomed, and this is my way of welcoming him. And you know your sister hates eating liver. You can eat it no problem, and Josh can eat the vegetables since he's a vegetarian and all"

"And what are you eating?" Nida asked him "and why does Josh get the bad end of the stick?"

"Liver and onion of course" he answered "and Jacob is a guest; Josh is a pest"

"Dad, be nice" I said hitting him on the shoulder "you know Nida likes him very much" I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I know, I'll be nice" he nodded "come on kiddo, grab your plates" he said handing me the two plates for Jacob and I. It was parmagiana showered next to it with peas, carrots, potatoes and broccoli. I walked over to Jacob and placed it in front of him. I sat down and placed my plate down, waiting for Nida and dad to sit at the table so we can eat together. Nida came next with a bunch of half-assed chopped up last minute vegetables for Josh.

"Sorry hun, Dad thought you weren't a vegetarian" she looked at dad as he sat down with his plate.

"What? I honestly forgot" he answered. He winked over to me and Jacob who smiled evilly. We began to eat silently.

"Righteous babe, you got all my favourite vegetables on here. Right on" he said tapping Nida on the back. I rolled my eyes. He's not Native American, but I think he's been smoking the peace pipe a little too much.

"So what's everyone's plan for the weekend?"

"I'm going over to Josh's house. He's got a family thing going on? Is it ok if I go?" Nida asked

"Sure thing" he nodded "be back at a decent hour. Remember that time when he came and brought you to the house at 3 in the morning…" dad drifted off and took another chunk of liver and shoved it into his mouth.

I started to laugh. Nida gave me the death stare so I stopped. "What's the thing with 3 in the morning?" Jacob asked me.

"Josh brought her back to our house at 3 in the morning. And dad has really sensitive hearing. When he heard a male voice at the house at 3, he grabbed his shot gun and chased Josh off of our property. I was at my window laughing at the whole thing"

Jacob laughed, and then went quiet when Nida gave him a look. "So Jacob, where are you from exactly?" Nida asked.

"La Push" he answered as he chewed.

"That's quite a long way from here, how did you manage to find this place?"

"Uhh, I asked for directions" he answered.

"Ah ok fair enough" Nida nodded and continued to eat.

"And what about you Chaska?" Dad asked.

"Hmm?" I asked slicing a potato in half "what was that dad?"

"Got any plans for the weekend?"

I looked over at Jacob to answer for me but he was too busy enjoying his food. "Jacob has asked me if I would want to come to La Push with him" I answered

"Really?" his voice lit up with interest "why's that?"

I looked at Jacob and he smiled at me. "Um, he wants me to meet Billy and his tribe" I answered.

"And how long will you be gone?"

"Mr. Nightwolf?" Jacob asked.

"Ah Jacob, its Tobias. No need to call me Mr. Nightwolf…too formal for my liking"

"Ok…Tobias" Jacob hesitated "will it be ok if I had Maya for the whole weekend?" Nida looked at him, Dad stared; my eyes widened. Josh looked around confused as usual. "If that's ok with you" Jacob looked at him again to fill in the awkward silence.

"Yeah that's fine. Maya, be sure to say to Billy for me"

"Ok dad" I nodded weirdly "sure thing"

"Good, good" he answered. And that was all that was said during dinner. Nothing else was said at the table. Jacob was the first to finish and I was second.

"Dad, may I please be excused to leave the table?"

He nodded. Jacob and I headed over to the sink to place our dishes. "You want me to clean those?" he asked me.

"No it's ok Jacob, I think I can manage cleaning plates without getting injured" I smiled at him "but thanks anyway" I said as I turned the hot water on. "I wash, you dry" I said as I cleaned the plate and handed it to him.

"Sure thing" he nodded as he grabbed the cloth. "That went well"

"Yeah, I'm surprised dad even talked. Usually when Josh is here, he doesn't say a thing"

"He must really like me then"

"I know" I nodded "its good, you can't do any wrong" I laughed at him "and I honestly thought he'd freak out and say that I wasn't allowed to go away with you for the whole weekend"

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow; let's make it an extra long weekend"

I chuckled "I should be getting ready to pack then" I said as I finished handing him the last plate.

"Want me to help?" he asked.

"No thanks" I shook my head "I can manage, but you can accompany me" I smiled.

"Done" he said. I headed out of the kitchen with Jacob following close behind.

"I'm just gonna pack my things for the weekend dad" I yelled out as I was already up the stairs.

"Ok" he answered. Once Jacob had reached the stairs and we weren't being watched by my sister's eyes, he held my hand. We entered my room and the sheets were already put on the bed. "Huh, didn't you say you were gonna do it?"

"I said I was" I nodded in confusion. It then hit us both.

"Dad" I answered.

"Tobias" he said at the same time I said 'Dad'

We laughed. "Alright, I'll go to my closet and check out what is worthy of being worn to La Push" I said as I walked over to my closet and opened the doors.

"In all honesty Maya, you could still wear a potato sack and make it look good"

"Thanks" I looked at him "I think"

"It's a complement" he smiled at me.

"Thank you" I said as I turned attention to my closet. I looked at all the shirt and things I could pair with them, but they didn't seem to suit. I wanted to look nice, but not too casual either. Eugh, Dilemma. "Jacob…" I looked at him, he walked over and stood next to me.

"Yes darling?"

"I need help in picking clothes after all" I blushed "I don't know what to wear to La Push"

"Ok" he nodded and then he started randomly grabbing shirts, jeans, jumpers and sweaters. "This, this; oh definitely this I want to see you in this, that, nah not that, yep" he said "done" he smiled at me.

"Nice to know you know what looks good on me" I laughed.

"Oh don't forget your bathers" he said

"Oh right" I said walking over to my underwear drawer. "Hey Jacob…"I trailed off again.

"Mm?"

"I don't mean to be a pain, but can you get out for a second?"

"Why?"

"Well" I said he noticed where I was and then grinned.

"Oh its ok, I can already imagine you in your bathers, that'll do for now" he said.

"Ok, but you have to get out for a second ok?" I blushed feeling my cheeks go red.

"As you wish" he said as he got out. He winked at me as I closed the door on him. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and I shoved my underwear in there first and started folding up some clothes to cover it up.

"Ok you can come in now" I said as I yelled, he came in and wrapped his arms around my waist as I was folding my clothes. It felt nice, having his arms around me; I didn't want it to stop.

"You excited to go to La Push with me?"

"Very" I turned to look at him, my nose was pressing against his cheek. "You excited to go La Push with _me_?"

"Not excited, more so happy" he answered. I kissed him on the cheek slightly. I know it was kinda sudden, but it felt right, and I hope that he felt the same way because the next thing I knew his grip around me grew tighter and he held me closer.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked him.

"I dunno, I just wanted to lay down" he said

"Ok" I said as I tried to get the suitcase off of my bed. It was ready to go.

"Here honey" he said as he lifted it with one hand and placed it gently near the door.

"Thank you" I smiled as I got into my bed. Jacob went into his, and I was looking down at him and he was looking up at me. "So, what are we gonna talk about?"

"Tell me more about you Miss Maya"

"What's left to know? You know the important stuff, my dad is the chief of the Makha tribe, I love my Harleys, and I like music and a lot of other things" I looked at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah" I smiled and hummed at the same time "I like you, most definitely." I suddenly shivered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Mm?" I looked at him "I'm fine; I'm just cold that's all. Being next to the window isn't the smartest thing to do especially when it's a freezing cold night" I answered.

"Then why didn't you say so" he said getting up "scoot over" he said lifting up the blanket which let more cold air come in.

"Jacob, what if my dad comes in?"

"You have a lock on your door right?"

"Right" I nodded

"Be right back" he said as he walked over to the door and locked it. He pulled it once to make sure it was safe and secure. "Problem solved" he said as he got into the bed with me. "Come here" he said rolling me over to come close to him. The moment I touched him, I suddenly felt warmer, cosier and relaxed.

"Hmm" I smiled and hummed.

"Told ya I'm toasty" he said leaning his head against mine.

"No joke" I said. He wrapped his arms around me again, I loved being so close to him, and I felt safe with him.

"Goodnight Maya" he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Jacob"

* * *

**It's simmering now. Haha. **

**Please tell me what you think. It doesn't take that much. Just a click and type away and send! Anything will be appreciated. Just show me love!**

**Blue xox**


	7. Drive

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**And I would really love it if you do review and tell me how I'm going with this. ****So please read and review!**

**And once again I am going to voice out my love to these marvellous people!**

**Review:  
TwiWriter15  
Agosss**

**Favourite:  
Agoss  
TwiWriter15**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support of this story.  
My love and thanks, Blue xox**

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling very warm and toasty and I didn't know as to why. Until I looked down and saw that I had a pair of deeply tanned arms coiled around me. _Oh yeah that's right _I thought in realisation. I turned to see Jacob still asleep, very cosy indeed. I tried to get him to let me go but his grip was too strong. I decided to lie there for a bit and wait for him to wake up. He didn't so I had to go for the alternative "Jacob, wake up" I said nudging him a little bit. He didn't budge; he just continued to breathe heavily "Jacob, uhh fire!" I screamed.

"Fire!" he immediately sat up causing me to fall off my bed. He looked around and then saw me sprawled over the floor "Maya?"

"Morning" I said rubbing my head and standing up "have a nice sleep?"

"I did, up to the part when I thought the house was on fire. I heard your voice in my dream saying there was a fire"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied and smiled. I didn't want him to plot revenge on me for scaring him into waking up. "I'm perfectly fine, not a singe on me"

"That's good to know" he said getting up and yawning "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah" I nodded as I headed toward the door as I was scratching my head. "So are you gonna come down for breakfast? Or don't Quileute boys eat in the morning?"

"Quileute boys aren't up early at this time of day"

"Jacob, its 9:00am"

"Exactly my point" he nodded "its 9:00am"

I laughed "Come on, if we wanna get to La Push we have to get ready soon" I said leaving him in my room. The next thing I knew he was right next to me. "Wow, no joke when you said you were swift"

"I'd like to think I am" he smiled as he took my hand in his. We headed downstairs hand-in-hand. But let go the moment we saw Nida at the breakfast table eating pieces of buttered toast.

"'morning Mags" I smiled at her.

"Hey Cha-cha" she looked at me "morning Jacob" she nodded at him. Jacob nodded in greeting to my sister. A silent exchange was good between the two, I wouldn't expect a whole best friend relationship.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Not really" she said scratching the back of her head "Josh kept talking in his sleep. He kept quoting Finding Nemo" she rolled her eyes "the sea monkey stole my money…righteous" she said mimicking her boyfriend.

"You do it so well" I laughed at her.

"Mm, I have been with him for what? A year or so"

"And dad _still_ hasn't approved" I said walking into the kitchen, Jacob followed me again. "There's some fruit in the fridge, umm there's some toast here, there's cereal in the cupboard and there's some porridge if you can be bothered making it. And if you really can be bothered, there's some bacon in the fridge and the eggs are in there too" I said looking at him.

Jacob nodded and headed straight to the cupboard. I think he liked the cereal option. It was easy, pour cereal, and pour milk. Done. Simple.

"I know right?" Nida looked at me "do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because dad doesn't like him"

"That's stating the obvious. Clearly we all know that your _righteous_ boyfriend a little bit stranger compared to the usual. Is he on something that we don't know about?"

"No, he just talks like that"

"Uh, even more disturbing" I said grabbing some pieces of bread and putting it in the toaster "that's weird"

"What is?"

"That he says righteous all the time" I looked at her.

"Its part of his vocabulary" she smiled "I like it, it's different"

"Yeah, we all said that too until he said it too much" I looked at her "but I suppose you like him, so I have no beef with him; yet" I smiled.

"Good to know" she nodded "and just so you know, I don't have any beef with Jacob because you like him and all"

Jacob was in the middle of pouring his milk when he looked up at Nida's comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nida" I said tapping Jacob on the back to snap him back into reality. As he did that he grabbed one of my hands hidden behind the kitchen counter, away from Nida's sight.

"You like him, I'm stating the obvious"

"Shh Mags" I blushed "stop, stop, stop" I repeated.

"Ok, I'll stop" she nodded "but I know and you know you do. There's no denying that"

"I know" I nodded. I immediately was stunned. Did I just admit to liking Jacob right in front of him and my sister? "I mean…yes. I mean no…I mean…crap"

Jacob looked at me and smiled "Well since we're stating the obvious Nida, there's no doubt in my mind that I really do like your sister" he said as she wrapped his arm around the red-faced me.

"Well at least someone has the courage to say it" she nodded "well done wolf-man" as she got out of her chair and headed to the sink.

"What?" Jacob asked looking shocked as he looked Nida.

"I don't mean anything by it. All the Quileute stories are related to wolves. So, yeah…wolf-man" she smiled and walked off "oh Jacob, you do realise that's my nickname to you forever"

"Nida you do realise I'm gonna call Josh 'Sea-monkey" I called out to her.

"Shut up" she called as she went into the living room.

"Well, that was a nice conversation you had with my sister" I said as I felt the heat radiating off my cheeks.

"Well all I can say is…took ya long enough"

"Took me long enough what?" I asked.

"To admit that you like me"

"I said that yesterday didn't I?"

"Yeah but you said 'I guess.' It's not official" he said

"So what does the official admittance of feelings mean?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his muscular body.

"You tell me"

_Ding_

"Breakfast is ready" I said as I reached for my pieces of toast. "Eat your cereal Jake" I said as I started to spread butter on it. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you avoid questions"

"I'm not avoiding" I looked at him "I'm hungry" I said taking a bite out of my toast, he was right. I was avoiding "Eat quickly, I wanna go to La Push soon"

"Why in such a hurry?" Jacob asked edging a little closer to me.

"More me and you time I guess." I answered "And besides, I can't wait to meet the Quileute boys" I smiled at him.

"You make us sound like a boy-band" he wrinkled his face at the sound of it.

"Haha" I laughed at him "that wasn't the intention, but now that you mention it…that does kinda sound like a boy-band name"

"What does that make me then?"

"The lead singer" I laughed at him "Quileute Boy" I said taunting him.

"Lead singer?" he said in disgust "eww"

"No but think about it. You're the guy that _every _girl wants. But they know they can't have you…because I have you"

"You know you do" he said as he pulled me closer.

"Dude, hurry up and eat" I said looking at his bowl of cereal "for all you know the cereal has gone soggy"

"Ok, ok I'll eat the damn cereal" he said walking over to it and ate it grumpily.

"I'll go get ready and changed ok" I said as I walked upstairs.

"Need help getting dressed?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" I laughed "I've only been dressing my self like 98 of my life to this date" I looked at him. "And if you have any thoughts about walking in, I'm locking the door"

"Nice move slick" he smiled at me.

"Well, you're swift, but I'm always a step ahead of you" I smiled as I made my way up the stairs. I wonder what he was thinking at that particular moment in time.

I made my way to my room and picked out a nice pair of black denims, and since it was cold; I'd be wearing a nice light-grey long sleeve. It was a v-neck so it gave the chance to wear a feather necklace my mum made me and my crucifix. I decided to put on my brown black flat boots. I let my hair hang down but I did what Nida did with her hair, I plaited one strand of hair and put a feather at the end of it. I put on my liquid eye-liner, and my eyeliner and then my lip gloss. Afterwards, I fixed up my bed and made everything neat so Nida wouldn't chuck a hissy-fit about the state of my room. Once that was over I headed downstairs, dragging down my suitcase with me. Jacob was at the kitchen sink washing the bowl and the spoon that he had used.

He looked at me and did a wolf whistle "My, my, my" he looked at me.

"What?"

"I'd have to beat those other La Push boys with a stick if they see you"

"Thanks for the flattery" I blushed. "You ok with everything?"

"Sure" he nodded "you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled crossing my arms across my chest "I can't wait"

"Sweet, we'll say our goodbyes then" he nodded.

We both headed to the living room where my dad was watching TV and reading his newspaper. "Hey dad" I smiled as I approached him.

"Good morning Chaska" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead "don't you look lovely this morning"

"Thanks dad" I smiled at him.

"You going already?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I was real eager to go to La Push and meet everyone"

"I'll bet" he chuckled "Jacob" he called out to him.

"Yes - Tobias" he corrected himself.

"Look after her ok?"

"With my life, sir" he nodded.

"Did you say goodbye to Magena?"

"I think she already knows that I'm leavin' for the weekend. And she'll be fine without me. She's got Josh to keep her company"

"Righteous" my dad rolled his eyes. I couldn't hide my fit of laughter, he had attempted to mimic Nida's boyfriend. It was hilarious.

"Ok dad, we're gonna go. I'll call as soon as I get there. You have my mobile number so don't hesitate to call ok?"

"Yeah I will Chaska. Go have fun" he said shooing me away. Jacob and I headed outside of the house and walked toward the garage.

"Where are we going? Aren't we going to take your Harley?" he said carrying the suitcase like it was the lightest thing on earth.

"If we were taking my Harley, how are we going to take my suitcase with me?" I asked.

"Good point" he nodded "but how are we going to get to La Push then?"

"With this" I said as I opened the garage. And there standing in front of us was a 1957 Cadillac. "Pretty huh?" I looked at him.

"Wow"

"Yeah, me and dad built it, well it was damaged to the point of no return, but dad and I did some tweaking. And it's brand new so…" I trailed off "that was worth the money I spent on fixing her"

"You have a car and a motorcycle?"

"So does Nida" I nodded "but she doesn't use her Harley as much as I do. She likes her Cadillac because she enjoys making her friends jealous"

"What's with the matching cars and motorcycle between you's two?"

"It was fair according to the parents" I smiled "I suppose its true, so we wouldn't get jealous of each others cars" I said as I headed over to my car. It was a sky blue as opposed to Nida's turquoise colour.

"It's awesome; I can't believe you made this"

"Me and dad did. I'm glad. It was fun making it with him. I tweaked it of course, I got a new stereo and stuff" I smiled as I unlocked the car. "And I put in automatic locks as well"

"You have stolen my heart" Jacob said putting his hand to his chest.

"Hey, call me thief" I shrugged as I sat at the driver's seat. I popped the boot open for him to put my suitcase in. As soon as that was done and he closed it up, he sat at the front with me.

"Wow, this interior is…wow" was all he could say.

"Ready to go?" I asked him

"Hell yes" he nodded. I stuck the key in the ignition and put my foot on the accelerator. Next thing you know we were off.

"Ok, you need to direct me where La Push is. I've never been there before so you have to tell me what to do and where to go"

"Sure thing" he nodded. My music was playing the background; it was mostly rock which Jacob liked. I never did ask him what music he liked, but from my guess, he liked it.

"Take a left at this intersection" he said. I did as he was told, no words were spoken which is weird for us. We usually talk about a lot of things when we're given an opportunity, but this time we weren't talking. I decided to drive with one hand and rest my right on the hand break. Jacob immediately put his hand on top of mine. I smiled and still continued straight across the road.

"So tell me a little bit about your tribe members"

"Well, there's not much to tell. But I'll leave the imagination up to you and you can tell me if they meet your expectations"

"Alright then be that way" I shook my head. We continued to drive straight; with every now and then we'd turn right or left.

"Ok turn here" he said "you see that beach there?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded

"We're going there" he looked at me. "It's First Beach"

"Awesome" I nodded "are we close?"

"Yeah, really close" he sighed

"You ok? You seem sad"

"Oh nothing" he shook his head "it's just remembering I was here two days ago and…" he trailed off

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me" I smiled at him "but are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah babe I'm fine" he nodded.

"Ok" I nodded and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Ok, turn here" he said "and see that house over there? Yeah park there" he said. I did as he was told and parked on the front. I turned off the ignition and looked at him. He looked sad.

"Jacob, if you don't wanna be here, we can go back to my house, its ok"

"Nah, its ok" he shook his head "just some memories that's all" he shrugged them off. He took off his seatbelt and kissed me on the cheek "Come on, time to meet my family"

I smiled and took my seatbelt off.

"Babe, pop the trunk"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said as I flipped the switch to open the boot. Jacob took my suitcase out for me and headed for the door. I locked the car and followed after him. Jacob walked into the house and this time I was following him.

"Honey I'm home!" he screamed.

"Jacob? Is that you?" in came his dad Billy in his wheelchair. Jacob leant down while his dad gave him a hug. "How are you? Are you ok?" He then paid his attention to me and came toward me "Maya!" he said as he grabbed me and gave me a hug. "Wow, look at you! You were such a beautiful baby! And look at you, wow you have grown"

"Hi Mr. Black" I smiled at him. It felt like seeing a long lost uncle for the first time. It was awesome.

"No, call me Billy" he said simply as he looked at Jacob. "Quite a catch you've got here Jake"

"Dad" Jacob whined. I smiled and blushed at the same time. "I didn't catch her, she found me"

"Yeah and then you pegged me up against a tree" I added "which by the way was one of the most adrenaline filled moments of my life"

"I didn't know you were going to come! If I had known I would've gotten the boys together"

"The Quileute boys?" I raised my eyebrow and started to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and Leah"

"Leah" Jacob scowled.

"Be nice" I said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh by the way dad, Maya will be staying with us for the weekend. Is that ok?"

"Sure as hell is fine with me" he nodded "hows your dad going?"

"He's good, he told me to tell you 'Hi'" I said to him "so are you sure its ok with me staying with you's? I don't want to impose or anything"

"Babe, you could never impose. Never" he took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I could sense Billy's happiness radiating off of him as he saw this little display of affection between me and his son.

"If you're sure" I looked at Billy waiting for his input.

"We would love to have you here Maya"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"So where is she gonna sleep?"

"Your room; I trust you" he said and went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going dad?" Jacob asked

"I'm gonna call up Sam. He'll be happy to know you made it back home safely"

"Great" he rolled his eyes and took my suitcase into his room. I looked around, typical boys' room, it definitely needed some cleaning.

"Jacob, have you ever thought of investing in a vacuum cleaner?"

"Haha, no Maya, that ruins the point in the saying 'boys will be boys'"

"Touché" I looked at him and looked around for pictures. "Wow you have quite the photos Mr. Black" I turned around and he was there face-to-face with me. "Can I help you with anything Jacob?"

"Nothing" he shook his head leaning his head against mine "I just wanna be near you that's all. Problem?"

"None at all" I smiled at him.

"Do you realise how much I've been dying to kiss you?"

"A really long time?" I smiled at him.

"Too long" he said holding me closer to him.

"I know" I nodded "I'm getting impatient too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" I nodded "most definitely"

We just stood there in each others arms, taking in everything that has just been said.

"Jacob" Billy said in the doorway "Sam and the boys are here"

"Already?" Jacob looked his dad irritated.

"They're fast, what can I say?" he shrugged.

"I'll be back ok, whatever thought or thing you wanted to do…umm keep thinking it"

"Kissing you?" I asked confused

"Yeah, keep thinking about that" he nodded "I'll be right back" as he headed outside of his room. I could hear the faint greetings and cheers that had emerged from the room.

"Jake! So good to have you back brother!" I heard someone yell.

"Took you long enough to return" I heard a bitter female voice add.

"That must be Leah" I said to myself.

"Yeah dude, where have you been?"

"Staying with some friends" Jacob answered "they're awesome"

"Yeah? Who'd ya stay with?"

"Chief of the Makah tribe and his family"

"Really? Were they welcoming?" I heard a voice. That must've been Sam with his serious nature in his tone of voice.

"See for yourself" he nodded. "Maya!" he called out.

"Time for your big entry" I said nervously. Why couldn't he just take me on his arm and show me to his friends? "Here goes nothing" I headed out of his door and headed to the group of the awaiting Quileute Boys...

* * *

**Here we go...this is where she meets the pack. And what will they do to her to welcome her into the Quileute Tribe? Oh and a quick thanks to TwiWriter 15 for noticing that I had pasted this thing twice on the page. Hahaha thanks.**

**Read and reveiw people. Thats most important!**


	8. The Pack

**I would like to thank the following people and to once again remind you that I don't OWN Twilight.**

**REVIEW****  
IcyScorpio  
Bible Chick  
TwiWriter15  
****xxx ()**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR**  
**TwiWriter15**  
**IcyScorcpio**

**FAVOURITE STORY**  
**IcyScorpio**

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends; Susan Aka. Moddy. Thanks for the tears and the tantrums…from me. Haha. You got me hooked onto this series and I can't thank you enough. You're the best. All my love xox.**

* * *

I walked down and headed toward the group, Jacob was there with his arm stretched out. He took my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Everyone, this is Maya Nightwolf of the Makah tribe"

"Thanks for that introduction" I smiled at him. Sam one of the biggest out of all the boys, excluding Jacob stepped out of the formation of boys. I think the others waited for him to talk before they did anything else.

"Welcome to La Push" Sam said shaking my hand.

"Thanks" I smiled "Sam right?"

"That's right. Sam Uley is the name" he smiled "I see that Jacob hasn't shut his mouth about his tribe back home" he laughed. Jacob held me closer proudly.

"Hello hottie" Embry said reaching for my hand and kissing it "Call, Embry Call; pleasure to meet you"

"Nice Embry, way to steal the opening line of James Bond" a boy next to him rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but slightly hide my smile and laughter at his comment.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. I saw a threatening look and heard growl come from Jacob. Embry immediately withdrew his hand. But that didn't stop him on commenting.

"So _this_ is Maya" Embry said looking at me from top to bottom "damn, you weren't kidding when you said she was a fox"

_And when did he say that? _I thought to myself _I have never heard him call me a 'fox' before. And how could he have spoken to Embry?_

"Embry cut it out" Jacob growled again.

"Hey I'm just sayin', you've got a really good taste" he smiled "pity I didn't imprint on her"

"What does that mean?" I asked Jacob again, but he ignored the question. Focusing his anger toward Embry.

"Lucky you didn't, otherwise I'd have to kill you" Jacob glared.

"You know I'm joking. But still…she's hot"

"Dude, she's right in front of you" the guy standing next to Embry said to him

"I don't mind if she hears it" Embry smiled at me. I blushed and Jacob glared again, his grip tightening around me.

"Ignore this idiot" he shook his head "I'm Quil Ateara. A pleasure to meet you indeed Miss Maya"

"Thank you" I giggled. I probably could guess from the way they act around him, that Quil and Embry were Jacob's wingmen of mayhem. His best friends.

"I'm Jared" he smiled "thanks for takin' care of our brother"

"I'm Leah Clearwater, the pleasure is all mine" Leah said monotonously as she looked at me from top to bottom analysing me.

"Leah, can you ever go a day without scowling at someone?" he looked at her and then paid his attention on me "hey, I'm Paul" he nodded in greeting.

"I'm Seth, Leah's younger brother" he smiled and hugged me "Welcome to La Push" I looked at him, he was like a mini version of Jacob. It was so cute.

"Thanks" I looked at each one of them "you're all really…tall" I said trying to find a word to describe all the boys. They laughed.

"Kim should be on her way soon" Jared added.

"Good, we can do something together as a group finally" Sam nodded.

"Where's Emily?" Jacob asked

"At home, she's not feeling well at the moment" Sam answered "but she sends her love and she's happy that you're back home safely"

"Who's Kim? And who's Emily?" I asked

"Ah Emily is my fiancée" Sam explained. There was a little scowl from Leah which everyone ignored.

"And Kim is my girlfriend, you two are gonna get along like a house on fire" Jared smiled.

"Awesome" I smiled "so…where are we going?"

"First Beach" Jacob answered with a grin. I looked at the rest of the boys who were grinning in excitement.

"What are we doing?" I asked Jacob with his arm still protectively around me.

"I'll tell you once you get into your swim gear"

"Ok" I nodded hesitantly "I'll be right back then" I said as I headed to Jacobs room. I layed down my suitcase on his floor and unzipped it and rummaged through my things. "I'm sure I put them here somewhere" I said to myself. I found them, success. I headed to the bathroom and got changed in there, the top of my bikini was black and it was a halter top type thing that would tie at the neck and the back. And the bottoms looked like they were really short shorts that were also black. I put my shirt and a pair of denim shorts over them. I placed my things back into my suitcase and grabbed my little flip-flops. Once that was over I headed to the awaiting Quileute Pack.

They were standing in a circle formation, discussing something. I didn't want to make it obvious I was walking toward them but they heard my footsteps anyway. "All ready to go?" Jacob asked as he put his arm around me again.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said in a mixture of excitement and worry. I saw this girl around Jared's arm. She was really pretty and she looked just as worried as I was.

"Babe, this is Maya. Jacobs imprint" Jared said to her.

Ok people need to stop using that word until they tell me what it means because I keep getting confused. I'm an imprint? Note to self: Ask Jacob.

"Oh hey!" she smiled as she latched onto me and gave me a hug. "Looks like you and I are gonna be spending a lot time together when these boys get together" she was so chirpy.

"Haha yeah" I laughed "nice to meet you Kim"

"Sam and the rest of the guys really want to show us something. We're goin' down to First Beach" she smiled "please say you'll come! I don't want to be the only girl" Leah let out a little cough "you don't even talk to me Leah!" she looked at her and did a semi-glare.

The boys all started to laugh "Ok let's go then" Jacob said heading out the door with his arm around my waist now.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"What does 'imprint' mean?"

His expression changed from happy to worried "Tell you later"

"Ok" I nodded sounding slightly worried. I think he noticed I didn't take his answer well.

"Its nothing bad babe, I just don't know how I'm going to tell you that's all"

"Oh ok" I nodded as I kissed him on the cheek "I'm sure it's not something I'm going to freak out over"

"I'm sure" he said not believing a word I said.

"Don't assume" I said getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry babe, its just that I really don't know you're gonna take this news"

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure its not gonna make me wanna run away ok?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He still had this solemn face so I decided to change the subject to take his mind off of whatever he was going to tell me. "So what are we doing anyway?" I turned around to see his friends walking almost in a straight line.

He grinned "Cliff diving"

"Oh, I just forgot to add something that you didn't know about me" I looked at him as I turned paler.

"And what's that?" he said looking at me in the eyes.

"I hate heights" I said turning around and heading to the opposite direction, but he was too strong and held me close to him. "Kim! Do you know they're taking us Cliff Diving?" I yelled out.

I heard a faint scream "WHAT? JARED!"

I turned around and Jared had her in a vice grip like Jacob had with me. "Good one Maya" he said to me

"Lucky I asked Jacob, otherwise I wouldn't have known. And Kim has the right to know too" I poked my tongue out at him, to which he poked his tongue back. We had reached the edge of the cliff; I could see the horizon and the other cliffs in the distance. I looked down, the water was really clear but it looked really cold. I shivered at the thought of my skin even impacting with that water. "Jacob, let me go and I may let you live" I said looking at him.

"You'd kill me?" he said pressing himself closer to me.

"I wouldn't" I shook my head "…but Nida _would_"

"Haha. Well guess what honey? You're here and she isn't" he laughed as he kissed me on the forehead "but…I'll make a deal with you ok?"

"Shoot" I nodded as I said that I saw Kim and Jared standing behind Jacob. Jared had Kim in his arms and she was struggling to get out of them.

"Jared Austin Larson! I swear it to god above if you jump off the cliff with me still in your arms; I will never talk to you again. Unhand me! You hear?"

"Sorry?" Jared said pretending to be deaf "I can't hear you? Did you say jump?"

"Don't you dare" I saw Kim's face freeze with fear.

"If you say so" Jared nodded. He jumped with Kim with him. She let out the loudest scream imaginable. I looked at Jacob who started to laugh along with the rest of them.

"You'll be right Kim" Embry screamed down at her "just think happy thoughts!" he then turned to me. I was frozen in place. "You next gorgeous" Embry called out.

Jacob looked at him again "Embry cut it out"

"Sorry! Man I can't help it if she's hot!"

"Dude, stop" Quil said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Umm babe, you sure you're gonna jump with those clothes on?" he said looking at my denim shorts and my shirt.

"Problem?" I asked

"No, but like I said I wanted to see you in your bathers. I only got a visual in my mind" he sighed.

"Cry baby" I said as I took my shirt off and my shorts. It was freezing. I saw Embry in the distance, he froze. Jacob turned around to glare at him and he continued to stare straight ahead. "This to your liking?" I said putting my right hand on my hip.

"Perfect" he smiled at me trying to hide this massive grin appearing from his face. Suddenly the wind blew and I immediately felt goose-bumps.

"Jacob it's freezing!" I yelped.

"If it makes you feel any better" he said as he took his shirt off and held me close to him "better?"

"Much" I said. I instantly remembered we were standing on the edge of the cliff "Jacob Black…don't you dare jump off this cliff with me in your arms"

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you like I said before"

"Ok" I nodded and looked up at him.

"If you don't jump off this cliff…you have to kiss me. And not just a regular peck on the cheek; I'm talking full on"

"Haha" I said letting go of him "that; I can handle" I said "you can let go of me now"

"So you're gonna kiss me?" he grinned

"Yeah, _after_ you've jumped off the cliff" I said as I headed back to the house. My plan wasn't to intentionally walk off but to make it seem like I was going to. He turned his back, and that was my moment. "If I die on impact, so help me" I said to myself as I looked up into the sky.

I ran and Jacob turned around and he looked confused, so did the rest of them that was still on the top of the cliff. The moment I reached the edge I jumped. The wind was rushing against my hair, I wasn't scared that much, just the long drop down made it terrifying. I felt like my lungs and the rest of my organs were floating almost. I hit the water and made my way up to the surface. I was freezing and started to shiver uncontrollably. I looked at the top of the Cliff and I saw Jacob dive down next. He made quite the splash as he entered the water, he swam over to me.

"You'd rather jump off a cliff than kiss me?" he looked at me.

"I thought you'd be impressed that I _did_ jump off that thing" I looked at him. I shivered again. I am not prone to the cold; curse me for loving the hot weather.

"Baby, come here" he said as he held me in his arms. Once again, the moment I touched his skin, I instantly felt my heart go slower and my breathing to stop going so fast. I was warm. "Put your arms around my neck" he said looking at me. I did as I was told. "Comfy?"

"Very" I smiled "so…didn't I say I was gonna kiss you after you've jumped off the cliff?" I said acting dumb.

"Yes" he nodded "yes you did" he said as we both leaned in. The spirits must hate us or they think it isn't the right moment because as soon as our lips were about to impact…SPLAH. In comes Embry.

"Hey love birds" he smiled. Jacob gave him the death glare. In came the rest of them. Seth, Quil, Leah, Paul and Sam.

"Wasn't that fun babe?" Jared asked Kim.

"Don't talk to me" she said turning her back on him while he still wrapped his arms around her. Jacob still had me in his arms as we headed back up onto the shore. He was carrying me all bridal style, it was kinda nice. It reminded me of the time when my motorcycle crash and he held me in his arms.

"Kim babe, I said I was sorry"

"And I said I was never gonna talk to you again if you jumped off the cliff. And you did, so now I'm not gonna talk to you" she said walking a few steps ahead of him.

I laughed at Jared and Kim. They were so cute together; the way they acted with one another was adorable.

"Why do we keep getting interrupted?" Jacob whined.

"Interrupted when?" I asked him

"When we're just about to kiss? It always happens. There have been so many times now" he complained

"The spirits don't think it's the right time yet?" I suggested sounding like a fool.

"_When_ is it the right time?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I shook my head "but babe, be patient"

"Babe?" he smiled at me as his eyes lit up "you called me babe"

"Would you prefer honey?" I looked at him in confusion.

"No, I like babe" he smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind carrying me?" I looked at him "I'm not as light as a feather, I know that"

"I think you are" he smiled. We headed toward up the hill to reach the top of the cliff. What fazed me is that he didn't seem too bothered, nor did he struggle to carry me while walking on such a steep slope. We made it to the top of the cliff and I decided it was fitting that I wear my clothes again. Jacob had practically dried me with his warmth. He was my personal heater and dryer. It was the best. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Up to the part where I hit the water, it was fine. But it was freezing"

"Not for long though" as he pulled me closer to him again.

"Yeah I know" I smiled at him "when you held me close to you, you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly my point"

"I liked it" I smiled "I could get used to that"

"Get used to it, because it's gonna be happening more often" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Break it up" Embry said separating Jacob and I. "So Maya, you're single aren't ya?" he joked.

"Ok Embry you asked for it" he said jokingly as he started wrestling with Embry on the grass. I jumped back fear that they were hurting each other. Kim stood next to me and rested her arm on my shoulder.

"They do this all the time, I don't know how, but they always seem unscathed. Don't worry about it"

"If you're sure" I looked at them. It was a dog pile, all of them joined in. Leah just stood there rolling her eyes and being unsocial. "They look like there goin' at it really seriously"

"That's how they play. They are what they are" she rolled her eyes. "Typical"

"It looks really…violent" I looked at her trying to describe the words.

"Yeah it is, but you kinda get used to it. Hardly any of them get hurt"

"Hardly?" I asked her.

"The strongest ones don't get hurt, but the weaker ones get some bruises here and there" Kim explained "but in the end, they'll all be fine. They're strong boys. They can manage"

"Ok" I nodded as I looked at Jacob in worry.

"Usually Jacob doesn't participate, but I think because you're here…he feels the need to show off" Kim smiled at me.

"Hey!" Jacob got up from the rumbling and headed toward me "she already knows how strong I am. I don't need to show off Kim" he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Sure you don't" she nodded and winked at me. I smiled.

"You know I know that you're strong" I looked at him.

"Want me to show you how strong I _really_ am?" he smiled at me.

"No its ok" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him "it's fine. We don't need any death defying acts of brute strength to show me how strong you are. It's completely fine"

"Well, the offer is there. Just say the word babe" he smiled as he kissed me on the head.

"See what I mean?" Kim looked at him. "Don't worry…Jared does the same thing too, sometimes"

"Kim babe, look!" he smiled "I pinned down Embry!" he said in pride. Kim nodded at him and smiled.

"Talking to him yet?" I asked.

"No, the silent treatment will do him some good" she smirked at me.

"Must you be so cruel?" Jacob looked at him.

"I'm givin' your girl ideas, so when she's mad at you it will be just as effective" Kim smiled at him "and so you can learn from your mistake"

"You wouldn't" he looked at me innocently.

"It depends, if you do what Jared did with Kim"

"Like what?"

"Jump off that cliff if I said 'no'" I explained.

"I gave you the option didn't I?" he whined.

"I know you did, which means…me giving you the cold shoulder treatment isn't necessary" I said kissing him on the cheek "so have no fear babe. For now"

"Evil" he described

"Thank you" I smiled "at least I do know I'm my father's daughter"

"Are they going to stop anytime soon?" Kim asked Jacob "I'm getting hungry" she said touching her stomach "good thing I didn't eat anything before coming here. Otherwise we'd have problems once I hit that water"

I didn't realise it was already the after noon. We left the house at 9:30-ish. And then it took about an hour and a half to go to La Push. It was 11:30 already and in half an hour it would be lunch. "Ah yeah" Jacob nodded "we haven't eaten in an hour and a half and you're hungry Maya?" he looked at me.

"Yes?" I answered "I jumped into salt water, its burning my throat" I answered "I need something to mask that ugly taste sensation"

"Ok babe" he nodded. He whistled "Ey, the girls are hungry"

The guys all whined. Kim gave Jared a dirty look and he immediately shut up. "Well if you want, you guys can still continue wrestling around and Kim and I can make our own food; and you guys can make your own…" I began.

"Ok let's have lunch" Quil said heading toward Jacobs house. Kim and I walked off; she linked her arm with mine. Jared was right; we were getting on like a house on fire. The boys got up and started walking.

"Jacob! You oughta be careful! Kim's takin' your girl away" Jared taunted.

"Jared, she's takin' your girl away too" Jacob snapped back. An argument with Jacob and Jared.

"There they go" Kim rolled her eyes. I laughed. I think it was nice for Jacob to be hanging out with his tribe for a bit. I mean, I've spent two full days with him and it was nice to have a female gal pal and I think he'd appreciate the space if I hung out with Kim. "So, tell me Maya, what's it like being with the second in command?"

"Jacob's the second of command?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, Sam is the head of the tribe and Jacob is second in charge"

"Wow" I looked at Jacob who was arguing with Jared. "I didn't know that" I was constantly getting surprised with the new information I was learning about this boy.

"Yeah, you learn a lot of new things about your man like I do everyday with Mr. Fantastic over there" she looked back at Jared and smiled "he's amazing"

"Hmm" I turned to look at Jacob again, this time he caught me looking at me and smiled. "So's he"

"Falling for him deep ain't ya?" she looked at me and smiled "I wouldn't be surprised, considering you're his imprint and all"

"Ok…what's an imprint? So…_I'm _Jacob's imprint?" I looked at her.

"Oh crap" she said "he hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" I looked at her. My heart felt like it had a jump start and it started to beat faster and faster.

"Umm nothing" Kim immediately shut her mouth "please don't tell Jacob I said anything. He'll want to tell you himself"

"Tell me what?" I looked at her breathing a little heavier that I did. "Kim, I'm not gonna be mad if you tell me. I'll just act surprised" I said to her.

"This isn't something I really have the place to say" she looked at me "but trust me, it's nothing bad" she smiled "just please don't say anything to Jacob or the tribe" Kim looked at me pleadingly.

"Tell me what?" Jacob emerged from behind me. I reacted by looking at Kim who looked straight ahead.

"Nothing babe" I smiled at him "girl business"

'Thankyou' Kim mouthed to me.

"Why did you decide to walk off with Kim?" he asked me.

"Because clearly, she likes me more than you" she poked her tongue at him.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to latch onto?" Jacob joked.

"Technically Jacob, he latches onto _me_, and if you remember, we're not talking at the moment. Well I'm not talking to him at the moment because he jumped off that bloody cliff with me"

"I thought you'd wanna talk to your boys" I answered "you've been spending too much time with me"

"In my opinion, not enough"

"You're not sick and tired of bein' with me?"

"Could never do that. It's impossible" he answered. We had made it to his house, and all of us had bombarded the kitchen. The boys were grabbing whatever they could. Never in my life have I seen a cupboard or fridge been empty out that fast. Whilst they were eating away like a pack of hungry animals that they seemed to be, Kim and I decided to make every one some sandwiches.

"Kim…will I see him differently?" I asked her

"What was that sorry?" she said putting lettuce in the sandwich that she was making.

"Will I see him differently? You know…after I find out whatever it is I'm meant to be told"

"Oh, I'm not really sure" she said as she chopped her sandwich in half "it depends how you take it" she said "how good are you dealing with the unexpected?"

"Pretty good, I mean; I found Jacob in the forest near my house half naked"

"Really?" she asked me "what happened before that?"

"There was this howl from a wolf" I answered "I went into the forest looking for that, but instead I found Jacob"

"Woah" she said "that's interesting" she said looking at them. There was something I was missing in the way she reacted; maybe she was trying to tell me something in her reaction. But I didn't read into it much. Otherwise, it would've eaten me up inside. "Do you love him?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her

"Its not rocket science" she giggled "do you love him?"

I went all quiet. Could I be able to fall in love with someone I had known for such a short time? The answer was yes…I was falling in love with him and…hard.

Kim grinned.

"What?" I looked at her trying to hide my smile "I didn't say anything"

"Exactly. Which means more than you saying something" she said nudging me.

"Kim, is that necessary?" I looked at her. I felt like me and her have been friends for years. But it's only been a few minutes. That is so strange how easily I can form friendships with people in the Quileute Tribe.

"Necessary? It's essential!" Kim smiled "but with that thing I was telling you before, don't worry about it ok? I mean, don't stress yourself over it"

I listened to her as I was chopping the sandwich I had finished making and placed it on the plate where our other pre-made ones were.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something? I'm bored" Kim said "those boys are too busy to notice we're gone" she said taking a sandwich from the pile and eating it "come on, we'll never be allowed to go out on our own. Our boys won't allow it" she said to me looking over to Jared and Jacob who were arguing over a piece of chicken.

"You're right" I nodded "but how do we get out of here without them knowing? I mean, I tried to sneak up when I got changed and they heard me"

"Nah its ok, they're too busy eating. That's the time to go. They're vulnerable at that stage" she snickered.

"Ok" I whispered. Kim and I walked into the lounge, slowly and creepily. Once that was done we crept to the back door of the house. Once we had done tip-toeing out of the house, we immediately began to run. "Kim" I said running next to her sounding out of breath "where are we going?"

"To the place where they said we were meant to go. We're going to First Beach. And this time…no cliff diving" she said. I laughed and we continued to run. I was enjoying the freedom, but at the same time I missed Jacob. It felt like the farther I was away from him; the longer I wanted to be with him.

"Come on, you can handle bein' without him can't you?"

"I don't think I can" I joked.

"Make it even more obvious Maya"

"As long as its you, I don't have any worries. Unless you tell Jared" I said turning my smile into a glare.

"I wouldn't tell" she shook her head.

"Good" I nodded "otherwise, I'd have to kill you"

"Gosh, you're sounding more and more like Jacob"

"Well I am his _imprint_" I said purposely emphasising.

"Haha" she looked at me "yeah you are" she smiled. "Glad to know you've fully embraced the imprint" she said.

"Yeah, only because I don't know what it is"

"Trust me, it's a really good thing" she smiled she said as we headed down to the shore.

"Do you think they'll notice that we're gone?"

"Give it a few minutes and Jared and Jacob will be panicking like mad" she smiled evilly.

"I feel evil doing this"

"Don't be" she shook her head. We had reached the shore and sat down on the sat. Even the sand was cold. "It's alright to have a girl session every now and then yeah?"

"I suppose" I nodded

"Good" she said as she crossed her legs. "So tell me a bit about yourself Maya? I missed the introduction about you"

"Oh it was pretty straight forward" I looked at her "'This is Maya Nightwolf of the Makha tribe'" I quoted what Jacob had said earlier. "That was all pretty much and everyone introduced themselves"

"Well, since we're away from them, so what position are you in the Makha tribe?"

"Position?"

"I mean, are you an elders daughter? Um, related to someone in the Makha tribe…so on and so fourth" she smiled.

"Chiefs daughter" I answered.

"Wow" she looked shocked "that would make you princess?"

"Haha" I laughed "Jacob called me that at one stage when he found out I was the chief's daughter"

"So he calls you princess?"

"Not now, it's upgraded to babe now" I smiled "he's a sweetheart"

"Who is?" a male voice asked. Kim and I didn't seem to recognise the voice. We saw four teenage boys. They looked about between the ages of eighteen and twenty.

"Our _boyfriends_" Kim answered with attitude and emphasising the word boyfriend so that they would leave us alone. They were standing over us and it made it really awkward and tense.

"I don't see them around, boys do you?" the tallest one said. The rest of them snickered.

"What's it to you?" Kim said showing a hint of fear in your voice. The butterflies had emerged in my stomach, something wasn't right and we had to get out of there. And fast.

"Kim, come on I don't think I'm in the mood for staying here any longer" I said grabbing her by the arm and to which she stood up "let's go" I said moving to the left of them, hoping to go around them.

"Not so fast" the tallest one grabbed me. He was blonde haired, with blue eyes.

"Let go of me" I said trying to pull myself out of his grip. Kim was getting scared, the other boys were around her and one of them managed to put one of their arms around her and subdue her from struggling to get away. My heart began to palpitate faster and faster, my breath became short. I didn't want to think that I was in a situation like this.

"So, pretty lady" he said yanking me toward him. I felt like my left arm was dislocated from its socket. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Your name, please girlie" he said pulling his face closer to me. I looked away in repulsion. I looked at Kim who was struggling.

"Please don't" I shook my head "please don't"

"Do what" he said grabbing my face in his hands. I could hear Kim's squeals which made me even more scared as before.

"Jacob" I whispered as tears began to swell in my eyes.

"What?"

"JACOB!" I screamed. Who the hell was I kidding, he couldn't hear me, and he was metres upon metres away from where we were.

"JARED!" Kim screamed. We were immediately silenced once we had screamed. The blonde guy forced me to the group whereas one of them forced Kim on the sand too. The other two boys were on watch to see if anything was happening. I closed my eyes begging for Jacob to come and save me and for Jared to come and save Kim. We needed them.

* * *

**I know it seems really dark and morbid...but it will be better soon. I promise.**

**Read and review!**

**Blue xox**


	9. Protector

**To the fabulous people who put this as a favourite story:**

**hunterjumpertwilightfan**

**imortalbeloved14  
DaRkSnOwDeAtH  
Sakurablossom142**

**To the darlings that reviewed:  
IcyScorpio  
DaRkSnOwDeAtH  
TwiWriter15  
Agoss  
MainlyMaddison**

**Thanks to all of you. You make every word, every thing I think of worth writing. Thanks so much. Please to all the new readers...please read and review!**

* * *

"If you stay quiet it will be much easier than it is" he said as he covered my mouth "oh by the way my name is Chase, nice to meet you"

"Go to hell" I tried to scream through my muffled screamed.

"If you hold still, this is gonna be less painful than its gonna be sweetheart" he said whispering in my ear. I could her Kim's screams again which made me feel even sicker. I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall; there was nothing I could do. All I could do was weep. The laughter of the two boys that were 'on watch' was laughing in the background. But their laughter was soon silenced.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard one of them say.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Chase asked them.

"A bunch of fags in the distance are running this way…and fast"

I opened my eyes and looked around. Kim was silenced but I could hear her faint whimpering and deep breathing. Chase immediately looked at me "If you scream…" he said in a threatening tone. I shook my head. I was too busy listening in the distance.

"What do you want?" one of the boys asked. The next thing I knew, there was a thud on the ground. Chase stood up, and then there was this blurred vision who I think was Jacob tackle him to the ground. I got up as fast as I could, running to Kim who was watching Jared wrestle the guy that had her. I grabbed her by the arm; she and I ran far away from the scene as fast as we could. We managed to find a safe place, but we still wanted to see what was going to happen. I've never seen Jacob like this before, he was furious. I nudged Kim to look at the top where the other two were, they were surrounded by Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and Leah.

"Kim, are you ok?" I managed to get the words out in one breath. She hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you here" she said beginning to cry.

"Kim it ain't your fault, how were we supposed to know this was going to happen?"

"I'm sorry"

"Think nothing of it ok?" I looked at her.

"You're gonna be sorry, thinking that you were gonna get away with that!" I heard Jacob holler. His voice was pure anger, pure hatred. He began to shake uncontrollably.

"You made the BIGGEST mistake when you decided to do that" Jared eased to him threateningly. Uncontrollably shaking as well.

"Shit" Kim said as her eyes widened. I saw Jared in the distance, immediately he was on all fours and covered in fur. He transformed…into a wolf?! I saw the animal that was now Jared, growling and baring its teeth to the guy that had Kim. I then looked at Jacob, only…Jacob had disappeared. He was replaced by the same animal, in his defensive stance ready to attack.

"What the f-" was the last thing he said before Jared had leaped on him and pinned him down to the floor. He was growling. I was, shocked; frozen. I didn't know what to say. I saw Jacob; JACOB?! He too was covered in fur and all fours and a wolf. He was growling ferociously and was about to leap onto him and aim for his jugular…

"Jared! Jacob! Enough!" I heard Sam yell from above the cliff. Jacob and Jared did as they were told. They slowly got off of their prey while still keeping eye contact with them. Once they were off, the two boys ran off. Sam and the others let the other two go.

"Jared!" Kim said as she ran toward him. I sat there in place, trying to take in everything I had just seen. I saw Kim embrace him. Jared let out a little bark and Sam dropped down a pair of pants from above him. He caught it with his mouth and ran into a bunch of bushes. The next thing you know out emerges a half naked Jared. Kim immediately ran into his arms. Crying her heart out and repeatedly apologising. I watched in the distance, the Jacob wolf saw me and approached me slowly. He stopped in front of me and sat down.

"Ja-Ja-Jacob?" I stuttered. He let out a short bark. I stared into his eyes, it was him.

"Jacob! Here!" Sam yelled out and threw a pair of jeans in our direction. Jared caught it and then threw it to Jacob who caught it in his mouth. He looked at me.

"I know you'll be back" I nodded. He ran off into the bushes and bam, there's Jacob. I stood up and stared at him. He approached me slowly, looking almost ashamed of what he had transformed into in front of me.

"Maya I-"

I immediately grabbed him and held him close. He wrapped his arms around me almost immediately and held me tighter. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't ever do that again ok? I need to know where you are all the time so when you need me I'll be there in an instant" he looked at me in the eyes.

"You're a wolf"

"Werewolf" he corrected "yeah, I am" he nodded. "But not a damn good one" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him. He shook his head, and we began to walk back to the house. Every one was deathly silent. It was awkward.

"Man why did you stop us from doin' that?" Jared complained to Sam "they deserved everything that I was going to do to that piece of dirt"

"Jared" Sam looked at him sternly "and that's going to look well again isn't it? Those supposed 'bear' attacks last time? People being on the constant hunt for us when we're in form. I don't want that happening to us again"

"They deserved it though" Jacob said. I looked at him, his eyes were cold. We had reached the house and entered the living room. All of us sat down on the couch, Jared had his arm protectively around Kim and the rest were positioned across the room. "Maya, sit down" he said as he placed me next to Kim. I did as he was told with no words spoken. "Guys, look after her for a bit ok?" he looked at all of them. I didn't know what was happening; I immediately had a bad feeling in my stomach. He looked at all of them, as if he was telling them something telepathically. They all nodded and he left.

"Jacob!" I said as I jumped off of the chair and ran after him "Jacob!" he was gone.

"Maya" Sam said running up to me. I began to cry, something must've happened. Something I did. "Are you ok?"

"Where did he go?"

"He went somewhere to think, we'll tell you where he is once we talk to you"

"Talk to me about what?"

"About what we are" he explained "come into the living room, we'll explain everything. Jacob asked us to"

I nodded and walked back into the living room. Kim immediately jumped up and hugged me trying to comfort me. "Ok" I said sitting down on the couch again, "tell me what's going on"

"Clearly from that little display you know what we are now. Makha princess" Leah said.

"Leah stop being a bitch" Paul glared at her. She shut up immediately and stood behind them.

"Were werewolves, Maya" Embry said simply "all of us are. Not just Jacob and Jared"

"Care for a demonstration?" Leah smiled

"Leah, enough" Sam looked at her. She stopped and looked out the window. "We're werewolves" Sam said simply. "We didn't mean for it to happen this way, it just did Maya. Jacob didn't, but he is Quileute and the spirit of the wolf is within him too. His great-grandfather Ephraim Black was the chief of the Quileute tribe"

"Ok, so you can transform in to werewolves" I repeated "is there anything else you can do?"

"Lets explain the transformation" Jared said looking at me with his arm still around Kim "with practise and skill, you can morph faster. Young werewolves, like Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry will phase when they get angry" he looked at me as he kissed Kim on the forehead "that's why Jacob and I transformed, we lost our tempers. Anyone wanna add onto our resume?"

"Our temperatures are 108.9 degrees" Sam began "that's why the shirtless thing in the cold weather ain't a problem for us"

"Super human strength" Embry said "we rarely ever get hurt"

"Regeneration, in other words we heal really fast" Quil added immediately after.

"We can hear and communicate with our thoughts. It's just our pack, when we're in wolf form. Sometimes it kinda sucks because there's no privacy. We all hear each others thoughts." Paul explained

"That's why I knew who you were and when Jacob said you were a 'fox.' He didn't say it…he was thinkin' it. That's how I knew" Embry explained.

"When did he think that?"

"The moment he first saw you in that forest" he answered "not only that, he thought you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen" he immediately scrunched up his nose at saying something so corny. I laughed.

"So, since Jacob isn't here to tell me…" I trailed off "what is an imprint?" I looked at all of them. They all went silent and decided to look in the opposite direction.

"Babies" Kim said looking at all of them "even though I'm not part of the Quileute brethren, I do know a thing or two" she laughed "ok here's the thing Maya, werewolves…I mean Jacob when he begins phasing, he imprints on a certain person. You"

"That doesn't help me at all Kim" I smiled at her.

"I tried" I said shrugging and giggling.

"As Jacob has said, it's stronger than love at first sight" Jared said

"Thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Stronger than that; I mean, you should've seen Jared's face when he imprinted on me. He looked like he got hit in the gut with a baseball bat"

"Thanks for the description babe" he looked at Kim and rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the deal about me being his imprint?"

"Maya, you're the girl he's mean to be with"

"And that's not scaring me the slightest" I looked at them in shock "how old am I?" I looked at them.

"Maya, see the imprint; you…" Sam trailed off "how can I explain this..."

"Basically…Jacob will be whatever you need him to be for the rest of your life – a brother, friend, protector or a lover"

I didn't say anything, I was a little bit shocked, and I didn't know what to think at this moment. To think that Jacob and I were _meant _to be together, I knew it existed, I just didn't realise it would happen so soon.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did Maya" Sam shook his head. It wasn't Jacob or Jared's intention. But when we get mad…" he trailed off.

"I understand" I said quietly "If I were him, I wouldn't know how to tell me either" I answered. "Where is he?" I asked "I need to go see him" I said standing up.

"No Maya, he'll be back. He just needs to think" Quil said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"He said it when he was in form, when he saw how scared you were" Jared said "he told me when we were both in form" Jared explained.

"Oh" I said looking down "I didn't realise that I would affect him so much"

"He…well from what I can see…loves you" Kim said "just as much as you love him"

"I just need him to come home" I said looking at all of them "I really need to talk to him"

"He will be home soon" Kim said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ok, I think we should head home now" Sam said "we're gonna leave you alone for a bit, just to take everything in"

Everybody immediately got up. "Actually" Kim said sitting down next to me "I'll stay with her for a bit" she said linking her arm with me.

"Ok, just call me when you need for me to pick you up" Jared said kissing Kim on the lips. "We'll be at Emily's"

The boys and Leah immediately stood up and left. "Everything will be ok Maya" Sam said before he headed out the door, followed by the rest of the tribe. Once they had left, Kim had crossed her legs on the couch and looked at me.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Still a little shocked" I said to her as I curled up on the couch.

"I was like that too when I found out about Jared, but it will pass. You'll think him being a werewolf is as normal as anything else"

"Of course it's a shock. But does that make me think of him less? No it doesn't" I shook my head "he's just Jacob to me, its not going to change"

"That's good to know" she smiled at me "I'm sure he'll really appreciate that"

"I just want him to come home so I can talk to him" I said to her "there's a lot that I need to tell him. I bet he'll want to know what I think of this whole thing"

"I know" Kim agreed "that's what Jared was like. He was really nice and understanding about it. He gave me as much time as I needed and when I was ready I would go and talk to him and tell him what I want out of all this"

"That's the thing, I already know what I want out of all of this" I looked at her.

"And what do you want out of all of this?"

I went silent. I didn't know what to answer.

**

* * *

**

**There we go ladies and gentlemen...I am asking all of you to all please read and review. I'm averaging about per chapter or so. But please, this story needs its review, I need to know if what I'm writing is entertaining. Please let me know!**

**Blue xox**


	10. Choice

**Ok darling people, here is the next chapter. But before I do...lets says some thanks shall we!**

Reviews:  
Superdani - loyal reader from the beginning. Many thanks darling.  
ImprintOnMe - who's a darling. I'm really honoured that you think that!  
Cemicool - Jacob needed some loving of course. And I'm glad that a team Edward is liking this story! Thank you!!  
Bookwormkrissy - Thank you for sayin' my story is entertaining! I'd like to think it is. Haha  
Bingo1000 - Haha this story is awesome you say? Aww thanks. You're a gem.  
Thealiastreee13 - Thank you darlin' for reviewing and telling me what you think of this story. I appreciate it heaps.  
Agoss - another loyal reader from the beginning. Thank you for stickin' true to this.  
IcyScorpio - how can I forget you?! Thanks so much for all the stuff you've been saying about this story.

**Favourite story:  
Superdani - man you're awesome! Thank you!  
Bookwormkrissy - what can I say...thank you!**

**A big thanks to all of you. I don't know what I could've driven me to write more, but there you have it.**

**NEW READERS: Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I do not own Twilight; I do not own Twilight.**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

**

* * *

**

Kim and I decided that it would be best for us not to dwell. So we talked about other things like favourite movies, music and colours. We just wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. We watched a couple of movies. It was good having a girl I could hang out with. I had Nida, but she had Josh to snuggle up with on the couch and that bugged me. At least I had someone I could talk to as well. We watched chick flicks with no complaints at all. We watched about three movies which ended up in five hours of total. It was 6:00pm in the evening now and Kim had to go. Jacob still hadn't come home and I was getting worried. Billy was out fishing as I saw on the note that he left on the fridge for Jacob and I.

_Hey Kids;_

_Gone for a fishin' trip with Charlie._

_Take care and there is some money for pizza in the tin_

_Jacob, be nice and share with Maya._

_Dad._

I laughed at his comment. I hadn't met Jacob's sisters yet. Twins; that was all I've been told when he and I were randomly talking about families. Apparently they were holidaying somewhere in Canada. There was a thud on the porch so I made my way there. I grabbed a blanket to wrap around me and headed toward the front door. I opened it and looked outside. And there was Jacob sitting there. "Jacob" I said as I semi-ran to him.

"Maya" he said as he stood up and took my hands in his. I looked up at him "I…I've done some thinking…"

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I completely understand if you don't want to be with me. I get it; I'm dangerous" he said looking down at the floor.

"Don't" I said as I shook my head "don't ever think that I'm going to think that way"

"But, didn't you just see what happened at the beach?" he looked at me "or would you like a refresher course?"

"So?" I looked at him "does it look like I care that you're a werewolf?"

"That's the point…you're supposed to care" he looked at me in frustration.

"About what?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"That I could kill you Maya!" he looked at me "I could kill you; I don't want to hurt you"

"You'd hurt me more if you left" I answered as the tears started to emerge "I don't want to leave you. You can't make me" I said as they fell. Jacob came and held me into his arms.

"It's not like I want to. It's best that we stay friends"

"What are you talking about?" my heart started racing again and the tears started to fall. "I'm your imprint. Does that count for anything?"

"But, what? I'm a lousy werewolf. How good am I going to do you? If I hadn't come to the beach on time…" he trailed off "anything could've happened. I didn't protect you like I was made to do"

"Jacob, I couldn't care less" I said to him shaking my head.

"Maya, trust me…it's just better this way; its better you being safe instead of you risking your safety than being with me"

"Is that what you want then?" I asked him "do you want me to leave, Jacob?" he looked away, avoiding my eyes as I studied his reaction. Silence. "Fine," I said as I took off the blanket that was draped around me and handed it to him "I'll get my things then" I said as I headed inside to Jacobs room and dragged them out to my car. I opened the boot and threw my suitcase in and slammed it shut. Jacob stood at the porch, still staring at me. I got into my car and started the engine. I had to take a moment to myself as I put my hand son the wheel and let the tears fall. I looked down, took a deep breath and stared straight. This was it; he wanted me to leave. So, I was going to leave. To never return to La Push ever again…

There was a knock on my window, it startled me; it was Jacob. I rolled down the window but continued to stare straight, I didn't want to look at him, and I know my heart couldn't take another blow.

"Maya, get out of the car"

"Why?" I looked at him this time "you want me to leave don't you? This will be easier for you won't it?"

"No" he shook his head as he looked at me "I don't want you to leave. Please get out of the car"

I stood still and didn't move. He reached for the keys and turned the ignition off. He opened the door for me and pulled me out. He held me close and kissed my head, as he wrapped the blanket I gave him, around me again. He pulled me closer, as if it was the last time I'd ever be in his arms again. "So you want me to go Jacob?" my voice became shaky "is that what you really want?"

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it" he whispered "I was only thinking about your safety. I want to give you that option"

"But that's the thing Jacob, you _don't _know what I want" And it was stupid of you to think that you were doing me some kind of favour by pushing me away" I said as I wiped my tears "it's not what I want"

"What _do _you want?" he looked at me.

"I'm your imprint right?" I looked at him "and they said, that you will be whatever I need you to be"

He nodded. I held his hand and took a deep breath "Jacob…"I began "I know you want to give me time to choose and make a decision…but the thing is…I've already made up my mind"

"And that is?" he looked at me, I could tell he was preparing himself for heartbreak, as if he's already gone through it and predicted what would happen next.

"Jacob…I don't need a protector; I don't need a friend and I definitely don't need for you to be a brother to me"

"If you don't want any of that, what do you need?"

"I need you…to be with me, Jacob"

"Why?" he looked like he was pleading, wondering why and how I could ever need him.

"Because…" I began. I don't know what he'll do once he finds out but I need to tell him how I really felt and hopefully he knew that I wasn't going anywhere but wherever he was. "It's because I'm in love with you Jacob" I looked into his eyes "I love you"

He looked at me and his eyes softened "Maya…" he said pressing his forehead against mine and now dimming his voice down to a whisper "I love you too" We both slowly leaned in and finally shared our first kiss. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. In the midst of this tender moment, which lasted for ever in ecstasy for the both of us I'm sure, interruptions had to be called for. There was a flash of light coming toward us. It looked like a Silver Volvo by the shape and model of it, I saw a shadowed figure get out of the car and approach us. Jacob held me tighter. "Maya, stay close…don't go" he said as he kissed me on the forehead as we both awaited for the person approaching.**

* * *

**

**DUM DUM DUM! I know I hate leaving you in suspense but hey. Its kinda obvious isn't it? Haha. But please R&R.**

**And I know this chapter is short...there are a few longer ones on its way.**

**Blue xox**


	11. Encounter

**1. The disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. But that place doesn't exist. No point in day dreaming. **

**2. I'd like to thank these fine people:  
Who reviewed:  
Bingo1000  
Siren to the werewolves  
Agoss  
TwiWriter15  
Superdani  
Biblechick **

**Favourite storied  
Siren to the werewolves  
Mione788 **

**I can say thanks enough. But I hope that me saying it several times will get into your head how much I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you so much!**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

* * *

"Jacob?" I heard a female voice say.

"Jacob" I whispered.

"Mm?" he looked at me

"What's going on?" I looked at him. There was a change of expression in his face and I couldn't help but feel a little bit worried at what was going to happen next.

"Nothing, honey" he shook his head "just a visitor"

I still couldn't make out who it was. The lights from the porch light immediately shun on her face. She was beautiful, well I thought. She had beautiful hair, and pale skin which almost looked translucent, completely the opposite to me. She approached cautiously, and looked slightly puzzled and confused at the sight of me. But she was happy to see Jacob.

"Jacob" she smiled as she approached him with a small smile on her face "you're back"

"Yeah, so it seems" he nodded. I dug my face into his chest, I was cold. "What are you doing here Bella?" he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I heard Charlie say you'd come back" she answered "I wanted to see it for myself, hoping that he wasn't playing a joke on me"

"Well I'm here, so what now?" he answered bitterly.

"Where did you go? I missed you"

"That's none of your concern anymore Bella"

_Who? _I thought.

"It is, Jake; you're still my best friend. And you'll always be my best friend. I just wanted to come here and tell you that"

"And what, your bloodsucker fiancé allowed you to come on a play date with me this evening did he?" Jacobs's voice sounded cold and bitter. It was something I've never heard before.

"You don't have to be so harsh Jacob" she looked at him "Edward was the one that suggested I come here and check on you. I thought you would've understood the choice I made"

"And I'm happy you did" he looked at her. I looked up at her, it was so awkward, and she then looked at me, studying my reaction to what had just happened. Jacob noticed that Bella was looking at me and then decided to speak "Oh, sorry hate to be so rude" he said sarcastically "this is Maya; my imprint"

"Your imprint?" she asked and then looked at me as her eyes widened "I see..."

"Yeah you do see" he nodded softly "Maya; this is Bella, my best friend"

"Hi" I smiled at her subtly. She subtly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella" she nodded "my fiancé Edward is in the car"

Jacob scowled "Bloodsucker"

"Jacob please, we had this conversation already"

"And I said _long-distance friendship_. What part of that didn't you get?" he said "I finally found her, Bella. And I'm so happy I did" he said as he held me close.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" I offered, I looked up at Jacob, he immediately looked at me. He didn't want to be left alone with Bella but from what I cold see that they needed to sort something out. "I mean Bella's boyfriend is in the car; he would want someone to talk to for company's sake. Its awkward enough as it is here"

"Thanks Maya" she smiled and nodded "...if that's ok with you Jacob?"

He slowly let me go and kissed me on the lips "Do me a favour honey"

"Anything" I nodded.

"You have to shower twice before we go to bed tonight"

"Why's that?" I answered. Was he saying I stunk?

"I'll tell you later ok?" he kissed me again "I love you"

"Love you" I said as I kissed him back. I wrapped the blanket around me and headed toward the silver Volvo. I was nervous of course. I knocked on the window on the passenger's seat which was on the driver's side. The window rolled down. I took one look at him, and wow. He was beautiful, he didn't look human. No human is that beautiful.

"Hey Maya" this bronze haired boy said to me. He knew my name? "I'm sure Jacob has mentioned me already"

"No actually he hasn't" I shook his head. He crinkled his nose. "Um, sorry do I smell pungent to you or something?"

"Its more than pungent" I heard a female voice say, she was so beautiful I was dumbstruck when I saw her. Short pixie black hair, elfish features, and wow she was beautiful.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said as I wrapped the blanket around me. _Gosh, I didn't do anything that would even begin to be described as potent, I went to the beach, I cliff dived...and I-_

"No, it's not what you did Maya" he looked at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Huh? How did you-" _Ok, one how did he know that and two, who is he?_

"Oh, sorry. I'm Edward" he said taking out his hand "Bella's fiancée"

"Oh, nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand, woah his skin was icy cold. Very different compared to Jacob's skin.

"And this is my sister, Alice" he said pointing to her in the back "Alice she thinks you're really pretty"

"Oh thanks!" she smiled, her voice was so musical and light. It was hypnotising almost, she looked at me and clapped her hands. "You're Jacob's girlfriend!"

"Well not yet...but getting there" I nodded and blushed. How fascinating and weird that they knew so much about me when I didn't know anything about them.

"Well, the mutt was a jerk...but he deserves to be happy" she smiled. I was a little annoyed that she referred to Jacob as 'mutt.' He had a name, and it would be really nice to actually call him Jacob. But I decided to over look at what she had said. "Edward! Look at her hair! Imagine what I could do with that!" she said. I eased back a little bit.

"Alice, stop scaring the poor girl" he shook his head. "I'm sure your boyfriend has told you what I am or what we are?"

"Um, no he hasn't" I shook my head. _Bloodsucker? Don't say that he might get insulted._

"Bloodsucker?" he asked "I thought he called me leech. Ha, funny that" he chuckled.

"Woah, ok. I didn't say that out allowed. You can read minds?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I got this 'gift' after I turned. I was good at reading people when I was human, so I can read minds"

"Turned into what?"

"So he _really_ didn't tell you?" he looked at me in surprise.

"No" I shook my head getting slightly nervous.

"I'll beat him to the punch then before he makes me into a villain. I'm a vampire" he said casually "me and my family"

"Wow ok, so...if you're a vampire and he's a werewolf...you two"

"Are mortal enemies?" he answered.

"Yeah" I nodded

"Pretty much" he nodded "but, we've agreed to keep the peace for Bella's sake. But that doesn't mean we can't act snide to each other. This is why I wrinkled my nose around you. Which I completely apologise for; you just smell like...werewolf" he wrinkled his nose.

"No big deal. I'm sure he'll say that I smell like vampire when I get back there"

"So you're not scared of me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Apart from that bit in my brain that tells me that you thirst for my blood, no not really" I shook my head.

He laughed "You're quite the interesting person Maya"

"And that's because?"

"Well, you don't immediately think that I'm going to kill you"

"Jacob said he was a werewolf. I didn't go jumping to conclusions that he wanted to rip my body to shreds and then howl at the moon. So I'm not really one to judge nor stereotype at this point in time"

"Fair enough" he nodded. "Ah, your boyfriend calls for you. I read his mind, I think it was directed at me; he knows of my abilities"

"Oh ok" I nodded "it was nice meeting you both" I said as I walked off and headed toward Jacob. He and Bella were still talking. I approached them slowly.

"Bella, what you need to see is that you're my best friend. And that's it; but once..._this change _happens. I don't know what I can promise." He shook his head "but you'll just be a friend to me ok? Regardless of what we predicted...I didn't know I was going to feel this way about her. I love her with all of my being, and she's perfect for me. Running away from here…it was just a way to meet her...and I'm glad I did. It brought me to Maya"

When I heard that, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. "Jacob?" I called out to him. He and Bella turned their attention to me. "Edward said that you called me?"

"Oh yeah I did" he smiled "trust leech boy to know when I need to use his powers"

"Jacob!" Bella glared at him.

"What?! You can't expect me and him to be all _nice _with each other. He calls me mutt and dog...even puppy" he said rolling his eyes "so, I call him bloodsucker and leech. And when that stops Bella, we'll go by first name basis. Highly doubt that is ever going to happen"

"Ok, so I'll come by and visit every now and then?" she asked him.

"Granted that you keep a bottle of perfume with you at all times" he said as he wrinkled his nose "you're lucky I haven't fainted from the smell yet Bella"

"You're gonna have to get used to that Jake, I will be one soon"

"Soon" he glared. He took his arm out which I think meant in his sign language 'I'm waiting…' Which I did with no hesitation at all. "Maya, did I tell you that Bella was going to get married to a vampire?"

"You failed to mention that, but I met Edward and he told me what he was. And his sister Alice was so…bubbly" I looked at him trying to describe Alice's enthusiasm.

"Remember what I said about the shower?"

"I really need to have one?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes.

"I think you smell fine" Bella smiled at me.

"I think you smell fine as well...but I don't think our men agree" I smiled. The horn honked.

"I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you Maya. You're really lucky having him"

"I'd like to think he goes alright" I winked at him and he kissed me on the forehead "it was nice meeting you too Bella. Congratulations by the way"

"Thank you" she smiled as she hugged me and then smiled at Jacob and headed off to the car.

"So, who was that?" I asked him.

"A friend" he answered monotonously "but not for long..." he trailed off.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Look at what she's going to become, Maya" he said looking at me.

"I don't follow"

"Her fiancé is a leech; a bloodsucker. He's going to take away her life and she will be nothing but the common enemy of my people. The common enemies of vampire and werewolf"

"A vampire? She's going to turn into a vampire?"

"Yes" he shook his head "she's going to throw away her life for that boy?"

I looked at him "Jacob, I understand where she's coming from"

"What? You're immediately taking her side?" he looked at me.

"No" I shook my head "but I understand what she's going through. I mean, if you loved someone so much; you'd do anything to be with that person forever"

"You'd want to be with me forever?"

"I said I loved you didn't I?"

"Of course you did" he said wrapping his other arm around me and holding me closer. "And I love you too"

"Then you'd know I'd do anything to be with you forever"

"Really?"

"Really" I said leaning in to kiss him.

"Honey" he said leaning back a little bit.

"Take a shower now?" I guessed

"Yeah" he smiled cheekily as he took me by the hand and lead me into the house.

* * *

**Well that went well.. **

**Now here we go...lets get the interesting bits started shall we?  
But first; I'll let you all give me a little bit of a hint what you want to happen in the story. Just so I have a fair idea on what you guys WANT to happen and I'll see if I can weave it through. **

**Don't hesitate to tell me. I might love what you suggest! **

**And read and review. That is key! **

**Blue xox**


	12. Promise

**I would like to thank the following people and to once again remind you that I don't OWN Twilight.**

**REVIEW  
TeamJacob101  
Agoss  
bingo1000  
clare.hpec  
cemicool  
Peaccee.  
TwiWriter15  
Skulblaka222  
Siren to the Werewolves  
Biblechick**

**FAVOURITE STORY  
Peaccee.  
Doki Rinn  
Skulblaka222**

_**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends; Susan Aka. Moddy. Thanks for the tears and the tantrums…from me. Haha. You got me hooked onto this series and I can't thank you enough. You're the best. All my love xox.**_

* * *

After having a bath in more than six bath salts and a shower with half a bottle of lavender scented shower gel, thanks to Jacob's insistence that I use his sister's things. I smelt like a bouquet of flowers. I got out of the shower, dried my hair, wrapped the towel around me and headed toward Jacob's bedroom looking for my clothes. "Maya, you left your suitcase in the car" he said standing behind me, and there he was lugging it behind him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Are you going to stand there and stare? Or are you going to bring it over so I can get dressed?"

"Coming Madame" he said bringing and dropping it on the top of my bed. He zipped it open for me "anything else?" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"No" I shook my head "I'll just get dressed now. Darling, can you go out for a bit? Your dad said there was money for pizza. We can order pizza for dinner" I smiled at him.

"Sure thing honey" he said kissing me on the neck this time.

"Ok" I said grabbing for my black long-sleeve shirt, pyjama pants and underwear. "Thanks darling" I looked at him. He got out of the room; I listened for his footsteps to go downstairs. That was the safe signal for me to know that it was safe for me to get dressed. I walked over to Jacob's mirror and stood in front of it, I didn't like the way my hair was so long. It looked so long. Funnily enough, there was pair of scissors in Jacob's drawer...

I headed downstairs with my new haircut. I liked it; it wasn't as long as it was anymore. It was a couple of centimetres just passed my shoulders now as opposed to being passed my elbows. I remember Nida was nagging me to get my hair cut and she promised to cut it for me one day, but since Josh the darling has been coming over so often, she hasn't had the time. So I decided to do it myself. Jacob was in the kitchen counting the money that was left in the tin. He looked up at me and my new length of hair. "Darling...what happened to the rest of your hair?"

"Cut it" I said approaching him "like it?"

"Beautiful" he said as he touched my hair and placed it behind my ear "as always"

"Thank you" I smiled as I took his hand in mine "so, what pizza are we having?"

"Actually" he said picking me up his arms. I yelped in reaction to his immediate movement. "I thought I'd take you somewhere special"

"No special places" I whined "I'm tired and I just took a two hour bath-shower" I looked at him "I'll be freezing when we set foot outside"

"You've got me to keep you warm" he said as he lifted me closer to him "put your arms around my neck Maya, so it's easier for you"

"Ok" I nodded and did as he was told. I looked at him and smiled softly "Remember when we went cliff diving today and Embry ruined our moment?" I reminisced.

"Yeah" he nodded "are we compensating?" he said leaning in. I didn't say anything as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Come on, we're going" he said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere only we know" he said

"That's a song that you got out of the CD that I was playing" I looked at him.

"Ok, ok, stay close don't go"

"That's another song that you got out of the CD that I was playing in the car" I giggled.

"Stop ruining my moment" he pouted.

"Cry baby" I said as I kissed him on the nose. "So where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, he ran out of the house. Wow, he was fast, I didn't realise. I felt the wind hit me, but all I saw were these fast lines passing me as Jacob ran. "Jacob, where are we going?" I asked as I leaned on his shoulder trying to make out the lines of what we were passing.

"You'll see" he said nothing even sounding the slightest bit that he was out of breath. "Just lay your head down on my shoulder, honey" We ran for a few more minutes and he stopped me at this cliff over looking the ocean. There was a log that was situated over on the grass where I guess that is where we would be sitting. "We're here now" he said as he placed me safely on my feet. I looked around; there were tall pine trees, and a flat plain of grass. And the full moon was out.

"Jacob, where are we?"

"You know when I said I had to go somewhere to think?"

"Yes" I nodded I looked at him "this is your place? Your sanctuary?"

"My escape route" he nodded "I go there when I need to think or need to get away"

"But what about when you ran to my neck of the woods?"

"I decided that I should run and run and run" he answered me and looked into my eyes. "And you know what? I'm glad I did" he said as he took his hand into mine. He led me over to the log and we both sat down. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on my forehead. You could see the slight curve of the horizon, the moon was out and the stars were shining.

"So, when I was in the forest, and I saw this wolf...it was you"

"Yeah, it was me"

"So I wasn't hallucinating" I chuckled "I thought I saw a wolf but then I saw you and I thought my mind was playing tricks on me"

He laughed his cute laugh the one that I had fallen in love with. "No you weren't hallucinating, honey. That was me"

"So that's when you...imprinted on me?"

"Yeah" he nodded as he held both my hands "they very moment I layed eyes on you"

"How does it work...this whole imprinting thing?" I looked at him.

"Like they've already told you...it's stronger than love at first sight yeah?"

"Yes" I nodded "that's how they said you've described it. Stronger than love at first sight"

"I literally lost my breath when I saw you. I was winded" he kissed me on the nose. I laughed at him "I was literally breathless"

"I'm sorry I caused you to go out of breath" I laughed as I kissed him lightly on the neck "wasn't my intention"

"It was a good thing" he nodded "I remember when you first spoke to me when you saw me in the forest, the moment I saw you; and when you left...I wanted to grab you, hold you close and never let go"

"You don't have to anymore" I said, my heart was beating fast. My heart was melting "I didn't run away, and I don't plan to. Whether you like it or not Jacob, I'm gonna be staying"

"Oh no" he rolled his eyes in sarcasm. He kissed me on the forehead. "You know, if this doesn't work out, we could always be friends. You can decide what you want out of this. I could be a friend, protector or brother"

"Stupid" I said immediately "stupid thoughts" I said to him "Jacob, I'm always going to be here, I promise"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I kissed him "I love you"

"I love you Maya"

"You know when you left; I never think I've missed anyone as much as I did when I missed you. I felt...empty; is that weird?"

"No. But when I left you there when I let the rest of the tribe explain to you what happened, that would have been one of my most shameful moments"

"Why?"

"How was I supposed to tell the girl that I loved that I was a werewolf? I couldn't and plus that, I didn't..." he trailed off and didn't look at me.

"Jacob" I said bring his face in my hands and making him face me "you didn't what?"

"I didn't want to hear what you wanted to say" he looked at me "I thought you wouldn't want to be with me, after seeing what I was and what I became"

"Babe..." I began

"So I came here, telling myself that you would leave me. So I could deal with the heartbreak for a couple of hours and then I came to see you. To tell you goodbye" he looked down at me "so much for being strong huh?" he chuckled. I kissed him and then looked him in the eyes.

"But what you didn't know was...I wanted to stay and I wanted to be with you. Werewolf or no werewolf, you'll just be Jacob to me"

"Maya..." he said kissing me again "thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you" he said as he leaned on my shoulder to which I kissed the top of his head as we both stared at the moon. Through temptation, it was such a beautiful night; the full moon was out glistening over the ocean.

"Aoooooooooo" I howled. Jacob immediately sat up and looked at me weirdly. I laughed at him "Well, since you're a wolf; and I'm a Nightwolf..." I trailed off, I howled again.

Jacob laughed and howled as well. We laughed and stayed in each others arms laughing. "You're amazing Maya"

"You're not too bad yourself Jacob" I smiled "you're more than that"

"It's so easy for us isn't it? How it all happened?"

"How do you mean it was easy?" I looked at him

"Our fathers know each other; my father basically has adopted you the moment you set foot in that door..." he trailed off

"And my father has already given you his blessing the moment you set through my door" I laughed "they both seem very happy for the both of us"

"Can I keep you then?"

"Keep me?" I looked at him "I'm already yours" I said as I kissed him again "oh babe and about that whole Bella thing.."

"Babe, she's my friend"

"I know, I know...but regardless because she's a vampire, I don't think you should throw away your friendship because of it, ok?"

"Ok, honey" he said as he kissed me on the lips. "But hey, you know what I just realised?"

"What was that?" I asked him

"There was a song that I heard in the car, when I was here on my own, I know I've only heard it once but when I left you...and I came here to think...that song was the only thing I could hear. It reminded me of you so much; it was the reason why I came home earlier than I had expected"

"What was it?" I asked him

"I can't remember the name of the song" he shook his head "but I have a feeling you're gonna love it"

"Why?"

"I'm not so good at singing" he blushed in embarrassment. He looked so cute.

"Who told you that?" I asked him.

"No-one told me, it's just that I've never sung in front of anyone before"

"Shall I be the first and last person you sing to?" I asked him.

"Ok fine" he pouted. He looked at me and took a deep breath. I listened intently but he started laughing.

"What?" I smiled.

"I can't do it" he shook his head "I'm nervous"

"Jacob, it's me" I said holding his hand.

"If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone. Don't tell me I can make it on my own; don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone; will sink 'til it dies; if you leave me tonight" his voice was beautiful. And raw, like there was a sort of innocence to it and it was just wow.

"Stay close, don't go" I smiled softly "that's my favourite song"

"Really?"

"Really" I nodded as I leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in slowly "Hey Jacob..." I began.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Do you get fleas?" I burst out into laughter.

"Way to ruin the moment Maya" he said as he grabbed me and kissed me. Afterwards he started to laugh "That was such a random question. But no, not really. It depends how you stay in form for. The longest I've gone is not even a couple of hours?"

"Ok then" I smiled as I leaned on his shoulder "that question was just out of curiosity" I kissed him on his neck. "Jacob..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being a pain, but there are some things that I'm just really curious about..."

"Sure thing honey" he nodded "and you're not a pain. I'm just glad that you're actually fascinated with me"

"Why's that?"

"Because all the attention you're giving is on me" he smiled cheekily.

"Well anyway, you don't transform on the full moon?"

"Nope" he shook his head "myth; you need to stop believing in what they tell you in bed time stories"

"Well I'm new to this whole concept of vampires and werewolves do exist" I looked at him. "Jacob..." I trailed off.

"Mm?"

"If there were ever a chance for me to become a werewolf, would you let me?" I looked at him. He looked stunned at the fact that I even thought of a question like that. I caught him off guard. "You don't have to answer now...I mean, hypothetically speaking, if there were possibility that I could be just like you, would you want me to be?"

"No" he said simply

"Why's that?" I asked him. I wasn't insulted; it was a question that was thrown there into oblivion for the sake of curiosity.

"Because, I don't want you to live a life where you don't have any privacy. Sure you can be super fast, heal and have strength; but it does come at a price. It's a blessing and a curse"

"Then name me a blessing then within this curse" I held his hand

"Meeting my imprint" he looked at me, with that glow in his eyes. "Maya, you have no idea how much I love you"

"In such little time?" I looked at him

"Does it matter that we feel this way about each other?" he asked.

"No" I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because it feels right" I answered "I don't care about the duration of days we've known each other. I don't care about the amount of hours, minutes or seconds we've spent together. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you"

"So when you asked me, if it was weird that we were so close was because...?" he asked.

"I was already falling for you" I admitted "but I was too scared to say it because usually that doesn't happen to me"

"If it makes you feel any better. I fell for you the moment I saw you. So who's more pathetic out of the both of us?" he smiled

"Let's call it a tie" I said as I pulled him closer to me. "You know...I didn't notice before, but there were tell-tale signs that I noticed, looking back"

"What was that?"

"My father knew what you were didn't he?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Maya" he shook his head "don't be mad at Tobias"

"It wasn't his secret to tell anyway"

"So, tell me the signs?" he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"My dad, the way he spoke to you when he said you were 'strong,' the fact that you freaked out when Mags- I mean Nida called you wolf man, you called me your imprint, you're deathly fast..." I trailed off and looked at him "what?"

"Nice to know you paid so much attention to me?"

"Feel loved?" I raised my eyebrow and slightly smirked at him.

"Very" he nodded he said as he kissed me on the nose again. "Ready to go home?" he asked standing while lifting me up softly.

"Yeah sure why not, I'm getting hungry"

"Ok, but you're ordering the pizza when we get home. I don't do ordering pizzas over the phone"

"Baby" I poked my tongue out at him. He picked me up again and held me in his arms. By instinct now I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now who's the baby?" he laughed. I poked my tongue at him again and smiled innocently. "Hold on tight" he said as he ran back home, holding me in his arms.

* * *

**That was the first tender moment these two shared. And trust Maya to ruin the moment. Ah well, ideas people...I wanna know what you want to happen!**

**Read and review darn it all!**

**Blue xox**


	13. Trip

**I would like to thank these fabulous people who read and reviewed. You're the reason why i continue to write, because I know its makin' others happy aswell as myself.**

**REVIEW  
Agoss  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
bingo1000  
cemicool  
MainlyMaddison  
Siren to the Werewolves **

**FAVOURITE   
Celticfaerie13  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
cemicool**

**  
People, please don't forget to read and review. I've been getting alot of good ideas and its really helping with all of your feedback. Please tell me what you want to see or HOPE to see happen and I'll see what I can do. But I really hope that you're liking my story. **

**My many thanks and love**

**Blue xox**

* * *

We arrived back at Jacob's house; he dropped me gently onto the couch and sat next to me. "You know…" I trailed off and looked at him.

"Mm?"

"Those vampires, I never asked…but why do you hate them so much?"

"Apart from the smell?" he asked me "mortal enemies, we just can't get along"

"I heard a story about the blood drinkers" I looked at him "dad told me and Nida the story once when we were sitting around the bon fire when we spoke about our other tribal brethren"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he said that you great grandfather signed a treaty with the head of their coven; they're not to set foot on your land and should they harm a human, the treaty is broken. You're free to attack"

"Yeah" he nodded "Edward is part of the coven. The head of their coven is his father. He's the best doctor where they live, in Forks"

"You know, have you tried being friends with Edward?" I asked him

"We attempted to be. We called it truce one night; but once that night was over, so was the truce"

"I didn't realise it worked out that way" I looked at him "but, you shouldn't let Edward get in the way of yours and Bella's friendship"

"I know, but I can't help that she wants to be a vampire, and should I object to that – she'll do it anyway. I get mad, she gets mad – no talking. Thus the vicious circle of life continues"

"So you really can't be friends with a vampire?" I asked him

"I can try" he nodded "but Bella was my friend when she was human. But she's going to turn into a mortal enemy. Soon she won't be able to set foot in La Push. See the difficulty Maya?"

"Would your father mind, if Bella set foot here?"

"I don't think so. But my tribe will" he answered "and once she does, that gives us reason to attack"

"You couldn't"

"If Sam orders it" He looked at me "then I can't refuse"

"You're the second in command though" I looked at him. He immediately looked at me in reaction of shock. "Yeah I knew" I added.

"How did you?"

"Kim let it slip once" I answered "but you're second in command. Obviously your orders count too"

"That doesn't count Maya. If Sam makes the decision then it's his. But if he's not present and the decision lies with me; then they'll listen to me"

"But still Jacob, don't you want to be friends with her? Or at least try to save an inch of your friendship?"

"That friendship won't exist once she turns into a vampire"

"No it won't. You only assume that because you're natural enemies. What about you going over there to Forks to see her?" I suggested

"Maya it's not going to be the same once she turns into a vampire?"

"What are you afraid of Jacob?" I looked at him "every time I mention you and her being friends you always bring it back to her being a vampire"

"I didn't want to get hurt. I already lost her as a friend and now I'm losing her as a human as well. And I asked her for the sake of her father, mother, me; her friend – she still doesn't. What is more important to her? She's willing to throw away her life literally for _them!_"

"I'm sure if you got to know them it wouldn't be that bad"

"How can I when they keep insulting and aggravating me?"

"You do it too don't you?"

"But Maya, honey its different. It's me" he looked at me innocently and kissed me.

"Point taken" I smiled at him "but I still think you should try to be friends with her"

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked me

"We go visit" I looked at him "since Bella made it all the way here, even though there was a chance that she would get rejected and given the cold shoulder…she still came to visit you and see how you were. She really cares about you Jacob, and she said you're still her best friend"

"But Maya, how can I ever look at her the same?"

"Make it work" I shrugged "I mean you're friends right? It doesn't mean you have to be with each other every waking second of the day"

"Like me and you" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Like what?"

"We spend every waking second of the day together"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" I said leaning on his chest.

"Does it mean that much to you that me and Bella stay friends?" he asked

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying…she risked you hating her; but you don't. Your friendship with her needs salvaging"

"But, the vampires" he whined.

"Let me talk to them" I suggested.

"Are you insane Maya?! You practically have a target on your head that says 'eat me' to them! I am not going to risk your life like that"

"Calm down" I said looking at him "I was just suggesting darling, don't freak out"

"Just the thought of losing you freaks me out" he said looking me in the eyes "I don't ever want that to happen"

"Ok, ok, ok" I said holding his hands "I'm sorry I suggested it"

"Just, I don't like thinking those things" he said kissing me softly "I don't want to lose you, ever"

"But promise me, that we'll go to Forks and see Bella?"

"Ok we will" he said holding me close "are you sure about it?"

"Sure I'm sure" I nodded "just in the end it's your decision and whatever you choose to do, then that's all I ask. I just wanted you to hear me out" I smiled at him.

"Are you guilt tripping me?" he asked.

"Is it working?" I smiled innocently

"I hate that you know me so well" he kissed me on the forehead.

"There's more I need to find out about you, you know"

"Like what?" he smiled curiously.

"Just things; anything" I looked at him and smiled "you're quite the interesting person Jacob Black"

"You're not too bad yourself Maya Nightwolf" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. "Are you sure you want to go to Forks?"

"Not to a certain degree. But in the end it's your decision remember?"

"I know" he nodded gently "I just don't want to put you in awkward position, I mean…me and Bella made you feel pretty awkward when she came over this evening"

"She caught us by surprise that's all. And she's never met me, so I'd gather she'd be a little bit taken back when she saw me in your arms. Considering, the last time she saw you, you were without a girlfriend"

"I know" he nodded again "I just don't understand why I need to make the effort when its her throwing away her life for that _thing_"

"Would you think of me less if I said I would do the same for you?" I looked at him.

"That's different though, its you"

"So I can get away with anything you're saying?" I raised my eyebrow

"No, but if you did that for me…I'd want to you to, but at the same time…not"

"Well there you go. That's what Edward is probably thinking too"

"You know the thing?"

"No I don't know the thing" I shook my head "but just walk in his shoes for a bit and he probably feels the same way about Bella turning into what he is. But in the end it is her decision. As it is mine if I were put in the same position" I explained "we just need to think things through"

"Yeah" he nodded "so what's the plan for tomorrow?'

"We're going to Forks" I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips.

* * *

**Here's the important part now; READ AND REVIEW.**


	14. Forks

**1. The disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. But that place doesn't exist. No point in day dreaming. **

**2. Many thank so the people**

**Who reviewed  
Biblechick  
Smile For Life  
TwiWriter15  
Agoss  
xwerewolves.do.it.betterx  
Skulblaka222  
bingo1000**

**Favourite storied  
Fluffy Otters  
Smile For Life  
xwerewolves.do.it.betterx**

**Favourite authored  
xwerewolves.do.it.betterx**

**I can say thanks enough. But I hope that me saying it several times will get into your head how much I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you so much!**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

* * *

I had awoken on Jacob's chest. We must've fallen asleep on the couch amidst all our talk of planning to actually going and seeing Bella. I don't think he wanted to admit it, but I think that boy of mine was scared of going to see her. I looked up at him, still asleep. I got up and stretched my arms and legs. I didn't need a blanket; he kept me warm enough anyway. The moment I left contact with him, he immediately woke, and sat up.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I looked at him scratching my back of my head and yawning at the same time.

"You left my side that's what" he said as he stretched and got up and kissed me on the lips "good morning"

"Good morning" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "Remember where we're going today?" I asked him checking and reassuring him I hadn't forgot.

"Forks" he said in a monotone voice.

"Glad to know someone's enthusiastic" I rolled my eyes and headed toward the kitchen "want something to eat?"

"What time is it?" he asked me

"It's…" I said as I looked at the clock "9:00am"

"Exactly" he said as he pulled me closer to him "its 9:00am"

"Will you stop whining?" I laughed "you get more out of the day the earlier you wake up"

"Well, do I get to spend the whole day with you?" he asked

"Of course" I nodded "granted we do have people to see, but if you think about it, we'll be with each other the whole day"

"Well that's good" he said as he kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled as I leaned against him. "How about I make you breakfast?" he offered.

"Can you make breakfast?" I asked him

"No not really, but I just thought I'd offer just so I was being a gentleman"

I laughed at the explanation. "Care for me to volunteer?"

"Sure" he nodded "what are we in the mood for?"

"Pancakes" I smiled simply "haven't had that in ages" I said as I headed toward the pantry and got the flour, eggs, vanilla essence and sugar. "Jacob, can you get the milk please?" I said as I began to measure up the ingredients.

"Will do" he nodded as he headed to the fridge and placed it on the bench. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder watching what I was doing.

"Thank you" I said as I began to pour the milk in

"Do you know what you're doing Maya?" he asked, I felt his breath touch my skin.

"Yes of course I do" I nodded "I used to make this all the time. How many are you having?"

"Four" he answered. I turned my head to the right looking at him with his arms still around me "What? I'm hungry"

"Fair enough" I nodded as I mixed "I'll have two then"

While I was cooking, Jacob and I had decided on what the plans were for today. "So how long are we going to stay in Forks for?" he asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure" I answered as I flipped the pancakes over "as long as it takes I suppose to get it through your thick head that you and Bella should be friends and not be so stubborn about it"

"But the vampires" he whined "how many times do I have to say that Maya?"

"But the vampires" I repeated "I'm sure they won't let any harm come to you. If you're Bella's friend then they won't do anything. Give them a little credit. They may be the walking dead, but they still have a conscience"

"I suppose" he pouted.

Once breakfast was over, and the dishes were cleaned, we headed to the couch to watch some TV. I had the feeling that Jacob was stalling to not go to Forks today. I was lying on his chest and he was sprawled over the couch as we watched a DVD. "I know you're stalling Jacob" I said continuing to stare at the TV screen.

"Is it working?" he smiled at me.

I looked up at him and kissed him quickly on the lips "Nope" and left him lying on the couch and stood in front of him. He just continued to stare straight. "Aren't you annoyed that I'm standing in front of the TV?" I asked him.

"Nope" he shook his head and smiled at me "I'd rather look at what's standing in front of the TV instead of the TV"

"I can't win with you can I?"

"Oh you can, it's just sometimes I can grow resilient to you"

"I need to fix that now don't I?" I raised my eyebrow slyly "if you're resilient to my charms, lets see how resilient you are when I'm away from you" I said as I exited the lounge room and headed to the front porch.

"Very funny" I heard him call out from the lounge "but you can come inside now, you've proved your point"

I sighed and sat there for approximately five minutes. I continued to stare ahead and the creaking sound of the front door opened and there was Jacob standing in the doorway. "Proved my point?"

"Yep" he nodded as he came over and pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Resilient to that yet?" I asked

"Never will be" he shook his head and kissed me on the forehead.

"So, are we going to get ready to go to Forks soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he nodded in sarcastic glee "ready as I'll ever be"

I got out of his arms and took a step back. I looked at him up and down. "You need to put a shirt on. As happy as I am that you've agreed to see Bella, I don't want you showing off your body to every one. That's my privilege"

"Nice to know that you get jealous"

"I am human after all" I shrugged "wouldn't you get jealous if I started talking to guys?" I asked him.

"Of course. When Embry asked if you were single; my god. And you question why I tackled him to the ground?" he laughed. I smiled.

"Well alright then, we'll get dressed and you'll drive to Forks"

"I'm driving? Does that mean I can drive the Cadillac?"

"I thought we were going to take your car" I looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah I know but, can I drive the Cadillac? I mean, you didn't let me have a go at the Harley and I really wanna drive it" he pouted.

"Ok" I answered casually.

"Ok?" he looked at me "you're really saying ok to drive the Caddy?"

"Yes" I nodded "I just found it funny the way you had to explain yourself" I smiled as I headed into the house, into Jacobs room, get my clothes that I was wearing for today and went straight to the bathroom where I got ready.

"Not fair" I heard him say as I closed the door of the bathroom.

"That's how we play" I answered.

After my shower, fixing my hair, getting my clothes sorted, I headed to Jacob's room where he was sitting there impatiently on the bed. "Do you realise how long you took?"

"An hour?" I guessed.

"An hour and a half" he corrected in his stern face. He then changed it into a grin, jumped up and hugged me.

"This is a little strange" I looked at him "you're not mad at me?" I asked

"You used up half an hour" he kissed me on the forehead "that kills into going to Forks and spending less time with the leeches"

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that" I looked at him.

"They call me mutt and dog Maya, what else am I supposed to call them?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Just call them what they are I suppose…vampires" I looked at him. He sighed "Jacob, just be nice…for now" I answered.

"I love the 'for now' bit" he smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, there is no controlling you when it comes to the way you act about those vampires" I smiled at him. I took the keys out of my pocket and dangled it in front of him. His eyes lit up. "So…" I trailed off and smiled at him "you ready to go?"

"You really mean it?" he asked me "you want me to drive the Caddy?"

"Well if you're having second thoughts" I said as I took the keys back

"No" he said snatching them from me "I'm fine, who said I was having second thoughts about driving that thing?"

I smiled at him "Is there anything else we forgot to bring?"

"You; me. Check. That's all" he kissed me on the forehead as he said 'you'

"Then we're all set" I put my hands in my pocket "wait, am I supposed to bring something for them?"

"What are you supposed to bring them Maya? Bringing you there is enough for them"

"Hey calm down Chico" I said holding both of his hands "just saying that's all"

"And I'm just saying keep your guard up" he said to me "I don't want them hurting you"

"I don't think they will. Like I said, give them a little credit" I smiled at him. "Come on, lets go" I said as I opened the door and headed out. Jacob headed out after me and closed the door behind him. "Hey, I forgot to ask, when is your dad coming home?"

"He'll be home tomorrow" he answered "come on" he said as he walked over to my car "let's kick this puppy into overdrive" he said as he unlocked the car.

"Someone's eager to drive this thing" I said as I jumped into the front seat. He sat jumped in and stuck the key into the ignition.

"I love this car" he smiled as the music turned on "its awesome"

"Glad to know you like the car" I smiled at him

"I like you better"

"Glad to know" I smiled and kissed him "come on, Forks awaits us" I clapped twice.

"Ok, ok" he said as he revved up the engine. We were off onto the road headed for Forks. "Someone seems eager to go there"

"Someone doesn't" I nudged him lightly with my elbow

"Easy, I'm trying to drive"

"I know" I nodded "you seem so careful" I laughed a little

"I don't want to put a dent in this beauty" he said. I laughed at his little comment about how special he treats my car.

"That's sweet of you to think that way"

"I know" he smiled. We played guessing games on the way to Forks, and the whole 'what would you do' scenarios. Interesting fact about Jacob; he said that if he was to commit a crime and he wouldn't get caught; he would steal the entire Harley's in the world. Mine, was I would steal from Oprah. We had made it to Forks, we headed passed Forks High School which he had told me how he came to school on his Harley and told her not to be friends with Edward. He also had to mention the girls that had stared at him when he arrived, not so cool. We head headed up to this place, it was secluded, and it was surrounded in trees.

"Are we still in Forks?" I looked at him.

"Yep" he answered "this is just where the Cullen's live. Secluded; away from the humans. Really safe if you ask me"

We drove up the driveway. As we approached I was dazzled. I mean, it was beautiful. "What does their father do again?"

"He's the top doctor" he answered

"No wonder" he said as we pulled up the driveway.

"Are you sure that Bella is there?" I asked him

"She's always there" he rolled his eyes. We parked just outside the front steps. We got out of the car. I looked at the house again; I couldn't help but be amazed at its structure.

"Ready for it?" I him.

"As I'll ever be" he said monotonously. He walked over to me and held my hand. Together we headed up the steps and to the front door.

"Should you knock or shall I?" I asked him.

"You do it. It reeks of vampire" he said trying to straighten his face.

"Ok" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Get ready for it" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He didn't have time to answer, the door opened and we met with a pair of topaz eyes.

* * *

**I wonder who it is?**

**Or who do you want it to be??**

**Read, review and tell me who you think it is - or you who want it to be!**

**Thanks!**

**Blue xox**


	15. Introducing the Cullens

**I would like to thank these fabulous people who read and reviewed. You're the reason why i continue to write, because I know its makin' others happy. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW  
Bible Chick  
bookwormkrissy  
TwiWriter15  
bingo1000  
truehazel  
Agosss  
Smile for Life **

**FAVOURITE   
AngelOkibi**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR  
truehazel**

**People, please don't forget to read and review. I've been getting alot of good ideas and its really helping with all of your feedback. Please tell me what you want to see or HOPE to see happen and I'll see what I can do. But I really hope that you're liking my story. **

**My many thanks and love**

**Blue xox**

* * *

I blinked, twice to refresh the vision that I had seen. She was so beautiful, I remember what she looked like in the dark, but she was even more beautiful in the light where I could see her perfectly.

"Maya!" she smiled as she hugged me. Jacob flinched back "And you" her voice turned sour, she turned back to me "how nice of you to come by!" she clapped her hands "why didn't I see this coming?" she asked in a dazed face.

"Because she's with me? And you can't use your powers if she's near a werewolf" Jacob smirked.

"Exactly" her voice sounded cold and bitter. She then turned to me and smiled "Welcome to our home!" she clapped. It's like her moods were a light switch when she spoke to me and Jacob. Happy and bubbly to me; angry and cold to Jacob.

"Thank you Alice" I smiled.

"Alice, who's that?" I heard a male say the distance. He was huge! He looked about 6"5. He was muscular and short dark hair.

"The wolf and his girlfriend" Alice answered. I tilted my head a little bit to see what he looked like a little better, he was extremely attractive.

"Now please tell me what is a wolf doing here? It's going to stink up the place; and my clothes" I heard a cold female voice say in the background. Blonde and beautiful, she could be a model.

"Rose, be nice. I'm sure there's a reason why they're here. Probably a fight to the death with Edward, that should be fun to watch" Emmett told her as they both exited the room.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere near my things" I heard her faintly in the background. I was looking at Alice slightly embarrassed at what had been said.

"We wanted to see Bella, but I see we're not welcome here" Jacob said as he took my hand "Maya, this was a waste of time. Let's go" he said as he pulled me.

"Jacob Black" I heard another male voice call, we both turned around to see who it was. A blonde man with movie-star good looks.

"Dad" Alice said to him "this is Maya, Jacob's girlfriend" she said as she took my hand and lead me to him into the house. Jacob held onto my other hand and followed close after me. My left hand was freezing, while my right hand was nice and warm. "Maya, this is my dad; Carlisle Cullen"

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Maya" he smiled at me. Oh he was dazzling, he looks far too young to be a father.

"Thank you" I nodded "nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen" I felt so uneasy around them. They were all so; beautiful and perfect.

"Jasper" I saw Alice pull a tall blonde man over to her and hugged him and turned him to face me "this is Maya – Jacob's girlfriend" my nerves were suddenly calm and relaxed. It felt nice to be at ease "and Maya, this is Jasper; my love"

"Nice to meet you Jasper" I smiled. He nodded in salutation. He didn't seem the type to say much.

"Jacob?" Jacob looked at Alice "what happened to mutt, dog or wolf?" he raised his eyes. I nudged him, in attempts to make him straighten up and be nice. He was looking for a reason to be snide.

"How are you going Jacob? How are those bones of yours?" Carlisle asked him.

"They're fine. And thank you" he hesitated "…for treating me"

"Nice to know that they're healed properly. I felt terrible having to break them again" he said apologetically.

I immediately grabbed Jacob's hand and looked at him "They broke your ribs?"

"Yeah, they were healing all wrong and weird so they had to break them again to fix it" he smiled at me "regeneration, told ya we heal fast"

"Oh ok" I nodded

"Maya I'm so glad you came! I've been hoping to see you again after our first encounter" she smiled at me. "What happened to your hair?" she asked looking almost shocked as she took a strand of my hair in her hands.

"I cut it" I answered quietly, looking over to Jacob who looked disgusted that a vampire had laid their hands on me. "It was too long for my liking" I explained.

"You should've let me cut it for you!" she whined "I love giving make-overs!" she smiled. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. Carlisle smiled at her enthusiasm.

"So what brings you here in our neck of the woods Mr. Black? Anything new with you?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Imprinted" he answered simply as he kissed me on the forehead. I looked at Carlisle, he didn't seem to understand what Jacob had just said. "Oh and I came to see Bella, if I may" he coughed.

"Ah yes, she's with Edward in his room"

"I'll get them for you shall I?" Jasper offered.

"Thank you" Alice said kissing him on the neck. Jasper nodded and headed up the stairs. "While we're waiting, do you want something to eat?" she asked "we do have food, it's in the pantry – part of our disguise" she said pressing a finger to her lip and winking at me.

"Oh no thank you" I shook my head "we've eaten already" I smiled. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened as Alice mentioned the word 'eat.'

"Jacob, what about you? Have you eaten?" Alice hesitated in asking him.

"There is no point being nice to me Alice, I know you don't like me" he looked at her.

"Oh, it's not that I don't like you. You're a werewolf. And you're the one standing in the way of Edward and Bella's happiness" her musical voice explained.

"What?" I asked. Jacob's eyes turned into a glare. "Standing in the way? What do you mean 'standing in the way'?" I asked.

"That I want her to stay human and not turn into one of them" he immediately answered. Alice then looked at Jacob, looked at me and then nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean" she nodded.

"Oh" I nodded "I see" I answered, although I did believe what they both had said. Something told me that what Alice said had more meaning that what Jacob had made it out to be.

"Alice" I heard another female voice call, it was softer; gentler compared to Rosalie's voice that I had heard earlier. She entered the room, looked at Jacob, then me and smiled "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise we had guests" she said as she approached me and kissed me on the cheek "I'm Esme Cullen. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I nodded

"And Jacob, nice to see you again" she nodded and smiled.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Cullen" he nodded, he felt uneasy, I could tell. I suppose he was so used to being called names by the vampires that when they treated him nice, he felt weird and unfamiliar with it.

"Waiting for Bella?" she asked him and smiled.

"Yes" he nodded and stared at his feet.

"And you are Jacob's girlfriend?" she smiled at me and held my hand

"Yes Mrs. Cullen" I nodded

"What's your name honey?"

"Maya"

"Well I must say Jacob, that she is beautiful" she smiled and touched him on the hand.

"She is" he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead again.

"I am very glad that you have found someone for you" she said as she exited the room. Jacob, Alice and me stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Edward and Bella.

"So Maya, have you been given the tour around Forks yet?" Alice asked me "it's pretty small but it's a nice place"

"I've seen the high school. That's pretty much it" I shrugged "but, I just really wanted to come here to visit you, your family and Bella"

"That is so sweet" she said as she hugged me. I felt her smell me "You smell like strawberries" she smiled. Jacob immediately wrapped his arm around me. "Just because I said she smells nice, doesn't mean I'm going to eat her, wolf" she looked at him "must you be so distrusting?"

"I can't help it" he answered sternly "she's mine to protect"

"Jacob" I heard Bella's voice from the top of the stairs. Jacob and I looked up and there they were descending little-by-little with each step they took. Edward was his glorious self, and Jasper and his adoring timidness was walking behind them, staring at his feet as he walked. I saw Bella; she ran to Jacob and gave him a hug. "Jacob! I'm so glad you came!"

While she was hugging him, Edward came toward me. "Good to see you again Miss Maya"

"Same to you, Edward" I nodded my head "how have you been since we last spoke?"

"Good, still the same. Nothing new" he nodded "I see you got a haircut" he pointed to my hair.

"Yeah I did" I nodded.

"Which isn't fair" Alice pouted as Jasper came to her side "I wanted to play around with it"

"Alice, no pouting. It is Maya's hair and she can do what she wants with it. And plus, you have Bella to experiment on with your makeovers" Edward smiled

"Thanks Edward" she said as she let go of Jacob and returned to his side "which by the way is quite scary at times if I do say so" Bella smiled as she tried to describe what it is like to experience an Alice make over.

"But its fun" Alice smiled "Maya should come over one day so I can give her a makeover"

"Oh, really that's fine. My sister's a hairdresser so I've experienced a lot of makeovers in my time" I smiled.

"Please" she looked at me with those eyes, those hypnotising eyes

"I suppose if I have time I-"

"Yay" she said as she hugged me again "this is gonna be fun! We can go shopping and we can watch movies! Aww it will be a girl's night out! Bella you can come with us too!"

Simultaneously I think mine and Bella's eyes widened. And I had a feeling that Edward and Jacob were sharing the same thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked us both.

"We thought it would be nice to pay you a visit. Since you came all the way to La Push to visit us" I smiled "and for Jacob to stop being so stubborn and face the fact that you two are friends regardless of whatever happens" I said as I hit him on the back of the head. It didn't hurt him, but he pretended like it did.

"Thank you" Bella smiled as she hugged me "for managing to bring him here…how did you?"

"Giving him the guilt trip" I smiled. Jacob pouted "But I compensated for letting him drive my Cadillac"

"Smart" Bella smiled "he's always been a sucker for good looking cars"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't forget the motorbikes" I smiled "pity I couldn't bring mine with me. But the Cadillac is fine"

"So Maya, how long are you staying in Forks for?" Edward asked me.

"Just for the day" I answered simply "we're heading back to La Push in the evening"

"Oh that's great! We can go shopping in between!" Alice clapped her hands. We all turned to look at her "what? I like her" she smiled and skipped out of the room followed closely by Jasper.

"Sorry about her, she's sometimes too enthusiastic for my liking" Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's ok" I giggled "I think it's cute"

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Bella asked us "Forks isn't that interesting and the skies are actually always gloomy around here"

"Gee, way to help with the tourism Bella" Edward nudged her.

"I call it as I see it" she shrugged and turn her attention on me "and what would you like to do Maya?"

"What else is there to do around Forks?" I asked

"We could all go out to lunch maybe?" she suggested "at Port Angeles but"

"Yeah that sounds great" I smiled and looked at Jacob "Jake…?"

"Yeah, lunch it is" he nodded. He seemed to keep distant, probably trying to control his searing hate for the vampires and at the same time trying to come to the reality that they were actually nice.

"Great" Bella nodded "just follow us" she said she and Edward locked hands and headed out the door.

"Edward! Bella! What about us! I see you going out to Lunch with Maya and Jacob without me and Jasper!" she said running into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, I didn't realise you wanted to come" Bella said immediately feeling guilty "would you?"

"Love to!" she said as she pulled Jaspers hand to make him get set into walking motion. It was settled, we were going to have a triple date by the look of it. Jasper and Alice; Edward and Bella; Jacob and I.

As we were exiting the house following after Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella; I held Jacob's hand "Is she always this enthusiastic?"

"I've never been out with them this long to show interest. But so far, yes. She's always like this. Unless you get on her bad side…" he answered "Maya, this is a bad idea"

"Why is it a bad idea? We're getting to know the vampires and you and Bella are mending your friendship. Where's the bad idea?"

"The vampire part" he answered

"Do you want to just spend the day with Bella then?" I suggested "and I can hang out with Alice. She _does_ want to give me a makeover" as I said the word makeover, my insides shuddered.

"I don't know" he sighed. I looked up at him and kissed him quickly.

"Look, we'll have lunch with them and I'll get Edward and company to go hang out with me at the mall or something. And you can get stuff sorted out with Bella. Sound fair?"

"But, what if they…" he trailed off; I could feel his grip around my hand go tighter.

"They're not going to hurt me, like I said; give them a little credit" I looked at him "wanna drive?"

"Always" he said as he jumped into the driver's seat and I jumped at the front. We waited for Edwards Silver Volvo to exit the garage and we were off to Port Angeles following them. The ride was a little bit awkward at first. I didn't see anything wrong with this whole arrangement, but I knew that he was uncomfortable.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked "you seem so quiet and uncomfortable"

"I don't know how I'm going to act around them Maya, that's all" he answered "I mean, before they used to be so snide and cruel and now they're nice. It's not something I would expect from their kind"

"Just remember that they were humans too, at least once in their lifetime"

"But they spent most of their lifetime being vampires" he quickly retaliated.

"What makes you hate them so much?" I looked at him "is it because they're changing Bella? Or is it something deeper than that?" I looked at him

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me

"There's something you're not telling me Jacob. Something that you're hiding from me and I know it concerns Bella"

"Where did you get this idea from?" he asked. He wasn't annoyed, just curious; it had to be true.

"When Alice said you were 'standing in the way' of Bella and Edward" I answered "what does she mean by that?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would hurt you" he answered "I know it would hurt you"

"Better I hear it from you than anybody else" I looked at him. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the instant pain I was going to feel and the truth behind him and Bella and why there were so slightly awkward around each other.

"Just there was a point when I had strong feelings for her" he answered quickly "but, she wanted to turn into a vampire and so for that reason I hated Edward and his family. They weren't doing anything to stop her from throwing her life away. I felt for her, but she didn't feel anything for me. I was a best friend to her, like a brother"

"So what does this mean for you?" I asked my voice slightly breaking; butterflies were in my stomach as I tried to take in everything that he said.

"What do you mean?" he said still staring ahead at the road. I glimpsed over and I could see Edward's silver Volvo still in front of us.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked him.

"No" he shook his head "but the whole awkwardness between her and I is because that I still disapprove that she is turning into one of them. I can't stand vampires and my best friend is going to turn into one? What can I do?" he shrugged "she is what she wants to be and all I can do is accept it." I sat there in silence. It made sense. It made perfect sense why he hated them now, but it was in the past with what he had with Bella and I was thankful that he actually told me. "Babe, say something" he quickly looked at me. His eyes were worried.

"I love you" I answered "and thank you for telling me"

"You're not mad?" he asked in a confused tone "why?"

"Because, it's in the past" I shrugged "yeah this may come as a shock because typically girls would get immediately angry and jealous. But I'm not typical"

"No" he said holding my hand with his right hand "you're not"

"And I have you now. And I don't intend for anything to stop me from being with you" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Maya" he said as he quickly kissed me while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Are you ok?" he asked

"Much better now that I know" I said as Jacob and I continued to hold hands.

"Where the hell is Port Angeles? On the other side of the world?" he said getting impatient

"Hey why are you getting impatient for? This is my gas money. I paid for the gas in the tank" I laughed at him

"Yeah but I'm impatient" he rolled his eyes

"You're paying the tank when we get home" I answered

"What?" he looked at me "Maya" he whined

"You drive it, you fill it" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Wait til we get out of the car" he threatened playfully

"Oh what are you going to do? Howl at me?" I giggled

"Starting with the wolf jokes already?" he looked at me, pretending to look insulted.

"I have rights" I smiled "love you wolfie"

"Love you princess" he smiled back. I glared at him. "Well, call me wolfie, you get princess"

"Fair trade" I raised my eyebrow and smiled at him.

"You're not annoyed?"

"Annoyed that it's not annoying me?" I smiled at him.

He stared straight at the road "Yes"

I started laughing. "Keep an eye on the road; we should be heading into Port Angeles soon"

"Great, lunch with vampires" he rolled his eyes "do you know what lunch includes?"

"What?" I asked him

"Us"

* * *

**Here's the important part now; READ AND REVIEW. What do you want to happen when they have lunchhh?? ;) **

**Oh and they do go back to the Cullen's. Unexpected visitors and such; ohhh it only gets better from here.**


	16. Hook

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**And I would really love it if you do review and tell me how I'm going with this.  
**

**So please read and review!!**

**And once again I am going to voice out my love to these marvellous people!**

**Review:  
Susie  
Project 17  
skulblakka222  
TeamJacob101  
Danielle  
team-la-push  
magicalmal  
Sime for Life  
Foam Weber  
Agoss**

**Favourite Story:  
LebaneseBella08TJ  
Project 17  
team-la-push**

**Favourite Author:  
Project 17**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support of this story.  
My love and thanks, Blue xox**

_**Dedicated to Susan;  
For the tears, tantrums and the Twilight Zone coincidences that we encounter...thank you.**_

**

* * *

**

"Oh stop being so over dramatic. They're not going to eat me" I answered as I rolled my eyes "be a little trusting will you?" I looked at him.

"Trust them?! They're being creepily nice to me Maya" he looked at me "they, in their right mind wouldn't do that. Something is up"

"Your paranoia is going to get you into trouble, you know that?"

"Who calls it paranoia? It's called being careful. They're up to something. I just know it"

"And Bella's in on it you think?"

"Maybe" he shrugged "she is turning into one of them"

"Wow, that's a big thing to say about your best friend. You can't just immediately turn on her"

"She might turn on me" he looked at me

"Why?" I asked him "what could possibly make her turn against you?"

"Being a vampire"

"Again with the vampires" I shook my head "stop" I looked at him "it's like listening to a broken record" I rolled my eyes.

"And when did you become the vampire advocate all of a sudden?" Jacob answered in irritation "you're sticking up for them like they mean…something to you"

"They don't mean anything to me, Jacob" I looked at him "but I didn't know this whole world of vampire and werewolves existed now did I? And yes, I'm defending them in a way because if I don't, what's going to happen with you and Bella? Do you want to just turn my car right around and head back to La Push? Because if we do, then I guess me talking to you about sorting things out is pointless" I said as I stared out the window. This I would have to say would be the first time I was genuinely angry and upset at Jacob. I don't think he saw what I was trying to do. He would regret it in the long run if he decided to sever ties with Bella forever. It would hurt her too; maybe she would feel hurt even more because it was her decision that drove him away. Who could live with that guilt?

"Maya" he began

"Turn the car around" I said simply.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"We're going back home. It was pointless coming here" I said staring straight ahead now, looking at the back of Edwards Silver Volvo distinctly making out the shadows of Jasper and Alice.

"No" he said "and I'm sorry that I've been a pain in the butt about this whole thing" he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek "not many people approved of my friendship with Bella when they find out that she was with a vampire, you're the first. And, thank you for bein' the one"

"The one?" I looked at him; I was annoyed at myself because I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He had the eyes of a puppy, figuratively speaking.

"The one; not only my imprint, but regardless of the past, you still insist that Bella and me be friends. A psychopathic girlfriend would forbid me to do that" he laughed at the word psychopathic.

"Reminiscing on old girlfriends are we Jake?" I laughed.

"They weren't _even_ my girlfriends. Can we call them girls that had obsessive tendencies toward me?"

"And do they still exist?" I asked him.

"They go to my school, Maya" he looked at me.

"Well that's not gonna do me any good hearing about them now isn't it?" I looked at him "I think I might pay visit to La Push high"

"Can you transfer?!" his voice lit up.

"No" I shook my head "I have a school back at home" I laughed.

"But when will I get to see you?" his voice went low

"We'll do our best" I answered "I have a car, you have car, you can run really fast…so it will be ok" I said as I held his hand. The car slowed down, we had reached Port Angeles and pulled into the side street. "We'll talk about this another time ok?" I said as I got out of the car. He followed after, and locked the Cadillac and stood next to me as we waited for Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper as they approached us.

"So where are we eating?" Bella asked Edward

"I think we'll go to the restaurant when my second rescue encounter of you took place" Edward smiled. I'll have to admit, he had the most charming smile. _Snap out of it Maya. Jacob has a cute smile too! He can read minds genius! Stop thinking! Stop thinking!_ I couldn't help it, but I could see that Edward had lightly smiled at my thoughts.

"Second rescue encounter?" I asked and smiled slightly.

"He's saved me so many times; I'm surprised that he actually remembers" Bella laughed.

"Hey I can tell you the day I met all of my 'siblings' and then some" he answered.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Jacob asked.

"Follow us" Edward said as he started walking ahead. So we walked, Jacob and I were sandwiched in between Edward and Bella walking at the front, Jasper and Alice walking behind.

"Maya…" Alice began.

"Yes Alice" I said staring straight ahead, she knew my attention was on her. I felt Jacob's hand tightened as she called my name.

"I was wondering…when am I going to get a chance to give you a make-over? There are so many things I wanna do with you! You have a different skin colour and everything!" she immediately busted out.

"Skin colour?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Well" she said as she looked down at her feet shyly as we continued to walk "I'm used to giving Bella a makeover because she's got almost the same skin tone as us. So, you're different and everything and is it ok if I do?" she said "I won't do anything scary I promise" she looked at me and smiled.

I looked at Jacob and waited for his reply. I know deep down he didn't want to. But since they were making an effort with him and me, he thought he would give them a little effort. Even though it was really me that was going to be hanging out with them, I think he made a move of truce when he nodded. I smiled at him and he half-heartedly smiled. "I would love to Alice" I answered simply.

"Yay" she said as she clapped her hands. I noticed Jasper slightly smiling at his girlfriend's sheer and utter happiness.

We had reached our destination, it was an Italian restaurant. Edward opened the door, let Bella and the rest of us walk in. It was nice and quaint. We headed to a table where it would fit six people. Good thing that Bella had an eye for these things and found us a table easily to save us the sight of us being absolute idiots standing in the middle of the restaurant looking around aimlessly not knowing where to go. We were all seated and we were given our menus by a blonde, blue-eyed overly tanned waitress. You could tell it was fake tan; there was hardly ever any sun where they were.

"Just give me a call when you want to order" she smiled flirtatiously at Jasper, Jacob and Edward. Alice, Bella and I simultaneously had the exact same feelings toward the waitress the minute she decided her face muscles up into that smile.

"I'll just have a glass of water thank you" Edward said simply

"Make that two" Jasper answered. Alice elbowed him on his side "I mean three"

"Three glasses of water" she said as she looked at them weirdly "and what about you?" she looked at me and Bella irritably but smiled at Jacob.

"I'll just have carbonara thank you" I answered "oh and can I please have spinach and cheese tortellini for the pasta' I smiled sweetly "sorry, hate to be a pain"

"Not at all" she said as I noticed she was stabbing into her pad as she took my order down.

"That sounds good actually" Bella nodded at me "I'll have that too" she answered

"And I'll grab the parmagiana thanks" Jacob answered

"Not a problem" she said as she took them down "and for a drink?"

"Coke" Jacob and I said at the same time, to which we looked away and blushed.

"Lemonade" Bella answered. Once she was gone, we could finally talk.

"No offence to anyone on this table that would even have within an inch of liking that girl, but I wanted to wipe that tiny smile off of her face" Alice answered bitterly

"Alice, very catty of you" I smiled

"I try" she shrugged

"I have to agree with you there" I nodded

"Yeah" Bella agreed

"And since when were you all territorial of me all of a sudden?" Jacob looked at me

"Just making it clear that I'm yours and you're mine that's all" I said as I kissed him on the lips "why?"

"I like it" he smiled his impish grin again. I shook my head but I couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"So Maya how did you and Jacob meet?" Bella asked.

"I heard a wolf howl in the forest, near where I lived and I went to check it out. And low and behold, there he was standing half naked in the woods"

"Did he say anything?"

"No, not really" I shook my head "he just didn't want me to tell anyone that he was there. But the next day I came back to see him and I offered to give him a place to stay at my house. By miracle my dad knew who he was"

"So it happened just like that?" she asked and smiled "how did your dad know Jacob?"

"His dad and my dad are friends apparently" I shrugged "I'm Makha, he's Quileute; the Quileutes are supposed to be the protectors of the Makha tribe" I said. I felt like I was in a tribal gathering and I was telling them our tribal stories.

"You're from the Makha tribe? That's awesome"

"Yeah" I nodded "it has its perks. Like being guaranteed bodyguards in the Quileutes" I said as smiled at Jacob.

"So what are you in the Makha tribe?" Bella asked me. She seemed really interested in getting to know me, which I found really welcoming.

"I'm the chief's daughter" I answered

"So that makes you a princess" Alice asked

"Pretty much" I shrugged "but only on Makha land"

"And to the rest of the tribes" Jacob looked at me.

"So you're a princess" Alice smiled

"Yeah" I half nodded and kinda looked away in shyness so I decided to change the subject "and how do you and Edward know each other?"

"We're in the same Biology class" she smiled "he didn't even want to come near me at first when I sat next to him, but then he eased up a bit. He rescued me from a moving car, four men in Port Angeles, vampires the whole lot"

"Modern day superman" I answered

"Super man had a heart…and a pulse" Jacob whispered. I looked at him and he looked the other direction like he didn't say anything.

"That's really sweet" I smiled "Jacob's saved me" I said as I took his hand in mine. He smiled slightly; I think he was trying to not dwell on what happened on that day. "And I hope it will be the last time he has to"

"Quileute is always going to protect the Makha people" he looked at me "always"

"So Jacob, hows Billy and everyone?" Bella asked him.

"They're going good" he nodded "he and your dad are on a fishing trip"

"I heard" she nodded "Mike told me they came into the shop to get new fishing rods"

"Dad always breaks his in irritation because the fish don't bite. I think your dad finds it hilarious" he laughed.

"Knowing Charlie, yes" Bella smiled

"So Bella, what about you? Anything new?" Jacob asked. I let those two have their own conversation and decided to talk to Jasper, Alice and Edward. I had noticed they didn't have any input in our conversations.

"Hi Maya" Alice smiled

"Hi Alice" I smiled at her and then looked at Edward who was watching Jacob and Bella like a hawk. "Edward"

"Yes Miss Maya?"

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked him

"What makes you say that?"

"I might not have special mind reading powers like you, but I can tell these things"

"Just very observant" he answered "but yes, so that's how you met Jacob?"

"Yeah, that's how I met him" I smiled reminiscing to that moment

"Weren't you the least bit curious about the whole half-naked human being in the middle of the woods at that time of night?" he asked me.

"It did hit me" I nodded "but there was that thought, but I chose to ignore it"

"You've seen him transform that one time you were attacked yeah?" he asked me.

"How did you-" I stopped myself "oh right, mind reading. You read Jacob's mind"

"I saw reminisce on the whole thing. I saw what's on his mind when you said that he'd rescued you. That boy on top of you; you struggling to get free; when he attacked..." he trailed off "it must've been traumatising for you"

"Not traumatising, just scary" I answered. Alice and Jasper were listening intently.

"I'm surprised Jacob let that boy live" Alice answered, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"So am I" Edward nodded

"Sam had told them to stop. They ran away afterward"

"If that were me in Jacob's shoes…" Edward trailed off.

"Jacob wanted the same thing as you, but I think Sam made the decision for what's best for the tribe in the long run"

"The bear hunts and all?"

"He's protecting the tribe from getting hurt. And if that means Jacob being safe than he probably did it for the best."

"So what are you to him anyway?" Alice asked "you said you're his girlfriend"

"She's more than his girlfriend, Alice" Edward looked at her. I looked up at him questioning what he could possibly mean by that "Maya is Jacob's imprint"

"What's an imprint?" Alice blinked in a daze. I felt smart for the first time when it came to knowing about werewolves and their business so I decided to inform her of what I was.

"It's stronger than love at first sight" I said simply. Edward looked at me like I had said something strange "When a young wolf first phases, he imprints on a female. In Jacob's case…me"

"Yeah" Alice nodded for me to continue.

"Imprinting is a powerful feeling – like I said it's like love at first sight. The person the wolf imprints on will be able to decide what she wants the wolf to be in her life"

"What _can _the wolf be to the girl?" Edward asked me.

"A friend, a brother, a protector or a lover" I smiled "clearly we all know what I chose for Jacob to be"

"Aww" Alice smiled as she leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder "the only thing that's weird about it, is because it's Jacob. And I thought he didn't really care for anyone but himself. No offence Maya" she looked at me apologetically

"No worries" I nodded and then looked at Edward.

"And he wanted it too?" Edward asked.

"He was hesitant to it at first, because he thought he was putting me in danger of being with me. But I told him it was my choice, and if I suffer the consequences then let me" I looked at him as I rested my elbow on the table "and he gave in"

"That's like Bella" he answered "and for the first time, I can actually relate to that boyfriend of yours"

"And I can relate to Bella" I nodded "we both know what we feel and we both know what we want. Jacob being a werewolf; and you being a vampire isn't going to stop us. I think it's going to have to take more than that"

"Fire?" Edward smiled.

"Not even close" I shook my head "and I think I can speak for Bella when I say, not hell or high-water will stop us"

"She's like the native American version of Bella" Alice giggled.

"Except for the fact that she isn't as clumsy as her" Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. Bella gave Jacob a glare by trying to mask a smile that she was hiding.

"I think we're more alike than they think" I looked at Bella.

"Yeah" she nodded and smiled "and I'm not that clumsy" she looked at Jacob. But then Edward let out a cough of disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"You're not as stubborn and hard-headed as Maya though" Jacob added.

"Really?" Edward looked at Jacob "you really think that Bella isn't stubborn or hard headed?"

"Edward" Bella looked at him and glared.

"Jacob" I looked at him and glared. Jacob tried to pull his sweet and innocent look on me "oh no, that's not going to work on me this ti-"

He cut me off as he pressed his lips onto mine. "But that did" he smiled mischievously.

I smiled and hit him playfully in the stomach "You didn't expect that did you?"

He pulled me closer to him and pressed his forehead against mine "Try that again"

"As you wish" I said as I tried to hit him again, but he grabbed my arm, pulled me close so he could his lips to mine, again. Once we broke free I sat back to my original place. "I didn't know you were going to do that"

"I'm a swift one" he poked his tongue out. I think it was weird for everyone to watch how affectionate Jacob and I were. I think they hadn't seen Jacob's soft side before. The table was quiet, Jacob and I looked around to see them looking at us.

"Sorry" I blushed

"Don't be" Jacob shook his head "they know how we feel about each other"

"Yeah I know" I nodded

"I never imagined Jacob to be the affectionate type" Alice added

"Maybe it's because you thought I was heartless" he answered

"That" she nodded "and the fact that you actually care about someone other than yourself dazzles me"

"Glad to know that I totally proved you wrong" he smirked.

"Enough" I looked at them both. They were having a snide comment argument. Talk about perfect timing. Our food came just on time. The waitress placed them onto us and walked off before any comments or sneers were exchanged between the females of the table and her. We began to eat, as Edward, Alice and Jasper drank their glasses of water.

"So Maya, how long are you here for?" Alice asked.

"Um" I said as I grabbed my cutlery "probably just for the day, Jacob and I will be heading off back to La Push soon"

"And why's that?" she asked.

"I'm staying with him for the weekend" I answered

"And after that?" she asked.

"Back home" I answered as I began to cut my food.

"Alice, what's with all the questions?" Edward looked at her.

"Just curious" she shrugged "I want to know when she can come over so I can giver her a make over"

"Oh soon" I answered. I wanted to keep the answer open ended.

"Great" she smiled and clapped her hands "can we go shopping after we eat lunch?"

Bella and I nodded, followed by the rolling of eyes from Edward and Jacob. Jasper didn't seem to mind. I think he was just content spending time with Alice. That's all that was pretty much said at lunch while we ate food. Apart from small talk and comments from each other, about each other, to each other. Once lunch was over, we decided to head off the she shops. We let the boys hang out with each other, I know Jacob didn't want to but he was somehow talked into it.

"I don't want to hang out with the leeches" he said to me privately.

"Jacob, please" I looked at him "this might be the time that you and Edward let things out in the open"

"How long will you be?" he asked me as he held my hands "I don't want you to be gone for too long"

"I'll try not to miss you too much" I looked at him as I kissed him quickly on the lips. The boys had decided to go into a sporting goods store and the girls would do what we typically did. Shop for clothes and shoes.

"Alright, but be back soon" he said as he kissed me on the hand and let me go. I headed to Alice and Bella who were waiting for me.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"He's feeling awkward" I turned my head to watch him head to Jasper and Edward.

"Yeah, I can imagine" Bella nodded "but he'll be ok, right?"

"I'm hoping" I nodded "but, we came here for a reason. I came here to get to know Jacob's best friend; and Jacob's there to sort whatever he needs to sort out"

"Great" Alice smiled "let's go and buy some clothes!"

"Oh wait, let me get some money out" I said as I headed toward an ATM machine.

"No Maya" Alice grabbed me "when I say, let's…I mean me buy clothes for you and Bella" she smiled.

I looked at Bella and waited for her reaction. "She does this to me all the time. The only thing you can do is smile and nod"

I smiled and nodded. Alice laughed and Bella nodded in approval. We started walking and Alice began to play with my hair, again. She seemed so fascinated. "Alice" I began

"Yes Maya?" She smiled at me still playing with my hair.

"Sorry if this might be a strange question, but what's with the fascination with my long hair?"

"Oh" she said as she took her hand away from my hair "I'm sorry" she looked down sadly.

"Oh no" I shook my head "it's not a bad thing. I'm just curious as to why"

"Oh" She looked at me "well, for as long as I can remember, I've always had short hair"

"You can't grow it?" I asked her.

"No" she shook her head sadly "I waited for it to grow, but it always stays short. Carlisle says that because everything in us is dead. The only thing that is flowing through us that is 'alive' is our venom. So that includes hair cells. I always wanted to have long hair. To at least know what I look like with it"

"Sorry to ask, Alice" I said looking down.

"Oh no, its ok" she smiled "that's the way it goes"

"Be right back" I said as I headed to the hair salon.

"Where are you going?" Bella and Alice asked me.

"Just going to buy some shampoo. I forgot we were all out at Jacob's" I lied.

"Oh ok" Alice nodded "we'll wait for you out here" she then turned her attention to the clothes shop that was next door to the hair salon. "Actually…" she said grabbing Bella "we'll be next door"

"Great" I said as I headed in. I made a mental note of what hair colour that Alice was and headed to the front counter.

After a few minuted I headed out of the shop. Pleased with the item that I had bought and headed inside the clothes shop that Alice and Bella had went to when I had gone to the hair salon. I had found Alice standing outside of the changing rooms. "Hey Maya!" she smiled "I made Bella try on a dress!"

Bella approached, in a red silk satin dress that reached to the floor. "That's very…red" I looked at her.

"Yeah" Bella nodded "this is what she does. She gets you to try on clothes and make you over"

I laughed "She's having fun, let's let her be"

"You say that now.." Bella laughed "but wait until she gets you to try on something"

"What have you got in the bag?" Alice asked me hinting at the hot pink shopping bag that I was holding in my hand.

"Oh, its something for you, Alice" I said "I was going to give it to you later, but since you asked" I took it out for her. I showed it to her, she tilted her head in confusion. "Hair extensions"

"Really?!" she took them in her hand and opened up the packaging that they were in. She opened them and placed them against her hair "They're exactly my hair colour!" she smiled. She then noticed at the very top of each extension, there was a clip. "What are the clips for?" she asked.

"Here" I said taking one out of her hand. I lifted some of her hair up, so I could see a clear line of hair. I clipped it in to make it secure, once that was done I let the rest of her hair fall into place. "It's how they work. They're clip in so you can have long hair when you feel like it and short hair when you feel like it, too"

She looked at herself in the mirror and the long strands of hair that was sticking out from the rest of her short hair. Bella walked over to me "That's really sweet of you Maya"

"Thanks" I smiled. We both looked at Alice whose eyes were lit up in joy. She turned to me and gave me the biggest hug. My skin immediately reacted, her skin was so cold!

"Maya!" she said as she kissed me on the cheek "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Not a problem" I shook my head "you were going to give me a makeover, I might as well give you one"

"Can you put the rest of them in?" she asked

"Sure thing" I nodded.

"I'll just go and get changed out of this thing" Bella said looking down at the red piece of material that was draped around her "its getting uncomfortable"

"I'll say" I looked at her "looks like you can barely breathe in that"

"I know" she said as she awkwardly walked back to the change rooms "be out in a minute"

"Ok" I nodded as I took the rest of the extensions from Alice and put them in her hair.

"Do you think Jasper will like it?" she asked.

"He'll love it, I'm sure" I nodded as I began to clip them in.

"I never knew these things existed" she shook her head "but they're great! Thank you so much again"

"Its ok, Alice really" I shook my head "I'm studying to be a hairdresser anyway"

"Really?!" she turned to look at me

"Yes" I nodded "my sister is one too, I suppose I take after her a lot"

"Aw yay! That means I can get you to style my hair!"

"Of course" I said as I clipped another pair in. It took about ten or so minutes to get all of the extensions in. That was about the same time it took Bella to get out of that dress.

"Alice?!" was the first thing that Bella said when she had seen her with waist length, dark, straight hair "wow, those extensions did work well"

"Yeah" she said as she took a strand and played it "wait until Jasper sees"

"Do you think they're having fun?" I asked them "Jacob was a little hesitant about it"

"I know, don't worry" Bella shook her head "Edward was too"

"What are those two so scared for?"

"I don't know" she shook her head "I just want everyone to get along"

"Yeah I know" I shook my head "we had an argument about us going to Forks"

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Just that, he didn't know if you wanted to see him etc"

"But I did" Bella nodded "and I'm glad you came" she said as she hugged me.

"So did I" I nodded "its good to get to know Jacob's best friend"

"We're glad you did" she nodded "otherwise I think Jacob and Edward would have a fight to the death"

"I think before they would, we'd have a good talking to them about that" I looked at her "would you want them to?"

"No way" she immediately shook her head. We looked at Alice who was still looking at herself in the mirror, she was still freaked out that she finally had long hair. "Alice, are we going to buy anything?"

"Nope" she shook her head "there's nothing in here that I like" she said as she headed out the store. We followed after her.

"Where are we going next?"

"I think I wanna show Jasper my new hair" she smiled "thank you Maya" she said as she skipped ahead of us. Bella and I looked at each other and smiled.

"She always gets overtly excited about these things, doesn't she?" I looked at her.

"She does" I nodded "but it wouldn't be Alice, if she didn't do what she does"

We headed to the sporting goods store. Jacob was checking out the fishing rods, where Jacob and Jasper were looking at all the camping gear. They all turned our attention on us. And as expected, the boys had all stared at Alice.

"Like her hair Jasper?" I asked. He was speechless.

"How did you?" Edward asked looking confused "we can't grow hair..."

"Maya bought me hair extensions" Alice smiled "like it?'

"Beautiful as always" Jasper said kissing her on forehead.

"Thank you Maya" Edward nodded. Bella approached him, and he put his arm around her.

"So what are you boys gawking at?" I asked Jacob.

"I was checking out fishing rods and hooks for dad"

"Oh let me see" I said as I grabbed a fishing rod from him.

"Maya, no!" Jacob tried to fling back, but it was too late. I immediately felt a stinging sensation in my hand. I felt something running down my arm. I looked at it. The hook was halfway into my hand. It didn't come out of the other side, but it was in there pretty good. I held it up in front of me. I immediately felt this force knock me to the ground. It was Edward and I looked behind him and there was Jasper trying to move Edward out of the way to get to me. I saw the look in his eyes. The smell of blood. I saw it trickling down onto the floor. He caught my scent and he wanted my blood, bad.

"Alice get him out of here!!" Edward called. Alice tried to push Jasper out of the shop. Alice grabbed onto him and ran out of the store, it felt like a gust of wind. They were gone.

"I'm so sorry Maya" I heard Alice's voice cried in the background.

"Maya!" Jacob said holding me up. Edward helped me up too. I feeling really faint from the blood that I was losing and the sight of a fishing hook in my hand, wasn't too pleasant on my mind either.

"Maya" Bella said running over to me "are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Don't you touch her" Jacob said as he pushed Edward back.

"No it's not his fault" I said faintly. I was losing consciousness, and fast. Everything was spinning, the sounds were being muffled. Jacob was angry, I knew he would transform so I was doing the best I can to calm him down, while at the same time trying to hold myself up.

"Edward, he's trying to help" Bella explained. We were in a public place, but luckily there we no people in sight.

"Its ok Bella, he's just upset"

"Was this your plan?" I heard him say. I was going in and out of hearing and seeing things.

"Jacob" I said as I fell onto the floor. He held me in his arms, I could see his face but barely.

"Maya" he kissed me on the forehead "it will be ok, are you ok?"

"Its. Not. Jasper's Fault" was the last thing I could remember saying before I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Heads are gonna roll.**

**Read and Review...NOW**


	17. Take

**fDISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. Nor will I ever own these wonderful characters extracted from Ms. Stephenie Meyers fantastic mind! So envious of her! But no, I don't kown it. So don't sue me. hehe**

**I would like to thank the following people who:**

**REVIEWED  
Team-la-push  
Geriana  
Foam Weber  
Cemicool  
Clare.hpec  
Project 17  
Team Emmett  
Agosss  
KaytLoveOfHikaru  
Skulblaka222**

**FAVOURITE STORY  
Shelly4177  
KaytLoveOfHikaru**

**FAVOURITE AUTHORED  
KaytLoveOfHikaru**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all so much for all your love and support of this story! It means so much! Please don't forget to read and review. And if you do want to send me an email, I will reply back. So if there are any questions or so, please don't hesitate to ask or request something be put in there, who knows...I might**

**_Just saying once again that this is dedicated to my darling friend Susan.  
You got me hooked onto these books Missy! And I thank you so much for doing so.  
Thanks for sticking by me like glue.  
Through the tears, tantrums and twilight zone coincidences - my love and thanks._**

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but all I saw was black at first. Then the sounds of people talking around me. Especially with a lot of repetitions saying "Is she ok?" "Will she be awake soon?" "How many stitches did she get in? Cool"

I started to move my head around, the sounds were getting clearer as I realised my eyes were still closed. I opened my eyes, and there were seven people surrounding me on the couch. The first person I saw was Jacob, his eyes lit up as soon as mine met his.

"Jacob" my voice was raspy, but I managed to get the words out.

"You're ok" he said as he knelt down and kissed me on the forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, I then looked at my right hand, wrapped in bandages "oh"

"You had to get a few stitches Miss Maya" Carlisle looked at me "about six ought to heal it up quick" he nodded as he packed up his medical equipment.

"Thank you" I smiled wearily, I looked at my skin again. I was almost borderline pale. This was a shock and a surprise. I could almost pass off as being a vampire.

"But, just get some rest, and eat a lot of food. You'll be ok. You just need to get the blood you lost back" Carlisle said walking off. Esme walked over to me and kissed me on the head.

"I'm so happy that you're safe, and please know that Jasper is sorry. He's still learning our way of life" she looked at me in remorse.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Cullen; I know he didn't mean it"

"Thank you, dear" she said as she walked off. Leaving Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"You lost a lot of blood hun" Bella looked at me "are you alright now?"

"I'm a little thirsty" I said simply

"I'll go get you a glass of water" she said as she headed to the kitchen.

I looked around and didn't realise where I was. I was back at the Cullen's house. "How did I ge-"

"Jacob and myself carried you to your car and we drove you home as fast as we could" Edward answered before I could even ask my question.

"Thank you" I smiled at him. Jacob looked up at Edward and stood up so that they were both standing face-to-face.

Jacob took his hand out; Edward looked down to see what he was doing. He looked back up at Jacob. "If it weren't for you protecting her, from what happened, I don't know what I could've done. And thanks"

"He didn't mean it you know" Edward shook his hand "...Jasper"

"Then why is it so hard for him to control his thirst?" Jacob asked in irritation "if he learned to control it, I wouldn't have gotten angry about him attacking her. Remember, if you break the treaty...I have no choice but to attack you"

"He's younger than us. He's not used to our way of life yet. And I do know what will happen."

"And how long has he been living with you?" Jacob pried.

"Give him time" Edward nodded "he didn't mean it"

"He's lucky he didn't get to Maya...because if he did" he let out a wolf-sounding growl.

"Ease up on Jasper, wolf" Emmett looked at Jacob.

"You wanna start me, leech?" Jacob glared at him.

"Oh you and what army? Those band of dogs that you call your tribe?" Rosalie glared standing next to him.

"Hey!" I yelled out. They all looked at me "Can we all let the human talk now?" I looked at them all. They all went quiet. Jacob went back to crouching near me, Emmett and Rosalie calmed down.

"We just don't want him to put blame on us" Emmett explained.

"It's not a problem" I shook my head lightly "it's not your fault, and its not Jasper's either"

"But babe" Jacob began.

"No Jacob, it's not his fault. They are what they are. Just like you're the way you are. And it was my fault to begin with"

"How you managed to get a girlfriend like her I'll never know" Rosalie said as she walked off. Jacob glared and I looked up at Emmett confused.

"What she means is, for someone who loves a werewolf…she's pretty understanding. And if your tribe could get over themselves and learn that, maybe we could actually get along" Emmett said as he walked off "but I wouldn't mind it if I had a wrestle with ya now and then, ya know. Just to prove I'm still stronger and always will be"

I smiled, and I tried to sit up, I managed to with the help of Jacob and Edward. Bella came back with a glass of water just in time. "How you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm fine" I nodded as I took a sip "thanks for the water by the way"

"No problem" she smiled "you alright now?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I nodded. I then realised that Alice and Jasper weren't amongst the people that were there when I had returned to consciousness. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're in her room" Bella answered "she was really upset about what had happened. And Jasper couldn't be more ashamed of what he did, he couldn't control himself. They're so sorry Maya"

"Its ok" I said as I got up. I stumbled back a bit and Jacob reacted by instinctively putting his arms out in preparation to catch me. But luckily I caught my balance. "Where's Alice's room?" I asked.

"No" Jacob shook his head "I'm not going to let you going to talk to the leech that tried to hurt you"

"I didn't ask for your permission Jacob. I'm telling you" I said as I headed out the room "I'm going to talk to them, they're feeling terrible enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse"

I headed up the stairs and searched out for the room with the closed door. I knocked. "Come in" Alice had said. I opened the door, and there they were sitting on the floor in each others arms. I looked around in Alice's room, sapphire blue wall, with diamond shaped mirrors decorating one side forming a pattern. CD player in the corner, a dressing table and a closet full of clothes. I walked over to them and sat down, cross legged in front of both of them.

"Hey" I smiled slightly.

"Maya" she smiled sadly "I'm so sorry" she shook her head sadly "we didn't know, but we couldn't see. I mean, I didn't see-"

"Alice, its ok" I smiled at her "I'm fine" I nodded. I then looked at Jasper who looked away in the opposite direction. "Jasper" I called out to him. He didn't say anything, but looked at me. "I'm fine" I nodded and smiled at him "I don't want any of you two to feel bad ok?" I looked at them both.

"But we hurt you" Alice sniffed

"No, you didn't" I shook my head "its my fault that I grabbed the fishing rod without looking where the hook was" I smiled "its nothing really" I said holding out my right hand that was covered in a thin layer of bandages. "When Jacob said I was as clumsy as Bella, I think I would have to somewhat agree, or until I'm proven otherwise" I smiled.

Alice and Jasper smiled slightly. Alice stood up and I stood up "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a make over. But thank you so much for the hair extensions! Rosalie is kinda jealous of me now. Which I think is great!"

I laughed. "But would you mind if I came over another time so I can have a makeover done by you?"

"Would you really?" she smiled as she bounced up and down.

"Wouldn't wanna miss it" I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Jacob is really lucky to have you" she hugged me "he doesn't realise it"

"Thanks" I blushed "but yes, we're all good?" I looked at Jasper. He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled. I'd like to make him feel less guilty about the whole situation. It wasn't his fault in the first place. I think Alice and Jasper were feeling better after I had spoken to them.

"Maya! Come on, we're going" I heard Jacob's voice call out.

"Well that's my cue to leave" I smiled at the both of them. "I'll see you both soon, I hope"

"We'd love to have you back here soon" she smiled. I took a strand of her extensions. "You have to look after these as if they were real hair, ok?" I looked at her "shampoo and condition. Look after them ok?"

"Ok, I will. I promise" she nodded and smiled.

"Great" I smiled "catch ya" I said as I headed to the door and exited her room. I headed downstairs to where Edward, Bella and Jacob were waiting for me. "Surprised I'm still alive Jacob?"

"Haha very funny" he laughed sarcastically "come on, we have to head off now if we're going to make it in time for dinner"

"Alright" I said as I walked toward him, he gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better" I nodded; I turned to look at Bella and Edward who were leaning on the door. "Sorry we couldn't stay as long as we would've liked"

"No problem" Edward shook his head "you're welcome to come by anytime"

"Thank you" I smiled at him, I approached Bella and gave her a hug "thanks for taking care of me and such"

"Its ok" she smiled "but you and Jacob are going to come back here, yes?"

"Of course" I nodded "if you need to contact me or talk or anything, I'll be at Jacob's house for the rest of the weekend"

"Great" she smiled and nodded "I'll be sure to call"

"Great" I smiled. I walked toward Jacob "We'll see you soon"

"See ya" Jacob nodded. He took me in his arms, with one around me waist. We walked down the steps and headed to my car. Jacob would be driving; anything that touched my right hand would sting a little. It was still tender. Edward and Bella made sure we had made it to the car ok; they watched us from the door. I got into the front seat and Jacob made it to the driver's seat. Once we were seated, we waved goodbye to Edward and Bella. They waved back and entered the house. We were quiet on the drive home, but I decided to break the silence.

"Jake, are you ok?"

"I almost lost you back there" he said staring straight.

"But you didn't. The only thing that I lost was a lot of blood" I smiled to take humour of the situation which Jacob rolled his eyes at "and if you need to blame someone; blame me"

"Why you?" he asked.

"Because I was the idiot who grabbed the fishing rod without noticing where the hook was"

"Maya" he reasoned

"You know its true, Jacob" I looked at him. He glanced at me quickly and continued to drive straight ahead. "You have no reason to be mad at them, not at least for my sake"

"I found out something today" He answered "When you were unconscious…I questioned their 'niceness' about the whole thing. It creeped me out"

"I'd imagine" I nodded "and how did that turn out?"

"Well, they are genuinely trying to be nice" he answered "but they did admit to one thing..."

"And that was?" I asked listening intently.

"You know how Bella is turning into a vampire..."

"Yes, once they're married if I remember"

"Yeah" he nodded "well, if they bite her, the treaty is broken"

"What does this have to do with them being nice to you?"

"Well, that's the thing" he took in a breath "because I am second in command; the orders aren't set in stone unless both Sam and I agree on it"

"And what does this have to do with the Cullen's?" I asked

"They're hoping, because they're showing that they're only turning her into a vampire because Bella wants to be. They're not forcing her to be a vampire. It was purely choice, and they wanted to show me that they are good people. Hoping to sway against the attack against them once Bella is turned into a vampire"

"So, you picked up on their 'niceness' immediately"

"Like clockwork" he nodded "but I can understand where they come from" he nodded

"Showing a bit of empathy for the vampires now are we Jake?" I smiled and held his free hand.

"A little" he smiled "but, I understand now. They care about her as much as I do"

"Well there we go. That solves the mystery of them being creepily nice to you"

"Yeah" he nodded "but that doesn't mean I have to stop calling them leeches. Let's let it be a like-hate relationship"

"Done" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek as he was driving

"No distracting the driver"

"Cry baby" I whined as I leant back into my seat. I turned up the stereo. The music was blaring through the speakers and I couldn't have felt more relaxed. "Oh and I learnt something today too" I looked at him.

"And what's that?" he asked staring straight ahead.

"To never grab a fishing rod or fish hook ever again" I nodded. Jacob started to laugh at me.

"You think that will traumatise you?"

"Think? No, I know" I nodded "I don't think I can look at a fish hook or fishing rod ever the same. Think about it, if that hurt me, think of the fish that get caught in the mouth with it! That's freakin' painful!"

"So you're a fish advocate too?" he laughed.

"No!" I immediately defended "I'm just saying, I don't want to go near a fishing rod or fish hook ever again"

"Fair enough" Jacob snickered. I could tell he wanted to laugh, but hid it because I found it of very serious matter.

It became silent so I decided to sing along to 'Hands Down' by the Dashboard Confessional' "And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist, and you kissed me like you meant it, and I knew that you meant it"

"That could be a good background song for us" Jacob laughed.

"Oh there is a lot of music that can be our background music" I laughed.

"Oh?" he asked me "pray tell"

"There are just many songs that come to mind when I think of you" I blushed.

"Really? You think about me that much?"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing" I giggled "is it a bad thing?"

"No way" he shook his head.

"So, Jacob. It's Saturday night, and we're heading back to La Push. Are there any plans for us this evening?"

"How about…" he trailed off, I think he was trying to think of something we could do.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'd prefer a night in. Let's watch a movie at your house. DVD's perhaps?"

"A night with you? I'm willing to do anything"

"Even watch a chick flick?" I asked him.

"Hey, I said anything didn't I? Didn't mean I had to enjoy it" he scrunched up his face at the word 'chick flick'

"Anything for me?" I asked in surprise. Not many guys would sacrifice their time for a chick flick. I liked them, but I would never watch them with a guy. It ruins the whole purpose of their genre.

"Anything" he nodded

"Love you"

"Love you, too" he smiled lightly as he stared ahead. That's all that was said for the remainder of the car ride home. It was a good silence; we sat there listening to my CD's playing. And on the rare occasion sing a long to the music that we knew some of the words to. We had reached La Push and the sun was setting. By guessing it was about 4:00 – 5:00pm tops. We made it to Jacob's house and got out of my car. It was freezing cold!

"Hurry!" I said as I ran to the front of Jacob's door. I stood there freezing; he took his time, walking to the house.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I'm freezing! Lets get inside!" I started to shiver. I felt the goosebumps on my skin tingle through my entire body.

"Here" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I immediately felt warm.

"Thanks" I kissed him on the neck. We stood there for a couple of minutes until I snapped back into the reality that we were still outside and it was cold. "Jacob, can we go inside now?"

"Oh" he smiled embarrassingly. He put his keys in, turned the door handle and we were in. The heater was left on, thank goodness.

"Ah" I let a sigh of relief as I headed to the living room. I turned on the TV, sat on the couch as I waited for Jacob to come in. He walked into the living room with his shirt off, and wearing his baggy jeans that he had worn when we went to Forks. "What's with the missing pieces of clothing?"

"I don't get cold, remember?" he smiled as he sat next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No need to brag"

"Who said I was bragging?" he said as he put his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder as both looked at the TV. "Maya..." he began.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"If I wanted to give you something, would you take it?" he asked as he looked at me.

"It depends what it is" I looked at him, his eyes were dilated, there was something that he wanted from me. An answer? A reaction?

"What if..." he said reaching into his pockets "I gave you this?" he said as he held out and there on the palm of his hand. There was a silver ring. It was plain but I was still shocked at what it was.

"When did you get that?" I looked up at him, and then back at the ring.

"When Jasper and Edward were checking out camping gear" he explained "I ducked out and got it"

"Jacob" I whispered. My heart was beating fast. "Why are you giving me that?"

"So I know that you have something that reminds you of me everyday" he said taking my left hand. "Can I?" he asked. I nodded. He slipped it onto my ring finger. "Perfect fit" he smiled proudly "I knew holding your hand all those times, was worth it"

I smiled at his attentiveness and the fact that he actually got something that fit me was a shock. To any female for that matter. "Thank you" I kissed him on the lips, his soft, warm lips. Once we broke apart, I had to give him something, anything that was mine so that I could be with him too. I took off my necklace that I was wearing. It was a plain black plastic necklace with a feather as the ornament. I did it up on him. He looked at the feather "It's not much, but it's mine. So I can be with you too. It's corny, I know"

"Thanks" he said as he took my face between his index finger and thumb, and kissed me. We turned to look at the TV show that was playing. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm not in the mood for watching TV this evening"

"Then what are we in the mood for this evening?" I asked him. He got up, took my hand and led me outside. We were at the front porch of the house; Jacob grabbed onto the roof ledge and lifted himself up onto the roof. I followed after him, looking at what he was doing from the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come" he said reaching down for me.

"Is it safe?" I asked him as I approached hesitantly

"I wouldn't do it, if it wasn't" he smiled as he still had his arms and hands outstretched.

"Alright" I said as I grabbed onto his hands. He lifted me up onto the top of his roof with ease. He held me up, trying to steady me just in case I toppled over. "What are we doing on your roof?" I asked him as I held his hand.

"Nothing" he said as we sat down on the middle of the roof. It was tiled and it was slanted, so it only heightened my worry that I was going to fall off. He pulled me down gently as I sat next to him. I pulled my knees up to my chest whilst still holding his hand. He wrapped his arm around me; to my amazement he was still topless. I know he's a werewolf, but would it kill him to put a shirt on? He's making me feel even colder. He kissed me on the top of my head and I leant against him as we stared at the night sky.

"This is random, but you know my nickname Chaska..." I began.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"It means star. My mother used to call me that when I was a baby. That's why dad calls me that"

"Why 'star' though?"

"Because my eyes are as bright and sparkly" I answered simply "dad always said that it was the reason why I was called Chaska. Plus, that I was born in the night time"

"I think it's nice" he said as he took my face in his hand again and kissed me lightly on the lips. He looked into my eyes deeply and smiled as he let out a sigh "Your eyes are really sparkly; no they're beautiful. I never realised that before"

I blushed. "Thanks"

"You always look away, whenever I say something nice about you. Why?"

"Insecurity, I guess" I shrugged.

"You don't need to be around me" he said as he hugged me tightly "you're always going to be beautiful to me"

"You don't mean that" I shook my head.

"You're my imprint" he answered "need I say more? My goal in life is to make you happy"

"And you know what makes me happy?" I asked him.

"What's that?" he said holding me close.

"You" I said as I kissed him "Jacob, I love you"

"I love you too, Maya Chaska Nightwolf" he smiled cheekily. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll let you live with calling me Chaska just this once" I said as we both stared up at the night sky.

"Will you always be mine?" he looked at me.

"What makes you say that I'm not going to be?" I looked at him. The butterflies had entered my stomach the moment he said those words. Not the good ones, the bad butterflies. The ones that make you feel queasy and nauseous.

"You're just too amazing for me Maya"

"Don't jinx it" I shook my head "I don't want anyone taking me away from you"

"What if they do? What if someone takes you away from me?" he asked.

"Stop talking about things like that Jacob" I felt my voice break, even the thought of not being with him hurt me. I didn't like the fact that he was thinking about these things. Tears were welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"But what if Maya?" he looked at me, even though it was dark, I could feel that he was watching my answer "what if someone came along and took you away from me?"

"If they do...will you fight for me?" I looked at him.

"To the death" he nodded and he leaned in to kiss me. This time, he held me close and the kiss was more passionate. It was at that time, I realised three very important things: One. Jacob Black was the only person I was put on this Earth to be with. Two; He was a werewolf destined to protect me from any harm that comes to me. Three; something in my stomach told me that something was coming, and I don't know what it is. My thoughts were interrupted with Jake's voice cutting in. "You sleepy?" he asked me. I yawned right on cue. He laughed "You wanna go down, and into the house so we can get to bed now?"

"Nah" I said as I snuggled up against him as we both were lying down now. "I'm good with my personalised heater with me" I said as I kissed him. We both layed there, in each others arms. Drifted asleep, under the stars. Even though I was happy lying there with him, even though I was the happiest when I was with him. But when he said that someone was going to come and take me away, I immediately felt something was coming. I don't know what it was, but it was coming.

* * *

**_If you love this story, please review, tell your friends or something will ya? hehe_**

You've read this far. You know whats happening...so all I ask is for you darling reader is to read and review. It would make me so happy. And knowing that my story is entertaining aswell as making others very to read it. So please read and review!

**_Thanks so much for reading again!  
Blue xox_**


	18. Turquoise

**I would like to thank the following people and to once again remind you that I don't OWN Twilight.  
Oh before you read on, I do need to say that I am AUSTRALIAN so the words I spell are in Australian English format.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I can't stress that enough. I have no idea if this story is any good. Where are my loyal readers?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you's!**

**If you really love this story, tell your friends about it and share the love.**

**Thanks to the darlings that:**

**REVIEW  
team-la-push  
Foam Weber  
shelly4177  
Agosss  
Smile for Life  
Skulblaka222  
Team Emmett  
Project 17**

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends; Susan Aka. Moddy. Thanks for the tears and the tantrums…from me. Haha. You got me hooked onto this series and I can't thank you enough. You're the best. All my love xox.**

* * *

I had woken up to the sunrise. It was beautiful watching the orange and yellow rays of the sun come across the silhouettes of the trees, houses and the birds flying by. Miraculously I slept like a baby when I was with Jacob, we didn't have a blanket, so he kept me nice and toasty warm.

"Mmm" I heard Jacob moan as he wrapped his arm around me and snuggled against my shoulder. I smiled. It was so cute to watch him sleep, he was so innocent or so it seems. I let out a semi cough-laugh. I closed my eyes and rested, listening to the noises around us the birds chirping and the rustles of the leaves. The smell of morning air was just refreshing. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

"I was awake before you" I answered quietly "I watched you sleep for a little bit" my eyes were still closed.

"And?" he said I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was slightly smiling. I had a kind of weird sixth sense with that.

"Nothing" I smiled as I opened my eyes "you just look sweet and innocent. Its so not you" I opened my eyes to meet with his.

"Oh really?" he asked with his impish grin.

"Really" I nodded "with a smile like that? I don't think so"

"And you think you can pull off being innocent?"

"I'd like to think I do" I smiled "do you think I can pull off being innocent?"

"Maybe" he smiled at me. And that was the end of that conversation.

"So what's the plan for today?" I looked at him, as I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. He was still lying down.

"Don't you just wanna have a nice chillaxing day at home?"

"I thought you said you were going to tour me around La Push"

"I was" he nodded "but then I couldn't be bothered"

"That's ok" I nodded

"You're ok with it?" he asked me.

"Sure no problem" I nodded "you can lounge around at home, while I get toured around La Push"

"By who?" Jacob asked as he sat up next to me

"Kim" I smiled

"She and Jared are going out somewhere" he smiled his impish grin "so, who else do you have in mind"

"You like this don't you?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled slightly "the fact that it's either you that tours me around or nobody else does?"

"Exactly right" he nodded as his impish grin widened

"There is another person I have in mind…" I trailed offf

"Who?"

"Who else could take me around La Push while you're lying around the house?" I pretended to think "oh I know, Embry!"

"You wouldn't"

I raised my eyebrow and did my version of his impish grin "Try me" He immediately pulled me close and pressed his lips passionately against mine. He slightly started to press his weight against me, so we slowly we were slowly descending until my back was pressed against the roof. He pulled away and sat back up. I did the same; we were both heavily breathing which mean there was a whole lot of passion going on. "Woah" I managed to get out with a breath. He smiled at me. "And what was that for?"

"Just showing you what you're missing out on, if you choose to hang out with Embry today"

"And I was showing you what you're missing out on today, if you don't hang out with me today"

"Oh really now?"

"Really" I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jacob opened his mouth slightly wanting to make the kiss more intimate "Nope" I pulled back.

"Maya" he whined and pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout" –I mimicked him "hang out with me today?"

"I need some convincing" he grinned.

"What could you mean by convincing?" I asked him

"Kiss me, and I'll go"

"Giving me an ultimatum?"

"No, it's a demand" he smiled at me as he eased his face closer to mine.

"What are you trying to prove here Jacob?" I whispered as he eased his face closer-and-closer.

"Just shows that you're willing to do anything to be with me"

"Who says I have to prove that?" I said as I turned slowly.

"You don't need to" as I could feel his breath hit my face "I just want to kiss you" he said as he tilted his head slightly.

"Now we're being honest" I said as I leaned in and kissed him. We pulled away and I looked at his front yard. I saw my Cadillac shining in all its glory, and then looked around to further off into the distance, you could see the outline of the mountains. "So" I said biting my lip "are we going around La Push or what?"

"Love to" he said as he rolled his eyes "it's just the place where I grew up, Maya. No big deal"

"Big deal to me considering this is where I can get to know you best" I looked at him "what's so scary about that?"

"Not knowing me, it's just the people I know, that I'm scared of you knowing"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The girls that I know" he said scratching the back of his head as he yawned.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him "there are girls out there that are fawning over you?"

"Yes" he nodded as he turned a light shade of red.

"And none of them have caught your eye" I looked at him.

"Nope" he shook his head "not even. The moment I saw you, no other girl exists to me anymore"

"Is that how it works? Imprinting?" Even though I understood the reason for imprinting, but I was still confused on how it worked. Well, I didn't understand what it meant from Jacob's perspective on things.

"Yeah, like it's explained. The moment I set sight on my imprint, everything else seems insignificant"

"Really?"

"Really" he nodded as he leaned back "you're the most important thing in my life Maya"

"Jacob I-" I began, but he pressed his lips against mine.

"Love you" he finished off the sentence for me.

"Exactly what I meant" I smiled. I looked around "Are we ready to head off?" I asked him "Granted you help me get off this roof of course" I said as I got up, Jacob stood up and kissed me on the forehead. Afterwards he jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. "How the hell did you do that?" I asked him "dogs don't land on their feet" I yelled from the rooftop.

"Again with the dog jokes?" he looked up at me as he put his hand up to his forehead to shade out the suns glare. "Jump, Maya"

"WHAT?!" I asked him "are you insane?! I'm afraid of heights, remember? That's super intelligent of me if I jump!"

"You jumped off the cliff when we went cliff diving!" he called out back to me. Damn it, he remembered.

"That was an act of impulse" I answered

"Don't you trust me?" he asked tilting his head to the side and doing his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, bub. No way, of course I do. Just that, fear gets the better of me"

"I'll catch you" he said holding his arms out.

"Ok" I hesitated. I closed my eyes "Are you sure you're going to catch me?" with my eyes still closed.

"Always" I heard him scream.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. I felt an immediate rush of adrenaline, a gust of wind go through me and immediately landing in Jacob's arms. I let out a little whimper by instinct. I immediately felt Jacob's warmth run through me as my skin impacted on his. "That wasn't that bad was it" he looked at me heavily breathing.

"Wait" I said trying to catch my breath "why are you heavily breathing?"

"Because I had to watch you jump off of that thing" he said "and predicting where you would land was tricky enough as it is"

"Well you caught me didn't you?" I looked at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck while he was still holding me

"Told ya I would" he smiled. I kissed him lightly.

"Thank you" I pressed my forehead against his "so, what are we doing today?"

"Going around La Push" he rolled his eyes

"I love the enthusiasm" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm "is La Push that bad?"

"I just don't want you to have to meet those girls"

"Please, it would be a pleasure to" I smirked slightly

"What have you got in mind?" he asked as he smiled at my little smirk.

"That's for me to know thank you" I smiled "can you let me down now?"

"Nope" he said as he carried me into the house "I caught you, and now I won't let you go"

"You've caught me heaps of times" I said as I tried to get out of his arms, impossible, but I thought I could attempt doing it hoping he would eventually let me go. He didn't.

"Struggling isn't going to get you anywhere" he laughed. He then took me into his room and placed me gently on my feet. I turned around and wrapped my arm around his neck, tilted my head and smiled. "You've got an hour" he said simply as he put his arms around my waist.

"An hour for what?"

"To get ready" he smiled.

"I only have an hour?!" I said as I pushed him back slightly "I'm gonna go get ready now" I said as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I heard Jacob laughing in the background. I quickly took a shower, managed to get my hair dried, straightened and then get dressed within the hour. I emerged in my black skinny leg jeans, and my white 'Secondhand Serenade' T-shirt. I was wearing Jacob's ring, my hair was curled slightly which I did with my hair straightener, and there was a rope-headband thing around my head. I put my feather earrings that Nida had made me on my birthday. I saw Jacob, already dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Man, guys have it so easy.

"That was quick" Jacob said standing up and looking at me up and down.

"Only because you gave me a time limit" I said putting my hand on my hip. He approached me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on" he said opening the door. We headed outside and there were the rest of the boys and Kim waiting for us.

"I didn't know that you asked them to come along" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well since I had to ordeal taking you around, I figured you should hang out with the tribe as if I have to suffer, they suffer too." He smiled his little impish grin again.

"Aw, you invited them for me?"

"Yeah. We never got a proper chance to hang out remember? Our chances were ruined last time..." he trailed off

"Stop thinking about that will you?" I looked at him.

"I will when I get to inflict some revenge on that mongrel" Jacob sneered "he's lucky I listened to Sam"

"Well he's probably long gone by now, so just relax will you" I said I held his hand. He nodded. We started approaching the tribe.

"Maya" Kim said running up to me and giving me a hug. I let Jacob's hand go.

"Hey Kim" I said as I hugged her back, she was back to her bubbly self "how are you?"

"I'm great" she smiled "I'm just glad that you decided to stick around with us for a little longer"

"Yeah" I said as I looked at Jacob who was walking toward his friends "you were right about the imprint thing. It was a good thing in the end"

"Hate to say 'I told ya so'" she smiled. She then looked at Leah who was scowling at Kim and me.

"Does she hate me?" I asked Kim.

"Don't worry, she hates me too" she shook her head as she turned her back on Leah. I looked at her for more of an explanation. "I don't know she just hates the pack. Especially Sam"

"Sam?" I looked at Kim "why does she hate Sam?"

"Didn't you know?" she looked at me

"Didn't know what?"

"Oh, well I'll tell you. Since no one is going to tell you anyway..." she said nodding "Leah was Sam's girlfriend before he became a werewolf. And then he phased and he then he saw Leah's cousin Emily, low and behold, he imprinted on Emily. So, its now Sam and Emily. Not Leah and Sam"

"So, let me get this" I said taking my information in "Leah was Sam's girlfriend"

"Before he imprinted on Emily" Kim finished

"And so she's been snide to everyone because..." I trailed off and looked at Kim

"Because she takes her anger and frustration out on the tribe and wants everyone to suffer"

"And she hates us because..."

"We're imprints" she looked at me and pointed to herself.

"And she takes her anger out on us..."

"Because imprints are the reason why she and Sam aren't together anymore" Kim finished. She looked at me and smiled. I think she appreciated the friendship bond we had going on with each other as much as I did. She was an imprint, so was I which I guess made it all the more easier for us to bond. We were the only two girls in that tribe that had been imprinted on into the tribe. I hadn't met Emily yet, but I was hoping I would get along with her as well.

"Doesn't she knows what happens when you phase?" I asked in confusion "I mean, she _is _a werewolf as well. Why can't she grasp the fact that she'll find her imprint too one day and she'll forget all about Sam and her?"

"She's still waiting on that day to come I suppose" Kim shrugged at me "I feel sorry for the guy that's going to be her imprint" she shook her head. I nudged Kim with my elbow.

"Not nice" I looked at her.

"Just saying what you're thinking" she added. I hated that she was right. Apparently from what I saw, Leah wasn't the magical ray of sunshine that I thought she would be. "So, Jacob huh?" she smiled.

"What?" I blushed. Even though we were together, there was still that little bit of an embarrassment about me having a boyfriend and someone saying it in such a tone that it would make me blush.

"Love him?"

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled. "And what about you and Jared? Love him?"

"Love him" she smiled as she put her fringe back in place. "Its kinda weird, knowing that I'm the only girl that he'll ever see this way, get me?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I got that feeling too with Jacob. Like, you'd think they would be interested in other girls"

"Oh that would never happen" Kim shook her head "from what my experience is with Jared, is that there have been heaps of girls and I'm tellin' ya heaps! But he shakes his head and his eyes are all on me"

"That's sweet" I smiled as I looked over at Jared who was gazing at Kim from afar.

"Oh don't worry" Kim tapped me on the shoulder and craned her head to look at Jacob "he feels the same for you too"

"You think so?" I looked at her. Kim was like the 'big sister' of the Quileute tribe. It was easy to ask her questions and not feel stupid, considering that she was in my boat too at one stage.

"I know so" she smiled as she linked her arms with mine. We headed toward the awaiting Quileute boys. Everyone was there, minus Sam.

"So, where's Sam?" I asked.

"And you care because?" Leah asked snidely looking at me.

"Leah" Jacob scowled at her "shut it"

She immediately retreated "You know what? I can't be bothered going out today. Seth, we're going" she said as she walked off.

"But-" Seth began. Aw, mini Jacob. He was so cute. I still couldn't believe how uncanny it was.

"We're going" I heard her say as she headed over to her car.

"Sorry guys" Seth pouted and walked over to an awaiting Leah who had started the engine.

"Like I said...bitch" Paul nodded

"And her purpose of the pack is to make us miserable, right? That's all she's good for?" Embry asked.

"She has her reasons" I said simply. They all looked at me like I had just committed a sin. "What?"

"Are you..." Embry said pretending to vomit "sticking up for Leah?"

"No, not sticking up for her. I'm just thinking up a reasonable excuse as to why she does what she does"

"Hmm" Embry said pretending to think "oh well I know, she's a pest"

"Can we just drop this and go already?" Jared looking at all of them "Leah's gone. Drop it, move on. We'll see her when we have another meeting" he said as he wrapped his arm around Kim. Jacob did the same to me as we all walked off to our designated cars.

"Next stop, La Push" Embry said as he opened the door to my Cadillac

"Aren't we in La Push already?" I looked at him as I entered the car sat at the front seat.

"Good choice of words, genius" Quil said opening the opposite door and looking at Embry. Jacob was the driver, my wounds were still slightly tender and I thought, since he loved my Cadillac so much, he would treat it so carefully. Which he did.

"So Maya, how have you been?"

"She got to meet the lee- I mean vampires yesterday" Jacob corrected himself.

"And they didn't eat you? Wow, funny that" Embry added.

"Do you want me to give Embry the same lecture I did you?" I asked Jacob who was staring straight.

"Nope" he shook his head "because with Embry, it will go in one ear and out the other"

"Yep" Embry nodded "what are we talking about again?"

"You see?" Quil nodded his direction at Embry. I laughed and continued to stare straight at the road.

"So Maya, when are we heading back to yours?" Jacob asked

"Maybe we'll head off when it's late afternoon?" I suggested

"That's fine with me"

"But what about us Jacob?" Embry pretended to be mopey "we miss you so much" You could hear Quil hiding his snickers in the background.

"Embry shut it" Jacob glared at him. He did as he was told.

"So Maya, what was it like hanging out with the leeches?" Embry asked me. I looked at Jacob, but he just shook his head slightly. There was nothing I could do to change his mind about the vampires.

"They're really nice people" I answered "Alice took me out shopping"

"So you know them by first name basis?" Quil asked.

"Yes" I nodded "they didn't eat me" I said looking at the both of them "I thought it was clear, considering I'm alive"

"Clear" Embry nodded "but there must've been a few slip ups"

"What do you mean?"

"Some of them can't control their thirsts. Especially the young ones. So I've been told" Quil answered for him.

"Thanks Embry" Embry said glaring at Quil.

"What? I explained it better than you"

"Shut up" Embry said punching Quil on the arm.

"Well they didn't" I looked at the both of them who seemed to forget about the whole conversation and started hitting each other.

"Dudes, this is Maya's car. If you guys wreck something, I'm gonna pull over and I'll make you's walk"

"You wouldn't" Embry said calling his bluff.

"Try me" Jacob said. Embry and Quil immediately ceased. I looked at Jacob who smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. We headed into the main part of town and pulled over in the side streets. We waited for Jared to drive by and waited for them to park. One all of us were together we headed down the main streets of La Push.

"Oh that's were you get the best shoes Maya" Kim said pointing to the shoe store that was on the other side of the road. Kim and I had our arms linked together while the boys walked behind us.

"What are we doing today anyway?" Quil asked Jacob.

"We're gonna take Maya around La Push"

They all groaned in unison. "But it's so boring" Embry complained.

"She seems fascinated with it" Jacob shrugged.

"Well I can take you around" Kim smiled

"Oh yeah sure, take my girlfriend away" Jacob protested.

"Cry baby" Kim rolled her eyes "I'm hungry; you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Love to" I nodded as we turned into a café. The boys followed in after us. I think they were too much of men to drink coffee. We all sat down at the table and ordered our drinks. Jacob and I held hands at the table, regardless of Embry's desperate attempts to get my attention to annoy Jacob.

"Aw, that's pretty Maya" Kim said touching the ring "who got you that?"

"Jacob did"

The table of boys wolf whistled. I found it hilariously ironic. Kim looked at me and mouthed the words 'watch this' "And where's mine Jared?" Kim said raising her eyebrow. Jared immediately froze.

"I'll buy you one if you want?" he blurted. I started laughing.

"Nah its ok" she smiled at me "I'm good"

We all started having our own little conversations with each other. I decided I stick to my conversations with Kim, considering her and I had a lot of things in common.

"Hey guys" I heard a female voice say. I looked up; there was this brunette girl, in a short skirt and a singlet top. Brown eyes and her eyebrows looked like they were that thing that they looked like they were drawn on. She was carrying a Chanel handbag and was with a bunch of her friends who practically all dressed the same as she did. She then turned her attention to Jacob "Hey Jakey" she said flirtatiously.

'Eww' I mouthed at Kim who rolled her eyes and then nodded in agreement.

"Ah, hey Melania" Jacob said uncomfortably "how are you?"

"I'm great" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. I scowled, to which all the rest of the tribe noticed and decided to kinda distract her, but their attempts were in vain. She looked at Kim and did a semi-glare. She then looked down at the table and saw Jacob's hand interlocked with mine. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Maya, my girlfriend" Jacob said kissing me on the cheek. I looked up at her and couldn't help but smile smugly. I looked at Kim who was smiling as smug as I was.

"My name starts with an 'M' why aren't you going out with me?" Melania spat. I leaned back a little startled, when Jacob said psychopathic girls that had obsessive tendencies toward him, he wasn't joking.

"Clearly, because I love her" he said as he kissed me on the lips and looked back at Melania and the rest of the girls that were standing behind her.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the most popular girl in school!" she stomped her foot down. She then looked at me and decided to question what I was to him "And what makes you so special to him?"

"What's it to you?" I asked her.

"I make it my business to know" she glared at me "I don't even know what he sees in you"

"Because she's everything you're not" Kim added. I looked at Kim and smiled as I looked back at Melania.

"Please, do you realise how many people I have goin' for me?" she said looking at me. Was she trying to prove something? I didn't realise Jacob had such a fan club.

"If that's so, then why are you goin' for the ones that clearly don't want you? You failed with Jared, you failed with Jacob. Who's next? Quil and Embry? Please" Embry and Quil started to laugh.

"Watch yourself May" she glared at me.

"Maya" I corrected "if you're going to threaten me, at least do it properly"

Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared made an 'ooo' noise, which indicated that I had owned her with that answer. Melania glared at them, and then at me.

She smiled at Jacob "Should you get bored of her Jacob, you know where to find me"

"Oh, under the dumpster from whence you came?" Kim smiled. Melania glared and then looked for Jacob's answer.

"Um" Jacob said holding up my left hand and showing her "that's not gonna be the case here Mel"

Her eyes widened "So you're gonna marry this native American nobody?"

"Nobody? Wow big word, how long did that take you to learn?" Kim added. Jared looked at Kim as attempts for her to shut her mouth. I loved how she stuck up for me, even though it was snide and sarcastic.

"Nobody?" Jacob laughed and then kissed me "she's somebody to me"

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Kim said.

Melania looked at me and glared "What, you got nothing to say Pocahontas?"

"Do you even realise that we're Native American?" Jacob looked at Melania

"Babe, its ok I can handle this" I looked up at Melania and smiled "No I don't have anything to say to you Melania. Because at the end of the day I know I have Jacob, and you don't. And that's all that I need to do for my retaliation of what you said"

"Not for long" she looked at me. I smiled at her perseverance; her pursuit of Jacob was the same as someone talking to a brick wall. "I will be better than you will ever be"

"I wouldn't say that" Quil shook his head.

"Why?" Melania asked as she raised her pencil drawn eyebrows.

"Jacob! Maya!" I heard a familiar male voice call out. We all turned to the entrance, it was Billy.

"Hey Dad" Jacob nodded. Billy headed toward us and kissed me on the forehead.

"And how are you Maya?"

"I'm great" I smiled at him "and you?"

"I just went fishing with you father" he smiled "we caught a few. So when you get back home, you'll be able to survive for a good two weeks"

"Poor fishes" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"Nothing" I smiled "how is dad?" I asked. It's only been two days, but I missed him.

"He's good. He got Nida to cover the tribal gatherings while he was away" he chuckled "your dad told me that he's thrilled that you and Jacob met"

I already knew that. But I was still surprised. Usually, my dad would hate all my male friends, especially if it were my boyfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah, Princess of the Makha tribe, I don't think there's anyone else that is perfect for him" Billy smiled as he wrapped his arm around me to give me a hug. "Well I better get going, there's some fish that needs some frying" he smiled at me. "Jake, you gonna be stayin'? Your sisters say they're on their way home. They'll be arriving tonight"

"Nah" he shook his head "Maya's going home today. And plus I can see Rachel and Rebecca anytime when I'm at home"

"Fair enough" Billy laughed "you tell your dad I say hey alright?" he looked at me.

"I will Mr. Black" I smiled at him.

"Billy" he corrected

"I will, Billy" I smiled. He headed off out of the door and he was gone.

"Princess?" Melania raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's princess of a tribe" Jacob proudly wrapped his arm around me "and you say she has nothing on you, which is all the more reason of me being with her."

She just walked off with an exasperated sigh. "Ok, you weren't kidding when you said that there we psychopathic girls that were in love with you"

"Yeah, but there's only one girl that I want in love with me, and she isn't psychopathic" he said as he kissed me. From that little stunt that had just happened with Melania, I had realised that I could be a very jealous person. Although I didn't show it, nor there was nothing to be jealous about, I immediately felt over protective of Jacob. The rest of the day consisted of us just hanging out at café and browsing around the town. Kim and I were somewhat heartbroken that we didn't get a chance to shop. The boys on the other hand were quite ecstatic that they didn't have to endure sitting in the change rooms watching us in outfit-after-outfit. We were back at Jacob's house where all of us were going to go our separate ways. I had to head off back to my place and Jacob was going to be driving me home.

"I'll be seein' you all real soon" I said as I hugged all of them. "Thanks for everything and it was awesome meeting you all"

"It was great meeting you. I'm not the only girl in the tribe anymore" Kim smiled at me and gave me a hug. We exchanged mobile numbers before I continued to say goodbye to the rest of the tribe.

"Thanks for everything" I hugged Embry and Quil at the same time.

"So Maya" Embry began

"Yes Embry?" I asked him

"You have a sister right?" he smiled

I laughed. "She's got a boyfriend"

"Not if I have anything to do with it"

"Righteous" Jacob smiled. I started to laugh. Ah, gotta love Josh and how weird he is. Once I said goodbye to all of the boys, Jacob had lead me to the car, took my suitcase from upstairs and we were headed off home. As we got into the car, the lot of them were standing behind the car. And as we drove off, I saw them in the rear-view mirror waving.

"So, care to tell me the story of Melania?"

"What's to tell?"

"Maybe you can explain the reason why she is crazy in love with you. Emphasis on the crazy"

"I don't know" he shrugged "I mean, I say hey to her in passing but that's it"

"But she's the popular girl in school, hun"

"So?" he looked at me and then a split second later he was looking straight ahead "That doesn't mean anything to me Maya. I love you and only you"

"Ditto kiddo" I smiled "I love you too"

I had fallen asleep on the way there. Probably because of the music and the moving motion of the car. I was awoken my Jacob poking me in all different places, my back, my arms, my cheek. I let out a very angry growl and moan. "Babe, we're here"

I looked up and sure enough, we were back at my house. "Oh" I said as I sat up. Jacob was still sitting at the front seat. He slowly leaned in to kiss me.

"Love you" he said

"Love you" I repeated. "It was fun today, wasn't it?" I looked at him as we got out of the car.

"Yeah" he nodded as he went to the trunk and took out my suitcase and carried it for me "apart from Melania's interruption, everything was good"

"Its ok hun" I shook my head "I needed to see what you meant when you said psychopathic. And she gave me the biggest dose of crazy I've ever seen" I laughed "La Push is so interesting with people like that"

"I'm not ready to go back to La Push without you" he sighed.

"Then, why don't you stay and live with me for a little longer" I said looking at him, I knew he was sad that the fact that school was going to start soon and once that happens; we wouldn't be seeing each other that often. Not until we both finish and until the next holidays were in sight, we wouldn't be able to see each other that much.

"You wouldn't mind?" he looked at me as his eyes lit up at my offer.

"I'm asking you to live with me for the time being, Jacob. Of course I don't mind" I smiled at him. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can so we both have as much time together before school starts"

"I hate the thought of not seeing you everyday" he shook his head and looked at me.

"We'll spend the rest of the days we have together before school starts" I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Yay" he said sarcastically

"Whatever" I said as I pressed my lips against his. "Stay with me?"

"As long as you need me"

"Then get used to stickin' around for a very long time" I poked my tongue out at him.

"I can get used to that" he held me close and kissed me. As he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine. "Be with me?"

"Always" I said as gazed into his brown eyes. "Be with me?" I repeated.

"Forever" he said as we kissed lightly.

"Alright, alright enough of this mushiness" I said as I pushed him a lightly. He wrapped his arms around me "I'll just go and get the mail and we'll head into the house. Dad's back and he's probably going to want to have a talk with us about his fishing trip, while we eat the fish that he caught"

"Sounds tantalising"

"You'd think so" I nodded as I walked to the mail box. There was only one envelope. It was like a paper-bag colour and it felt like leather. It was held together with string and with it was a tag that read:

_To: Tobias Nightwolf and Maya Nightwolf of the Makha tribe._

There was no return address. I took the little envelope looking package in my hands and examined every inch of it. Jacob looked at me, I handed it to him so he could examine it too.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Jacob

"Something that is definitely tribal" Jacob answered

"It's not from your tribe?" I asked him.

"If it were from my tribe, I'd know it" he looked at me "this isn't my tribe's"

"Why would another tribe be sending things to me and my dad? Shouldn't my dad be the one that handles these things?"

"I have no idea" Jacob shook his head "but I think that you should open it" Jacob nodded "it _is_ half yours"

"Its best I give it to dad first. He'll probably know what this mysterious thing is" I looked at him as I closed the mailbox. While I held the package in my right hand, and Jacob's hand on the left, he and I headed up the steps of my porch, opened the door and headed inside. The house smelt of fried fish. Not predictable at all by my count.

"Maya, Jacob. Is that you?" my dad's voice called.

"Yes dad" I answered as we both appeared in the kitchen. And there he was, frying the fish that he had caught.

"How was La Push?" he asked

"It was awesome" I smiled "I got to meet Billy"

"Yes, he did mention that" he smiled "he adores you"

I blushed and Jacob wrapped his arm around me and held me close "Mr. Ni- I mean, Tobias.."

"Yes, son?" my dad looked at him.

"Maya and I are..." he trailed off "together now"

My dad had turned off the stove and walked toward us. Jacob and I both instinctively leaned back. My dad stood in front of Jacob, took a deep breath and gave him a hug. "All I can say is; finally" he said as he walked back into the kitchen and started to place the fish on plates, along with lemon wedges and a side of chips.

"Finally?" I looked at him "you were expecting this?"

"Clearly" he looked at me in the tone of 'state-the-obvious'

"Well since you know all, see all; all powerful chief of the Makha tribe" I looked at him.

"Ah it's true" he boasted "what's that?" he noticed at what I was holding in my hand.

"I found it in the mail. No return address, it just says it's for you and for me. But since you're the chief and all...it looks tribal so I thought I'd give it to you and you can tell me what it is" I said as I handed it to him.

"Elk skin" he said as he took it into his hands "this is interesting...is it from your tribe Jacob?" he asked

"Nah I don't think so. I would've known about it if it was from my tribe" he answered

"Alrighty" he said hesitantly. Dad pulled the string to undo the bow that the package was held together by. He opened it cautiously. He placed the package on his left palm and unfolded the elk skin around it. Inside contained a necklace, bracelet and earrings. They were of turquoise colour.

"Pretty" I smiled "are they for me?" I asked him. I looked at my dad's face. His eyes were widened; his mouth was slightly ajar as he stood frozen in place. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Maya, come into the living room. We need to talk" he said as he walked ahead. I looked at Jacob, as I wrinkled my forehead in worry.

"Its nothing" he shook his head "it's probably nothing" he said as he took my hand and kissed me on the forehead. I didn't give him the most convincing look, but I tried to. He saw right through it though. "Maya" he called for my attention. I looked at him "It _is_ going to be ok"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded. We both made our way into the living room. Dad was sitting on the coffee table. He motioned us to sit in front of him. "Uh, Jacob...I think its best that you leave" he said "I hope you understand this is a matter of Maya and mine"

Jacob got up to leave but I grabbed his hand and dragged him down "Dad, I want him to hear whatever it is that you want to tell me. I don't have anything to hide from Jacob. What is it?"

"I can't believe I forgot" dad whispered to himself.

"Forgot what?" I asked

"I should've known that this was coming"

"What's coming?"

"I can't believe it" he said again

"Tobias!" I shouted. Dad looked up at me. The look in his eyes indicated that something wasn't right. I leaned back into Jacob's arms and rested on his shoulder. Jacob's grip had tightened around me. We held hands. "What is it?"

"Maya...I should've told you this the moment I found out. But you were such a young girl and I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would freak you out. And I thought everything would be fine because you had never been with anybody that was meant for you. But I see you with Jacob and I know that you're his imprint. This just makes things worse" he looked at me as he put his hand on my knee "I'm sorry Maya"

"Sorry for what?" I asked him. I was scared; my heart began to beat fast. My mouth was dry. My breathing became shorter. Jacob tried his best to calm me down and rub his thumb against the top of my hand. "Dad..."

"Do you know what these are?" he asked as he held up the turquoise jewellery. I took a good look at them. They were bright, they were decorated with little feathers and hand carved wooden ornaments.

"Jewellery. Just pieces of jewellery and nothing more" I answered.

"They aren't _just _pieces of jewellery Maya. Do you know what they mean?" he asked me

"No" I answered "I'm not a traditionalist dad. So I don't know what that means" I shook my head.

"What does it mean, Tobias?" Jacob asked.

"These pieces of trinkets, especially their colour...they're only used once in a persons lifetime"

"And what are the colours used for?" I asked him.

"Maya, they're the colour of marriage"

"Ok that's my cue to leave now" I said as I got up. He was right; I was going to freak out. My dad stuck out his hand. My day was ruined and I had to get out of there before it could get any worse.

"Maya; sit down"

I did as he was told. I immediately grabbed Jacob's hand, took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and opened them slowly. "Marriage" I said slowly, I even enunciated.

"Yes" my father nodded keeping eye contact with me. My heart sounded like it was about to implode in my body. The adrenaline was rushing, my breath was becoming faster.

"Jacob and I are too young to get married dad" I looked at him "that's stupid to force this on us when we're not even eighteen yet" I looked over at Jacob and he shook his head slowly while looking down. My heart began to beat faster as I prepared for what my dad was about to say to me.

"It's not Jacob" my dad slowly "Maya, it's not Jacob"

* * *

**I'm going to hold this story on ransom. hehe.  
Review or death lol. I'm joking. Just review and tell me what you think is gonna happen.  
I would make a poll, but the thing is I don't know how to do one. Haha.**

**My love and thanks to the people who have read this far.**

**Muchas gracias!**


	19. Nobility

**1. The disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. But that place doesn't exist. No point in day dreaming. **

**Thank you so much to the people who:**

**Who reviewed  
maddymkp()  
shelly4177  
jacob.is.the.bomdiggedy  
team-la-push  
Geriana  
cemicool  
Agosss  
Project 17  
**

**Favourite storied  
jacob.is.the.bomdiggedy**

**Favourite authored  
jacob.is.the.bomdigeddy**

**I can say thanks enough. But I hope that me saying it several times will get into your head how much I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you so much!**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" my voice was shaking. Was this happening right now?

"It's not Jacob" he repeated.

"Then why the hell are we talking about marriage then?! If we're not talking about me and Jacob, I don't see the point" I said.

"Maya" my dad's voice broke, I think he too was getting upset but I couldn't care less at this moment in time. If he knew, why didn't he tell me? I let the tears fall; it was something I didn't want to hear. My hands tightened around Jacob's hand and his tightened around mine too. "Do you remember Jacy? From the Chimakum tribe?"

"Jacy" I looked up at dad, my eyes still swelling with tears.

"Yes Jacy, he's an elder's son" he nodded "he's asked for your hand in marriage"

"Well you can tell him no" I shook my head vigorously, so much that I immediately felt dizzy afterwards.

"It not that easy Maya. I already said yes"

"He wants to marry me? Why did you let him dad?"

"You were young, and you two seemed to get along really well. Jacy had chosen you to be his, and I accepted"

"No" I shook my head "NO!" I looked at him "Did you hear me Tobias?! I said no!" I stood up. Jacob tried to calm me down but I batted his hand to not touch me at that moment. "Take the proposal back"

"Maya" my dad reasoned

"TAKE THE GODDAMNED PROPOSAL BACK!" I looked at him "What do you have to gain dad? You have your own land, you're the chief! What more could you want out of this?!"

Nida walked in "What's going on?" she looked worried. I looked at her, and didn't pay any attention to her presence. Dad did the same. Nida stood in the doorway watching what was happening.

"Maya, if I take this back; it will be war between the two tribes"

"WAR?! Because I refuse marriage to one of their sons?!"

"Because the princess refuses to marry an elder's son, yes" he nodded "the land that I have, they have given to me as a present when I accepted Jacy's proposal"

"Jacy asked you?" I looked at him. I was still standing up and I refused to sit down.

"No, his father did. He approached his father and got him to ask me"

"If he wanted to be with me so much, why couldn't he be a man and ask me himself?"

"He couldn't" my dad explained "it is of Native American custom that the man seeking the chief's daughters hand in marriage must go to the father"

"And he came to you?" I looked at him.

"He did. And Maya, I accepted. I'm sorry" my dad said trying to grab my hand but I moved back. My dad looked at Jacob, as I did too. Jacob was shocked beyond recognition.

"Its not you to decide who I can and can't marry!" I looked at him "this isn't your traditionalist world anymore. I'm allowed to get married to who I want to and not marry who I don't"

"Marriage?!" Nida said walking into the room "what the hell is going on?!" Nida said wrapping her arm around me. I turned my back on dad as I buried my face into Nida's arm.

"Maya is going to marry Jacy" he said sternly "and that is that"

"How could you?!" I let go of Nida and left the room. I had never been betrayed and hurt by one person ever in my entire life. This was the man that had raised me to be honest, the man that raised me to be true and he kept this secret from me; my father. I headed up to my room, slammed the door and fell onto my bed with my head hitting the pillow. I buried my face in the covers and let the tears fall. My mournful cries couldn't even fathom the pain that I was feeling. I just lied there and cried-and-cried-and-cried. I don't know how long I was crying for, but I immediately felt something warm touch me on the back, I flinched, the bed rocked as they sat down on the bed, next to me. I looked up. Jacob was there. I sat up and looked at him. I looked at his expression; like the world and his heart was ripped right under his nose and he didn't even expect it. I couldn't even speak; it was hard enough to catch my breath. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me in his arms.

"Maya" he looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was hurting too. But he didn't want to cry. I think he wanted to be stronger out of the two of us, that's something I can't do. I couldn't speak; all I could do was shaking my head and continue crying. He lifted my head up and wiped my tears aside with his thumb. "Maya…" he kept cutting off. I held onto him tighter.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Lo-" I lost my breath. Jacob looked at me and held my hands.

"I know babe, I know" he nodded and kissed me on the head.f

"Lose you" I said in one breath. He looked at me again "I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to" he kissed me on the head.

"I'm not?!" I looked at him "I just got told that I have to marry someone I do NOT want to be with" I cried "How you can say I'm not going to lose you when I am!"

"What do you want to do?" he asked me. I ran over to my closet, and got my suitcase, the other one I didn't use. Placed it on the bed, opened it up and started shoving clothes in. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Jacob?" I said between sniffs "if I'm not here, there won't be a princess and there won't be a marriage"

Jacob placed his hand on top of mine. He was trying to stop me. I looked up at him "You know you can't do this"

"I can, and I will" I nodded as I tried to move my hand from his, but he took it in his, and he walked over to me.

"But I can't" he looked me into the eyes "I can't let you do this Maya"

"So you want me to get married to him?!" I let go of his hands and took a few steps back "what the hell is wrong with your train of thought? Don't you realise if I get married to him, you and I can't be together"

"Maybe it's for the best" I heard him say. I know he was lying and it hurt him to do it. "I can still be around. I don't have to be your lover"

"But I want you to be" I looked at him. It was getting harder and harder for me to take what he was saying. "I'm your imprint Jake; you're just going to just idly stand by while you see me being walked down the aisle to someone else?"

"I can still be in your life" he said quietly. I know his heart was breaking just as much as mine was "but not...that, not what you want me to be" he managed to get out. He turned his head slightly and I saw little glistens in the corners of his eyes, but he was too strong to let them go because he knew it would break my heart even more.

"Why not?!" I looked at him "why?!"

"Because, everything's changed"

"So you _want _me to do this?" I shook my head. This wasn't happening "You seriously want me to get married to someone that I don't even have feelings for?"

"If it's to stop you from your family and tribe being hurt in war, than yes"

"No" I shook my head "I know this is selfish, but what about what I want?" I looked at him "Jacob I want to be with you"

"And what about the waring of the two tribes?! What happens when the Chimakum people and your people wage war on each other? The Quileutes have to step in and I don't want us to have to choose sides" he rose his voice a little. He wanted to get it through my head that this was something that needed to be done. But he was right, I was stubborn and I wasn't going to back down on my argument.

"I don't want you to be noble! Sacrificing yourself for this stupid cause is only going to hurt us both!"

"But it's what needs to be done"

"No it doesn't!" I was yelling at him now, he wanted to get it in my head that it needed to be done, and I needed to get it into his head that I didn't want to and I wanted to be with him, and only him. "Stop martyring yourself Jacob" I begged "you have to do something"

"What can I do Maya?! What do you expect me to do! You're getting married to someone I don't even know" he yelled back.

"He's the son of an elder" I said quietly

"What?" he looked at me.

"You're the rightful chief of the Quileute tribe. You can over rule his proposal" I looked at him. I wanted to find a loophole, anything to stop this marriage from happening.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be traditionalist, but I do pay attention" I explained "it says, that if someone of higher power asks for the same girl's hand in marriage. The higher power over rules the other's proposal" I don't think it made sense to me but I think Jacob understood it well "you could do that"

"Maya" he said "I can't do this" he shook his head. "Please..." he trailed off, he was forcing himself to say it "we can be friends. And I'll always be there to prote-"

"And I thought you said if someone was gonna take me away that you were going to fight for me" I interrupted as I began to cry. He didn't say anything. He tried to take me into his arms. I stood back and shook my head. "I love you, Jacob"

"I love you, Maya"

"Please don't follow me" I said as I got the keys out of my pockets and ran out of my bedroom.

"Maya!" He tried to run after me. I ran past the living room where my dad and Nida were having a screaming match. I managed to hear a little of what they were saying.

"YOU CAN'T LET HER MARRY HIM!"

"SHE WILL MARRY HIM AND THAT IS THAT!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" she screamed.

I saw my suitcase sitting at the front door. I brought it with me, trying to move as fast as I could. I unlocked the car. Threw my suitcase in at the front seat, and I sat at the drivers. I closed the door and locked it so that no one could get in. I looked up and Jacob was running toward me and fast. I stuck my key in the ignition. I couldn't get it in because I was desperately trying to get the key in. I kept missing the keyhole, and Jacob approached closer.

"Goodbye Jacob" I breathed. I began to cry as I managed to get the key in the ignition, the engine roared. Jacob had almost made it to the car, but I floored the accelerator and I was off. I could see him in my rear-view mirror calling out my name. I could also see that my dad and Nida had ran out to try and call me back. It didn't work. I was going to the only place where I knew I would be safe. As I was driving, by some stupid coincidence or as my father would call it, 'in the spirits' as I drove away, I heard the song that Jacob had in his head when he left me. I didn't know if the song spoke more for him, or for me. But we knew that we thought of each other when this song was in our heads or playing on the stereo. There were main parts of that song that I couldn't help but dwell upon. I put the song on repeat so I could listen, as if in a way that Jacob was still in my mind when this song played.

_'I'm staring at the glass in front of me.  
__Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
_**_I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish_**_.  
__But look through that and you will see_

_That I'll do better,  
__I know, baby I can do better._

**_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone  
_****_Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone,  
_****_Will sink 'til it dies.  
_****_If you leave me tonight_**

_**Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping  
I listen to your breathing  
Amazed how I somehow managed to  
Sweep you off of your feet** girl  
Your perfect little feet girl  
**I took for granted what you do**_

_But I'll do better  
__I know, baby I can do better._

**_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone  
_****_Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone,  
_****_Will sink 'til it dies.  
_****_If you leave me tonight._**

_Don't you know, my heart is pumping  
__Oh, it putting out the fire  
__And I've got this feeling  
__That **everything's alright  
**__Don't you see..._

**_I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for me._**

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone...  
_**_(Stay)_**_  
If you lave me tonight**,(close)** I'll wake up alone  
**(Don't)** Don't tell me I will make it on my own. **(go)**  
Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone,_

_Will sink 'til it dies.  
__If you leave me tonight"_

I couldn't have the heart to change the song but at the same time I really wanted to, because it made it less painful. Curse the Secondhand Serenade for making music that was so goddamn relatable. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried. My phone began to ring. It said it was 'Home' calling. I didn't know what to do. There was a 1/3 chance that it was Jacob and I wanted to speak to him the most. I took a deep breath and answered "Hello?"

"Maya" it was Jacob's voice. I eased back into my chair. The tears were still trickling down my face and I had to wipe them away every five seconds.

"Jacob" I whispered as I looked at the roof of my car, to try to stop the tears from falling. But it didn't work.

"Where are you? Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Somewhere where I'm not considered to be Makha princess, they don't have any jurisdiction over me if I'm not there"

"Maya that's stupid" he said

"Well what do you suggest I do?! Stay there and get married to Jacy?"

"Maya" he begged "don't you think I support what you're doing? Of course I do. I want you to be with me"

"Then what's with all the 'its best that you do this' talk?" I asked.

"Because I..." he trailed off "because that's what always happens"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me always standing aside" he said quietly

"I don't want you to stand side"

"But what if I have to? Your dad said that it would be war"

"Not unless you tell them that you object to it" I answered.

"Is that Maya on the phone?" I heard my dad's voice in the background.

"Maya, your dad wants to talk to you"

"No" I said immediately "tell him I'm safe and that I'm fine. I won't tell you where I am, because unless the marriage goes through, I'm not going to be there"

"Maya, please"

"Goodbye, I love you" I said as I immediately hung up the phone, just as he was about to say something. I felt at ease knowing Jacob felt the same, but it was because of the honour and duty of the Makha tribe, my duty; he couldn't stand in the way or else there would be dire consequences. I turned on the engine and began to head onto my 'safe house.' I knew the places, which I wasn't going to go. I couldn't call Kim and tell her of this situation, because if she told Jared, it would be in his thoughts and they can communicate like that, so she was a no go. The phone rang again. I looked at the number, it was unknown. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Maya"

"Alice?"

* * *

**_So, whats gonna happen?  
WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?_**

_**Thank you so much to the people who have read and reviewed this far. It going to get better from this point forward. And you thought my other chapters were suspensful! hehe**_

_**Please READ AND REVIEW**_

_**Peace, Love, Unity and Respect.**_

_**Blue xox**_


	20. Phone Calls

**I would like to thank these fabulous people who read and reviewed. You're the reason why i continue to write, because I know its makin' others happy. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW  
Smile for Life  
Foam Weber  
Project 17  
shelly4177  
team-la-push  
Agosss  
TeamEmmett  
Geriana  
amalin06**

**FAVOURITE STORY  
Loyalkeeper  
GrimmyGrimm666**

**  
****FAVOURITE AUTHOR  
Jakes Angel**

**People please read and review. I just wanna thank all the people for reviewing and reading my story. And I do apologise for not posting in a while. I had taken a leave of absence for reading Breaking Dawn and I had finished it in 3 days D Yay! And so its back onto my story that is my baby. **

**My many thanks and love**

**Blue xox**

* * *

"Why do I see you coming off speeding to our house?"

"How can you see that?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I can see the future" I heard her musically giggling.

"Alice" I started to cry

"Aww I didn't mean to scare you" she sounded so apologetically.

"No Alice" I shook my head taking a deep breath.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll be there in an hour or more. Just wait"

"Maya, I know I can't see what's happening at the moment. But I know that you're upset. And I'm not hanging up the phone until you tell me"

"But I can" I answered

"Would you do that?" I heard her voice full of hurt. It riddled within the depths of my guilt and I couldn't help but cave in.

"No, Alice" I shook my head as I heard my ear making muffling noises against my phone.

"Then you're going to tell me what's wrong" she demanded "I found it amazing that I _did_ see you in one of my visions"

"It's because I'm coming over there"

"Without Jacob? This is a first, I thought you two were joined at the hip" she observed. When she said Jacob's name, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. Even everyone knew that we loved each other and that we were always together. Being away from him, like she said was somewhat mind boggling. I couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought of his name, the look on his face as I drove off; leaving him because of what he had done had stung me. If it weren't for my being stubborn and fighting for what I want, I would've turned my car right around and headed straight back home. I sat there thinking about his face, what he would be feeling, but my thoughts were interrupted as Alice snapped me back into earth. "Maya?"

"Sorry Alice" I sniffed "just thinking about Jacob"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" I heard her scowl on the other side of the phone. I took the phone away as the scowl from such a sweet and innocent girl, pierced my ears.

"No" I shook my head. I lied, he had hurt me the moment he said that he wanted me to get married to Jacy and have our relationship be downgraded to being 'just friends.'

"When you get here, I expect that you tell me what's going on" Alice said quietly "because I can be quite scary and intimidating when I want to be"

I laughed "I promise I will tell you from the time I left your house, to now"

"Great, see you soon"

"Bye" I hung up and continued to drive, remembering the path to Forks as Jacob directed me the last time we went. I could already imagine the look on Alice's face when I tell her I'm secretly engaged to someone I didn't know. Well, I knew him but I didn't want to know him, not as a husband or anything romantically linked in relation to him. I got another phone call interrupting my thoughts. I thought it as Alice again to check how I was. With out even checking the number, I answered the phone "Alice, I'm fine, look I'll be there soon. Be a little patient will you?"

"Alice?" I heard a male voice on the other end of the phone. It wasn't Jacob. I would know his distinguishly handsome, husky and rugged voice. I was confused, and my heart started skipping to induce a panic attack because I had no idea who it was.

"Uhh"

"Oh come on, Maya. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me"

"I don't even want to know who this is to be honest" I wasn't ready for another surprise. What's next? I'm adopted?!

"You're still the same girl that I love"

Love?! Ok, for all I know, the only guy that had said they loved me was Jacob. And this certainly wasn't Jacob. Unless it was him deciding to play a really sick joke to test my loyalty. And suddenly, it clicked in my head on who this was. "Jacy?"

"Finally" I heard him chuckle "and for a minute I thought you had forgotten me" I really wished I did. "So, did you get my little package in the mail?"

"Oh" I answered bluntly "yes. I did" Why did he sound so happy to hear from me? If it weren't from him sending those stupid trinkets, I wouldn't be halfway to Forks, Jacob and I would still be happy together, and I wasn't a renegade daughter rebelling against her father's wishes.

"You don't sound happy Maya"

"Oh no Jacy" I shook my head in sarcasm "it was the happiest thing in the world when I opened that package and realised they were trinkets of marriage" Unfortunately for me, he didn't detect my sarcasm and he took as if my words were good and true.

"I'm glad to know that you are happy about this" I heard his voice lighten at my little rant of supposed joy.

"Jacy, this is really sudden" I answered "do you think it would've been nice of you to tell me that you had these thoughts about you and me?"

"I couldn't" he answered plainly.

"Why not?" I asked "if you had the courage to talk to my dad, you should've asked the person that you wanted to marry first"

"Why? Your father accepted that's good enough for me" he answered. Wrong answer. My blood began to sear as soon as he said those words. He didn't care on what I had to say, all he cared about was marrying me, against my own will.

"Yeah, because he said 'yes' I didn't" I bit back.

"You're saying no?" he asked immediately, his voice filled with attitude.

"I have a boyfriend, Jacy" I said as I teared up "a boyfriend that I happen to be in love with"

"Boyfriend? That's nothing. I'm your fiancé" he boasted.

"Not if I say yes to your proposal" I answered almost immediately to his little boast. I wanted to bring him back down to earth and make him snap back to the reality that I didn't want to be with him and that Jacob and I was all that mattered and that was my future.

"You are going to marry me! Do you realise what will happen if you say no?"

"I'm not a traditionalist. I don't go by the Makah rules, so you have no hold on me as far as I'm concerned"

"But your father does know the consequences" he answered almost evilly "you don't want him and your sister getting hurt, do you?"

"Don't you dare use my family as leverage for my hand" I said as my hands shook "don't you even dare" I ground my teeth together. I was hell furious.

"I'm just saying. Do _you _know the consequences should your father go back on his word?"

"War" I answered.

"Exactly. And I wouldn't want you and your family getting hurt over _you _saying no to me"

This is what he wanted. He wanted to guilt trip me, and I hated him for it. "You're not going to coax me in to this Jacy. I marry who I want to marry" my voice was getting fiercer.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere where you can't find me" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"Your future husband" he demanded.

"Sorry, Makah princess follows by her own rules" I said as I hung up. I took a deep breath and continued straight ahead. That little phone confrontation with Jacy made me feel a lot better. He was the reason why all this mess had started in the first place. But nothing in this world would make me feel better, than having Jacob next to me, holding me, looking at me; anything. Just so he was here with me would be enough. But he wasn't, and I had to accept that. I had turned off my phone for the time being, to stop the disturbance that only prolonged my time of travel to Forks to see the Cullen's house. I filled up most of my boredom by listening and singing along to happy-go-lucky-travel music. It was good to ease what disaster that was happening in my head. And it was a good thing that it was out of the way. I had reached Forks and it was pitch black, great. Lovely. Just what I need to be travelling around a town where I have no idea of where I'm going and it's the middle of the night. Brilliant. I turned my phone on again hoping for something or someone to give me a sign as to where I'm going. My phone rang. Thank god I must say. "Hello?"

"Maya"

"Edward?"

"The one in the same" he answered "how are you?"

"I'm lost" I answered.

"Oh? Where are you headed?"

"To your house" I answered

"Jacob with you?" he asked. I was silent. "Oh" he said in realisation "I knew this car in front of me was familiar"

"What?" I asked in confusion. I looked up at my rear-view mirror to see. And sure enough, there was Edward, holding his phone to his hand. "And how did you get my number?" I looked at the rear-view mirror to see his mouth move as I was hearing it being spoken to the phone that I was holding next to my ear.

"Alice gave it to me. She said I might need it later"

"Smart girl"

"Annoying would be the better word, if you've known her for as long as I have" he answered. I laughed.

"Care to lead the way?" I said as I slowed down "feel free to over take"

He hung up the phone and followed my offer. He sped in front of me and we kept near each other at reasonable distance. How could I have not noticed the Silver Volvo that was trailing behind me? Maybe it's because I was too much of a worrying idiot to pay attention of my surroundings. Good thing that Edward called when my phone was turned on. We had reached the Cullen Mansion. I only saw fit to give it a name, it was a mansion! It was glorious! I parked my car in the driveway and waited for Edward to park his car in the garage. I waited for him, he was there, I could tell his porcelain skin glimmered in the distance. It was the only thing you could perfectly see in the blanket of night. I knocked on the door. And Alice had been the one once again to greet me. She had her extensions out. I think she now grasped the function of how they worked.

"Maya!" she said immediately wrapping her arms around me.

"Alice!" Jacob hissed "not so tight, you'll break a rib" Edward said walking past us. "Bella's fine; yes she made it home ok; yes she loves the outfit you brought her" he said as he headed upstairs. I looked at Alice and she smiled sweetly. I figured, Edward read her mind as she was hugging me.

"I took her out shopping" she smiled "she really needs help with the clothes that she wears. A desperate need of style" she let me out of her arms. "So, what did the mutt do to you?"

"He didn't do anything Alice" I said as I put a piece of hair behind my ears. I saw her eyes shoot directly at the ring that was on my finger.

"Oh. My" her eyes widened as her musical voice began to raise an octave higher.

"Alice" I began sternly trying to calm her down. I put my hands on her shoulders to hush her. But that didn't stop her from bouncing around. "Calm down"

"But" she said taking my hand into her cold hands "it's a ring"

"Yes" I nodded "and Jacob gave it to me"

"Is that what you came here to tell me about?! You want me to be your wedding planner! Oh Maya I'd love to!" she hugged me.

"Alice" I said trying to pry myself out of her arms "no, I'm not getting married" I shook my head. "And yes, Jacob gave it to me" I closed the door behind me, realising that that door was still ajar and we were still standing in the entrance. I was baffled, how was I supposed to tell Alice, the happiest, bubbliest, chirpiest person that I knew, that I was running away from something that she wouldn't begin to fathom. I didn't know where else to go. They were so nice to me and Jacob when we were here, and they had tried their best. And they took care of me after that incident with the hook and they still wanted to get to know me. How was I supposed to tell them what was going on with me?

"What's wrong Maya?" Edward walked it sporting a very concerned look on his face.

"What?" I looked up at him. I was a deer caught in headlights. _Oh right, mind-reader. _I said to myself.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Alice repeated. She coulfdn't see what was happening, but from the look on her brother's face and what he had asked, it was evident. I looked at her and then Edward; it was so hard to hold in my emotions. I was a very emotional person, of which I have been told many times that can be good and bad. I too a deep breath and began to explain what had happened.

"I'm…engaged" I said as I started to cry. I collapsed onto Alice's shoulder, to which she instinctively wrapped her arms around me for comfort.

"Shh" she said stroking my hair "what's wrong? Aren't you happy? Its Jacob" she looked at me and smiled "you love him"

_Yes __Alice__!_ I wanted to scream and proclaim that I loved Jacob Black with all of my heart. But I didn't want to have to tell her the next part of the story. I heard Jacy's voice echo in my head as I thought of what I was going to say to her. _You and your family getting hurt over you saying no to me._ I looked at her, so confused to what I was going to say. I was lost, and I didn't know what to do. So I continued to cry, words couldn't even begin to tell her what was happening. It happened so fast. We got back from La Push; a package in the mail; the turquoise jewellery; the news of an arranged marriage; Jacob suggesting it was better if I marry Jacy; me running way; Jacy calling with the threat on my head that my family would get hurt if I didn't accept. It was tearing me inside. Edward immediately twitched his head at me. He read everything that I thought; he saw what I saw as I flashed back to what happened that brought me to their place.

"Arranged marriage?" Edward raised his eyebrow. Alice shot a look of shock at me. "Who is Jacy?"

"Jacy is the guy that asked for my hand in marriage" I explained as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "My dad agreed. I can't get out of it"

"But, what about Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Exactly" I answered with the tears beginning to flood again "My dad had agreed for me to marry Jacy, long before I met Jacob. But I don't want to marry him"

"What happens if you say no?" Alice asked "I don't really know what the Native American customs are, so I'm willing to learn" she smiled

"War" I answered "between the Makah and the Chimakum tribes" I shook my head "Jacob didn't want to stand in the way of the marriage because he didn't want my family to get hurt at the threat of a war"

"Does Jacob know you're here?" Edward asked.

"Nobody does" I shook my head "I don't want anyone to know where I'm going"

"And where are you going?" Alice asked

"Anywhere" I shrugged. I liked the thought of being able to now have the freedom to go around wherever I wanted.

"Not a good answer. You're staying here" she said as she hugged me.

"But-" I began

"We insist" Edward nodded "I'll call Bella and I'll tell her what's going on. She was wondering how you were when I drove her home"

"No" I answered immediately "she'll tell Jacob"

"Maya, if I know Bella...she _will_ keep this from Jacob" he flashed a smile showing his pearly white teeth. With that, he headed into the kitchen.

"I am really sorry to impose and everything" I looked at the marble floor.

"Sorry for what?" Alice tilted her head to the side.

"Intruding" I answered

"Let's just say, you couldn't say no to a makeover"

"Alice" I smiled at her

"And if anyone asks, I made you come here...by force" she smiled innocently.

"Thank you Alice" I said as I hugged her again. Edward had emerged from the kitchen, followed by his mother. I still couldn't get my head around that she was a mother, she looked too young.

"Maya" she opened her arms, I walked slowly toward her. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Her lips were cold, but I chose to ignore it. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Edward told me what happened" she frowned "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I nodded

"Doesn't look like it" Rosalie called out from behind Esme "you look pale! And the red around your eyes isn't the most attractive look either"

"Thank you Rose" Alice glared at her. "Come Maya, I'll take you upstairs. You'll be staying in my room" she said linking her arms with mine. She noticed I didn't bring anything with me inside the house "Did you bring clothes with you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're in the trunk" I answered "I'll get them later. I don't mind sleeping in this" I said looking down at the clothes that I was wearing. It suddenly hit me that she was going to let me keep her room, what about her? "Alice, what about you? Don't you need some rest?"

"Aw" she said as she kissed me on the cheek "Vampires don't sleep"

"Oh" I turned a bright shade of red "I didn't know that"

"That's alright" she smiled "its good that you're learning of our world"

We had reached her room. I looked inside. It was different to the last time I had remembered. I was only there a day ago and it was completely changed. Her room looked more like a glamorous dressing room rather a bed room. If this was the bed room, I wonder what the wardrobe looked like. I saw a bed in the middle of the room.

"When did you change the room?" I turned to look at her

"When I saw the vision of you coming over. I asked Esme to renovate. She seemed thrilled" she smiled.

"Alice, must you fuss?" I looked at her "you didn't have to go into too much trouble"

"She does that" Edward answered I saw him leaning on the door frame. "I spoke to Bella, she won't say a thing"

"Even when he asks?"

"He's already asked her" he chuckled "he got to her before I did. She asked me about you before I had a chance to tell her what was going on"

"Wow, he does move fast" I said sitting on the bed that Alice had bought.

"What are you going to do about this thing that was going on?" Edward asked.

"I can't stay here forever" I sighed. That was my reality. I knew I couldn't stay at the Cullen's house as a retreat from my world. It wasn't going to work like that. I had already left my world the moment I left him in my driveway as I sped off here. What would happen if I did go back to my house? Jacy would surely be waiting, or Jacob would be there and then try to talk some sense into me about the marrying thing. My dad would probably force something down my throat about the tribe, honour and duty that was given to me should I marry Jacy. And Nida, the opposing voice, who I immediately missed the moment I thought of her. I remember her sticking up for me when I ran out that door. She was the one talking sense to dad.

"What do you want us to do?" Edward asked.

"You have to take me somewhere else. Just so I know that this thing blows over" I answered "I know that they will eventually find me. Jacob will probably be speeding down here as we speak. Unfortunately for me, he knows how I think"

"No" Alice said putting her hand around one of my arms "stay"

"Alright" I nodded and sighed in defeat. There was just no saying no to this girl. My phone rang again. I looked at the number; unknown. I rolled my eyes and answered "Hello?"

"Maya" I heard a sigh of relief.

"Jacob" I smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

"Where are you? I asked everyone. Bella, Nida, your dad. I was hoping they would have some clue. Please tell me where you are"

"Jacob I can't" I shook my head "so much has happened. I can't risk going back there. Jacy could be there"

"He's not"

"Where are you?"

"At your house" he answered "your sister has been crying her heart out and your dad has been pacing up and down the house wondering what he did wrong"

"Oh I wonder about what he did wrong. How about selling me as a wife"

"I need to know where you are babe" he answered "its hurting me that you're not here. And I know that's damn corny. But I need you here with me"

"I wish you were here too" I answered "but I can't" I whispered "as long as I'm not there, there won't be a wedding and I won't have to marry Jacy. This will all blow over. Jacy will give up" From the wind that was brushing on the phone. He was outside. He was probably sitting on the grass. I heard a car pull up. The squeak of the tires. Jacob began to growl and snarl. "Jacob" I began. He was still growling, I could tell that he was shaking.

"Ah, so this must be Maya's darling boyfriend" I heard Jacy's voice. My eyes widened. A stand off between the both of them. This wasn't happening. I was on the other side of the phone, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Jacob" I repeated to get his attention.

"Maya, I love you" I head him say. I heard a soft thud. He dropped the phone on the ground. I didn't wan to hang up. Hoping that I could hear something. There a snarl, a loud growl.

"What the-" I heard Jacy exclaim. Before a loud bark.

"Jacob!" I tried to yell through the receiver. There was an immediate _crunch_ noise. And then..

"We're sorry the number you have dialled is disconnected. Please call again later"

* * *

**I am proud to say that I have finished Breaking Dawn in 3 days! YAY!**

**That explains my little leave of absence. It was released in Australia on the 4th of August. And it is now the 7th of August. Hehe. I've finished it. So I do plan to incorporate as much as I can into this story. But I will not add more until I know it is safe to do so. So please message me and let me know.**

**Suggestions? Comments? Reviews?! Please leave me love. Thank you xo**

**Blue xox**


	21. Jacob: The Reason

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**And I would really love it if you do review and tell me how I'm going with this**

**And once again I am going to voice out my love to these marvellous people!**

**Review:  
Geriana  
Clare.hpec  
Smile for Life  
Debcripps  
Agosss  
TeamEmmett  
Shelly4177**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support of this story.  
My love and thanks, Blue xox**

_**Dedicated to Susan;  
For the tears, tantrums and the Twilight Zone coincidences that we encounter...thank you.**_

* * *

We walked into her house. It smelt of fish, salmon or trout by the smell of it. We headed into the kitchen, and there was Tobias, frying fish. "How was La Push?" he asked her.

"It was awesome" she smiled "I got to meet Billy"

"Yes he did mention that" he smiled "he adores you"

I saw her blush, she was so cute. I don't get why she couldn't understand that she was beautiful and that everyone around her loved her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. The scent of her sweet Strawberry perfume filled my lungs as I breathed in "Mr. Ni- I mean, Tobias" I corrected myself. I knew he liked being called Tobias, and didn't need any of this Mr. Sir or Master business.

"Yes, son?" he looked at me. He called me son. This meant that he had already accepted me. It only made it a hell of a lot easier to tell him what I was about to say. I was scared before, because I remembered Maya was telling me about how her dad had chased Josh off of their property with a shotgun. Lucky for me, there weren't any guns in sight. But, we _were _in the kitchen, so he had access to knives.

"Maya and I are...together now"

Tobias turned off the stove and immediately walked toward us. Maya had gripped me tighter, I think she sensed the fear that I was feeling too. He stood in front of me, Maya was staring at him like a hawk. He took a deep breath and gave me a hug. My eyes were about to pop out my sockets I was that scared. For a second I thought he was wielding a knife in his hand ready to stab me with it. "All I can say is; finally"

"Finally?" Maya looked at her dad, she was just as shocked as I was. I think she was expecting the reaction I was expecting. Me with a knife or a bullet hole in me. "You were expecting this?"

"Clearly" he answered. I didn't know we were an obvious couple. Eh, trust good ol' Chief Makah to know what's what.

"Well since you know all, see all; all powerful chief of the Makah tribe" Maya had taunted. She was so cute the way she did that. That hint of attitude in her.

"Ah it's true" Tobias boasted in pride. I think anybody would be smiling with all their glory if Maya had said something nice about them. She had something special about her like that. "What's that?"

He looked at the package that Maya was holding in her hand. If she hadn't been so stubborn and listened to me, we would already know what was in it and not have to ask her dad. "I found it in the mail. No return address, it just says that its' for you and for me. But since you're the chief and all...it looks so tribal so I thought I'd give it to you and you can tell me what it is" she handed it to him.

Tobias took his heavily tattooed forearm to reach for it. "Elk sin" he took it into his hands "this is interesting...is it from your tribe Jacob?" he looked at me.

"Nah I don't think so" I shook my head "I would've known about it if it was from my tribe" The hell I would know. I may not be the chief of the Quileutes but I am right hand man, second in command, the Alpha to the _beta _as Bella calls it.

"Alrighty" he answered hesitantly. He pulled the string that held the package together. He unfolded the elk skim apart. I remember when I was a wolf and I would hunt Elk. It wasn't the tastiest thing compared to human food; hell I would kill for a hamburger those nights when I was hungry. But the thing that got me through that was letting my wolf instincts kick in and take control. I was one with my inner wolf. The package was jewellery. Turquoise. A necklace, bracelet and earrings. I saw Maya's eyes lit up as she saw them. They were fit for her, perfect for her. If I were to buy her anything, it would be something like that. But unfortunately, no job, no money, living life a wolf, you get no pay. But I would eventually find her something.

"Pretty" I heard her say in awe "are they for me?" her dad didn't answer. I looked at his face and listened to his heartbeat. It was going really fast, panic maybe? His mouth was open, and he stood frozen in place. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Maya, come into the living room. We need to talk"

Crap. _We need to talk _are the most dangerous four words of the English dictionary. Something wasn't right, out of place. God damn it. Just perfect. What's the chief gonna tell Maya? I looked at her, she was worried as all hell. Her breath was heightened as she breathed in faster and faster. She looked at me; her face had worried written all over it. I wish I could make everything ok for her; it annoyed me that I couldn't do anything to know what was going on. We would find out soon enough. "It's nothing" I shook my head "it's probably nothing" _yeah keep telling yourself that, idiot. Maybe it won't be so bad after all, then again..._I kissed her on the forehead, and she tried to smile. But I saw right through that little lie that she was trying to pull "Maya" I said as I snapped her back into reality. I could tell that she was worried, and that it was killing her to know what was going on. I think she knew as well as I did it was something that she and I weren't gonna like. "It _is _going to be ok" another lie. I wanted to make her feel at ease. But she didn't say anything to what I had said to her. All she did was nod.

Tobias was sitting on the coffee table, with his head in his hands. Maya and I sat in front of him. He looked up at me, he didn't want me there "Uh, Jacob...I think its best that you leave" he told me "I hope you understand this is a matter of Maya and mine" like hell I was going anywhere. Maya needed me. I flinched slightly, Maya thought I was going to actually listen to her dad and leave, fat chance.

"Dad, I want him to hear whatever it is that you want to tell me. I don't have anything to hide from Jacob. What is it?" she said forwardly to him. She was very intent on knowing what was going on. And she made it perfectly clear that she wanted me there.

"I can't believe I forgot" Tobias whispered to himself.

"Forgot what?" Maya asked him, her worry meter was going up the roof now, I could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"I should've known that this was coming"

"What was coming?" Maya asked. She wanted anything, anything that could make sense to what her dad was saying. I was tempted to tackle him to the ground and get it out in the open already. It was hurting and worrying Maya.

"I can't believe it"

"Tobias!" she shouted. He looked up at her. I read his face like it was written on a piece of paper. We weren't gonna like what we were going to hear. Good one chiefy, leave it to last minute to tell us when we were perfectly happy. Why the hell did you have to ruin a good day?! I held Maya closer to me, we held hands, her fingers interlocked in mine. "What is it?" she almost said in a bare whisper.

"Maya...I should've told you this moment I found out" he began. Yep, and yet you didn't. So now you let this live out for as long as it could and now the crap has hit the fan you can't hide it anymore. Claps for you Tobias. "But you were such a young girl and I didn't' want to tell you because I knew it would freak you out. And I thought everything would be fine because you had never been with anybody that was meant for you" Hello?! Not meant for her?! "But I see you with Jacob and I know that you're his imprint" exactly, thank you Tobias. "This just makes things worse" he looked at Maya as he put his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry Maya"

"Sorry for what?" her voice was shaky. I heard her heart go faster now, anymore it would probably make her get an anxiety attack. Her breath became really short and fast. Panic. I held her hand and I rubbed my thumb across the top of her hand to calm her down. "Dad..."

"Do you know what these are?" he asked holding them in front of Maya and myself. Jewellery genius. I could show that to Claire and she would know what it was. I didn't like Tobias at this moment. He was playing mind games with Maya and she was getting hurt, confused and scared.

"Jewellery. Just pieces of jewellery and nothing more" she answered. Good answer babe.

"They aren't _just_ pieces of jewellery Maya. Do you know what they mean?" Again with the mind games Tobias. Cut to the freaking chase already.

"No. I'm not a traditionalist dad. So I don't know what that means"

"What does it mean, Tobias?" That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to have to sit there and listen to what was happening to her.

"There pieces of trinkets, especially their colour...they're only used once in a persons lifetime" all those tribal talks are making him sound a little bit too tribal. What's so bad about getting with the times and being modern?

"And what are the colours used for?" Maya asked with a hint of angst in her voice.

"Maya they're the colour of marriage"

My eyes widened. Marriage? I haven't thought of that. Would and outside source know that Maya and I were together and hinted we would get married? Nothing in this world could stop me from being with her and making her happy. But at that same time I had to make sure that everything that I did was for her, and for her happiness and safety in the long run. And if being with me made her happy and safe...yes I would marry her. "Ok that's my cue to leave now" she got up. I smiled lightly at her reaction.

"Maya sit down"

"Jacob and I are too young to get married dad" she looked at him "that's stupid to force this on us when we're not even eighteen yet" she did have a point, but I wanted to be with her. In this life and the next. 'Til death do us part. But lookin' at the chief only confirmed what I was feeling. He wasn't asking her about marriage, he was telling her about marriage. I looked down at the floor, because I couldn't stand to see her face like that.

"It's not Jacob" he said slowly "Maya, it's not Jacob"

Thanks Tobes. If there were a way to make me feel worthless and feel like I have nothing, that would be it. "What are you talking about?" her voice was shaking, there was a wave of emotions that was happening with her all at once.

"It's not Jacob" he repeated. We get it chief!

"Then why the hell are we talking about marriage then?! If we're not talking about me and Jacob, I don't see the point"

"Maya. Do you remember Jacy from the Chimakum tribe?"

Jacy. That name; I remembered who he was. That half Chimakum half something else. His mother wasn't even from the Chimakum reserve. Not even. Whereas Maya was pure Makah, born and raised. "Jacy" Maya's voice was broken, hurt and in pain. She was crying.

"Yes, Jacy, he's an elders son" he nodded "he's asked for your hand in marriage" oh and that's supposed to make her feel better does it?

"Well you can tell him no" she shook her head. Immediately she grabbed onto my arm, she must've rattle her head, she was shaking her head in such a violent way.

"Its not that easy Maya. I already said yes" he answered. Oh so he proposed to you and you accepted?! You jerk! You – I stopped thinking those angry thoughts, otherwise I would phase in front of Maya and attack her dad. Not that she would mind, but I didn't want to be the reason why she had no father. I hated him at this moment. I hated him.

"He wants to marry me? Why did you let him dad?"

And you better have a damn good explanation for this Tobias. I wanted to rip him to shreds. Piece by piece. Like I did when I was tearing up those bloodsuckers that one time, which was the most fun I had in forever. "You were young, and you two seemed to get along really well. Jacy had chosen you to be his, and I accepted"

"No. NO! Did you hear me Tobias!? I said no!" she stood up. I think it was her that needed the calming down. I tried to reach for her hand, but she hit it back. Nice Maya, thanks for taking your anger out on me. It didn't hurt, but don't take it out on me. If anything you should be hitting your dad. "Take the proposal back"

"Maya" he reasoned. Are you reasoning with her? After how stubborn she is. Good luck with that.

"TAKE THE GODDAMNED PROPOSAL BACK!" Maya continued to scream at her dad. He deserved it. I looked around trying to distract myself from the pain that she was feeling but I couldn't. I saw Nida walk in, she was worried for her sister. She had asked something, but they both ignored her. The focus was on Maya.

"Maya, if I take this back; it will be war between the two tribes"

"WAR?!"

That's what I heard. The main word that I heard was 'war' and what would happen to her if she did say no. There would be a fight and she would be punished for it. I had to do something for her, I had to protect her. I loved her so much, I loved her with all of my being. She made me complete, finally. After losing Bells, I thought that I wouldn't have anything left. But I found her and I was complete. And even though her happiness does matter to me, and me making her happy is something that I make my personal mission, but I had to think of her safety...me being with her wasn't. If she says no to that arrogant jerk Jacy, she would suffer the consequences and it would be war. I had to think of something that would be legitimate enough for her to believe that marrying him would be the '_best_' thing. Even though I was lying through my teeth. I thought of this. I had thought it all through. I looked up, and Maya was gone. All that was left in the room was me on the couch. Tobias standing up and wiping his forehead. And Nida standing in the doorway looking at her dad in shock.

"Jacob, talk some sense into her" he asked me.

"Why would I want to do that Tobes?" I looked at him and glared. "You're taking her away from me. By handing her over to this arrogant jerk that didn't have the courage to ask her himself"

"You don't understand"

"I understand completely. Land and money right? That's what's important to tribes these days? Power and lots of it"

"It will be war" he begged "I don't want my family getting hurt. Do you want Maya getting hurt?"

"Because I don't want her getting hurt and being attacked by a bunch of Chimakum rodents, I will talk to her and convince her that marrying Jacy is the _best_ thing to do. But I owe you nothing" I said as I got up and left the room passing Nida in the door way. She nodded a sad smile in agreement to what I said. I didn't want to even think of all the emotions that was going on. My Maya, my girl, my imprint, my world was going to be taken away because of some stupid threat of waring between the two tribes. If she gets hurt for being with me, it will be my fault. I had to protect her. That is what I will be for her. I failed last time when she needed protecting...I wasn't going to let it happen again. I headed up the stairs. Each step I took, felt like there were cement in my shoes. I was dragging myself up them as I headed to her room. I opened the door quietly. Her cries shot an instant injection of pain. I wanted her to stop crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her, and tell her that we would all be alright. Another lie. And I was going to lie to protect her, a lie to save her father's selfishness. A lie, for the girl I loved. There she was, sprawled on her bed, with her face dug deep in her pillow, crying her pain and sorrows away. I touched her, she immediately turned around. I looked into her eyes, red and swollen from crying. She was in agony. I took her in my arms and looked at her as I prepared myself for another shattering blow that would break her heart even more than it did. "Maya" there was a lump in my throat; I had to hold it in, for her. I had to be strong, for her. "Maya.." she held me tighter, it only made it worse to what I was going to say.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Lo-" she was struggling to even get her words out. She was in so much pain. I couldn't even imagine what would happen to her after I would tell her what I was going to say. I took her hands in mine.

"I know babe, I know" I kissed her on the forehead.

"Lose you" she managed to get out. I looked at her in her pitch black eyes. The sparkle was gone. No more happiness only grief and sorrow. "I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to" I kissed her on the head again. She wasn't going to lose me, in a way.

"I'm not?!" she looked at me "I just got told that I have to marry someone I do NOT want to be with" she cried even more "How can you say that I'm not going to lose you when I am!"

"What do you want to do?" I asked her. She ran over to her closet. She was going to pack her things. She wanted to run away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Jacob?" she looked at me "If I'm not here, there wont' be a princess and there won't be a marriage"

That would be the best solution for me and her. For her and I to have to run away, we could live in La Push together. It would be perfect. Just me and her. But then, the thought of her never seeing her family, would hurt her in the long run. As much as I would love to stick it to Tobes for doing that to her, the Chimakum people would attack her family; Nida. And she would be in more pain. I hope I was doing the right thing in letting her go. My being a werewolf is dangerous enough as it is already. I don't want her to wind up like Emily, I don't want to have to look at her and have all this regret knowing I caused her that pain. If I told her that I was going to be there for her as a friend and a protector, maybe she would understand. "You know you can't do this" I put my hand on hers

"I can and I will" she nodded and tried to take it from beneath mine.

"But I can't" I looked her in the eyes. It was the most pain that was searing through my body at the moment. Having to say goodbye and basically leaving the girl you loved wasn't exactly my idea of loving someone. "I can't let you do this Maya" that killed me to say, even though my conscience was telling me to let her go so that she and I could run away together.

"So you want me to get married to him?" she let go of me. I didn't want her to escape my arms. "What the hell is wrong with your train of thought? Don't you realise that if I get married to him, you and I can't be together"

"Maybe it's for the best" I lied again. I hated lying, I hated Tobias. Nothing would satisfy me more than hunting Jacy down and tearing him to shreds. I took a deep breath and made my offer, I didn't want to have to offer her anything, but I needed to be with her, in one way or another. "I can still be around. I don't have to be your lover"

"But I want you to be" she looked at me. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. And anything that came between us would be annihilated. "I can still be around. I don't have to be your lover"

"But I want you to be" she said quietly as she looked at fme. I didn't want to cry, but knew I the tears were welling. But I bit the bullet and kept them there, there was no flooding. "I'm your imprint Jake; you're just going to just idly stand by while you see me being walked down the aisle to someone else?" No, because you'll be walking down that aisle with me. I know we will be. But for now, we can't. That's what I was telling myself. It will only be temporary.

"I can still be in your life. But not...that, not what you want me to be" I looked away, I tried to concentrate on what she was standing in front of, so I didn't have to see her face, her eyes, and I tried to block out her hear beats too.

"Why not?!" she yelled at me "why?!"

"Because, everything's changed" stupid excuse, but it will do.

"So you _want _me to do this?" she shook her head "you seriously want me to get mfarried to someone that I don't have feelings for?"

"If it's to stop you from your family and tribe being hurt in war, than yes"

"No" she shook her head "I know this is selfish, but what about what I want?" she looked at me again "Jacob I want to be with you"

That moment was the hardest. That was a blow to my heart. I thought it would be easy, letting her go. But it was the hardest thing I've had to do. She was so stubborn, but that's what I loved about her. She was fighting for us. I was fighting for her, but not the way she wanted me to. "And what about the waring of the two tribes?! What happens when the Chimakum people and your people wage war on each other? The Quileutes have to step in and I don't want us to have to choose sides" I yelled. I wanted her to stop the arguing and accept. But she was as strong and convicted as I was.

"I don't want you to be noble! Sacrificing yourself for this stupid cause is only going to hurt us both!"

"But it's what needs to be done" for your safety babe. For your safety.

"No it doesn't! Stop martyring yourself Jacob. You have to do something"

"What can I do Maya?! What do you expect me to do! You're getting married to someone I don't even know!"

"He's the son of an elder" she said quietly

"What?" I asked her.

"You're the rightful chief of the Quileute tribe. You can over rule his proposal" she looked at me. This was the loophole; this was her only hope of us being together.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be traditionalist, but I do pay attention" I explained "it says, that if someone of higher power asks for the same girl's hand in marriage. The higher power over rules the other's proposal" it made perfect sense "you could do that"

"Maya" I began. I wasn't ready to be the chief. There was an opportunity when Sam had said he would step down, but I wasn't ready for the responsibility yet. "I can't do this" I shook my head. I was being selfish now, I was too comfortable at where I was in the Quileute tribe for change. "Please...we can be friends. And I'll always be there to prote-"

"And I thought you said if someone was gonna take me away that you were going to fight for me" she interrupted. She began to cry again. I stook a step forward as I tried to take her into my arms, but she stood back. The damage has been done. She didn't want to come near me. That's the price I paid for Tobias. "I love you Jacob" she looked at me.

"I love you Maya" my heart was hurting. I didn't want to tell her, but I think she already knew. That it had torn us apart. This proposal of Jacy's.

"Please don't' follow me" she said as she ran out of the room with her keys in her hands. I checked my pockets, she did take them. She must've taken them when she was hugging me.

"Maya!" I called after her. I ran down the stairs. She was steps ahead of me, but I could catch up to her. But, in a way...I wanted to let her go. I wanted her to leave this place. I would eventually find her and we could be together. I was downstairs now. I heard in the distance the slamming of a door. She was at the car. Nida and Tobias were still yelling at each other. I ran outside, she was still struggling to get her keys into the ignition. I ran toward her, she wouldn't get them in by the time I got there. But she did. She looked at me for one last time and she sped off. "Maya!" I called out for her "Maya come back!!"

Nida and Tobias came running out. "Cha Cha!" Nida yelled "don't leave!!" she had tears in her eyes "please" she fell to her knees and started to cry.

But she was gone. The 1957 Cadillac had disappeared into the distance.

"Magena" Tobias said kneeling down next to Nida "she will be back"

She stood up without saying a word and went back into the house. He looked at me, I didn't say anything. I followed after Nida to talk to her. She was in kitchen, heating up the water. "Nida"

"Jacob" she looked at me. Her eyes were just as red and swollen. She was fighting for her sister, for Maya's right to be with who ever she wants. "Where do you think she's going?"

"I don't know" I shook my head "she'll come back" I looked at her. I know it was impossible to say when she would be back. But I needed Maya with me. It hurt that she wasn't next to me, in my arms. Now I know how she felt when I had left her. "Where's your house phone?"

Nida pointed to the wall that was nearest to the refrigerator "Are you going to call her?"

"I need to know where she's going. Just so I know that she's safe"

"You're going to ask her to come home?" she looked at me.

"No" I shook my head "I wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that"

"You know her that well?" she looked at me

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled lightly. I dialled her number, it rang. She didn't turn her phone off.

"Hello?" her voice was broken, I could sense it. The pain that she was feeling. It was my fault.

"Maya" I said her name softly. I had already forgotten how lonely life was without her with me. I went on by knowing that I never would imprint. I didn't want to. It was Bells. She was the only one for me, I even forced myself to thinking that her and I were going to be together in the end, and I would gladly behead that beloved bloodsucker of hers, but now...I can't see anyone but me and Maya, no faces of other girls...just hers.

"Jacob" she whispered. I heard her slightly sighing, she was crying at that moment.

"Where are you? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I'm not considered to be Makah princess, they don't have any jurisdiction over me if I'm not there" she answered. She was a smart girl, I smiled at her intelligence and quick thinking. I wanted to join her, somewhere where we weren't riddled with responsibility and duty, where we were free of all this crap that was sent our way. We could be rid of it.

I looked at Nida; I knew she wanted her sister home. So I once again had to put on a façade. "Maya that's stupid"

"Well what do you suggest I do?! Stay there and get married to Jacy?"

NO I WILL NOT LET YOU MARRY JACY. Over my wolf mangled corpse. "Maya. Don't you think I support what you're doing? Of course I do. I want you to be with me" it felt so much better saying the truth rather than lie through my teeth about her marrying that bastard.

"Then what's with all the 'its best that you do this' talk?" she mimicked me.

"Because I..." I immediately thought of when I sacrificed my love for Bella, for her to be with Edward, I let her go. I didn't fight for her. She left me. And I figured that Maya would do that too, leave me. But she didn't "because that's what always happens"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me always standing aside"

"I don't want you to stand aside" she answered. She wanted me to fight.

"But what if I have to? Your dad said it would be war" I answered.

"Not unless you tell them that you object to it" she answered. I knew what she wanted me to do in order to cancel out Jacy's proposal. In due time, something will be done.

"Is that Maya on the phone?" Tobias asked.

"Maya, your dad wants to talk to you"

"No" she immediately answered "tell him I'm safe and that I'm fine. I won't tell you where I am, because unless this marriage goes through, I'm not going to be there"

"Maya please" I wanted her to stay on the phone longer, just so I knew that she was safe.

"Goodbye, I love you" and then the prolonged beep. She hung up. I walked over to Tobias and handed him the phone.

"She hung up" I said as I went up to her room. I was so angry at Tobias. He was the reason why she left; he was the reason why she was engaged. I wanted nothing to do with him. I tried to think of where she could possibly go. By chance I would try to call this person. Maybe she might now what was happening with Maya. I went downstairs, completely ignoring Tobias and headed straight to the kitchen where the phone was. I dialled Bells' number. It rung twice before Charlie had answered.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, its Jacob"

"Jacob!" he smiled "welcome back. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Can I please speak to Bella?"

"Cutting to the chase huh? Alright, don't make me slow you down...Bella! Jacob's on the phone!"

I heard some footsteps run. Run faster Bells' jeez! "Hello"

"Bella"

"Hey Jake"

"Bells, have you spoken to Maya at all today?"

"No" she answered "I've been meaning to call her, what's wrong?"

"She ran away"

"What?" she asked in disbelief "where did she g-" there was a beeping noise that was coming from Bella's end "someone's calling me, can I call you back?"

"Nah that's ok" I answered "just if you get any news on Maya, can you tell me?"

"Sure thing Jake"

"Catch ya Bells"

"Bye"

That was the end of that phone conversation. I went over to Nida who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee that she had made. She was still crying. "Jake"

"Nida" I nodded. She sounded just like Maya when she was sad. It sucked.

"Any news on where she is or how she is?"

"She said she was fine. And she said she's going somewhere where she's no longer a Makah princess"

"She can't" she shook her head "all of the tribes all over this country know who she is. There's no escaping that"

"Then where can she go?"

"I don't even want to think about it" she shook her head as another tear came down her cheek. She immediately brushed it away "Maya was wrong you know, I don't have a heart of stone"

I smiled slightly. I thought of Maya again, her hair, her smile, her eyes. Her.

"I won't let her marry Jacy" I looked at Nida.

"What?" she looked at me "how?"

"I'll find a way. If your sister can, I'm sure as hell will be able to. I'm not as smart as her, but I'm gonna try"

She smiled "Thank you" she nodded "oh, did I ever tell you why my name is Mags? Or Magena?"

"No" he shook his head "Maya said that they were only used for people that were really close to them"

"Well, brother" she began. She called me brother? Does that mean she accepted me too? "It means Moon. I'm the thing you howl at"

I looked at her, eyes widened.

"I knew, all along Jacob" she nodded "and I could tell that my sister loves you. And she only does what she does because she's fighting for what she wants"

"I need to call her" I said as I got up.

"Don't move" Nida said as she took her phone from her pocket and gave it to me. "She's on speed dial"

"She might not answer. It's caller ID"

"I set the number on private" she shrugged. I nodded and got up and headed outside of the house so I could speak to her in private.

I dialled her number. It rang again. It took her a while to answer. I didn't want t count the number of rings, it would only make me panic. I wanted to know she was safe, and making me wait like this wasn't doing me any good.

"Hello?"

"Maya" I sighed in relief.

"Jacob" her voice lit up at the sound of my voice. We were happy to hear from each other. I think the distance is killing us both. I know its hurting me. I don't know about her.

"Where are you? I asked everyone. Bella, Nida, your dad. I was hoping they would have some clue. Please tell me where you are" I resorted to begging. Really I did ask everyone, that's all the people that I knew that she knew.

"Jacob I can't. So much has happened. I can't risk going back there. Jacy could be there" she said.

"He's not" I said as I sat down on the grass of her front lawn. I was staring off into the distance, hoping she would show up. There was no Cadillac in sight.

"Where are you?"

"At your house" I answered. "Your sister has been crying her heart our and your dad has been pacing up and down the house wondering what he did wrong" I really didn't care about Tobias, I just thought if I threw that in there, Maya would come back.

"Oh I wonder about what he did wrong. How about selling me as a wife?" she answered in sarcasm. I knew she would answer that. I smiled slightly at her response.

I immediately realised that she was far from me, I didn't know where she was and I was missing her. "I need to know where you are babe" I blurted out "it's hurting me that you're not here. And I know that's damn corny. But I need you here with me"

"I wish you were here too" she answered. It hurt me to know that. We wanted to be with each other, but so many things were standing in our way. "But I can't" she whispered "as long as I'm not there, there won't be a wedding and I won't have to marry Jacy. This will blow over. Jacy will give up" The wind began to blow, there was something approaching in the distance, it was dark, but I saw the headlights approaching. It was a black Sedan, couldn't be bothered wondering what make it was and what brand. None of that mattered. All that mattered was Maya.

"Jacob" I heard Maya's voice.

There was a person approaching, I growled in defence. He was Native American too. Dark short hair, almost as tall as I was; almost. He had an ear piercing on the left of his eyebrow. I already knew who he was. I began to shake uncontrollably as I let my rage take over my entire body.

"Ah, so this must be Maya's darling boyfriend" he smirked

"Jacob" I heard her voice again

"Maya, I love you" I dropped the phone. I growled, I looked at him. Still he stood before me, smirking smugly.

"What the-" I pushed him to the ground. But he managed to push me up. I regained my balance. I heard a _crunch_ noise. It was Nida's phone. I stepped on it by accident. I was snarling, luckily I managed to control my hatred for this guy. Not for long, I hope. "I take that you are the reason that Maya has chosen to reject my proposal?"

"The one and only" I smirked "and what brings you here to Makah territory?"

"Came to bring up some business with the Chief" he answered as he crossed his arms.

"You're not coming in" I answered as I mimicked what he was doing.

"Who's to stop me?" he raised his eye brow.

"I'm part of the Quileute brethren" I answered with my chin up high. Wow, very patriotic. Sam would be proud.

"So Maya is dating someone of the Quileute tribe"

"Yes, she is"

"Did she tell you that we were engaged?" Jacy raised his eyebrow. I felt like ripping that eyebrow ring out of place for him and see how much pain he caused me and Maya. It would be quite hilarious to watch.

"Ha" I spat "That's funny. She's never mentioned you"

"Oh? You're not bothered that you're with somebody's girl"

"She's not yours to begin with" I growled. I immediately shut up. I didn't want him to know about the Quileute secret.

A growl escaped his mouth, and he showed his hand. It formed and covered in fur. It was a bear paw. "I just came here to show you how convincing I can be" he let out a bear growl. Well that's interesting. He's a bear, I'm a wolf. And here I thought that we were the only special tribe that could transform. Every tribe has their secrets, and Jacy just revealed his to me. Not smart, genius.

"And I'm here to tell you to stay away from Maya" I growled

"Very animalistic" Jacy taunted "are you going to bark at me?"

"Would you like your head to be detached form the rest of your body? I sure wouldn't mind that"

"Ha" Jacy chuckled "I'd like to see you try"

"She chose me Jacy" I smirked "she chose me"

"I'm not going down without a fight. Wolf"

"Neither am I. Teddy bear"

"To the death then. Winner keeps Maya"

"She's not an object. She has a right to choose"

"Cowardice? Funny, that's how I pictured you"

"I'd like to see you stop me" I glared "I just want you to know, Maya and I...we love each other"

"Haha, that doesn't stop me" he taunted me. "I _will _win Jacob. One way or another" he said as he walked toward his car. "And one more thing, tell Tobias...to watch his back" He got into that piece of scrap metal that he called his car and dove off into the distance. I don't want Maya to have to come back here and know that her family is gone. I'm gonna stay here, and make sure they're safe...for her. And I will fight Jacy, for Maya...to the death. This is gonna be fun. Bring it on.

* * *

**This is Jacob's point of view.  
Hopefully you all know now why Jacob did what he had to do. **

**Please read and review**

* * *


	22. Beauty in the breakdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. Nor will I ever own these wonderful characters extracted from Ms. Stephenie Meyers fantastic mind! So envious of her! But no, I don't kown it. So don't sue me. hehe**

**I would like to thank the following people who:**

**REVIEWED  
Team-la-push  
Amalin06  
Agosss  
Clare.hpec  
Foam Weber  
Geriana  
Victoria  
Skulblaka222  
Team Emmett****

* * *

**

**Thank you all so much for all your love and support of this story! It means so much! Please don't forget to read and review. And if you do want to send me an email, I will reply back. So if there are any questions or so, please don't hesitate to ask or request something be put in there, who knows...I might**

**_Just saying once again that this is dedicated to my darling friend Susan.  
You got me hooked onto these books Missy! And I thank you so much for doing so.  
Thanks for sticking by me like glue.  
Through the tears, tantrums and twilight zone coincidences - my love and thanks._**

* * *

This wasn't happening. I tried calling Nida's phone. No answer. God damn it! I tried calling the house. It rang, "Hello?" I gasped at the sound of my dad's voice. "Chaska, is that you?"

"I'm not talking to you dad"

"Please understand that it was the best thing at the time"

"Right, of course it was. Handing me over to someone I don't want to be with was the best idea" I shook my head "I'm not coming home"

"Where are you?"

"That's for me to know. I'm not stupid enough to tell you my exact location. For all I know you will tell Jacy and he will come after me"

"Maya" he reasoned again

"No Dad" I was adamant "where's Jacob?"

"He's outside" my dad answered "but he hasn't come in. I heard a loud bark, but that was it"

"Mm" I said taking in the information.

"Maya, please come home"

"Call off the wedding and I will"

"Maya, you know I can't do that"

"Then I'll see you whenever I see you. Goodbye dad" I hung up the phone without listening to what other things he had to say to me. I sat down next to Alice, I tried calling Nida's phone again, no answer. For sure he was using Nida's phone because she always sets her number to private when she wants me to answer it. I rang another three times and still no answer. I was getting worried.

"Maya?" Alice sang as she waved her hands in front of my face to get my attention.

"Not helping, Alice" Edward looked at her. He obviously read my mind again, what was going on and what I was hearing. "Jacy came to pay Jake a visit"

"Yeah" I answered. I looked up at Edward and Alice. I sprang up and headed out the door.

"Maya, no!" Alice said as she dazed off into space "it's not worth going there" she answered. I also forgot that she could see the future. "It's best you stay here. Just until things blow over. I don't want you going there"

I turned to look at her and then at Edward. I walked back to Alice and sat back down, putting my face into my hands. I didn't like what was happening and I hated that I didn't have any control of what I was doing. "What am I going to do?"

"There's only one thing you can do" Alice looked at me "you have to stay here"

I nodded to what she had said. It was weird staying with a houseful of vampires, but judging by how they interact with humans, I don't think I'm in any danger. Regardless of what the Quileute boys think. I missed Jacob and I really wanted to know how he was. I was worried for him, I didn't know what happened between him and Jacy, or if any one of them came out alive. It scared me to think that one of them could be dead. I wanted to call the house again, hoping Nida would be the one to answer the phone, but I wasn't going to risk having to hear my dad's voice again. I held my mobile phone in my hands, I was so tempted. But I think Edward knew that I was being bothered by it, so he took it in his hands and turned it off. "I'll keep this for the time being" he nodded "if Jacy calls, he'll expect a pleasant surprise"

I smiled at the thought that Jacy would get scared out of his wits. I hadn't seen him in a while, so I was curious to as what he had done with himself. But I didn't care at this moment; curiosity was easily drowned out by hatred. "Thank you" was all I could really say. And then a thought had snapped into my head. What if Jacob comes looking and goes straight to the Cullen's house? He'll find me and then he'd take me back and make me marry Jacy? "He won't" Edward interrupted my thoughts again. "I don't think anyone would enjoy that boy of yours to show up unnoticed"

"And what if he does?" I asked.

"We could let Emmett show him the front door if Jacob really wants" Alice smiled sweetly.

"No" I shook my head "I don't want him getting hurt"

"But Emmett always likes his fun" Alice smiled

"Yeah, but no hurting Jacob" I looked at Edward "if anything, shouldn't I be using you's to scare Jacy out of his wits or something?"

"Using us for the purpose of fear?" Edward thought "that doesn't seem like a bad idea"

Alice giggled at the thought "Emmet would _love _that"

"Emmett is willing to protect me?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yes" Edward nodded "we all are. Most people would run and hide from us Maya, but you've accepted us for what we are. As Bella did when she found out"

"Really?"

"And plus…I think Alice adores you"

Alice grabbed my arm and leant her head on my shoulder. "Thank you" I smiled "but I'm still so lost about this whole thing. What am I going to do?"

"Why did you run away in the first place? Aside from the arranged marriage?" Edward asked.

"Jacob wanted me to get married to Jacy" I looked at my feet as I said it. I didn't want to see me tear up at the thought of that. "He said it would be best, to prevent a war between my people and the Chimakum people"

"Why convince you it was a good idea?" Alice raised her eyebrow in question.

"Because, he said he didn't want to see me getting hurt as result of me choosing him over Jacy"

"What do you think Jacob wants out of this?"

"For me to be safe and happy" I answered "he's got the safe part right, but the happy part…I'm not so sure about"

"And what would make you happy?" Alice looked at me.

"For Jacob to be with me" I answered as I looked at her.

"That is so sweet" she said as she hugged me. She was freezing! It was so different compared to Jacob's warm instantly hot skin.

"But that won't happen, because Jacy is in the picture. I know that I'm willing to fight for me and him, but what about Jacob? I don't think he wanted to fight to be with me, I mean...he said I _should _marry Jacy. That's really unlike him to do something like that? Right?"

"I don't know Jacob that well to make any judgements" Edward explained "but I could read his thoughts, and from what I saw, he does love you"

I smiled at the thought of what Edward had said. "Aww Maya!" she said as she clapped her hands! "You wanna marry Jacob!"

"Alice!" I blushed "some premonitions are all but fantasies. Yeah I would love to marry him, but...what does he want out of it?"

"I can't tell you that" she angrily stomped her foot on the floor creating a dint "I can't predict werewolves because they're so unpredictable. That's the reason why I was a little surprised that I saw you in one of my visions"

I stared at the dint on the floor that she had made. Wow, she was strong. Then again, all of them were. Marrying Jacob would make my life complete. Although I never went around searching for anything, but...with him, I wouldn't really need anything else. "I would love to marry him"

"And what about Jacy? What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know" I shook my head "maybe its best I handle it my way" I suggested. Suddenly I heard a blast of music fill the room. I loved my ring tones on my phone, I'd always get into trouble by Nida because I'd rather listen to the ring tone rather pick up the phone. I looked over at Edward "Who is it?"

"Private number" he answered "you want me to answer it or should you?"

"I think I should handle this one" I said as I got up and walked over to Edward. He handed it over "Thank you" I smiled at him, he nodded. "Hello?"

"Maya, my love" Jacy's voice sounded egotistical than ever.

"Jacy" I answered "what do you want?"

"Thought I would call in to say that your boyfriend put up a hell of a fight"

"What?" my eyes widened "what happened?! WHAT HAPPENED JACY?!"

"Can't say I wasn't impressed...he fought well...for a wolf"

"What did you do?!"

"The best man won" he smirked "I must say you must admire him for sticking up for you right? The way he acted so noble. He was weak Maya, he didn't fight for you. And I did. I showed I was the better man out of the two of us. The best man won. I get to keep you"

"You didn't!" I lost my balance. Edward was behind me holding me up. "Tell me you didn't' Jacy"

"Didn't what? You heard what I said. I _fought_ for you. Sure he attacked me first, but I won in the end"

"Where is he?" the tears started to well up. He couldn't be dead. He can't be! "JACY TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"All I can say is, your sister better have a strong stomach to what she's about to see. What are the prices on wolf fur these days?"

"He's not dead Jacy" I answered, my heart was like it was being ripped out of my chest every time Jacy would open his mouth and say something "he's not dead"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Maya. But look at it this way; you have nothing stopping you anymore. I got rid of what was standing in our way of getting married. And now he's not. So you should be happy"

"He's not dead" I kept repeating "he's not dead Jacy" I was in agony, my breath became shorter. Alice came over to me, she looked at Edward, he didn't know what was going on. "He's not dead"

"Oh quit licking your wounds Maya" Jacy snapped "he's out of your life now. Baddabing, baddabip...dead" he started to laugh

"I will never marry you"

"I'd like you to say that to me when I have you sisters blood spilt across my hands"

"You wouldn't" my eyes widened

"If I did that to your boyfriend...what makes you think I won't do that to your sister?"

"You're disgusting you know that?"

"That's not something you should say to your future husband. So marry me?"

"I-"

"You've got nothing to live for anymore Maya. At least you've got me to protect you from harm. I wouldn't want any harm coming to you"

I looked over at Alice; her face was in a daze. She was having a vision. Edward was reading her mind to see what she was seeing. "Why should I believe that Jacob is dead? What gives me a reason to trust you?"

"Maya, you don't know me very well do you? I _always _get what I want"

"He isn't" I shook my head. I knew in my heart that Jacob wasn't dead, he couldn't be. I'd know it if he was. "I don't believe you"

"Believe all you want to believe. But in the end, you will see what will happen if you don't marry me. There will be blood"

"Yeah..." I trailed off "yours"

"Feisty" he laughed "I like that in a girl"

I hung up the phone and threw it down to the floor. I began to cry. I was in agony, I dropped down, but Edward was still supporting me up. "Maya" Alice was stroking my hair "its ok, what's wrong?"

"Jacob. Dead" I managed to get that out

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Jacy" I answered "he said that Jacob and him had a fight. And Jacy won"

"Alice, can you see what happened?" I looked at her, I was pleading I needed to know he was alive.

"Maya, I can't" she apologetically looked at me "I can't see any future with werewolves or anything that involves them. Because you're here and you left Jacob's side...I was able to see you"

I cried even more. "Edward, can you please call my house? Please ask if he's there" I stood up and walked over to Alice's bed, still not able to control my eyes from flooding with tears. He nodded and picked up the phone and dialled my house.

"Yes, this is Maya's friend Edward, is Jacob there? Oh, I see. I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm sorry. My condolences" Edward hung up and walked over to me. I looked up at him; I already knew what he was going to say. But I didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry, Maya. Your father said he-"

"No" I answered "he can't be" I fell into Alice's arms and began to cry. "Jacob" I cried. This was my entire fault that he died. I loved him and I never got a chance to say that to him one last time. He died fighting with Jacy for me. What was I going to live for now? "Alice" I looked up at her.

"Yes?" she asked

"What vision did you see?" I asked her "I know you had a vision when I was talking to Jacy"

"I saw you walking down the aisle" she answered "you were going to marry him"

My eyes widened and I let the tears fall. I lost Jacob; my Jacob. There was nothing to live for anymore. If I didn't marry Jacy, my sister would be next. I would have to give in. Jacy could take me now, I have nothing left anymore. Jacob died and my heart along with him. I had nothing.

* * *

**__**

I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter. But I really liked writing the Jacob P.O.V one so I plan to write another one soon. Not known as to what I'm gonna write his POV on and what part in the story from here on in. But I would really love some feedback.

You've read this far. You know whats happening...so all I ask is for you darling reader is to read and review. It would make me so happy. And knowing that my story is entertaining aswell as making others very to read it. So please read and review!

**_Thanks so much for reading again!  
Blue xox_**


	23. Vulnerable

**I would like to thank the following people and to once again remind you that I don't OWN Twilight.  
Oh before you read on, I do need to say that I am AUSTRALIAN so the words I spell are in Australian English format.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I can't stress that enough. I have no idea if this story is any good. Where are my loyal readers?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you's!**

**If you really love this story, tell your friends about it and share the love.**

**Thanks to the darlings that:**

**REVIEW  
Hunterjumpertwilightfan  
Team Emmett  
Cemicool  
Agosss  
Foam Weber  
Shelly4177  
MainlyMaddison  
Loony Contortion Woot  
Geriana  
Smile for Life  
Jacobluv102  
marisaaaaa ()**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR**  
**StupidShinyVolv0oOwner**

**FAVOURITE STORIED  
StupidShinyVolv0oOwner  
Jacobluv102  
Loony contortion woot**

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends; Susan Aka. Moddy. Thanks for the tears and the tantrums...from me. Haha. You got me hooked onto this series and I can't thank you enough. You're the best. All my love xox.**

* * *

"Are you going to marry Jacy?" Alice looked at me.

"What choice do I have?" I looked at her wiping my tears "if I had said yes in the first place, Jacob would still be alive" the words 'still be alive' hurt me beyond any imaginable pain. I couldn't stand it.

"We don't know that he's not alive" she hugged me again "this Jacy guy could be just very deceitful" she scowled.

"My dad even said he died, Edward spoke to him"

I felt so pessimistic. Alice was doing her all to make me see any hope of Jacob still inhaling oxygen and here I was, bringing it back to the fact there was a really strong possibility that he was dead. And that I had lost him, forever. "Maya, it's going to be ok, we're here to protect you from him"

"Thank you Alice" I smiled as I hugged her. I then looked at Edward. His face frozen, so statuesque. "Edward?"

"Maya" he approached me "I'm so sorry for what you've lost"

"Thank you" my eyes started to well "Jacob is gone, there's no point anymore"

"You shouldn't be talking like that, Maya" Edward looked at me.

"Edward, I loved him" I said as the tears began to fall "there was something I _could've _done to stop this. But I ran away. I'd give anything to have him back"

"But I do understand where you're coming from" Edward answered.

"Edward wanted to go a mass suicide attempt when the thought he had lost Bella" Alice looked at Edward.

"So I do understand, Maya" he looked at me "I can relate"

"But what am I supposed to do Edward? I've got nothing. The person that I love is gone; my sister's life is in danger...all because of this marriage proposal. It has to stop"

The familiar sound of my ring tone filled the room again. It was my phone. Edward looked at the phone in his hands. I looked up at him "Private number"

I had a sudden flash back of what Jacob's last words to me was before the phone had cut off 'Maya, I love you' I started to cry. The picture of his face, the sound of his voice, the loud bark that was heard before the phone had cut off. That was my last memory of him. And I never got to say it back. I fell back onto Alice's date and began to bawl my eyes out. "Do I want to answer the phone Alice?"

"It's Jacy" she answered "don't answer it"

Edward pressed the reject button and the phone had stopped ringing. "I think its best we keep you in isolation for now" Edward nodded.

"Do you think so?" Alice asked "that means she's staying with us right?" she looked at me as she pushed a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Yes Alice" Edward nodded "we'll keep her here until this wedding thing is blown over"

"Thank you" I smiled

"What's this about the wolf girl staying?" Emmett came in the room.

"She's going to be staying here for a bit, there's a murderous fiancé of hers out on the loose" Alice answered.

"Not my fiancé, I didn't agree to it" I corrected her "but he assumes that we're engaged because my dad said yes to a marriage proposal"

Emmett looked at Edward weirdly "I'll explain it to you later"

"Sweet" he nodded "so I take that your boyfriend isn't joining us?"

Alice hissed and I began to cry. "Good one Emmett"

"What?" he shrugged "what did I miss?"

"The fiancé of hers called up and told her that Jacob was dead" Edward answered.

"Oh...How does he know?"

"He said that he 'put up a good fight' and 'the best man won'" Edward repeated. I began to cry again thinking of the words that Jacy had told me.

"So where is this supposed fiancé of hers?" Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"We don't know" Edward shook his head "but we've asked and Maya's father confirmed as such"

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath. I think they all heard, I looked up and saw a slight smirk appear on Emmett's face.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Rosalie called out

"We're up in Alice's room Rose!" Emmett called. She appeared in a flash; she looked in and saw me. She had no expression on her face.

"What's wolf girl doing here?" she glared at me. I couldn't help but think it was in her nature to be so unwelcoming to humans. I got that vibe from the way she looked at Bella.

"Yeah, she is like that" Edward nodded at me. I smiled slightly

_'So I take it that she's not a big fan of Bella either?'_

"Nope" Edward replied to my thoughts "but she'll have to endure"

"She's here because I want her to be here" Alice said kissing me on the forehead "I couldn't let her not experience what its like to have an Alice Cullen makeover"

"Ok then" she said as she walked off "I'm heading off to the room now, Emmett?" she said as she held his hand.

"Yeah I'm coming" he nodded and followed after her. It was just Edward, Alice and I left in the room again.

"Will you be ok staying here?" Edward asked "we do have food and everything, part of the cover up that is our lives"

"Perfectly" I nodded and smiled

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like" she smiled "and I will take you out shopping and we'll have the best time!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. But it was hard to be happy knowing what had happened. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Jacob could be alive. But I didn't trust the sincerity in Jacy's and my father's words. On the other, there was another possibility that he was dead. He hadn't tried to contact me after that incident. Having these thoughts again made my eyes water. I was a blubbering mess and I hated it! My phone rang again; I was really getting annoyed with the phone right now. Such temptations as to tell Edward to crush it in his hands. "Private number"

"What is it with people not showing their numbers when they call! I hate that" I sighed in frustration. "Do I answer it?" I looked over at Alice.

"Jacy" she answered as she rolled her eyes "he really needs to give up on you"

"Yeah" I nodded "no matter how hard he tries...it won't work"

Edward pressed the reject button again. "This phone of yours is starting to annoy me Maya"

"It's been annoying me too, why do you think I gave it to you?" I smiled.

"I think I should call Bella and get her to tell me what's going on" Edward nodded "do you mind that I use your phone to call her"

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Alright" he nodded, he dialled and held the phone to his head "Hey Bella; how are you?; I'm good, yes Maya is here, she's fine...Bella...Bella, can you get a hold of Jacob?"

I listened in intently; luckily for me I could sort of make out what Bella was saying "Is he ok?"

"I don't know" he shook his head "but we were told that he was dead"

"That couldn't be!" I heard her muffled voice sound through the speaker "its Jake!"

"Can you please check for Maya? She's terrible at the moment"

"I'll do what I can" she said "I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he hung up the phone. I looked at him waiting for an answer. "She hasn't heard anything, but she's doing what she can to see what's going on"

"If Bella doesn't know, then something couldn't have happened!" I smiled, for the first time there was hope. I immediately felt stupid at having thought that Jacob could be defeated by someone like Jacy. I had to give my boy a little bit more credit than that.

"Can I turn off your phone now?" Edward asked "I don't want people to have to be calling. Even though we don't sleep...we do get annoyed"

"Yes, Edward" I laughed at his little complaint. He walked over to me and I switched it off and threw it onto one of Alice's pillows. Once that was done I looked up at Alice and her brother. "So, where to now?" my stomach grumbled.

"To the kitchen where you're going to get some food into you" Edward walked off. Alice immediately shot up and linked her arms with mine.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Out hunting with Carlisle" she answered

"Hunting? You mean animals...right?"

"Of course animals. We're...how you say 'vegetarian.' Only animals. Not humans" she smiled.

"Awesome" I smiled. It was weird to know that 'vegetarian' vampires did exist and that there were vampires out there who did live their lives like the Cullen Family. "So Alice, I hear that you're going to be a sister-in-law very soon"

"Yeah" she smiled and clapped her hands "I'm planning Bella's wedding. And to think that they were going to run away and get married in Vegas" she scowled "but, thanks to my persuasive ways I got to convince them that I will plan their wedding for them"

"I think its quite romantic running of to Vegas" I answered. She looked at me like I had insulted her. "No insult to you Alice, I just think its so spur of the moment type thing. Spontaneous" I smiled.

"When you get married, I'm planning your wedding too" she nodded sternly. I looked at her, she was shorter than me, like a pixie in comparison, but I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated and scared of this tiny, petite, creature.

"Alice" I reasoned "I don't plan to get married anytime soon, and even if I had to get married to Jacob, it would be in secret"

Her eyes widened and smiled. "You can have the wedding here. Like Bella and Edward are!"

"Uh" I looked at her

"It will be fun! Leave everything up to me! I'll even make it Native looking if you want to!"

"Alice" I began

"Oh please, oh please, oh please?!" she looked at me with her sad eyes "you've become like a best friend. It's been a while since I've had one of those"

"Alice, how do we even know that there's going to be a wedding? Granted that Jacob is alive and we're talking about me and him, not me and Jacy"

"There will be" she smiled

"You can predict that?"

"I don't need to predict...I know"

"Then you know he's alive?"

"I'll take my chances and throw it all out there into oblivion and say...yes he is alive"

"Thank you Alice" I said as I leant my head on her shoulder for a split second as we continued to walk down the stairs. We headed toward the kitchen where Esme had already began to cook.

"I heard you were hungry" she smiled at me.

"They literally heard my stomach" I smiled shyly

"No need to be shy my darling, you're a guest here" she came over and kissed me on the top of my head "our house, is your house"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen"

"Esme" she corrected

"Thank you, Esme" I smiled. I looked over at Alice who tilted her head and smiled.

"Alice will Jasper and Carlisle be home soon?"

"Soon, just one more to go and they're all set" Alice answered "I sure hope Jazz is a bit less melodramatic about this whole thing with Maya, she already told him it wasn't his fault"

"Well you know Jasper, he always feels bad. He's the youngest so I think he feels a little bit less advanced and in control as the rest of us are" she said as she took a batch of muffins out of the oven. "Here you go Maya" she smiled.

"Thank you" I took one and smiled in thanks.

"Come on Maya, we're gonna watch some TV"

"Can we watch the Simpson's?" I beamed.

"Emmett! We got a Simpson's fan!" Alice called out. Emmett came zooming into the kitchen.

"Finally!" he said as he patted me on the back ever so gently "finally someone I can quote Simpson's with" he smiled. I laughed Emmett wasn't as threatening now that you mention it, it's only when things get all dangerous that's when his guard is up.

"Yeah my sister hates it when I quote the Simpson's" I rolled my eyes

"They're not as cool as we are" he boasted

"Yeah a ninety-three year old vampire who _still _like cartoons. So cool" Alice rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

We were settled in, Emmett and I got to watch the Simpson's as requested, although it was not approved by the rest of the Cullen's. Rosalie was more intent on watching something more interesting like Fashion Week. Edward was at the piano playing along and Alice was next to me playing with my hair and even plaiting, unplaiting, plaiting and unplaiting just to fill in her time. She loved it. There was a knock on the door. "And who is going to get that?" Emmett asked looking at all of us on the couch. Everyone silently shook their heads. "Who votes wolf girl to go get it?" Everyone's hands immediately shot up in the air. While they were all deliberating, there was another furious knock at the door.

"Fine" I sighed as I got up and walked to the front of the house. "Alice, can you see who it is?"

"I can't see anything" she sighed in frustration. It didn't click to me as to why she couldn't see anything looking back...

"Ok" I nodded; I put my hand on the door, twisted and opened. My eyes widened immediately, my heart began to race, my breath had escaped me...and I stood there frozen; in shock.

"Maya..."

* * *

**I'm going to hold this story on ransom. hehe.  
Review or death lol. I'm joking. Just review and tell me what you think is gonna happen.  
**

**My love and thanks to the people who have read this far.**

**COMING SOON - JACOB'S POV**


	24. Jacob: I was born to tell you I love you

**1. The disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. I don't own the characters that Ms. Meyer has created. I only own the characters I've created and the plot of this story. **

**Thank you so much to the people who:**

**Who reviewed  
Team Emmett  
Hunterjumpertwilightfan  
Cemicool  
Foam Weber  
MainlyMaddison  
Agosss  
Smile for Life  
Jasmine of the Forest  
**

**Favourite storied  
Jasmine of the Forest**

**Favourite authored  
Jasmine of the Forest**

**I can say thanks enough. But I hope that me saying it several times will get into your head how much I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you so much!**

**ALSO IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH...PLEASE RECOMMEND AND SHARE ZE LOVE PEOPLE!**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

**

* * *

**

I watched Jacy's car as it drove along the road. A definite fight was set, but when, we won't know until we see each other again. I was concentrating on finding Maya. "Jacob" I turned around and there was Nida standing in the doorway. "That was him wasn't it?"

"Yeah" I nodded. She stared off into the distance.

"What's his name again?" she asked walking toward me.

"Jacy" I spat and glared at the disappearing flickers of light that was moving along the main road. "Why did your dad agree to do this?"

"I don't know" Nida shook her head, tears started to streak down her face "I should've known that this was coming. Dad said that there were some things that would be best if he handled it. But I didn't know that this was what he was hiding from me"

"You didn't know" I looked at her. He even kept this from his other daughter. And the Father of the year award goes to – TOBIAS NIGHTWOLF for being the most honest caring father in the world.

"If I did know, Jacob. Would you seriously think that I would do that to my sister? Her happiness means more to me than anything. It's my job as second in command"

"You're second in command of the Makah tribe?"

"Really weird considering that the second in command is a girl isn't it?" she smiled as she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't find it weird" I answered as I looked at her. I heard the phone ring in the house. Tobias had answered it. I then turned to look at Nida and continue my conversation with her "it's not common for women to be second in command. Not that I support all men are all high and mighty and all that"

"Can't you tell Jacob?" Nida smiled "we're not the most traditionalist family around. I mean, dad is of course. But if you look at me and Cha-cha...we're very rebellious when it comes to the rules"

"I gathered that" I answered. So being stubborn did run in the family.

"We got it from our mum, this whole rebellion thing. She was a free spirit" she sighed "she was never one for the rules either. That's where we got our attitude from" she said as she crossed her arms and looked at me. Her trinkets made clinking noises every time she turned her head. "Jacob, I want my sister back. But that ain't gonna be happening any time soon"

"Why?" I looked at her as I wrinkled my forehead. Was she saying she didn't have any trust in me when it comes to bring her sister back safe and sound? Thanks Nida.

"We don't know where she is" she answered "and she even said to you that she won't come back unless the wedding is called off; dad refuses to take the proposal back"

"I'll find her" I said through gritted teeth. It angered me that Maya didn't tell me where she was going. What does she want to do? Induce a panic attack within me? I looked in the distance, the forest looked so tempting go in there and phase for a bit. "Nida, would it be ok if I..."

"What?" she looked at me.

"Go out for a bit" I answered

"I don't get you" she said as she tilted her head in confusion

"Phase" I sighed "I need to phase. Just to clear my head"

"Ok. But why are you asking me for permission?"

"It's Makah territory"

"And?"

"Just asking is all" I answered "just in case any of your people freak out and see a wolf among the forests and begin the hunt"

"That won't happen" she shook her head.

"Cool, uh" I looked at her awkwardly "can you go now?"

"Why?" she immediately shocked a glare at me.

"I need to um..." I trailed off and looked at the floor. "I need to..."

"Spit it out Jacob" she said impatiently.

"Well, if I phase, I'll ruin the only pieces of clothing that I have" I said

"Oh" she nodded in realisation, I saw a little tinge of red fill her cheeks "I'll let you get to it then" she said as she turned around and headed back into the house. "Jacob" she called out. I turned around to face her. "What do I tell my dad?"

"That I went out somewhere" I answered. I couldn't really care less if he knew where I was or not. That still didn't change the fact that because of him I now lost the only meaning of life that I have. I didn't want to immediately undress in the open; there was something about undressing in public that was wrong and disturbing. To think that Nida didn't get the hint. That would be a nice story to tell Maya, that I undressed in front of her sister. I don't think Maya would let me see the light of day if that happened. I laughed at the thought of her reaction. I walked over to the side of the house where they had little bushes that was good enough to hide my clothes, and to perfectly get undressed behind. Once that was done, I took a couple of strides, closed my eyes; voila here I am on all fours running down the open road headed toward the forest.

_'Jacob, is something wrong?' _I heard Sam's voice in my head. There we go the whole communication in thoughts no matter how far we are. They were in La Push, and I was here on the Makah reserve. This was my way to monitor things that were going on over there in La Push and to let them know what's going on. Maybe they can help me find Maya.

_'Maya is missing' _I answered _'she ran away'_

_'Why? Too hot for ya Jake?'_ the distinctive voice of my cousin had filled my mind.

_'Can it Embry' _I snarled.

_'Where are you?' _Sam had asked. I was inside the forest now, just lurking around in the darkness.

_'The Makah res' forest' _I answered _'I need to do some thinking'_

_'Where do you think she is?' _Sam asked

_'If I knew Sam, I wouldn't be in the woods' _I thought.

_'What happened anyway?' _Sam asked. He was concerned for my well being. And he knew that Maya was my imprint and being away from her would affect me. It hurt me, but I didn't want any of them to know that.

_'Jake, its ok that you hurt' _I heard Seth's voice immediately join in

_'Seth! What are you doing here? Go home to your mum! She needs you there'_

_'Just dropping by to check how you are that's all. I didn't get a chance to hang with you and Maya when you's were there'_

_'Sorry about that kid, but you'll get a chance to meet her again'_

_'When you find her' _a snide female voice filled my head

_'I will find her' _I snarled. As I was walking around, I had seen the very same spot that Maya and I had met. The very spot I layed eyes on her, the same spot where I was knocked breathless and I had to try to fight the urge to grab her. The same spot where I knew I had found my imprint.

_'Aw Jake, I didn't know that you had a mushy gushy side' _Embry laughed _'I must say I am disturbed'_

I knew Embry was trying to lighten the mood. '_Thanks Em' _

_'Happy to help' _he answered _'but I still do believe that Maya is a fox, no need to argue with that theory. I wonder if her sister is single_

_'No, she has a boyfriend'_

_'Damn it'_

I laughed at his persistence. I decided to lay down the place where Maya and I had first met. I still remember the look in her eyes when I saw her, and how scared she was when I knocked her against that tree. I found it funny, but I don't think that did her any good. By the sound of her heart she almost had a heart attack.

_'What do you want us to do?'_

_'Be on the look out for someone by the name of Jacy' _I thought _'He knows that I'm Quileute'_

_'Did you tell him that?' _Sam asked

_'He came over to threaten Chief Makah and I stood guard. Sam, the Chimakum can transform. We're not the only shape shifters as we went on believing to be'_

_'The Chimakum people can transform?' _Sam sounded that he was in disbelief _'into what?'_

_'Bears' _I answered

_'We can take them on' _I heard Quil's voice join in _'sorry I didn't talk before dude, I was just taking everything in. And plus I was baby sitting Claire...god that child is a handful. But anyway, they can transform in bears?'_

_'Sweet, we can blame all the attacks on them. People do believe it was done by bears' _Embry's voice smiled; it sounded like he was smirking. Some of the idea's he thinks of...stupid, yet sometimes intelligent at the same time. Idiot.

_'If you hear anything, let us know' _Sam instructed

_'Will do' _I nodded _'don't mind me; I'm just going to stay quiet for a bit. And if you all don't wanna hear my thoughts, phase back. Wouldn't want you to dream about kissing a girl again, wouldn't I, Leah?' _I taunted

_'Jerk' _she snarled, and she was gone along with Seth. They both had phased back into human form.

_'Be safe Jake' _Sam's voice filled my head and he was gone.

_'Let us know when you need us yeah? The Makah res' shouldn't be too hard to find' _Quil added.

_'I know' _I nodded as I looked up at the trees.

_'Well I'm out brother; you want me to tell your dad of what's going on?' _Embry offered.

_'Yeah I don't see any harm in it. He could probably be of help in searching where this rodent is'_

_'Sweet, over and out' _and with that, they were all gone. I looked up at the moon and howled. I stared at the trees for god knows how long but every time I did I kept flashing back to when Maya and I first met, the first time I smelt her scent, the first time I ever saw her. I closed my eyes...

_"Don't scream, please" I said to her as I looked into her dark brown eyes. God they were hypnotising. I stepped back to take a better look at her, she was scared out of her wits. Serves me right for pushing her up against a tree with no notice. "I won't hurt you."_

_She looked at me, with her chocolate brown eyes, so full of questions "Uh" was all she managed to get out. Cute. I think I scared her senseless. Well done idiot. _

_"Sorry about that" I looked down at my feet "I didn't mean to startle you" I looked at her like it was staring into the sun for the very first time. It was like I never knew what the sunlight was like and I was looking at it for the first time. I had lost my breath, literally. My god, she was beautiful. Crap, could this mean that I've imprinted? Crap I think it does. _

_"Oh that wasn't supposed to startle me?" she looked at me in sarcasm. I couldn't help but smile at her response. She had such a beautiful voice, music to my ears. I could listen to her talk all day. I laughed at her. She then eased her face into a smile, and then I knew...I had to know her name. _

I was remembering bits and pieces of our little encounter, how we learnt each other's names for the very first time...

_I remember hearing her name when her sister called her out when she first saw me in the woods. I didn't see her in the light, I saw her in the dark. "Maya is a pretty name though" I smiled at her, she didn't look too happy that I knew who she was. And I remember the way I introduced myself to her, the idiot that I was "Ok well my name is Jacob Black, I live in La Push and I enjoy long walks on the beach and candle lit dinners" I managed to make her smile though. "And what tribe are you from Miss Maya...?" I wanted to at least know her surname so I knew where to find her, should she ever disappear from my sight._

_"Nightwolf" she answered in her beautiful voice. Can this be more perfect?_

_"Love the animal" I smiled, what better to find someone that you're destined to be with have the surname of the animal that you are. "Especially the animal"_

_"Love the colour" she smiled at me._

There was so much to remember about Maya, there were so many memories that I already have with her. The moment we kissed, the moment that I had almost lost her when I, the idiotic chivalrous hero tried to push her away. But she stayed, when she found out what I was. She stayed. Her voice had echoed through my mind.

_'Jacob...I don't need a protector; I don't need a friend and I definitely don't need for you to be a brother to me'_

I could remember seeing her face saying those words and the way her eyes sparkled, when we were standing in the moonlight. I could get lost in them; I had found the other thing that I had been searching for. My other half and Maya was it. Her voice was in my head again as I reminisced...I remembered that exact moment.

_"I need you...to be with me, Jacob"_ I howled "_It's because I'm in love with you Jacob" she looked into my eyes; everything was right in the world now. "I love you" _

I let out another painful howl. I don't know how long I was there for, but it was too painful to just see Maya through a memory. I needed her in person, with me. I ran back to the house. I went back to the bush were my discarded clothes were, I got dressed in them and went into the house. I saw Maya's dad in the lounge burying his face in his hands. Nida was leaning against the door frame crying again. Something happened when I wasn't there.

"What's going on?" I walked into the room slowly.

"Jacob..." Tobias began

"Tell him dad, tell him what you did to Maya, and tell him how much pain you're causing her right now. For the lie that you told for that sickening scumbag of a Chimakum tribe member" she said as she glared at him as she wiped a tear that was emerging from her right eye.

"Jacob...I told her friend...he called for her, to check if you were still ok" he began. He?! Maya has guy friends?! Oh when I get a hold of this guy I am going to rip his head off. I stood there staring him down to tell me the rest of the story, I didn't know what he was going to say, but I knew I was going to kill him in the end.

"I told him, that you were dead. Jacy had killed you. And he passed that message onto Maya"

"And now Maya isn't answering any of our calls!" Nida yelled "do you even know what pain she's feeling right now?! Is this the price you had to pay for keeping the land that they gave you Tobias?! Is your daughter's life worth so little to you?" she was bawling. She felt just as betrayed as her sister did.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed.

"When you were gone..." he began as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. I knew he was scared, scared of what I could do him. And he was damn right at what I could do to him. I could rip him limb from limb if I really wanted to. "When you were outside, Jacy called the house and he gave me specific instructions, to tell Maya or any body that contacted for her that you were dead. So that she would be so desperate she would marry Jacy"

"WHAT?!" I bellowed.

"Jacy called Maya and told her that he killed you" he said as he stared at the floor "she thinks you're dead"

"YOU MONSTER!" I began to shake uncontrollably.

"Dad get out of here" Nida said pulling her dad up from where he sat "quickly before he kills you!"

I was still shaking; my eyes were now tinged with red. I felt so much rage. I felt myself tear out of my clothes and drop to all fours. I was snarling, growling and my eyes were filled with hate.

"Jake" Nida put her hands in front of me "don't" she shook her head "you don't want to do this" I growled even louder. I howled. For the pain that he caused Maya and me, for the pain that he caused us and everyone around him. I wanted him to suffer. Somewhere out there, his daughter was suffering because she thought that I was dead. Jacy and Tobias were in on the plot to get rid of me. They were teamed up against me and Maya. They wanted her to marry Jacy. I lunged toward him and Nida raised her hand and I stopped...in mid air. "Jake, stop" she said as she lowered her hand down. I lowered down as well. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. She was controlling me. My moves; everything. "I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no choice" she said as she still held me in place. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I growled and snarled at Nida. "I'll let you go, but if you do that again, I will make you stand still for a very long time" she looked at me with her piercing eyes. I nodded slowly while still keeping eye contact with Maya's disappointment of a father. Nida let her hold of me go, I ran out of the room and into the laundry room. I transformed back into human form. I looked into the dried clothes, there would have to be something of Josh's here. I found something, Jeans and a t-shirt. I put them on and went back into the living room. Hey there weren't the best clothes I've ever seen, but as long as they fit me, it was all good.

"You're telekinetic" I looked at her in surprise "how long have you known?"

"A while now" she answered "I haven't told Maya yet because I wanna perfect it before I show it to her"

"Does Maya have something like that?" I asked

"No, not that I know of." she shook her head. Her trinkets making musical chimes again.

I looked at Tobias and glared. "I'm sorry Jacob" he said staring at the floor.

"Nida, when you said, her friend called. Did he happen to mention his name?"

"He did" she nodded "but I don't know what that use will do to you, it's only a first name"

"You never know" I answered "I need to find her and tell her that I'm _alive_ before Jacy gets to her and fill her head with lies" I glared at Tobias.

"What good will that do? It's only a first name" she repeated herself.

"I need to show Maya that I'm alive. Any more of this, she'll go insane" I begged. The house phone rang and I went into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jacob?!" It was Bella "you're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive Bells" I rolled my eyes "still breathing air, disappointed?"

"No, but thank God you are" she sighed

"Why?"

"Nothing"

"Bel-" was all I managed to get out before she hung up. I went back into the room. "Nida you have to tell me who this person is that called up"

"The person that called was a male" Nida answered

"Yeah, as your dad said before"

"He said his name was Ed...something" she said thinking "Edward"

"Damn it!" I yelled "why didn't I think of it before!" I growled. I ran to the door.

"Jacob, where are you going?"

"To get Maya" I said as I pulled the door open.

"Jacob" Tobias called out my name again. If he was gonna stop me, I would take him out there and then. "I'm sorry"

"No you're not" I glared at him "not yet" I said as I ran out of the house and stood on the grass. I looked in the distance. I could either run, or take a car. I stripped down again, and phased back. I lifted the clothes into my mouth and began to take a few quick strides before I began to walk. The pack must've felt me transform, they phased as well.

_'Jacob, where are you going?' _Sam asked.

_'I found her. She went to the vampires'_

_'Why would she go to them?!' _Embry's voice almost sounded baffled.

_'I don't know' _I answered _'but, she went there knowing she would be safe from Jacy'_

_'You want us to go and get her?' _Sam offered _'she's not that far from as to you'_

_'No, I want to see her'_

_'I'll come with ya bro, Quil too!' _Embry offered _'QUIL!'_

_'What I'm right here listening'_

_'Are you with Claire again?' _Embry asked

_'Was' _he answered _'then I felt someone phase and so I thought I'd phase and here I am'_

_'Why do you hang out with your imprint so much?' _Embry sounded almost annoyed.

_'You'll know when you get one Em' _I answered _'things won't be the same after. You have something to live for now'_

_'Guh' _I heard him complain. I was still running. I don't know how far I've travelled but considering I was pretty fast, one of the fastest...compared to Leah. Damn it, being out run by a girl...so not good for the ego.

_'You're near' _Sam's head filled my voice

_'Yeah, home sweet home'_

_'You want us to join you?' _Quil offered _'just in case you need us at flank'_

_'Ok' _I answered _'but when we reach the leech's house, be careful'_

_'Meet you at your house then?' _Embry asked

_'No, go straight to Forks, I'll meet you at the clearing near their house'_

_'Got it' _Embry said enthusiastically.

_'On my way there Em' _Quil answered.

_'I'm sure you're all fine with this?' _Sam's voice showing a hint of concern.

_'We'll be fine Sam, if there's any help, I'll call for it. Wait for my howl'_

_'Ok, be safe Brother'_

_'Will do'_ I continued to run. I had reached the Quileute reserve. No time to stop and chit-chat. Any moment I spent running slower, there could be a greater chance that Jacy would find her. For all I know, that jerk could've tapped her phone or have her call traced or something. He was a cunning bastard like that. I continued to run for about thirty minutes and I had reached Forks, trying to keep to the trees and trying to dodge the sightings of cars as much as possible. Only a few more minutes and I would be at the house _'I'm almost there'_

_'We're here already' _Embry asked '_we're just waiting for you'_

_'Wait a little bit' _I said as I managed to get out of the main parts and started to turn desolate and dark. I was close. I saw two four-legged shadows in the distance they were waiting at the drive way of the Cullen's house. I saw them. They had approached me.

_'Took ya long enough' _Embry nudged my shoulder.

_'The Makah res' is further than where you had to run from'_

_'Do we phase back? And why are you carrying clothes in your mouth?' _Quil huffed

_'Well I'm not gonna show up to see Maya naked now am I?'_

_'She'd be really happy to see you if you did' _Embry's voice very humorous now.

_'No' _I growled. I walked into the bushes and phased back into a human. I put on Josh's clothes and walked up the driveway with Quil and Embry still in form, an attack on me could prove fatal. I would love to see Jacy try to stop me. I approached the driveway, I could smell her scent. Very faintly but it was there. My heart began to beat fast. I was going to see her again. I climbed up the steps that led to their front door while Embry and Quil stayed at the bottom. I knocked on the door. I looked back at Embry and Quil who were head-butting each other to keep themselves entertained. I heard that the TV was on, so there were people home. I heard some mumbling that was going on, on the other side of the door. I knocked again.

"Ok" I heard them say. I heard the doorknob turn and there was creak in the hinges and it was pulled back. There she was; Maya. Her eyes were stunned; I could hear her heart beat faster and her breath shorter.

"Maya..." I said slowly "it's me J-"

She didn't say anything, jumped into my arms and kissed me. Her kiss was more passionate and powerful this time. I must say I was pleasantly surprised. I heard Embry and Quil yelp at the sight of us kissing. I found it funny. She let go of me, but she pressed her forehead against me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Heavy breathing, you know that's gotta be filled with passion when that happens. "You're alive" she said in a breath, her tears started to fall "I thought you were dead"

"I'm not" I shook my head and kissed her on the forehead "I'm not"

"I love you" she looked at me in the eyes again. I saw my reflection in her eyes; her eyes were beaming, she was happy to see me. I guess I wasn't the only one that had a part of them die when she left. It was then and there, I realised that I couldn't live with out her. And when we were apart, it killed me.

"I love you too, Maya" I said as I kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Maya, who's there?" I heard the short black haired ones voice fill the room.

"Alice, not now" Edward answered.

"Aw, why?" she complained.

"You'll see"

Trust Edward to know when his powers are needed when it comes to my use. "So I take it, you're never going to leave my side?" I laughed.

"Never" she sniffed as she smiled.

I caught a glimpse behind her and there was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were standing at the stairs where they were intently watching what was going on. Great, I had an audience. No pressure or anything. "Well" I said as I got down on one knee and took her hand in mine "stay by my side forever?" I looked up at her. Her eyes began to tear.

"Jacob" she sighed, her sweet voice was music to my ears. "I will" she nodded.

"You realise I don't have a ring" I said as I stood up.

"Way to ruin the moment"

"Call it even?" I smiled at her

"Fair is fair" she smiled. I lifted her in my arms and kissed her.

**

* * *

**

**_So, whats gonna happen next? Remember...happiness always comes at a price. So what will be Jacob and Maya's?  
__WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?_**

_**Please READ AND REVIEW  
**_**_Peace, Love, Unity and Respect.  
__Blue xox_**

**

* * *

**

**Shall I tantalise you all even more?**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

_  
**Emmett laughed "Do you want me to show you what a real bear is?" he smiled showing his pearly white teeth. **_


	25. Rhythmic steps

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**_A word from blue: _  
Ok I am really sorry that I took forever. But hey, you all wanted a long chapter. And I am at your will to deliver. And I hope you enjoy this. I tried to incorporate as much of BD as I can. And I will in my next few chapters so it all blends in well.**

**And as Stephenie Meyer has once quoted that she has the 'best fans in the world' yeah I'd have to agree. And I'd have to agree that you people are the best. The ones that review everytime, thank you so much!**

**Review:  
TeamEmmett  
Amalin06  
Shelly4177  
Cemicool  
Agosss  
Foam Weber  
Jakes Angel  
Eskimo-zo  
Skulblaka222  
Breezy411  
Siren to the werewolves  
Hayley Jean  
MainlyMaddison  
Seth's Imprint  
Thaliastree13**

**Favourite Story  
Jakes Angel  
Breezy411  
Miss. Lozer**

**Favourite Author  
Hayley Jean**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support of this story.  
My love and thanks, Blue xox**

_**Dedicated to Susan;  
For the tears, tantrums and the Twilight Zone coincidences that we encounter...thank you.**_

* * *

And there he was. Jacob; ALIVE! I didn't know what to say. Instinct took over before he could even speak. "It's J-" he was about to say before I planted my lips onto his.

I don't think I gave him the chance to speak. But no, the passion took over and I was fine that. I think he enjoyed it as much as I did. We parted "You're alive" I anaged to get out in a breath, I couldn't help it, I was overwhelmed and I was so happy to see him that I started to cry "I thought you were dead"

"I'm not" he shook his head and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you" I said simply. I didn't get to say it, so I got to say it this time. I was so happy that he was back. I just felt so euphoric, if you could describe it as that. I was on top of the world. The happy butterflies had come back. It was as if we were kissing and seeing each other again the first time.

"I love you too, Maya" he kissed me on the forehead again. I didn't say anything as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. God it felt good to do that again.

"Maya, who's there?" I heard Alice ask from the living room. I forgot that I had left the door open. I was about to answer, but Edward had interrupted.

"Alice, not now"

"Aw, why?" there she goes again with her sweet and innocent guilt trip. It was cute.

"You'll see" he simply answered. I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked at Jacob who grinned at me.

"So take it, you're never going to leave my side?" he laughed

I sniffed and smiled "Never"

For a split second, I saw Jacob look behind me, but I didn't want to look back. I was too busy looking at him, having him near me as if it's been almost years since we were in each other's arms. I didn't want to let go. But he did, he unlocked his arms around my waist. I looked at him in confusion "Well" he said as he got down on one knee, taking his hand in mine. My eyes widened, my heart began to beat fast and the butterflies were fluttering at full speed that it could induce a fainting sensation within me. "Stay by my side forever" he looked up at me. The waterworks came again, I hated it. But it was a happy moment so why the heck not?

"Jacob" I sighed "I will" I nodded.

He got up and said oh so causally "You realise I don't have a ring"

"Way to ruin the moment" I smiled

"Call it even?"

"Fair is fair" I smiled. He lifted me into his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I looked at my left hand. The ring was still there. It hadn't left the place that it called home. "I think this" I said as I showed him my left hand "is perfect"

"Silver?" he looked at me baffled "why not gold? Or turquoise? You deserve the best Maya"

"One because gold gives me rashes; two...ever since this whole Jacy thing every time I see turquoise now, I get nauseated from the pit of my stomach; three because this ring came from you and I love it"

"But May-"

"Awwww" Alice came running over to us. Jacob had let me go and we turned to face the on coming mob of people.

"I'll just go and get Bella" Edward said as he walked past us. "By the way, congratulations"

"Thanks for not blurting it out" Jacob nodded at him.

"And thanks for appreciating my powers, for once" Edward said as he disappeared into the garage. Jake had let me go and Alice had immediately hugged me like a vice-grip.

"Alice-can't-breathe" I manage to struggle. I think any more tightly she might've broken a rib. She let me go but she still hugged me again, I think even lighter and delicate. I think she's finally realising I'm not indestructible like her or Jacob.

"I'm sorry" she giggled "I'm just so happy" she said as she clapped her hands in excitement. "You're going to get married!"

"We haven't actually thought about that" Jacob said scratching the back of his head. I looked at Embry and Quil who were still sitting at the bottom of the stairs. I decided to walk down to them and chat, even though they were in wolf form. They looked up at me as I approached the two of them. I was licked in the face by one of them; from my assumptions that would be Embry.

"Embry" I said as I wiped the slobber off of my face. Embry was letting out short barks, which I think was supposed to be laughter. "Hey Quil" I smiled and patted him on the head. To which Embry head butted him out of the way and wanted me to pat him too. "Alright you two, stop fighting. You can go home now if you want, tell Sam that we're fine and we'll see you's tomorrow"

They barked, nodded and ran off into the distance. I stood there at the bottom of the Cullen's porch watching them run off into the distance when I immediately felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. Jacob leant his head on my shoulders as I put my hands on top of his. He swayed me from side to side a little. "So, Mrs Black.." he began.

I began to giggle "Mrs Black? Don't I get to have it hyphenated?"

"You wanna be Mrs. Maya Nightwolf-Black?" he looked at me "that's a long surname"

"Eh, I don't know how I feel about it" I shrugged. He kissed me on the neck. "So, have you been bombarded with questions from Alice yet?"

"Just how we want the decorations to be, and when do we want it to be set, and if there is going to be a theme..." he trailed off "and I thought her being a vampire was scary enough"

I laughed at him. He was getting along with them "At this point, I think she'd want us to have a joint wedding with Bella and Edward"

"What?" he turned me around to face him. "I want the wedding to be all eyes on you. They won't be staring at me thank god, I can't deal with that pressure, but they'll all be staring at you and how beautiful you are"

"Jake" I said as I blushed. I saw Alice in the background motioning for us to come back or go inside so they can celebrate. Jacob turned around and then looked at me.

"Let's go inside" he said as he took my hand. We headed up the porch and into the house. They were in the living room. As we entered they all clapped, especially Alice.

"Congratulations" Emmett said as he came up to Jacob and shook his hand "I was kinda disappointed when I heard that you were dead"

"Really?" Jacob asked

"Yeah" Emmett answered "otherwise, we wouldn't know who was stronger. So arm wrestle next time you come over"

"Awesome. Is that a bet then?" Jacob raised his eyebrow in interest.

"What's on the table?" Emmett smiled

"Can't think of anything yet, but when we do. I'll let ya know"

"Deal" he said as he shook Jacob's hand. It was good to know that they were getting along. They thought it would be impossible, but look at that. Vampire, Werewolf and human getting along. I walked toward Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

"My Maya" Esme said as she hugged and kissed me on the forehead again "congratulations"

"Thanks" I smiled. I looked at Esme, and how motherly she was. I forgot what it was like to have a mum, because mine had passed away so many years ago. I got teary and instinct took over and I hugged her. I don't think she minded but it embarrassed the hell out of me. "I'm sorry"

"Its ok" she said as she touched my hair "I'm finally glad that someone like Jacob has found someone like you"

"Thanks mum" I freaked out and my eyes widened "I mean, Esme" I blushed. She smiled and exited the room.

"Aww" was Alice's main vocabulary at the moment every time she hugged me. "So, have we decided if you want me to plan your wedding? There's no choice in the matter anyway. I've already self appointed myself"

"Alice" I began "you really shouldn't"

"I really should" she nodded "you stood up for my and Jasper, you bought me extensions" she looked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes "you came to me when you needed help. If that doesn't say best friend I don't know what does. You're my best friend Maya"

"Aww" it was my turn to say it as I hugged her.

"Congratulations wolf girl" Rosalie smiled "at least you don't smell as bad as any of them" was all she said as she exited the room to go with Esme.

"Which means congratulations and I don't dislike you anymore" Alice smiled.

"Right" I nodded and smiled at her "so are you sure about planning this whole thing?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she smiled "this is what I do best"

"I'd do what she says Maya, Alice may be tiny...but she's scary too" Emmett laughed. Alice glared at her brother. I heard a car pull up and I heard the door slam, running footsteps heading toward the door. The door swung open and it was Bella, she ran to Jacob and gave him a hug.

"You're alive, thank god" she smiled. She then looked at me and ran toward me like a speeding bullet. The impact hurt like hell. "Maya!"

"Bella" I smiled as I hugged her back "how are you?"

"Good" she nodded "but oh my god congratulations! Edward told me the news in the car"

"Thank you" I smiled

"And I heard about this whole business about this Jacy guy" she looked at me as she wrinkled her forehead.

"I'm fine Bella" I nodded "he lied, I believed it, and I was proven wrong"

"But what if he wants to find you?" Bella asked me "especially now that you're engaged to Jacob" she grinned. Alice clapped in the background.

"Let him try" I heard Jacob's voice "he'll have to get through me to get to you babe"

"There's the answer" I smiled.

"So I guess Alice has already designated her self as self appointed wedding planner?" she smiled at me and then looked at Alice.

"Don't you know it" I nodded and laughed. Me and Bella hugged again.

"So I guess you and I are the only humans in this little world of theirs"

"Yeah not for long though, Miss Vampire to be"

"Yeah not for a while though, we have to get married first" Bella said looking at the ring on her finger.

"That's true" I nodded "but I think Jacob and I will probably elope or something. It's more us"

"WHAT?!" I heard Alice shriek.

"Alice, do you want to deafen me for life?" I said covering my ears

"You shouldn't have said that" Bella shook her head as she slightly smiled.

"Why?" I asked

"Watch" Bella nodded. I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughing in the background.

"Maya" Alice vice gripped my arm again "I said you were my best friend right?"

"Right" I nodded as I looked at her. Her eyes were wide now; almost she was making them to be like puppy dog eyes.

"You _do _love me as a best friend, right?"

"Of course I do Alice"

"Then let me plan your wedding"

"Aw, Alice...I don't think Jacob and I are the type to-"

"Please" she pleaded "please, please, please!"

I looked at Jacob. He shrugged at me. "Alright Alice" I gave up with a sigh. She let me go and skipped up to her room.

"She won you over too" Bella nodded "she did the exact same thing to me"

"You just can't say no to her can you?" I nodded. I looked Edward who was smiling.

"What?"

"She's gonna make you try on wedding dresses now" he answered "she's even contemplating if you want to go traditional white or if you prefer earth colours.." he began

"Oh god" I put my hand to my head. To which Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob laughed. Jacob walked over, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me. "So, you think this is all worth getting married to me?"

"Yep" he nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "Where do you want to get married?"

"I can pick?" I smiled

"Not if Alice is involved" Edward added

"Alice is my wedding planner, shouldn't she move things 'round to suit what I want?"

"Good luck" Emmett laughed.

"Where?" Jacob looked at me with his eyes. So full of mischief, I love them.

"I want to get married on the Quileute res' if you'll have me"

"Don't you want to get married on Makah land?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow "You seriously want me to consider that option? Tobias will probably get that huge hook thing that shepherds use, drag you away with it, and then insert Jacy to the part where we say 'I do'"

"You put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" he smiled.

"Only predicting what my dad would do" I shrugged. I knew the desperation that my dad did. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did, or if I could ever look at him anymore.

"Then marry me on Quileute land" he said in a very medieval chivalrous voice.

I laughed "And marry you on Quileute land I will"

After I had said that, Alice came rushing downstairs and stopped right in front of me. "You're going to get married on the Quileute reserve?"

"Yes" I nodded "why?"

"Jacob, care to explain to Maya" Alice looked at Jacob "this could be problematic"

"The treaty, they can't set foot on Quileute territory"

"Damn it" I said under my breath, I looked up at him "is there a way we can bend the rules?"

"You're not one for rules are you?" Jacob looked at me.

"Does it look like it?" I smiled as I raised my eyebrows. He kissed me on the forehead. "Jacob, I want them to come"

"So do I" he nodded "Sam will understand if we bend the rules. If it weren't for the doc; you wouldn't be alive. And if it weren't for pixie here" he said looking at Alice who smiled "I wouldn't even know where you are, I'm happy that they took care of you"

"Jacob!" Alice shrieked as she gave him a hug. Jacob's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. It was hilarious to watch. "Thank you! You won't regret this I promise. Maya doesn't need work at all, but I guarantee you that you won't recognise her on your wedding day!" So Alice wants to make it look like Jacob is going to get married to a complete stranger? Lovely Alice, lovely.

"Uh" he said patting her on the back "thanks, pixie" he nodded weirdly. I couldn't contain my laughter; afterwards Bella started laughing as well. I think I could speak for the both of us when I say that we'd never seen Jacob feel so awkward.

"So, we're marrying on Quileute land?"

"Yes" he nodded and kissed me "if that's what makes you happy"

"Ready for the corniness?" I asked him.

"Bring it on"

"_You_ make me happy" I smiled as I kissed him. There was an 'awww' that came from Emmett, to which Jacob glared at him afterwards. "What about Jacy?"

"If he wants to get you, let him. I'd like to see him try"

"I'd like to see that too" I smirked slightly "and here I thought he could kill you"

Jacob laughed and kissed me "You underestimate me sometimes"

"Apparently so" I nodded "that means he lied, didn't he? About killing you"

"To get you to marry him, yes he lied"

"And I was the idiot that fell for it"

"He took advantage of you, you were upset. You would've believed anything"

"I know" I softly nodded "but I couldn't even believe that I had fallen for it. I didn't believe him but the way he said it made me think otherwise" I held him tighter. I hated the thought of him not being with me.

"So, when do we want the wedding to be?" Jacob asked.

"That eager huh Jake?" Bella smiled at him.

"Hell if you're that eager to marry Edward, times that by ten and you got that with me and Maya"

"Up to you" I smiled "you're the one that proposed"

"But Alice is preparing it" he laughed.

"Lazy" I smiled as he pulled me closer to him "you can choose, I'm in no rush"

"Hey Pixie" Jacob called out to Alice who had Jasper's arm draped around her.

"Yes?"

"How does next week to you sound? For mine and Maya's wedding?"

"Wow, a challenge" she smiled and nodded "I'd love to"

"Then it's settled. Let the word be known that I, Jacob Black, is marrying Maya Nightwolf. Next week as the sun goes down on the Quileute rez'"

"Then it's going to be when the sun sets. During the twilight. Which so happens to be the perfect time of day for us"

"Great, we'll let everybody know" Jacob nodded and then looked at me "your father and Nida too"

"I don't mind telling Nida, I don't want to tell Tobias" I answered stubbornly.

"He's your dad" he looked at me and held my hands

"Not after what he did" I answered "what kind of a father would do that to his own flesh and blood? His own daughter"

"You have to tell him" he looked at me in the eyes. I hated when he did that, he could pierce my soul with them.

"Alright" I gave in. "But I'd rather do it in person"

"Great, I'll get your car warmed up" Jacob said as he let me go. I immediately grabbed his arm.

"Jacob, we're not going anywhere" I shook my head. He looked at me funny. "I...want to stay with them. Just so I can compose myself"

Alice, Edward and Emmett smiled at me. Bella nodded and smiled. Jacob approached me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders again "If you wanna stay, then I'm staying with you"

I turned to Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett who were in the room at the time "If you'll have us"

"Hey, I gotta quote Simpson's with someone in this house. Apparently its grown old" Emmett laughed.

"Dude, you like the Simpson's?" Jacob smiled.

"Oh god" Alice rolled her eyes.

"What's so bad about the Simpson's?" I asked. Really, is it that bad? I loved them.

It was about 11:30pm at night now and I was so tired. Well, my eyes were tired from all the crying and rubbing that I did to them, they needed a well earned rest. They were kind enough to let us stay in their guest room. Rosalie had complained many a time because of the smell it would leave on the sheets but Jacob had offered to clean it, if she'd just shut her mouth about the stink already. We had headed into the bedroom, where Emmett had gladly shown us. "So, here are the rules, no fun and games" he joked "I at least want to look in this room and see nothing broken"

"We get it Emmett" I nodded as I blushed. It was slightly embarrassing to hear Emmett joking around with things like that. I don't think Jacob minded, he found it funny to watch my reaction.

"Did I ever tell you that Rosalie and I had destroyed building when we-" he began

"Ok" I said pushing him back "goodnight Emmett" I said as I began to close the door.

"If you wanna hear the rest of it, ask Edward" he smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think I will" I smiled as I closed the door "goodnight Emmett"

"You're the ones that are gonna be sleeping. And that's all you better be doing" he pointed a finger at me. He took the big brother role all of a sudden. Nice.

"We get it Emmett" Jacob rolled his eyes as he helped me close the door. We listened for Emmett's footsteps go away.

"Finally" I said as I ran to the bed and lied down "I'm beat. Night hun" I said as I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move as Jacob got in the blankets. He was so warm, I loved it. He turned me around to face him.

"You're not freaked out about marrying me?" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No" I shook my head "why would I be?"

"Nothing" he shook his head "I just, don't want you to regret it"

"I'm not" I said as I closed my eyes. They had taken over, I couldn't even open then again they were that tired. "No regrets, Jacob"

"No regrets" he said as he kissed me on the forehead "just to be sure.." he began.

"Mm?"

"Marry me?" he whispered.

"Of course" I whispered back.

**_A week later..._**

"Jake, I don't know if I'm ready to do this" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell my dad. I didn't want to talk to my dad. I wanted to see Nida, I missed her like crazy and the way I left must've broken her heart.

"I'll be here with you, ok?" he kissed me.

"Alright" I nodded. We headed up the steps to my door of my house. I knocked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard her voice. She sounded so grouchy, never was a morning person that sister of mine. The door opened and there she was.

"Hey Ma-" was all I could say before she leaped on me and hugged me.

"Maya!" she sighed "don't ever leave like that again! You scared the bejesus out of me"

"I'm sorry Mags" I smiled as I hugged her tightly again "if only you knew why"

"Of course I know why" she slapped me lightly on the arm. "It was dad and this whole stupid marriage thing to Jacy" We were still standing in the door way until Nida had noticed "well what are you standing outside for? Come in" she said standing aside. Jacob and I walked in the living room, where she followed us in. "What's up?"

"Nida" I took a deep breath "this is harder than I thought" I looked at Jacob

"Its ok, hun. If anything, Nida will be happy for us" Jacob said he and I intertwined fingers.

"What is it Cha?" she looked at me. I didn't know she would take it, springing it on her all of a sudden, but what if Jacob had asked for her permission in front of Tobias? He wouldn't have allowed it. I lifted up my hand in a view where she could perfectly see the silver band that was around my left ring-finger.

"Need I say more?"

"OH MY GOD MAYA!" Nida jumped up and hugged me. I didn't realise she would take it so well. "Congratulations...and you! Jacob!" she then let go of me and hugged him.

"Thanks Nida" he said awkwardly patting her on the back.

"So that's why you came?" she smiled "to tell me that you're married" her smile then turned to a frown "where was my invitation?"

"Nida, we're _engaged _not married" I looked at her "I came here to tell you I'm engaged to Jacob and that we're getting married in four days time"

"Four days time?! What about the preparations? Decorations? Time? Place? Invitations?"

"Here" I gave a silver envelope to her with the covering entitled _Nida and Josh_. "Everything is already set to go"

"How did you manage to get everything done in such a short time?"

"We have a very insistent, persistent wedding planner" Jacob grinned. I smiled back. Within the last week Alice has been running around getting everything ready for the preparations of the wedding. Hell, she even spoke to Sam personally on the whole matter about the wedding being on the Quileute reserve. He was a little bit unsure to trust her, but Jacob had spoken to him and he was all for bending the rules if it was for our wedding. It had also become Jacob's intentions of having the vampires there with us. Everything was all ready to go. Jacob and I were just dropping invitations out to everyone now. I know it was sudden, but it wouldn't be us if we kept it simple and traditional.

"We're missing one thing though, I told Alice to let me scout this one out" I nodded

"What's that?" she smiled at me.

"Nida, I would so love it if you were my maid of honour and the one that presides over it as well. Two jobs for ya Mags. If you want to" I smiled.

"I'd love to" she smiled as she became all teary eyed.

"Great" I smiled as I stood up, Jacob had mimicked my movements "can you please give these to the tribe members?" I asked handing her a bunch on invitations.

"Is dad invited?" Nida asked.

"By obligation, yes" I nodded

"Whose gonna walk you down the aisle?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Billy" I answered

"Technically...he's gonna roll down the aisle" Jacob laughed, to which I had reacted by hitting him in the stomach.

"Maya, you know that dad should be the one that walks you, no offence Jacob"

"None taken, Mags"

"If he decides that he is _for _me and Jacob. And not supporting and still conspiring for me being together with Jacy than yes"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Please" I nodded and smiled. "Well, we have to get going, we're off to La Push to give invitations" we headed to the door. Jacob and I headed to the car where Nida had watched us from the front of the house.

"She took that really well" I said in surprise as we jumped into my Cadillac. "I can't believe that" I said as I sat at the driver's seat buckling my seat belt.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She seemed really weird to you, and now it's all like everything is fine between the both of you"

"Her and I share the same views about the wedding thing with Jacy-rat" he answered.

"Great" I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips "off to La Push we go" I said as I started the engine. We went along the road in silence, probably taking in everything that has happened. One minute we were arguing about Jacy and the next we're on our way to La Push to tell everyone that we're engaged to be married. It has been an interesting couple of days. "Do you think they'll all be cool with it?"

"Cool with what babe?" he asked.

"Us getting married" I answered as I turned left at an intersection.

"Yeah" he answered "Embry will be disappointed though, he still thinks that you're in love with him"

"He can keep thinking that if it helps him sleep at night. He'll find his imprint soon, won't he?" I glanced at him.

"You never know when it's gonna come. You take one look at a girl and bam you imprint, you don't get to choose. It just happens"

"It's kinda sad that Embry, Seth, Leah and Paul don't have anybody yet" I sighed "hopefully soon"

"Yeah" he nodded "hopefully"

We head reached La Push and headed straight to Jacob's house first. His dad was the one that we would have to gain approval from too. We already knew what my dad's answer was, and we wanted to know what Billy would think of this whole situation. I took a deep breath and held Jacob's hand as we pulled up to his house. I saw another car there; I had no idea whose it was.

"Whose car is that?" I asked him.

"That would be Rachel's car" he sighed.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"I forgot to mention she's married" he coughed out a laugh "but um, yeah she lives Hawaii"

"Wow" I breathed "that must be the life, living in Hawaii, surrounded by the beautiful beaches, compared to the cold here"

"You get used to it" he answered

"Only because you have a temperature of one-oh-eight point nine" I looked at him.

"Yeah" he smiled bashfully. "You ready to go and meet my sister?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded "will she like me?"

"She's gonna love you" he nodded as he opened the door. I turned the ignition off, locked my beloved car up. Jacob walked over to me and held my hand. "Calm down babe"

"I am calm" I took a deep breath. We headed up the steps. "You wanna knock on the door? Or shall I?"

He knocked without saying a word. I think it was his turn to be nervous. The door opened and there was Paul. Jake's eyes were in shock but he turned angry "What the hell are you doing in my house, Paul?!"

"Jake" I said squeezing his hand "calm down"

"Hey Jake" he nodded "come in"

"Like hell I will! This is my house" he said as he shoved passed Paul. I walked after him.

"Hey Maya" he smiled.

"Hey Paul" I smiled. Jacob had pulled me into the living room.

"Maya, sit here for a second" he said as he placed me down gently. He stormed off into the kitchen "Dad?! Anyone?!"

"Jacob, calm down!" I heard a female voice yell at him "where's my hello?"

"Well since dad isn't here...what the hell is Paul doing in our house?!"

"Jake! Paul and I are...dating" I heard her say.

"How long was I gone for?!"

"God calm down!" she said "Paul imprinted on me"

"HE WHAT?!" I heard him. My eyes widened. I looked over at Paul who was slumped on the chair that was next to me.

"Easy for you to say! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf?! Nice to know that you and dad have been keeping me and 'becca updated"

"Well we would update you if you actually came home and didn't spend all your bloody time by trying to avoid us!" they were still hollering at each other from the kitchen. I was in the living room with Paul.

"I suppose I should say congratulations" I smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled "oh and congratulations for that" he said pointing to my ring.

"Oh" I said in surprise "how did you know?"

"Through the werewolf telecom" he smiled. I laughed. "So I guess you're here to tell the news to Billy and Rach?"

"Yeah, and to hand out invitations" I nodded. Jacob had stormed into the room and was glaring Paul. Holy, if looks could kill...Paul would be dead.

"Jake" I said as I stood up to calm him down.

"Jacob will you-" Rachel stopped when she saw me. I looked at her. "Jacob, who is this?"

"Rachel, this is my girlfriend. Maya" he said as he walked over and put his arm around me.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey" she nodded and smiled. She then looked at Paul "Do you know her, Paul?"

"Yeah, she's a really good kid" he nodded and smiled.

"And we're here to tell you that we're engaged" Jacob said

"WHAT?!" she looked at Jacob like she wanted to kill him. "Jacob! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at Washington State, seemed to me you were too busy doing double-shifts and studying your ass off to see your own family. 'Becca has an excuse, what's yours? Couldn't stand to be near your brother or your dad anymore?"

"Jacob" I said as I squeezed his hand "calm down"

"I'm sorry" she shook her head "it was hard to come back here after mum died. This place reminds me of her so much though"

"And I suppose, Paul's given you a reason to stay?"

"He has" she smiled "so I won't be going anywhere in a while" she said as she approached the two of us. "I'm sorry"

"That's ok Rach" Jacob nodded he had calmed down from his little rant "sorry. Oh and um, yeah..." he said as he handed her two silver invitations "ones for you and dad. And I suppose Paul is your plus one"

"Yeah" she smiled. She looked at me "She's real pretty Jacob, how did you get someone like her to marry you?"

"She's my imprint" he answered proudly as he kissed my head. Rachel walked up to me, she was really pretty, she had the same eyes as Jacob, but hers weren't full of mischief as Jacob's were.

"Welcome to the family" she said as she hugged me "we're gonna get along just fine. But I should warn you about Jacob before you get into deep" she laughed

"Very funny" he coughed.

"What's this noise?" we heard someone come into the living room. It was Billy who had woken up from a nap. "Jacob! Maya! You're back!"

"Hey dad" we walked over to him.

"Maya, how have you been?"

"Great" I smiled; I looked over at Jacob anxiously.

"Dad" Jacob began "Maya and I are...engaged"

His face froze for about a minute or too. Jacob and I had thought Billy was getting a stroke but I think he was just in deep thought because he had a warm smile on his face. He took both of our hands in his "I'm so proud" he smiled "Maya, you are going to be a wonderful wife, and I am so honoured that you are going to join our very interesting family" he laughed.

"Thank you so much Billy" I smiled "it really means a lot"

"From this day, you call me dad" he corrected.

"Alright...dad" I blushed.

"So I guess this means that the wedding is soon?" Rachel said approaching us and handing Billy his invitation. Billy had opened it, read over it quickly and beamed.

"You want to get married on the Quileute res'?"

"Maya wanted to" Jacob nodded "Sam has already agreed"

"And the wedding is in four days" I answered "so sorry its short notice. It just happened this way"

"What am I going to wear?!" Rachel said putting her hands on her head in stress.

"You'll look great in anything" Paul smiled at her.

"Ew, please no. That's my sister you're talking about. If you wanna be all mushy gushy in front of me, please keep it to an all time low" Jacob instructed. I laughed. "We have to go, we got more invitations to drop off" Jacob hugged his dad and I did too.

"Goodbye Dad, it was nice meeting you Rachel, and nice seeing you again; Paul" I smiled.

"See ya" Rachel smiled "I need to get to know my sister-in-law better, so I'm taking you out one day"

"Thanks" I smiled. Jacob took my hand and we were headed out the door. "Well that was interesting"

"Bloody Paul" he growled "it just _had _to be my sister. It just _had _to be"

"Oh he had no choice, it just happens" I answered as we got into the car. It was Jacob's turn to drive.

We went around everywhere to La Push to drop off all the invitations to the tribe members. I think Kim almost had a heart attack when she found out that Jacob and I were getting married, and then began stressing to Jared what clothes she was going to wear and that she had to out win every one in the wedding presents. Embry was there again to give me a congratulatory kiss which Jacob got annoyed at when it was the fifth time he had done it. Everyone was happy that it was going to be on the Quileute reserve. Sam was very proud that I had chosen to marry on the land of their ancestors. And he was happy for Jacob to play chief at the wedding for a day. I even got to meet Emily for the first time, Leah's cousin. She was beautiful; the scars weren't even that noticeable to me. She was very apologetic about her being sick and not being able to meet me, but I was just glad that I got a chance to meet her before the wedding.

The night before the wedding, everyone had insisted that Jacob and I be separated. Just for tradition's sake. I would be staying at the Cullen's getting ready. I also think that the Quileute boys and the Cullen males were going to have a bachelor party, which I think would be remarkably weird. I was discussing it with Bella.

"What do you think they do for bachelor parties?" I asked.

"No clue" she shook her head. We were sitting on Alice's bed in our pyjamas.

"I was thinking about it the other night" I said as I was playing with strands of my hair "I mean, most of the Quileutes have imprints so they won't be interested in seeing girls. And Edward, Jasper and Emmett clearly have spouses" I looked at her "it doesn't make sense to what they're gonna do"

"Hunt?" Bella suggested. That was a funny thought; all of them hunting deer together the night before the wedding. Nice to know that Jacob's got his animal instincts kicking in. There was knock on the door and it was Nida. "Hey Nida" Bella smiled. I remember the time that I had introduced her to the Cullen's the previous morning. She didn't believe me that they were vampires, but she had definitely fallen in love with Emmett the moment she set her eyes on him. I don't think Rosalie would've liked that, which explains why Rosalie scowls every time she sees my sister. I found it funny. She only believed me when she saw the super human strength that Rosalie had displayed. But she had finally accepted that I was living in a world with vampires and werewolves and she would have to deal.

"Hey Bella" she smiled and then looked at me "Rosalie keeps looking at me like she wants to kill me"

"You should've thought of that before you started making eyes at her husband" I laughed.

"I can't help it, he's hot" she sighed. Wait until Josh here's this. "And Bella, wow your fiancé. Wow"

"Ok enough hitting on the vampires" I looked at her "I'm friends with these people Nida"

"Lucky you" she smiled. Bella started laughing. The only person she didn't make eyes at was Jasper, well not vocally but I could tell she was checking him out and I had asked Edward what my sister was thinking the moment she saw them. Might I say I was very annoyed at her hormones at that very instant. "You ready to get married?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I nodded

"You're gonna do great" Bella nodded "I just hope I'm like that when Edward and I get married"

"God, you two are younger than me and I'm not even thinking about getting married to Josh"

"Yeah, but we have special cases. Mine imprinted on me" I answered.

"And I wanna get married to Edward because I love him and I want to turn into a vampire, pronto" Bella smiled.

"I need to think this through" Nida said as she got up. She opened the door and checked outside.

"No point in trying to avoid her" I said to her "you might as well just be nice and say sorry to Rosalie"

"Damn it" she said as she went outside.

"So, definitely ready?" Bella looked at me.

"Very ready" I smiled.

"Well you better get some sleep; this is the last time that you're going to be Maya Nightwolf.

"Yeah" I said as I got into the sheets. "Night Bells" I said as I closed my eyes. I heard her sneak out of the room. The only thing that helped me sleep was the vision of Jacob waiting at the end of that aisle, ready to be with me for the rest of our lives.

The big day had finally arrived. I couldn't grasp the fact that at the end of this day, as the sun was going down. During twilight as Alice would lovingly say that I would be married; to Jacob. It didn't dawn on me as such. Alice had woken me up; I think she was watching me sleep. She'd insisted that I stay at the house to get ready, because she wanted the effect to be gob smacking when I see the whole look of everything. I didn't even see what my own dress looked like. She measured me, told me to get off and wait until my wedding day to see what it looked like. She was scary being so demanding like that. She even picked out a dress for Nida, to my surprise Nida had fallen in love with the dress, I was baffled because Nida was one of the most hardest to buy a dress for. She was so damn picky. And Alice had figured her out all in one felt swoop. Damn it. "Good morning" she smiled at me and hugged me "guess whose getting married today" she sung.

"Oh, I wonder who" I said monotonously.

"Oh Maya, you should be more excited than that! Wait until I'm through with you"

"I'll be on an autopsy table if I refuse your requests won't I?"

"Exactly" she smiled.

"Then you won't hear any complaints from me" I smiled at her.

"Great" she said putting a blindfold onto me.

"Alice" I whined.

"You said no complaints"

"That was before I realised you were going to blindfold me" I said as I touched the piece of material that was covering my eyes "don't I get to see what I'm going to look like?"

"Nope, I'm not allowing any mirrors in my room. This is why when you were sleeping I had Emmett take out the mirrors"

"What about my eyes?"

"I'm doing them last" she said as she helped me out of bed. "Rose!" she called out.

"What?" I heard her enter the room "do you need my help?"

"Would you please?" she smiled "I want Maya to look somewhat traditional, but modern and stylish and sexy and-"

"I got it" I heard her "you want it to look like this?"

"Yep the way I sketched it pretty huh?"

"Yeah"

I then felt a pair of hands on my head as they prepared themselves for work. I had no idea how long it took for me to get ready. But I do know that everyone around me was. I still had the blindfold on me, so all I could hear and smell was perfume and heels walking around me. Every now and then I would hear "Aw Maya! Your hair is beautiful" and I would reply

"Thanks, I don't know what it looks like, but thank you"

Then the blindfold was off, but I had to keep my eyes shut because they were up to the stage where they were doing my make up now. It took about another hour. Good thing Alice woke me up early. Once that was done, they got me in the dress, it was white, but I didn't even want to look at the pattern, all I saw was that it was strapless and that it wasn't puffy, so it was slim, and it had a slight train at the back. Ok I paid attention to it, it was beautiful. And it was scattered with diamantes. Alice had chosen well, I didn't even know what my bridesmaids were wearing. I saw Bella in a dark blue number that Alice had made her wear. She looked beautiful. And Alice, oh god; she was a vision. Damn it, all the vampires looked like absolute models. Alice had kept her promise to make it traditional by putting Native American ornaments on me, but hey had complimented the dress very well. They were a jade teal colour. They were beautiful. Much better than turquoise. "And you're set" Alice smiled. I didn't even know what I looked like but according to everyone's reactions, I think it was good. Nida walked in, wearing a bronze dress, she kept traditional. With all her trinkets in her hair as per usual.

"Maya, you look beautiful!" she smiled as she ran up to me and hugged me "Mama would be so proud of you"

"Really?" I said as I got teary

"You can't let her cry!" Alice shot out "oh wait, no it's waterproof, continue" she smiled. I guess she predicted that I was going to cry and was going to use waterproof mascara and eyeliner anyway. Go Alice!

"She is" Nida nodded "dad is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs"

"Ok" I breathed. I got lead by Alice with her arms interlocking mine.

"Introducing, for the last time" Alice looked at me and giggled "Maya Nightwolf"

"Was that necessary?" I smiled at her

"I just want everyone to see how beautiful you are. And it was my work. I take credit" she smiled.

"Thanks Alice" I said as I kissed her on the cheek. She led me down, step my step. I was trying to be careful not to step on the dress; Alice had bought it so I had to take great care in it because I knew she had put a lot of thought in picking a dress for me. I saw my dad, in a tuxedo. It's been a while since I've seen him dressed up for anything. There he was, standing so tall and proud. I looked at him and I swear he was choked up. We head reached the bottom of the stairs and Alice had placed me in front of my dad

"Mr. Nightwolf; your daughter" it was awkward at first. This was the first time I saw him since that whole incident. But this was a happy day; there was no use for bad blood between us. Even though I know that he would've preferred Jacy over Jacob.

"Maya, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Tobias" I nodded "and you don't look too bad yourself"

"I'm sorry about this whole thing" he shook his head "but this is what you want? Will it make you happy?"

"Ho' hade" I said in Wakashan which was the main language that the Makah people used. It meant 'Yes father'

"You are my daughter" he sighed "and I will love you, no matter what you choose"

"Zekoo hade" Thank you I answered as I hugged him. And that was pretty much all the Makah I was going to use in my lifetime.

I was going to ride with Bella, and Alice in her Porsche. Damned hot thing of a car. Alice had offered that if I was going to enter, enter in style. We got in and Alice was the one that would be driving us to the Quileute reserve. Dad was going to drive with Nida in my Cadillac that I had given her strict instructions that if she did dint it, she would pay with her life and Rosalie would be glad to make her pay. Wow, I was evil but only for the safety of my baby car. We had left the house at round' about 4:00pm so that gave me heaps of time to walk around the house to compose myself before I went insane. We were zooming past the trees and roads of Forks in Alice's car. It felt like the drive didn't take long. I tried to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror but Alice would hiss at me every time she caught me looking. We had arrived in La Push and not long now before we reached the Quileute Reserve. I was panicking like mad.

"Breathe Maya, breathe" Bella said fanning me with her hand.

"Breathing" I said as I was taking in large amounts of oxygen into my system "and it's not helping"

"You're going to be fine" Alice smiled "you look beautiful"

"Thanks to you" I smiled at her to which she musically giggled. I saw the convoy of parked cars along the entrance of the Quileute reserve; it only hit me once I saw them that we were there. In a few moments we were going to walk down the aisle. The Cullen boys had already gone ahead and they were waiting there with Jacob along with the rest of my bridal party. The only people that stayed were the ones that were walked down the aisle before me. Bella, Alice and Kim; the three friends that I had grown to love and trust in such a short time. And Nida my sister who would be presiding over and my maid of honour. The girls went first. We got out of the car, it was a fair walk, I wasn't visible from the distance but I could definitely see Jacob and al the boys in their tuxedos.

"Here we go" Alice said hugging me and began to take rhythmic steps toward the aisle.

"Good luck" Bella said hugging me as she began walking twenty five seconds after Alice.

"Knock them dead hun, trust me. You look like the bomb. Jacob is gonna freak when he sees you" Kim said hugging me again "oh and here are your flowers"

I took the bouquet in my hands. A mixture of lily's, baby's breath, roses and wildflowers. The smell was intoxicating it was beautiful. "Is that a good thing?"

"Trust me" she smiled "it's a good thing" she said as she began to walk. It was Nida's turn to talk to me and walk after Kim, but before she did as always, she left me with words.

"You're beautiful, and I know mama will be proud of you" she said as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Has Josh seen you yet?"

"Nope" she shook her head "Alice did my hair, makeup and clothes though"

"You look hot" I smiled

"You look better"

"I'm sure" I nodded in sarcasm. She was about to talk away before I grabbed her on the arm. She looked at me in confusion. "I don't want dad to walk me down" Dad looked like he was sad, but then he lit up when I finished my sentence. "I want the both of you to"

"Not one for the rules, are we?"

"Hell no" I shook my head. She hugged me. She interlocked her arm with mine on my left, and dad interlocked with my arm on the right. My entrance song, Alice had informed me it wasn't the bridal waltz, because she knew Jacob and I weren't traditional. Instead she got me to walk down to the song 'You' by Switchfoot. The music began to play. I took a deep breath.

"Ready Chaska?" Dad asked me.

I stared straight "Ready as I'll ever be dad"

We started walking together. Trying to make rhythmic steps as the girls did before us. I reached the beginning of the aisle. And there was Jacob standing there, waiting for me. I couldn't help but get choked up at seeing him like that. I got teary but my will power stopped the tears from falling. I walked down and I could see my tribe members look at me with looks of shock, awe and confusion. Alice was right when she said she'd make me look non-recognisable. As soon as Jacob saw me I think he almost buckled at the knees. And with a hit from Embry and Quil he stood back up straight. He smiled his impish grin again. We had reached the end. Dad gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, shook Jacob's hand and sat down. Nida had walked up to her designated area over looking the crowd of people. I had walked up to Jacob and smiled at him.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Wow" he breathed out "you look beautiful"

"Thank you" I blushed "you look rather dashing Jacob Black"

"Oh quite right" he said in a posh accent again. I smiled. I looked at Embry and Quil and they smiled. Embry winked at me and I shook my head. "This is it, you ready for it?" he looked at me and held my hands.

"Bring it on" I smiled. And the ceremony began.

I think I had zoned out through the entire wedding. Even though Nida would have said something absolutely beautiful, I had no clue what she was saying. I was too busy concentrating on everyone around us, especially looking at Jacob and trying not to be overwhelmed that I cry again. No matter, I had one of my tribe members video tape it. I looked around and there was a vacant seat that we had left for my mum. In place was a bunch of white lily's, I remember they were her favourite. And next to that chair was my dad. He had smiled at me to which I nodded slightly. I was in a blur throughout the whole thing; I couldn't help but stare at everything around us, the lily's, all the different flowers that Alice had combined to make a heavenly smell. And she kept it both modern and traditional. I loved it. I am so recommending her to Kim should she decide to have a wedding one day. The only thing that I had paid attention to was the vows.

"Maya and Jacob have decided to do their own vows. As decision from Maya at spur of the moment. She could've given Jacob fair warning but hey, that's just my opinion" Nida said justifying herself. I looked at Nida and glared at her. "Continue Maya"

"Thanks Nida" I coughed and took Jacob's hand. Looked at everyone around, their eyes on me. Jacob was so wrong; I couldn't handle that kind of pressure, where everyone is watching every single move, ever word, every breath you take. I took a deep breath; I felt a shudder fill through my whole body. "Jacob" I sighed and breathed.

"Maya" he looked me in the eyes "take your time. Don't be nervous"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go first" I whispered.

"You're going to be ok" he looked at me and smiled. I looked at Embry who was standing behind him, doing the rock symbol and nodding his head. I laughed a little when Quil slapped him on the back of the head to make him stop.

"Here we go" I said loudly and looked at everyone who was listening intently to what I was about to say. "Jacob, I can still remember from the very first time you and I met..."

"You're going great Maya, just breathe" Bella whispered behind me.

"Thanks Bells" I whispered. I continued to look straight at Jacob. "And from that time where you almost gave me a cardiac arrest in the forest..."

He began to laugh "Must you mention that?"

I continued "to now and all the moments leading up to this, where I got to know you...who you are, who you were afraid to become, who you wanted to be...your hopes, your fears and everything that there is to know about you. And the more I got to know you...the more I fell deeper and stronger in love with you. You are my heart, soul and my spirit. And, I know we have a lot fighting against us...but we'll fight them off together. I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever"

"Maya, that was beautiful" Nida looked at me. I looked up at her; tears were falling from her eyes. She then straightened herself out. "Jacob..."

"Crap it's my turn now" he muttered. I laughed.

"Take your time babe"

"Maya" he began "or should I say Chaska?" he grinned.

"Stick to your chances of living by calling me Maya" I smiled sweetly.

"Maya, my Maya" he said as he took my hands "the first moment I saw you, it was like staring into the sun for the first time. And I know it's corny for me to say, but all these emotions that you bring up in me are real. You have brought hope to a life that I thought that I was going to live forever in doubt. But, you came. I saw you. And as the sun sets on this sacred land. I will promise that from everything that has happened and everything that will happen...I am going to love you and always love you. And I want to stay with you forever" he smiled. I got teary and I couldn't help but swat the tears that were emerging from the corners of my eyes.

"So, as the power granted in me by the Makah and Quileute tribe and our sacred brethren that have joined us today. These two souls have now become bonded as one, two lives they will now share together. I now pronounce Princess Maya of the Makah Tribe and Chief Jacob of the Quileute tribe, husband and wife" Nida smiled. Jacob and I stood there smiling at each other.

"What are you waiting for dude? Kiss her" Embry nodded. Jacob rolled his eyes. Jacob and I closed our eyes and slowly leaned in waiting for our lips to touch, to finally seal the deal that we were husband and wife. I could feel his breath touching against my skin. We were about to impact until there was an interruption of a single person clapping...

"My, my, my" Jacy was standing at the beginning of the aisle along with his Chimakum tribe. Or the posse of goons that he had managed to convince to come along with him. "Please, continue. I wouldn't want you to steal my fiancé from me, would I Jacob?" Jacob didn't say anything. He held me close. I felt his heart, it was beating really fast. "Jacob, I promised you a fight didn't I?" he said walking down the aisle toward us. "For those of you who would _like_ to live. I suggest you evacuate the premises immediately. The Quileute, Makah tribes and myself have issues to discuss" he growled. Everybody immediately ran out. It was panic. Trust this would happen at _my _wedding. Why not? All this controversy and everything. All that was remaining was the bridal party, the remaining members of the tribes, my dad and Nida.

The Quileute boys stood up, as well as the Cullen family. "Maya get out of here" Jacob said letting me go. "Go with Bella, Kim and everyone else"

"No, I don't want to" I shook my head as I vice-gripped my hands onto his arms. "No"

"Maya, go"

I kissed him on the lips. "There; to seal the deal"

"Go" he said as he pushed me "I love you"

"I love you" I nodded as I tried to run. Bella had grabbed my hand, Kim was already running.

"Come on!" Kim was yelling "Maya! Come on! Bring Bella with you! We have to get out of here" We ran together toward the forest. But one of Jacy's men grabbed me by the arms and pin them to my back. Holding me up to face Jacob. Bella was captured as well by one of Jacy's goons. I looked at Edwards face, it became fierce.

"Maya, I want you to watch this" he said stroking his fingers on my cheek.

"Let her go" Jacob growled. It was intense, no one said anything, and no one dare to move.

"So this is yours now is it?" Jacy grabbed me and held me close. He placed me in front of him. But he pressed himself against me. I could feel his breath on my neck. He then pushed me down to the ground, I impacted, and my knees were burning. Jacob held me up and passed me over to Edward and Alice. The man that was holding Bella had let her go, she ran toward us. There were two lines. Along our front was Jacob. To his left were Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared and Paul. To Jacob's right were the Cullen's with Edward at Jacob's side. Bella and I were hidden at the back. Jacy's side had also formed a line standing opposite us. The remaining tribe members were still in their seats petrified to move. I looked at my dad's eyes. Fear and guilt had filled them. Jacy had spoken again "I promised you that we would fight to the death, and now is the time. Winner keeps Maya"

"No" I whispered "no. Jacob don't"

"He has no choice" Jacy said. He clicked his fingers and then immediately all the men surrounding him, his goons had turned into...BEARS?! What the hell?! And then within a split second, I saw the whole Quileute tribe phase into wolves. Jacob was the only one that stayed human, watching Jacy as if he were a target "Ready for it?" Jacy said as he showed Jacob his transformed hand. He was grinning evilly.

I heard clapping from the other side of the line. We all turned our heads to the direction of where it was coming from "So," Emmett said taking a step forward to Jacy "you're a bear"

"And what does that mean to you bloodsucker?" Jacy glared at him "I could tear you to shreds if I wanted to and make it look like a bear mauling accident"

Emmett laughed "Do you want me to show you what a _real _bear is?" he smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"What are the chances of you beating me leech?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm immortal. I got every chance on my side" he smirked.

"What if I show you this" Jacy said holding up a crucifix. Emmett immediately began to shriek, growl and hiss. He did this for about ten seconds and he stood up straight and looked at Jacy. I looked at the Cullen family who seemed to be pretty impressed by Emmett's little display of dramatics. It would've been nice to tell me, I was freaking out that Emmett was dying or something.

"Myth" he laughed "and I hate to break it to ya Buffy, but no holy water, sunlight and wooden stakes either"

"I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to fight Jacob. But if you want to get killed along the way of defending this dog and his bitch" Jacy looked at me "then so be it"

"Ooo scary" Emmett laughed "did I ever mention what my favourite food is, Jacy?"

"What?" he spat.

"Grizzly Bear"

* * *

****

DUM DUM DUM!!

READY!! ANDDDDDDDDDD FIGHT!! AND READ AND REVIEW

**_A word from blue: _  
Ok I am really sorry that I took forever. But hey, you all wanted a long chapter. And I am at your will to deliver. And I hope you enjoy this. I tried to incorporate as much of BD as I can. And I will in my next few chapters so it all blends in well.**

**And as Stephenie Meyer has once quoted that she has the 'best fans in the world' yeah I'd have to agree. And I'd have to agree that you people are the best. The ones that review everytime, thank you so much!**


	26. Running

**I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. I don't own the characters that Ms. Meyer has created. I only own the characters I've created and the plot of this story. **

**Thank you so much to the people who:**

**Who reviewed  
Cemicool  
Foam Weber  
Agosss  
****Breezy411  
Geriana  
Project17  
Shelly4177  
TeamJacob101  
Team Emmett  
Eskimo-zo  
Marisaaa  
Smile For Life  
Skulblaka222  
Team-La-Push  
Jacobluv102  
MainlyMaddison  
Bingo1000  
Seth's Imprint  
**

**Favourite storied  
Desi-Pari always  
Rockstarjess**

**I can say thanks enough. But I hope that me saying it several times will get into your head how much I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you so much!**

**ALSO IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH...PLEASE RECOMMEND AND SHARE ZE LOVE PEOPLE!**

_**This story is dedicated to my darling Susan aka. Moddy; for the tears, tantrums and terrifying twilightzone coincidences - thank you. xox**_

**

* * *

**

Once Emmett had said that, I felt like punching my fist in the air. But I don't think it was the right time to do so. None of the vampires had moved. Edward was eyeing the man that was holding Bella like a lamb at the slaughter house. Just dying for the kill. But he didn't move, he stood there frozen. None of them had moved. I think it was because that they were on Quileute land.

"What about the treaty?" Bella whispered.

"The treaty" I repeated. I looked up, and noticed that none of the Cullen clan had moved. It clicked, that's why they didn't move. Because of the treaty. If they did make a move onto the bears, than the Quileutes wouldn't have a choice but to attack them.

"Screw the treaty if the Chimakum scum get bitten. Especially Jacy" Jacob glared. Sam howled in agreement, so did the rest of the pack. "I'd be happy to let the vampires bite as many as they please actually. Sam? What do you think?"

"That is of fair trade" he nodded "I _did _say that we were bending the rules today, didn't I?" he smiled. I think he was getting ready for a fight.

"Even more reason to attack now" Alice smiled "I like that"

"Excellent" Edward muttered.

Apart from the little rant that had just occurred, the atmosphere was really tense. I didn't like the silence. I was hoping for a fight not to happen, but I do know that it was inevitable. Emmett and Jacy were staring at each other like they were ready to pounce at each other for the kill. "Like I said" Jacy repeated "either you stand aside or I kill you in the process"

"And that's supposed to scare me is it?" Emmett answered back as he crossed his arms.

"So be it" Jacy pounced and attacked and Emmett had growled and lunged toward him. But both were stopped in pre collision. They had paused. Huh? I turned around and I saw Nida holding her hand up in the air.

"Nida?" I looked at her "what the hell are you doing? Are you doing that?" I looked back and forth at Jacy who was frozen in place. The Cullen's looked at Nida in surprise but they were still tense at the situation at hand.

"Maya! Can't concentrate!" she looked at me "yes I'm telekinetic. Now shush! Busy here!"

"Emmett! Jacy is mine!" Jacob growled.

"Nida damn it! Let me go" Emmett said as he struggled to get out of her little telekinetic grasp. "I want to teach these little bears a lesson"

"Fine" she said as she let them both go. Jacy and Emmett stared at Nida.

Jacob immediately phased and tackled the Jacy bear to the ground. I flinched as he had leapt out of nowhere. There was a piercing sound that had emerged from Jacob as he tackled Jacy. As they both reached the floor, the bears attacked. And the wolves lunged; the battle had begun. The Cullen's had joined in. I don't think they were going to let them have all the fun. Alice, wow she moved really fast. Jasper was on her side to help her and Rosalie and Emmett were fighting together, although I do think that Emmett wanted to have his own fun with the bears. I mean, grizzly bear was his favourite food, it was like walking into an all you can eat buffet for him. He must be in heaven. Esme and Carlisle had stayed on the elevated level of ground that we were standing on protecting Bella and I. The Makah members, my childhood friends, my brothers and sisters were fighting. And what the hell were they doing?! One was hurling fire at a bear, one was using a somewhat 'shield' that Nida was doing, but it was more to freeze them in place rather making them hover. They all had these things that they were doing. They all had their own 'special' abilities that they were using to help out and fight the Chimakum men. Why didn't I know that my tribe had special powers? Or something like that. Nida has one, they definitely had powers that they were using at their will to protect and serve...but what was mine? Was I the only Makah member with no powers at all?! I must've drawn the short straw in the gene-pool. I was the mutant. There wasn't anything I could do, and I was craving to join in and fight. Very un-lady like I know, but I had to do something. They were fighting for me, and I wanted to fight with them. I must've gotten the dud end of the gene pool. I didn't get anything.

I tried to look at everyone that was on the 'Jacob and Maya' side and making sure that they were all ok. I didn't need to worry about the wolves because they were basically indestructible, they couldn't even get hurt and even if they did, they had regeneration so they weren't fatally injured. The vampires were another thing; I didn't know what they were capable of, apart from the superhuman strength and being immortal.

"Bella" I looked at her. She was watching Edward, fearing for him like I did for Jacob. She looked at me, her eyes full of worry. Just wanting Edward to be by her side and to never leave it.

"Yes Maya?" she sounded like she was out of breath watching what was happening all around us.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked her.

"Who?"

"The Cullen's" I answered.

"They're made of stone" she answered and nodded "granite, marble...you name it"

"Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine" she nodded

"It's so hard to believe that because, I mean...look at Alice! She's one of the most graceful people I've ever seen! And look at her!" We looked and Alice had been hissing and trying to leap onto one of the bears and have a drink. The treaty was able to be broken for today, and the Cullen's had their chance to take it. It was a free for all now. They had nothing holding them back.

"They'll be fine, Maya" she nodded "I've seen this happen before, and they all seem to be fine at the end. Kinda makes you feel really insignificant doesn't it?"

"That they are basically indestructible and we're as delicate as they come because we're human?"

"Exactly" she nodded. Esme and Carlisle were watching with us, and I didn't like the thought of them seeing their children fight with them.

I looked over at Jasper, he was wicked fast. I was lucky enough to even recognise him. It was like a blur whirring around. He was circling this one bear to keep him distracted and Alice was closing in on him too. Jasper kept circling and Alice had taken her moment of attack. She leapt onto the bears back and sunk her teeth into its neck. It let out a painful growl, to which I had turned away to keep myself from seeing Alice in a different light. Then...silence. The bear was taken down and Alice and Jasper had moved on, ready to help out Rosalie who was taking her time with the stalking of her prey.

"Rose" I heard Emmett yell out to her "what did Esme say about playing with your food?" they were joking. Like it was a game to them. It was like a car crash, you can't just look away. I was fascinated but I was fearful of them at the same time.

"Not to play with them too much, or else they'll get too tired" she answered. She had leapt onto one and sunk her teeth in. Another bear was taken down. I looked left, right and centre looking at all of the bears that were fighting with the Cullen's. At one point I saw Emmett wrestle one down and claim his victory in a matter of ten seconds flat. He would have to be one of the strongest people/ beings I have ever seen.

I was looking at where Bella was watching. She was watching Edward. The way he moved, so cunning and graceful. It was so intriguing. He was playing with the bear that he had. He made it look like he was vulnerable and could easily be defeated. Edward was taken down.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, calm" Esme looked at her, she was very composed.

I put my arm around Bella and she did the same. It wasn't right that her and I were standing idly by while the rest of them were fighting. Something had to be done. The bear had hovered over Edward, he stood still, motionless. I thought the worst. I heard Bella gasp and begin taking deep and short breaths to keep her calm.

"He _is _fine Bella" Carlisle looked at her. Bella nodded but she still couldn't help but breathe like she was losing air and fast. I concentrated on Edward, it was impossible to tell if he was moving or not. They stood so statuesque. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and they were standing as still as statues. Not even blinking. I continued to watch at what was going to happen. Edward was still motionless and I too was beginning to think the worst. The bear that had attacked him turned his back and began to walk away, preparing to attack another. And then, within a split second, not even in the blink of an eye; Edward had leaped onto the back of the bear, wrestled it to the ground and sunk his teeth in. He looked up at Bella, smiled at her, nodded and continued to fight. Bella let out a breath of relief but was still keeping her eye out on Edward.

I looked at my dad, he was struggling. He shouldn't even stayed. That was wrong of him to do so. He fell onto his knees as the strength in him had deteriorated. "DAD!" I yelled out "Get out of there NOW!" He got up and he was then knocked by one of the bears. "DAD!" I cried. I wanted to run to him but Bella had held me in her arms. She wasn't going to let me go.

"You can't go out there, it's like walking into Armageddon Maya" Nida looked at me "be smart with what you're doing" she then started to walk into the carnage, shielding herself in the process. It was so bizarre, a bear came running toward her, she stuck her hand out and then did a flinging motion and the bear had flung into the air and landed at a far distance. I watched Nida run over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and I think she did her force-field shield thing because everything that was running toward them was bouncing back. I watched intently as I saw her take dad into the forest, where he would be safe. Everyone was too busy to notice that they had gone. Moments later she had come back, she continued on with helping the other Makah people and shielding as much as she could.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I immediately whirled my head to where Bella was looking. Edward went for the one that had attacked Bella earlier. I tried to keep an eye on Jacob, but I lost him in the sea of fur that was going on. Nida was using whatever power she had to shield certain people who needed it the most, and then make some of the bears fly a couple of metres or two, before they came back. It gave the wolves and the vampires' time to get back on our feet and regain composure.

"Eugh!" I said pacing up and down with Bella. We were both at the elevated piece of ground witnessing it all. "I feel so damn freaking powerless" I sighed exasperatedly.

"There's nothing we could do Maya" Bella said breathing heavily. I looked over in the distance and Jacy was standing up right taking swipes at Jacob who was dodging them as fast as he could, I heard a yelp come from him, Jacy had swiped him on the side of his stomach.

"Jacob" I breathed. I wanted to run toward him, but I don't think Bella would let me walk into the carnage that was going on. I leaned forward to take a step but Bella had yanked me back into place, I don't know if she realised how strong she was, but it felt like she pulled my shoulder out of place. "Ow"

"Sorry about that" she looked at me rubbing my arm "you can't go out there" she looked at me "they'll rip us like paper if we set foot there"

I looked over at my tribe members and what they were doing. The teenagers were the ones that chose to stay. The elders had run, as they should for protection. Dad had stayed, for I have no reason why. Jacy wasn't there to just 'talk' he was there for 'business' his own way.

One of the bears had seen Bella; my guess was he was the one that was holding her. Had started running toward her full speed. I grabbed onto Bella and she held close to me too. Immediately I saw Edwards head twitch to our direction. Like lightning he flew over to him and wrestled him down. The bear had howled in pain and formed back into a human. Edward had walked toward him; he got up and started swinging fists at him. Bella and I had let go of each other. Edward had never gotten a chance to teach this jerk a lesson of what he did by grabbing Bella and man handling her like that. This was his opportune moment.

The guy that was fighting Edward had looked over at Bella and smiled. "So I take it that was your girl that I had in my arms right?" Edward didn't say anything. He looked over at Bella and I saw her look at him. The pain she must be feeling that she wasn't with him and that there was a chance that he could get injured. Impossible but you can't help but think that. He snarled. "Well, I must say she is feisty, is she like that with you?" he laughed. Wrong thing to say to a vampire, buddy. Edward had lunged on top of that guy and broke his jaw. And I think he got a couple of bones broken too. There were painful screams which Bella and I had turned around and tried to block out the noise.

"I'd like to see you say that again" he said as he approached Bella and kissed her passionately. Once he was done he smiled at her as he took her face in his hands "Love you"

"Love you" Bella smiled. Edward smiled as he stepped over the person he had just injured. He was left there to lie in his own pain. Bella and I looked at him rolling around in agony, crying for the pain of his bones. The number of profanities that came out of his words, woah. "Feel sorry for him?" Bella asked me.

"None the slightest" I shook my head "he deserved what was coming to him" I then looked and tried to search out Jacob. I couldn't see him. I was lost in all the fur and odd glimpse of a human every now and then. I wrinkled my forehead in worry.

"He's going to be fine" she looked at me "it's Jake"

"Yeah" I smiled "it's Jake. But you can't help but worry"

"I know" she nodded "I'm like that with Edward too" she watched him watching his every move, hoping he would be ok.

"Maya!" I heard Nida's voice "you have to get out of here, you could get atta-" she was cut off by Embry leaping onto her. Bear was charging toward her and didn't even see it.

"NIDA!" I yelled out. I watched Embry help her up, he then looked at me to ensure that everything was ok "Thank you, Embry!!" I yelled out to him.

He howled back and continued running around and attacking. I was watching Leah, the only girl that could phase, and she was having fun too. She was moving side, to side. She was really swift and fast compared to the bear that she was faced with. It had enough difficulty moving around and swiping her. I heard her distinctive growl as she lunged toward him and went for his throat. It didn't get back up. She strutted proudly and then went to help Seth who was being double-teamed.

"We have to get you out of here Maya" Esme said taking me into her arms.

"I don't want to go anywhere" I said as I shook my head as I continued to stare at the fight.

"You can't stay" she shook her head. Her icy cold skin was calming, I think my heightened breathing and heart palpitation only made it worse for my temperature.

"You need to hide" Bella looked at me "what if one of them comes after you and takes you to that Jacy guy?" I couldn't argue against Bella and Esme, so I nodded. But I couldn't just stand there and watch all these people defend what Jacob and I had while I was doing nothing. Bella and Esme had leaded me behind the elevated piece of ground.

"Stay here, until the fight is over. I'll come and get you" Esme said as she kissed me on the forehead "Bella" she said taking her hand and placing her gently next to me "you too"

"But Esme...what about Edward? He'll be wondering where I am" she answered.

"They'll be fine. Both Edward and Jacob. I'll let Edward know where you are" she looked at us both. She left us to go back to watch what was going on. Maybe she and Carlisle were planning to join in and not want us to have to see what was going on.

Something had just occurred to me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I began to unzip my wedding dress. I didn't know why I did it; there was something that was telling me to do this. It wasn't a crazy thing like Jesus had told me to do it. It was more like an instinct. And yes I think that Alice would kill me if she found out that the dress that she picked out for me was ruined. Maybe I knew something was going to happen. "Maya" Bella looked at me in confusion "what are you doing? Why are you in your underwear?"

"Something" I answered but I still couldn't help but feel bashful so I grabbed a piece of material that was hanging above Bella and me. Once I had fastened it in place I could hear all the growling, screeching, screaming and swearing. I looked around the corner and saw Jacob growling and snarling at Jacy who was still swiping at him. I took a deep breath. Bella looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't think I'm crazy for doing this Bella"

"Don't even think about it" she shook her head

"I didn't" I stood up and started to run toward the battle.

"Maya!" was the last thing I heard from Bella. I ran, and ran. I had no idea what had just happened but I was running. Jacob had taken a moment to stare at me running toward him. What was he staring at? I was running toward him and I didn't think that Jacy had noticed I was there, which was extremely odd. I was running along side past the Quileute wolves. This almost felt like déjà vu.

"Maya! Where the hell are you?!" I heard Nida's voice. I turned to look at her. I wanted to talk but no words had come out. I thought it was pretty obvious where I was. Couldn't she tell her sister from every body that was around me? I looked at Esme and Carlisle and they looked shocked and confused, they were looking directly at me.

_"Maya_" I heard Jacob's voice echo in my head.

"_Jacob?" _I didn't say anything, no words could come out. Did I just bark?

"_Is that you?" _I made eye contact with him. Why could I understand him when he was in wolf form?

"_Yes it's me, of course it's me. Can't you tell your wife from all the wolves and things happening around you? I am the only human walking around here; I'm surprised I haven't been struck down yet"_

_"Maya, do you not know what you look like?"_

"_Does it really matter what I look like? Considering that Jacy IS ABOUT TO TAKE A SWIPE AT YOU JACOB! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _

I watched Jacob dodge that. And then He had run up to Jacy and pushed him over. That gave us a couple of minutes to talk. I was level with him. I saw his eyes, and I had to squint to take a look at the reflection in his eyes to see what he was talking about.

_"Maya, what are you doing?" _he asked

_"I need to see what you're talking about" _I gazed into his eyes, trying to make out and focus what was staring back at him. It was a wolf. Brown eyes, grey fur staring straight back at him. WHAT?! I bobbed my head down, so did the wolf in Jacob's eyes. I moved to the side, the wolf moved to the side.I looked down at my hands. But they weren't hands anymore; PAW?! What?! How did this happen? I looked at my other side, yep. Grey fur and I had paws. _"Jacob, what the hell is going on?!"_

_"That's what I wanna know"_ he looked at me. I saw Jacy charging toward Jacob from the side.

"_Get out of the way!" _I said as I leapt toward him, Jacob fell back and Jacy had missed us by that much. _"Sorry" _I stepped back and let him get up. I turned to see Emmett having a field day; he was leaping, biting and drinking. For something that required a lot of blood, Emmett wasn't bloody at all. It was still clean and crisp as ever. Wow, skill. I saw Embry and Quil take out a few bears together, double-ganging on the one bear at a time.

_"Wow that was a powerful le-"_ he was cut off by Jacy taking a swipe at him. I turned, I saw him and I went straight for his jugular. Did I even know where that was?! But I let my instinct take over and tackle him down. Jacy bear had fallen to his back and was roaring. I still tried to dig deep into his throat, he was rolling around from side to side and I had my teeth there really good until he took a swipe me from the side. I let out a painful yelp and landed on my right side on a rough patch of grass. I got up and I ran toward Jacy, he then leapt on top of me. He completely ignored Jacob. I landed on my back and let out a yelp.

"Ow" I could speak again. I was back in human form and in the nude. Very attractive and modest. My eyes met with Jacy's and he had transformed back into a human. The carnage kept going but it had immediately stopped once he had turned into a human again. The remaining bears had turned back into human, the Quileutes were still in wolf form and the Cullen's were frozen in place awaiting another attack. The silence had lasted for minutes, and Bella had emerged from where we were hiding. Once she was sighted Edward had walked over to Bella's side, and they shared a kiss and an embrace. I saw Nida in the corner of my eye, watching me. She was frozen in anxiety. I stared at the bear that was above me. My eyes meeting with his. The fur immediately began to fade away as I came face to face with Jacy, in his human form. This was the first time I had seen him.

"Maya" he smiled at me "might I say, you do look quite appetising" he said licking his lips.

"Get off me" I said as I struggled from beneath him.

"That's not gonna be possible" he said as he tried to lean in to kiss me. Suddenly there was a huge force that had knocked him over to the side.

"Maya" Jacob said as she picked me up and wrapped his arms around me "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said as I nodded. "You probably should ignore the fact that I have no clothes on" I blushed.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked

"Very" I nodded. Jacob looked around and saw another discarded jacket and handed it to me.

"Here" he said as he gave it to me.

"Thanks babe" I said as I quickly put it on and did the button's up.

"Enough of this" Jacy clicked his fingers as he stood up. Suddenly, we were surrounded. "So we couldn't destroy you as bears...no matter. We could kill you just as well as humans too" he smirked. We were surrounded. Jacob had held me closer to him, he started to shake and that was when I knew I had to back away from him.

"Maya" he said loosening his hold on me "get out of here"

I looked up at him. I didn't want to move. I looked behind Jacy and the rest of the men surrounding us; I saw the Cullen's bunching up together, readying themselves in case there was a surprise attack. I saw the Quileute tribe were still in form, and the Makah's were standing tense. Everyone around us was tense, waiting for an opportune moment to attack.

"No" I answered.

"Maya, I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you" he looked at me sternly.

"Go"

I nodded and I ran toward Bella who was with Edward. "Maya" Bella began "what was...what was..." she was stuttering. I wouldn't know what to say if I saw that happen either.

"I know" I whispered "I don't know what happened. It just kinda did?" I looked at her. I wasn't sure with the answer that I had given, then again I had no idea what had happened. All I knew was I was following my instincts and then the next thing you know, I transformed and I didn't even know it.

"Then are you a-" Edward began.

"No" I shook my head "I don't have the abilities that Jacob and the Quileutes have"

"Then what was it?" Bella asked "I didn't know you could do that"

"Neither could I" I answered. I was still watching what was happening. No one was saying a word where Jacy and Jake were. The wolves had formed an outer circle around the men that were surrounding Jacob. The Cullen's were at the flank of the wolves. It was all of them versus the bears. The Chimakum's were outnumbered.

"Walk away now Jacy, and they might let you live" Jacob said.

Jacy and his men turned around to see the wolves and the Cullen's.

"What? Your puppies are going to kill me are they?"

"Not them" Jacob shook his head "_them" _he said as he pointed to the Cullen's. Emmett stepped forward and flashed his teeth at Jacy again.

"I've got a dinner date with you"

I looked around at the sky. The sun was set, and the stars were beginning to emerge. It was dark.

"Human or bear, Jacy" Jacob glared at him "we _will _kill you"

"What will your tribe member's say when they find out that you tried to kill us?" Nida looked at him. "Your elders won't like this Jacy. They could kill you"

"Which is why I took care of _that _matter first" he smiled "you're lookin' at the new Chimakum tribe" he smiled as he puffed his chest out and grinned.

"You killed your own people?" Nida sounded aghast. "How did you manage to get away with this, you disgusting piece of trash"

"Bear mauling accident" he laughed "and now if you please Jacob, _my _fiancé"

"Over my wolf-mangled corpse" Jacob growled. The Quileutes began to growl and snarl as Jacob did.

"Man, she's even lucky that I chose her. Do you think I'd go into this whole charade for just anyone? She's lucky. She doesn't even deserve me. If anything, I'll make life better for her than you ever will Jacob"

"Shut it" Jacob glared.

"No, seriously. Scared that she'll be with a real man?"

I saw Jacob start to shake. He was getting angrier, all that needed was one more thing to set him off and Jacy would be toast. "One more Jacy, I swear it to god"

The wolves started to ease back. The Cullen's were listening intently and watching every move and every breath that was being taken. I saw Jacy turn around to look at me "She's a beautiful girl...pity. She could've done so much better than a dog like you" he started to take a few steps back "if I can't have her...you won't be able to either" he said as she started to run toward me.

"That's it" Jacob had lunged toward him, transforming into a wolf in the process. He went for Jacy's throat. There was a large snapping noise. And another softer one. Jacy's neck had been snapped. Everyone didn't expect that to happen. Jacob had transformed back to a human, and covered himself for the sake of being modest and keeping it G-rated to everyone involved. The remainder of the Chimakum people had tried to run. The Quileute members had transformed back into human as well. Readying themselves to deliberate on what to do next.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked Sam who was watching them.

"If they run, they will tell every one of what we are, and what you are" Sam answered

"Then what do we do?" Alice asked again.

He took a deep breath "No witnesses"

"But Sam" Jacob began.

"We can't risk it" he nodded. He then looked at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's "Do what you have to do"

"But won't they turn into Newborns?" Bella asked

"Not if we torch the bodies immediately after we kill them" Edward explained. The Cullen kids looked at Carlisle. "Will the Volturi let us be rid of the Chimakum people, Carlisle?"

"In order to protect the secret...yes" he nodded "but make sure that everyone involved is taken care of. We don't want the Volturi to become involved and endanger the lives of the tribes as well"

"It will be done" Edward nodded. He turned to Bella "I'll be back" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Be careful" she nodded. And like lightning the Cullen's had gone off into the woods in pursuit for the remaining murderous members of the Chimakum tribe.

"So the Chimakum tribe is no more?" I asked Nida.

"Jacy had killed the whole tribe and let the ones who wanted to join him live, so yes. The Chimakum tribe is no more" she nodded slowly. "What drove him so insane?" she asked

"Power and pride" Jacob answered "he thought he was the most powerful being on earth when he turned into a bear in front of me" he walked toward us. I ran toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, Maya" he nodded "my wounds are already healing as we speak"

"You scared me half to death watching you fight like that"

"I told you I was going to fight for you to the death" he said as he kissed me. In the distance, we saw smoke emerging from a far distance; the Chimakum tribe had been destroyed. I buried my head in Jacob's chest, thinking the worst.

"It had to be done, Maya" he answered "for everyone's safety"

"I know" I nodded.

A few moments later they had returned. Edward immediately went to Bella's side and wrapped his arms around her; they shared a quick kiss and returned to the remainder of the people still at our wedding site.

"Damn it Jacob" I heard Emmett complain "you had to take _all _the fun didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"I wanted to be the one that killed Jacy" he answered

"Why didn't you reserve him then?"

"I thought you would've known that" Emmett whined

"What are you complaining about? You got an all you can eat buffet out there"

"I did" he grinned "best wedding...ever"

"Well there you go" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. We both took a deep breath as we broke apart. "Mrs. Black"

I smiled and hugged him "Is it over?"

"Yep" he nodded "pity that I chose to kill him, it would've been so much more fun to watch him squirm"

"Jacob" I rolled my eyes. He smiled and kissed me again

"And you...what was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I asked him.

"The grey fur, the fact that you _looked _like a wolf, and that you _behaved _like a wolf, oh and yeah, the fact that you _transformed _into a wolf in front of me?" He looked at me as I was scratching my head.

"Oh. That" I said as I looked around "I really don't know what that was about"

"Yeah what was that about?" I heard Embry Say. The Quileutes were all in human. I saw Embry, and tried to keep an eye on his top half. I buried my head in his chest and tried to hide my blushing. "Maya, don't look away" he said

"How can she not look away when you're naked?" Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around me. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you're the only guy who catches my eye" I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Is Maya a-" Sam began

"No" I immediately answered "I'm not a werewolf. If I were, wouldn't I be wicked fast? Have the temperature of an oven and heal like a wolverine?"

"Basically" Quil shrugged.

"But...I'm not" I answered. I felt a little sting come from my side; it must've been from when Jacy had knocked me down.

"About you killing Jacy..." Sam began

"I know, I'll accept responsibility for it. I accept the punishment" Jacob sighed "but in my defence, that rat deserved it"

"I was going to say, that we got rid of a murderer. We were doing the tribes a favour. He was a danger to everyone around him. You did the right thing Jacob" Sam nodded "and the vampires will not be harmed, as because that they were protecting the Quileutes and the people around us"

"Thank you Sam" Edward nodded.

"There's still a matter to discuss though" Sam began

"What's that?" I asked

"Yeah" Jacob nodded

"Maya, how can you transform into a werewolf when you're not even Quileute?" Sam asked.

"You saw that?" I asked embarrassingly

"Saw it? Man, when there was an extra wolf out there it was a little hard not to notice" Quil answered "I was surprised that you could do that Maya"

"So, you've got some explaining to do" Jacob looked at me.

There was a unanimous agreement that had just occurred from everyone. Especially Nida who was looking at me like she'd seen a ghost.

"So wolf girl, care to tell us why you can do that?" Emmett asked

"I have no idea" I shook my head. So I really _was _the mutant of the Makah tribe.

All of them have these abilities with their hands like telekinesis, fire manipulation, shielding, weather control and all those mystical things. And I get the transformation thing going for me. And I didn't even know why. It was a matter of instinct that had happened. I don't know why or how it happened, all I did was trust my instincts and that was that. There was a rustle in the bushes, we all turned around in reaction preparing ourselves for the worst, it could be a Chimakum member that the Cullen's hadn't take care of, but it wasn't; it was dad.

"Dad" Nida breathed "did you _see _what Maya did?!"

"I saw" he nodded, he seemed really calm and collected from what he had seen.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on then? How can they especially Nida who have powers with the control of their hands and I can transform?" I looked at him.

"Well Chaska..." he began "your spirit animal is..."

"A wolf" I answered. Jacob looked at me, as did the Quileutes.

"And when you and Jacob got married, your souls and spirits became..." he trailed off again

"One" I answered "dad, can we please not do the whole 'fill in the blanks' we're not in grade school. I'm just really confused can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Jacob is your imprint. This means he has a very strong connection with you. And when you two got married, your souls and your spirits became bonded as one. Because we sperate tribes have our own powers. Like shape-shifters" he said as he looked at the Quileutes "and us, the ability to control the elements around us with the use of our hands..." he began.

"Woah" Embry said "he tells stories so much better than Sam does"

Sam glared at Embry who straightened up and coughed "Continue chief"

"And you Maya" my dad looked at me "because you have such a strong connection with Jacob, as he does for you...you've somehow taken his attributes of transforming into a werewolf like he does"

"That doesn't explain anything dad" I looked at him

"I'm getting there" he nodded. Nida looked like she was confused. "Your souls are bonded now, you share the same spirit. You share a connection with Jacob as a human and as a werewolf, mind, body and spirit"

"Hold the phone here dad" Nida was interrupting "how can she transform? Does that mean she has two abilities? She's somehow telepathically inherited Jacob's abilities, but does that mean she can do what we can do with our hands as well?"

"Maybe, one day" he nodded "Maya doesn't show any signs of it yet like you did" he looked at my sister. "I remember every time you got mad, the couch would levitate"

"Ah yeah" she laughed

"But yes, in the mean time she can be content with being able to turn into a werewolf"

"Trippy" Nida nodded

"I don't know if I can do that again dad. Maybe it was a one off thing"

"We'll see" Jacob nodded "I can teach you how to phase" he smiled.

"How come we can't communicate with her?" Embry asked "I tried to talk to her when we were in battle but nothing was going through"

"She only can communicate with Jacob because she's bonded with him in spirit"

"But if she can turn into a werewolf, does that mean she can imprint as well?" Jacob asked sounding worried.

"No" Tobias shook his head "Maya may have the ability to turn into a werewolf, but she doesn't posses everything else that comes to being a werewolf in human form. So no superhuman strength, no speed as a human, no regeneration nor the imprinting" he looked at me "running with wolves, Maya" he smiled at me "just like your dream"

"You'll always be at my flank" Jacob smiled as he kissed me on the head "and might I say Mrs. Black, that was an awesome wedding present"

"What? Transforming into a wolf without knowing it?" I asked him

"Exactly"

"Maya" Alice said as she approached me.

"Yes Alice?" I smiled at her "I'm really sorry that the wedding you planned for me ended up in oblivion with Jacy showing up"

"It's ok" she smiled "I had fun planning it anyway, and I had fun playing with the teddy bears"

"I'm glad"

"Oh and Maya..." she began; she wrinkled her forehead in worry.

"Yes Alice, the wedding dress is fine; I hid it behind the elevated ground. I took it off before I transformed"

"Oh" she blinked "you're a mind reader too?"

I laughed "No" I shook my head "I knew you wouldn't want it to be ruined. So I thought twice and I put it aside for you"

"Good. But the reception is still taking place" she smiled at me "and it's at our house"

"What about the wedding guests that ran off?" I asked her

"We could call them back?" she asked.

"Doubt that would be happening anytime soon" I shook my head. "I think they're a little freaked out by the whole thing. I mean, they don't know the Quileutes are wolves, they don't know that you guys are vampires and they don't know that the Makahs are telepathic and can create things with their hands"

"Best that we keep the wedding reception low key then?" she asked

"You really want the wedding reception to go ahead don't you?"

"Why not?" she smiled "it could be a double celebration"

"What do you guys think?" I looked at Jacob.

"I need to find another tuxedo if we're gonna have a wedding reception" Jacob answered.

I laughed at him. Out of all the things to worry about, he worries about the tux that he's going to wear.

"I reckon it was a pretty fun wedding" Emmett added "romance, action, adventure. All in the one wedding. Plus that I had my fill"

"I think Emmett enjoyed himself more than we did" I looked at Jacob.

"So, what do we do about this?" Alice said looking around at all the chairs, all the broken vases, the tattered material, the ruined walkway, chairs that had been thrown everywhere and pieces of torn clothes scattered every where.

"Wait 'til tomorrow" Jacob nodded as he kissed me on the forehead "we should be celebrating"

"I'm kinda sad" Embry sighed

"Why's that?" I asked him

"Life as we know it will now be boring"

"I doubt that" Jacob shook his head "the doc and his family are always good fun. And who knows, with Bella still human, we might have another vampire fight on our hands...or even better...even more monsters that we can fight with"

"Ha-ha" Bella laughed sarcastically "very funny Jake"

Edward smiled and lightly punched Jacob on the shoulder. "Yes!" Embry grinned.

"Told you they were alike" Edward nodded

"Alike in what way?" Bella asked

"You and Maya are danger magnets"

"Thanks" I shook my head.

"Ready to go and celebrate you and Jacob being a married couple?"

"I thought fighting Jacy and the Chimakum people _was_ the celebration" Emmett whined "I have to deal with Alice's fancy smanshy decorations and music still?" Alice glared at Emmett and growled at him "I mean, joy" he smiled "better, Alice?"

"Much" she smiled. Jasper smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head. "But one things first" Alice began.

"What's that Alice?"

"We gotta get you back into your wedding dress"

"Oh" I blushed

"We're not gonna have you celebrate your wedding reception practically naked with only a blazer covering you"

Once that was done we headed to the Cullen's house to celebrate. Celebrate that the burden of the Chimakum's was over, celebrate that Jacob and I were married and according to Sam celebrate because I had become an unofficial member of the Quileute tribe. When we had arrived to the house, Alice had rushed me up to the bedroom so she could re-do my hair and make up again; apparently it was 'ruined' because of the whole battle that had happened. It only took her about half an hour which pretty much halved the time that she did my hair and make up last time. "Thank you Alice" I smiled as I got up out of the chair and began to head outside, she grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait a second"

"What's that?" I asked her. She handed me a bag "you can't open that until your wedding night" she instructed.

"Alice" I blushed. It kinda made me super embarrassed that Alice had even thought about that part of the wedding and afterward. "I thought you couldn't see anything that involved Jacob?"

"I don't need premonition to predict what's going to happen on the wedding night" she smiled at me. She said it so casually too which only made it worse. I turned a bright red, I could feel the heat radiate off my cheeks. "Come on, the celebration awaits"

Alice had presented me to everyone at the stairs. To which she led Jacob and me to a beautifully decorated marquee, decorated with fairy lights and with the smart usage of Native American chimes and other things as well to make it unique and ours. We managed to get our wedding guests to come back and celebrate, convincing them thoroughly that the men that had hijacked our wedding were scared off by the size and the enormity of Emmett. He didn't seem to mind that he would be deemed as the superhero in the alibi. He took that role very seriously, even answering questions to anyone that asked him.

"So I guess this means, no more excitement for us?" Jacob said as he took me onto the dance floor.

I laughed "You really think that life is going to be boring from now on?"

"No not really. I mean, Bella attracts danger like bee's and honey. And you, well you're like another danger magnet in the making"

"Thanks...I think"

"Take it as a compliment" he smiled "you make life more fun and interesting to live"

"That reminds me..." I began as he spun me "wow, smooth moves Casanova. Did you actually practise this?"

"Yes" he sighed monotonously.

"Why do you sound so blegh about it?" I asked him

"Because it's embarrassing" he sighed

"Why's it so embarrassing?"

"Alice made me dance with her to practise the waltz and any other dance style that should play when we're on the dance floor"

I laughed at him "You danced with Alice? To practise dancing with me for the wedding? That's so sweet"

"Yeah" he sighed "it was really annoying and painful" he answered "every time I made a mistake, she would step on my foot. And I'm not sure if you know how strong a vampire is..." he began

"Not entirely" I shook my head

"Well, let's put it this way...every time she stepped on my foot, my toes would be broken"

"Ouch" I answered

"Yeah" he nodded "and in one day...I broke my toes twenty-three times"

I started to laugh

"It's not funny, that happened three days in a row. While you were out shopping with Bella, getting this entire wedding thing prepared and getting all pampered as you ladies do...my feet were being tortured"

I looked over at Alice who was dancing with Jasper; she then looked at us and smiled "See Jacob, I told you my teaching methods aren't so bad"

"Only because that every time I make a mistake you crush my toes"

"Exactly" she smiled "and I think it's now implanted in your brain that every time you do make a mistake that will happen. So it prevents you from doing that" she smiled as both she and Jasper glided across the dance floor.

"Evil" he answered "Edward and Emmett were right, she's evil"

I laughed at him "Be nice, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't even have a wedding"

"I know" he nodded. We then looked at Edward and Bella, who were rocking side to side in each others arms.

"They're getting married soon, aren't they?"

"Yeah" he nodded "and she'll be turning into a vampire soon too" he said. It sounded like he was bothered by it.

"Still bothered by it?" I asked him

"I'm just bothered that when she does become one, she won't be able to set foot on Quileute land. The treaty still stands, and if she does set foot on it, I have to attack her" he looked at me

"Sam will probably demolish the treaty won't he? We fought side-by-side today"

"I know" he nodded "but if Edward bites her, than that is gonna be the reason for us to attack. Any reason will make us attack. It's inevitable"

"Don't think about stuff like that, until it happens" I looked at him "and when it does, we'll face it together"

"Forever?"

"Forever" I nodded, a thought came into my head "I need to check something by dad..."

"What's that?" he asked

"He didn't mention anything about aging as a werewolf. For all I know I could be as young as you are for a very long time"

"Out of all the things to have as werewolf ability, I would want you to have that"

"Why?" I asked him "I thought you said you didn't want me to be like you"

"You're not" he shook his head "you're a hybrid of mythical and spiritual beings" he answered "it just so happens that you and me are joined together now"

"Yes, that" I nodded "but what do you mean, you'd want me to have that ability above all the rest?"

"Because, we can be together forever if that's the way it's going to be. We don't age until we stop phasing"

"Why do you think it includes me?"

"You can phase as well" he nodded "and I hope it does, because I want to be with you as long as I can"

"You'll always be with me" I said as I hit him lightly on the shoulder

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"That was the intention" I nodded

"Next time you wanna hit me...I suggest a baseball bat or a crowbar"

"Nice" I nodded "and the police will be called for domestic violence and see me holding a crowbar or a baseball bat. Nice"

"I love you, you know that?"

"No I didn't" I shook my head in sarcasm "but if it helps...I love you too" I smiled sweetly

"Always with the sarcasm with you" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

**_I am majorly shattered that the end is coming near for this story. I am so sad. Its been a good run and now its time for the story to end. But first...I want to know how you guys want it to end._**

What parts of breaking dawn shall we include:  
- Do you want the whole Bella Edward wedding to take place?  
- Bella getting pregnant?  
- Renesmee being born?**__**

What future do you want for Maya and Jacob?

Let me know through a review or message. In all honesty I want a happy ending. But I don't want it to sound too cliche. But let me know what you think should happen.

Peave and Love.

**_Blue xox_**


	27. Verve

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**I would like to thank the following people who have done the following:**

**favourite author  
iFlickStars  
Skulblakka222 **

**favourite story  
iFlickStars  
**  
**review  
MainlyMaddison  
Team Emmett  
Agosss  
ImprintOnMe  
Cemicool  
bingo1000  
iFlickStars  
Foam Weber  
Skulblakka222  
Team-La-Push**

_**I can't say thank you enough to the people that have constantly reviewed and read this story. It means the world to me that you've done so. **_

**MY LOVE AND THANKS**

**BLUE XOX**

* * *

The wedding reception was beautiful. I think by the time the night was over, everyone had forgotten the incident that had taken place earlier on. I had managed to get a dance with each of the Cullen men, to which I think Nida was filled with jealousy. Jacob and Bella had danced together at the time Edward and I were dancing together. And then there were the Quileute boys. They were a heap of fun. Embry had danced with me for three songs which was exceeding his time limit according to Jacob. I danced with dad, last. Because I knew I would get choked up if I had danced with him earlier. Didn't change anything though, I got teary. He gave the whole 'my daughter is growing up' remark.

The night had now come to an end; it was time for Jacob and me to go away for our honeymoon. I didn't even think we were going to have such a thing. As we walked down the Cullen's drive way, we were showered with rice and confetti, Embry and Quil had specifically hit Jacob's face and were even betting on who would hit him the best. Jacob didn't have the chance to attack them because I had his arm interlocked with mine. I said by goodbyes to everyone, as did Jacob.

"Have fun" Alice smiled at me.

I blushed and then moved on to Bella as she gave me a hug "You're going to have a wonderful time. Do you even know where you're going?"

"No clue" I answered. I said my goodbyes to Nida and Josh. "Hey Mags, so how does it feel knowing that your little sister is a married woman now?"

"I'm not too far behind" she smiled as she showed me an emerald gem that was shining off of her finger.

"Josh proposed to you on my wedding day?" I asked her. I looked at him and smiled "Righteous"

"Right on little sister" he said as he gave me a high-five.

"Alright, get going you! You have a honeymoon to go to. And behave" she looked at me.

"Nidaaa" I whined and turned even redder than before.

"Even though I'm not going to be there to tell you…the rules that I told you…they still stand. No fun and games" Emmett looked at me and Jacob. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"And _how _are you planning to _stop_ that?" Jacob smirked

"Ok, enough of the bedroom antics please" I said as I shook my head and touching my cheeks, they were fire hot.

"See, that's the attitude I expect her to have" Emmett nodded and patted me on the back. "Oh and Jacob, if you hurt her…I'll break your jaw"

"I'm not going to" he shook his head. They did this handshake thing with each other. Rosalie was next to him, she smiled at me and did a short nod at Jacob "see ya round Blondie. Try to get a higher IQ when I'm gone ok? Surprise me" he smiled. Emmett started to laugh and Rosalie smirked, she would have an insult waiting for him when he came back. "He certainly is taking this whole big brother thing of you very seriously"

"Emmett is? I know" I nodded "I think it's nice"

"The fact that he threatened to break my jaw?" he looked at me.

"No" I shook my head "just that he's looking out for me" I smiled at him.

Jacob and Edward shared a quick nod, smile and an exchange of thanks. They had formed a friendship now and we were somehow intertwined with the Cullen family now.

We headed to my Cadillac. Jacob had opened the door for me and I sat at the front. He was going to be driving. "Ready to roll Mrs. Black?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope" he shook his head, smiled and started the engine.

"That's comforting" I nodded.

"Alice gave me a map, told me not to ask questions and just drive"

"Damn it, she's always a step ahead that girl" I looked at her through Jacob's window. She waved and smiled.

"You know, once we start driving, you're gonna have a life with me forever by your side. Do you want that?" Jacob looked at me. I didn't say anything, as I let the handbrake and changed the gear shift to drive.

"Always" I answered. He looked at me like I said something that melted his heart. "What are you waiting for? Let's kick into gear and let's go"

He leaned in to kiss me as we drove off, leaving the crowd of people that were there to celebrate our wedding. While we were in the car, we let the music blare as loud as we could, with the windows down and holding each others hands, we stared out into the open road, not knowing what lied ahead for us.

The directions that Alice had marked out for us led us to the airport. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked him as he was parking the car.

"It say's here on the map that Alice gave us" he showed me. He was right; in red marker there was the outlined route to go to the airport. I turned over to the back. There was a folded piece of paper attached. It was Alice's hand writing.

**_Maya and Jacob,_**

**_Here is your wedding gift from all of us. Go to the front counter of any airline company and tell them that Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale sent you. They will then tell you where you're going. Everything is taken care of, so don't worry about anything. Just enjoy yourselves._**

**_All my love, Alice._**

I smiled and showed it to Jacob. "She is the best" I smiled. At the bottom there was some rough scribble underneath Alice's beautiful writing.

**_Hey you two!_**

**_Yep, it's the one and only man here. Just letting you know that I do mean what I say about no fun and games. That means YOU Jacob!_**

**_Have fun…not too much fun._**

**_E_**

"Uh-huh" I looked at the letter weirdly "I think this is for you" I said handing the paper over to Jacob.

"He wishes" he laughed. He unfolded the rest of the paper "I wonder if everyone had written something in this thing"

**_Hey Maya and Jacob._**

**_I hope you two have a lot of fun where you're going. Alice hasn't told us yet. But I already know because of Edward. I just read what Emmett wrote you and really, don't listen to him. He thinks he can scare anyone._**

**_Love you both!_**

**_Bella xox_**

"Is there any more that they wish to add?" Jacob laughed. And sure enough, Emmett had to get the last word in.

**_Don't listen to Bella and Alice. They are evil. Bring me back something nice!_**

Jacob started laughing. "Don't listen to them about what?" I asked.

"Having fun"

"Sorry Emmett" I shrugged "majority rules"

"That's my girl" Jacob smiled as we both got out of the car.

"Do you think that the Caddy will be mint when we get back? I don't want it to be broken into or something?"

"Don't worry about it" he answered "Alice I'm sure has taken care of that. Trust the pixie. Never doubt the pixie"

"Or else she'll crush your toes" I laughed

"Exactly" he nodded as he popped the trunk and got our luggage out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?"

"Nah" he shook his head "I'm good" he nodded proudly. We had entered the airport and headed to the first Airline counter that we spotted. There was a very lovely lady sitting at the front desk. Jacob suggested I do all the talking.

"Hi, um" I began "We were sent here by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale?"

"Ah yes, Ms. Cullen and Mr. Hale. Very good customers they are. Friends of yours?"

"Obviously" Jacob snorted. I kicked him, I knew he didn't get hurt, But I think he got the message loud and clear that I wanted him to shut up.

"I'm a friend of the family" I smiled. The lady smiled at me, and began to type away at the keyboard and looking at the computer screen that was in front of her.

"Do you know where we're going yet?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Nope" I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we both waited for our 'unknown destination' to be revealed to us.

"Ok, so that's two first class tickets…" she began

"Good Alice" Jacob smiled "she is definitely getting something when we go wherever it is we're going"

"Yes" I nodded "I'll buy it for her, for all you know, you might buy something that will insult her"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll probably buy her something pixie like"

"You know me so well" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"So that is set. You both are going to the Caribbean. You've already checked in, so it will be an hour before boarding begins"

"Woah! The Caribbean! Alice is definitely getting something nice" Jacob nodded. We checked in our luggage and sat in the airport.

"An hour?" I whined "what are we going to do for an hour?" Jacob looked at me and smiled "no Jacob"

I had decided to listen to my iPod. Considering I am such a music nut. I'm happy to say that I have influenced Jacob in his musical tastes. We were holding hands as we waited for the call for us to board. I was listening to my iPod, while Jacob was reading the newspaper. "Hey babe" he looked at me.

"Mm?" I asked. I had the speakers still in my ears but I could hear him still speak to me.

"They said that there was a terrible bear mauling accident at La Push" he looked at me.

"Would that be...?"

"Jacy" He answered.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and the media is already on this story?" I asked "what about Sam and the Quileutes? Are they ok?"

"They're fine Maya" he nodded "Sam and the boys have been careful. They said it was a bear mauling accident, but Sam doesn't want to take the chance of them getting attacked as well"

"Smart move" I nodded "but what if they do accuse the wolves?"

"They'll be fine" he said as he kissed me on the head "you don't have anything to worry about"

"So I guess this means, we really do have nothing to worry about" I nodded "you're right, life _is _going to be boring"

"Adrenaline junkie" Jacob laughed at me.

"It just made time fly by so fast" I smiled "and now it's like a drift of complete nothingness"

"No it won't" he shook his head "with you, life is never going to be the same" he said as he kissed me on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled at him.

An hour had passed and we were the first ones on the plane. Courtesy of Alice and Jasper. Jacob was loving them. It was weird getting on the plane heading of to a place I've never been to before. What was even weirder the way people treated us. The flight attendants especially. As we boarded we had been greeted by a very pretty blonde haired, blue eyed flight attendant. "Hi" she smiled at us both. Jacob smiled in greeting and I did as best as I could to make this situation less comfortable for us.

"Hi" I answered

"First time flying?" she asked

"No" I shook my head, Jacob shrugged. He can be very anti-social when he wants to be.

"So, are you two travelling together?" she asked.

"Yes" I nodded

"Girlfriend and boyfriend I'm guessing" she smiled as she saw our hands interlocked with one another.

"Try husband and wife" Jacob smiled proudly.

"Oh" she smiled in a little bit of a shock, you know that kinda shock when you catch them completely off guard with your answer. And then they immediately judge you because of what you've just told them? That was the kind of shock that flight attendant had displayed. "Well…congratulations" she smiled at us both.

"She's gonna be looking at us weird the whole flight, isn't she?" Jacob asked.

"Because we're married" I answered "I don't think they get young couples like us around anymore"

"Well, we were never traditional like that"

"True" I nodded as I sat in my seat. Jacob had placed the luggage in the overheard compartment and sat next to me and held my hand. The whole flight didn't go that long, I had my music to listen to and Jacob had practically passed out within ten minutes of the plane ride.

We had arrived at our destination. It was beautiful. I was wowed by the blue skies, the clear water and the sun. The sun! I can actually see the sun and not have it blocked away by grey clouds.

When we had entered the terminal, there was a person there waiting for us to be driven to the place where we would be staying. It was a tropical resort, which I almost died when I saw it. We had a room over looking the entire resort, the pools, the beach, the outline of the horizon. It was beautiful.

It was night now and it was exhausting for both of us. The travel from Forks to where we are now. St. Vincent's was the place. And we were staying at one of its most excellent resorts. I loved it.

I went to my suitcase while Jacob was in the bathroom. I searched through all my underwear to see what Alice had packed in there. I saw folded clothes, bathers, and all the toiletry stuff, but no underwear. I had pretty much emptied its entire contents until I saw the bag that Alice handed to me.

Remember…wedding night.

Don't hate me.

Have fun. I won't tell Emmett.  
Alice

I had reminded my self that very moment that I was going to kill Alice the moment I laid eyes on her when I return from the honey moon.

Jacob had entered the room to which I turned to look at him hiding the bag behind me. "I think it's my turn to spruce up for bed" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked me

"I'm perfectly fine" I nodded and ran into the bathroom. "Ok don't panic Maya" I said to myself. I looked into the bag and I was quite impressed with the underwear that Alice had brought me. I especially liked the black ones, and the satin night gown that went with it. So I decided to opt for them this evening. My heart started to beat faster at the whole notion of the whole 'wedding night' it kinda scared me, but then again I'm sure Jacob was scared too.

I headed outside, and Jacob was there pacing up and down the room. I leaned on the door frame watching him do that for about two laps until he actually noticed that I saw him. "Hey"

"Hey" I smiled at him. I kinda looked at him from top to bottom.

"Does my being half-naked bother you?" he asked.

"Not at all" I shook my head "does my wearing this" I said looking down at the satin knee-high nightgown that I was wearing "bother you?"

"No" he shook his head "I like it" as he approached me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How did I deserve someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" I raised my eyebrow

"You're just too amazing for me Maya"

"As you keep saying, but that doesn't necessarily mean its true"

"But I find it so bizarre that you're so perfect for me"

"Bizarre?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah, I was never the right thing for anyone" he looked at me

"Thing?"

"Let me explain" he said as he sat me down and sat next to me and held my hand on the bed. "I wasn't the right person to become chief of the Quileutes, I wasn't the right type of brother that my sisters wanted me to be, I wasn't the right type of monster for someone to lo-" I hated that he thought so little of himself when I thought the whole world of him.

"You might think that you're not right for a lot of things Jacob" I said as I leaned back slowly "but…" I said moving a little closer to him. "You're the right type of person, shape-shifter and monster for me. Scratch that. You're perfect for me"

"But Maya I-" he began by me pressing my lips against his.

"Don't" I shook my head "I love you" I said as I leaned in again to kiss him. This time he didn't argue, he pulled me close and kissed back…

I was awoken by the warm breeze that the Caribbean had to offer. I sat up and held the sheets close to me. I looked around and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and I saw the window open. I draped the blanket around me and wore it like a toga as I walked across to the window. I didn't know that we had a balcony so I set foot on it and there was Jacob staring off into the distance with his shorts on. He turned to look at me watching him.

"Good morning"

"Afternoon" he corrected as he approached me and kissed me as passionately as he did last night.

"How you doin'?" I asked him "you seemed to be lost in thought when I saw you up here"

"Great" he said taking me into his arms. "I must say Maya…that was…"

"What?" I blushed

"Everything that I had wanted it to be" he said as he kissed me again.

"Still can't grasp that we're married?"

"Yeah" he answered

"I can't believe it either" I shook my head as I fixed up my toga made out of a bed sheet.

"What?"

"That I get to keep you forever" I said as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me again as I felt his hands touch my bare back. He got under the sheet toga, it caught my by surprise but his touch was just as warm as the Caribbean breeze.

He mumbled as he kissed my neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I nodded as he placed a strand of hair behind my ears.

"How was it for you?"

I blushed and then looked up at him "I don't think anything else could compare to that Jacob" I said as I fixed the sheet again. "It was so…wonderful if words could describe that"

He held me closer and kissed me again. "So, Mrs. Black"

"Yes?" I looked at him

"What are we planning to do for the rest of the day?" he said as he held me closer than he did before. Our skin was touching now. All I did was smile, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

A week had already passed and we were so relaxed. It was so beautiful. We would sometimes run around the resort, we'd get into trouble of course. I didn't understand why, we weren't keeping to the reputation of the resort. That's what you get when you put two seventeen year olds together. It was even a surprise to the people that Jacob and I were married. It was funny to watch their reactions and what they would say next. Jacob and I were walking around the town of St. Vincent's. I was told that this was the place where they filmed Pirates of the Caribbean. It was one of their greatest achievements. I got excited about that little fact, because I had recognised some parts of the set that were in the movie. We were watching Pirates of the Caribbean in our room; when Jacob had decided that he order something from room service. I was lying on the couch, and my stomach felt a little blegh for some reason. There was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Jacob kissed me on the forehead and walked toward the door. The waiter had wheeled it in and left the room.

"Fancy" I said as I sat up "what's on the menu?"

"I ordered you an omelette" he said as he opened the sliver dish that was covering it. I don't know what happened, but the smell of eggs had hit me like a speeding bullet, and I didn't like it. Neither did my body or my reflexes. I felt dizzy and the room began to spin. So I did what any person would do in that situation…I ran to the bathroom and headed straight toward the toilet.

"Maya?" Jacob asked as I was sitting by the toilet bowl waiting for the worst to happen. "Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna stay here just in case" I nodded

"Are you sure you don't want your Omelette?" he asked. The moment he said those words, the memory of the smell and the way it made me feel, kick in and it was all systems go. "Maya are you ok?" Jacob said as he followed me into the bathroom.

"I don't feel good" I said as I began vomit. I felt so crappy. Jacob was there to hold my hair back. It went on for about another agonising five minutes and I had opted to drink ice-cold water to soothe the burning in my throat.

Jacob was rubbing my back as we both sat on the couch. We let the warm breeze in to soothe me in the process. "Are you sure you're ok now?"

"Yeah" I nodded. I had a really bad headache "I think I'm gonna go lie down now" I said as I eased back into his arms.

"What was wrong with the food?" he asked

"I don't know" I shook my head "it smelt really off to me. Like it was rotten and pungent" I said as I tried to retain myself from having a repeat performance to before.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" he asked "you need to get your energy up if you want to get better"

"Can I have some bacon?" I asked

"Sure thing" he said as he kissed me on the forehead and gently laid me down on the couch. Jacob had been so sweet to me this whole time we were honeymooning. It was only a week to go until the honeymoon was over but it was great of him to do everything for me. I hated the fact that I would wake in the middle of the night and ask him to cook something for me because I really, really wanted to eat it. He did everything for me and I kinda felt like a schmuck ordering him around like that.

"Babe…" I began as he handed me the plate of food as he jumped into bed with me.

"Yeah?" he looked at me as he lied down on his side, looking up at me who was sitting up.

"I know this isn't exactly the ideal honeymoon that everyone wants to have" I looked at him "I'm sorry that I've been sick and making you do all these things for me. I mean its 2:00am in the morning and I woke you up to make me a grilled cheese sandwich. Who does that?"

He didn't say anything as he stretched up and kissed me "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have given a damn if we were in La Push having our honeymoon. It wouldn't be one with out you"

"Thanks" I smiled. I suddenly smelt something really bad, I don't know what it was, but it was enough to make me throw myself to the bathroom and empty my stomach contents again. "Oh just kill me already" Jacob ran in after me, held my hair back, and started rubbing my back and at the same time he was whispering to me that everything was going to be ok. "I'm so sorry Jacob" I said, my throat was aching like mad.

"It's ok Maya" he said to me "I just wanna know if you're going ok"

"I'm fine" I said as my eyes began to tear "I just don't know what's wrong with me, and I'm ruining the honeymoon!"

"You're not ruining the honeymoon" he laughed at me

"I'm sorry" I sighed "damned sickness to hell"

"It's not your fault. We've got one more day left here, and then we'll go home. We'll go see the doc and ask what's wrong with you"

"Thanks" I said. He leaned in to kiss me "Not a good idea"

"What?"

"At least let me get some hands on mouthwash and brush my teeth twice, no…three or four times"

"Alright" he said as he helped me up and led me to the bathroom sick. He was rubbing my back and I leant my hands on the bathroom sink to help myself stand up.

"I hope Carlisle knows what's going on" I breathed

"He will he's one of the best docs they have. I'm sure he'll figure it out in no time"

"Lucky I only got sick the second week of the honeymoon" I laughed "at least I got all my shopping done"

"And I'll tell Emmett that you spent a lot of time finding his" Jacob smiled "just to make him feel guilty"

"What are you gonna tell him exactly?"

"That you got really sick stressing what to get him"

"You're evil" I looked at him

"Oh it's alright" he smiled "he'll know I'm joking"

We went back to bed, and Jacob had had held me in his arms, I was practically still in tears because I had ruined our honeymoon. And he made me feel better by cracking jokes.

The next morning, I woke up without Jacob next to me. I got up and headed to the kitchen where I smelt food that was cooking. "'morning"

"Hey" he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead "how you going?"

"I'm good" I smiled "better than last night"

"It's our last day here" he looked at me "it's gone by so fast"

"It went forever for me. This sickness has just slowed everything down" I shook my head slowly "I'm surprised that you didn't catch anything that I did"

"Maybe it's because I'm a werewolf"

"That's the excuse" I rolled my eyes. "But I'm glad you had a good time babe" I smiled at him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"Maya…"

"Yes?" I asked him

"Have you decided what we're going to do about the whole living arrangements thing?" he asked.

"I never thought of that"

"What about your school and everything?"

"It's my last year" I answered

"But you're seventeen"

"And so are you" I nodded "I got skipped ahead a grade because apparently I could handle it because I was so ahead of the class"

"I still have one more year to go" he sighed

"We'll be eighteen soon" I looked at him "next year"

"Which is almost here" he nodded "So what _are _we going to do?"

"You need to go to school right?" I asked him

"Yes" he angrily sighed "then I'll come and live in La Push with you"

"With Rebecca, dad and…dare I say it…Paul?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing" I laughed "I love my in-laws"

"Eww, Paul is potential future brother in law" I laughed again, my stomach began to hurt. I immediately put my hand on top of it. "Are you alright?" Jacob shot an immediate look of concern.

"I'm fine, just pains that's all" I chose to ignore it. "We have to get packing soon if we're ever gonna return to La Push in time" I said as I headed into the bedroom. Jacob followed in after me to get our suitcases ready to go. I felt a little light headed and stumbled a little bit. I seriously didn't know what was going on. Jacob immediately was standing right behind me to help me stand up straight. "As soon as we touch down, we're going to Carlisle. I'm gonna figure out what this thing is"

"Good choice" he smiled and kissed me on the head and started to grab our clothes to begin packing.

We caught a taxi to the airport and went through protocol as per usual. We waited for our flight for about an hour, boarded the plain and sat in our seats waiting for the plane to take off. The turbulence of the plane didn't help me at all with my sickness, it only made it worse. I kept running to the toilet every half hour or so. Jacob would offer to come with me, but I had told him that the toilets are only meant for one person and it would be somewhat awkward if we had to squish ourselves in such a tiny place. We had touched down to LAX and I we were to change over to connect to Washington as soon as possible. All I wanted to do was get home and find out what the hell was wrong with me. Another two hours later, the jetlag, the sickness and the anxiety had taken its toll on me. My Cadillac was there, still in mint condition thank god. Jacob had helped me off the plane, walked me to the car and at the same time was carrying our luggage. "Thanks honey" I said as he opened the door for me.

"Who are we seeing first?"

"Carlisle" I answered "I want to know what's wrong with me. This sickness hasn't gone away and it's been a week" I started to tear.

"Hey" he said as he took my face in his hands "why are you crying?"

"I'm just so frustrated! Why won't it go away?"

"It's alright babe" he said as he kissed me on the forehead "we'll go to Forks, no stop overs"

"Please" I begged "no more airplane talk"

"You got it" he chuckled as he started the engine and pulled out of the airport car park. We had reached La Push but chose to keep driving, although we wanted to stop by and say hello to Jacob's family. He had objected that my health was more important. We had reached Forks and I was eagerly waiting for us to finally reach the Cullen's house. "We're almost there babe, you're fine"

"I know" I nodded. I took a deep breath preparing for myself for the bombardment of questions.

We pulled up to the drive way, we left our luggage in the car so it would be faster for us. Jacob had helped me up the steps and knocked on the door for me. It was Rosalie that answered the door "Hey Maya. Wolf" she nodded

"Blondie" he nodded back "ready for a dumb blonde joke that I've been dying to tell you?"

"Hit me with your best shot puppy dog" she smirked

"Why did the blonde die in a helicopter crash?" Jacob asked. Rosalie looked at him waiting for an answer "because she got cold and turned off the fan"

"That was lame" she answered

"Still annoyed you though" he smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rosalie asked him. They had a weird friendship going on, they always insulted each other but I think they enjoyed each others company, even if it was mainly due to the fact that they always insulted each other.

"We're here to see Carlisle. Maya isn't feeling so great at the moment"

"Ok" she stood aside "Carlisle!" she called out "Maya and Jacob are here"

"Maya and Jacob are here?!" we heard a musical chime fill the room

"Hey Alice" I yelled out. And within a matter of seconds, she had appeared.

"Hey" she said as she hugged me "did you follow my directions ok?"

"Yes we did" I nodded "thank you so much for doing this for us. I had the best time" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So you're here to see Carlisle?" she tilted her head in confusion "why?" she then smiled, like she knew something I didn't.

"I'm not feeling too good" I said as I touched my stomach again, it was really hurting. Like throbbing pain.

"Maya" Carlisle said as he entered the room "good to see you" he smiled "how was the honeymoon?"

"It was good thank you" I smiled

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" he asked

"I'm not feeling well" I answered. Carlisle looked at Jacob and smiled. What's with the people smiling all of a sudden?

"Maya…" Carlisle began "have you been vomiting the last couple of days?" he asked as he checked my temperature with his hand against my forehead.

"Yes" I answered. He then checked my glands to see if they were swollen.

"Ok" he nodded "and have you been crying a lot? Or just get upset by the tiniest things possible?"

"This doesn't sound like a proper medical examination doc" Jacob looked at Carlisle

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I need to know the symptoms to compare with what I assume that Maya has"

"Ok" he nodded, not too particularly happy with that answer that Carlisle had given him.

"Maya" Carlisle continued as he looked at me "have you been craving sorts of food, or just feel like you really want to eat something"

"Yes" I nodded

"Seems to me that there is only one thing that's wrong with you" he nodded "I wouldn't say wrong, but…there's only one answer for all of this"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Alice" Carlisle looked at his daughter. Alice walked over, touched my stomach and smiled at me.

"I can hear its heartbeat" she smiled. My eyes widened and I looked at Jacob and then at Carlisle.

"Congratulations Jacob" Carlisle said shaking his hand. Alice had leapt on Jacob and gave him a hug.

"Emmett is going to kill you" Rosalie smiled "didn't he say no fun and games?"

"I heard my name" he entered the room. He took one look at me, looked down at my stomach, to which I instinctively placed my hand over it. He then glared at Jacob "now what did I say about no fun and games?" Emmett said easing toward him.

"Oh god" I said as I brought my hand to my forehead "why didn't I see it before? How stupid can I get?!"

"You really don't know, until someone tells you" Esme looked at me as she entered the room "congratulations darling"

"Thank you Esme" I said as I hugged her.

"But aren't you excited? You're going to be parents!" Alice smiled "wait until I tell Edward and Bella!"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Staying at Charlie's for a bit. Bella feels really guilty that she doesn't spend most of her time there anymore and is practically joined with Edward at the hip. Plus to tell Charlie that he and Bella are getting married" Emmett laughed. "Maya…" Emmett looked at me sternly.

"Yes Emmett" I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Tell me something..." he began

"Yes?" I asked him

"Did you and Jacob manage to tear down a building?" he laughed. Alice giggled and I turned red. Rosalie snarled at Emmett for talking about their antics so publicly.

"No" I answered as I held Jacob's hand.

"I had more control than that, Emmett" Jacob smirked.

"You're pregnant" he looked at me

I looked up at him "I'm pregnant" the corners of my mouth immediately began to stretch into an automatic smile.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he looked at me and then kissed me. "What about school?" he asked suddenly wrinkling his forehead.

"I don't mind if you go to school and I take care of the baby, I've got lifetime babysitters here" I smiled I looked at Alice, Rosalie and Emmett "and the rest of the Cullen family"

"Oh no" Emmett shook his head

"Oh yes you are" Rosalie glared at him "we'd love to Maya"

"Yay!" Alice smiled and clapped her hand and touched my stomach "you are going to be the most spoiled little shape-shifting little baby ever"

I laughed as Alice was still talking to my stomach. Jacob smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "This little tyke is gonna be one spoiled baby"

"And we're going to be the most protective parents in the entire world"

**_Several weeks later…_**

My being pregnant didn't come as a shock to Nida and Rebecca. In the time that I had been away honeymooning with Jacob, they had shared stories, they became really good friends. They were just excited at the thought that they were going to be aunties. Billy and Tobias were consulting with each other what gender my child would be and they even had tabs on what powers they were going to possess. They wanted to see which was stronger, the Quileute or the Makah gene.

Carlisle had insisted that I take ultra-sounds just to check how the baby's going but I knew in my heart that my baby was fine and that he or she would live around the people that have helped their parents out so much. That included the Cullen's, the Quileutes and the Makah tribe.

Jacob and I played go between with La Push, the Makah res' and Forks, I think everyone wanted an update on how Maya and Jacob's little baby was going. And on that night of the 2nd of August 2008, mine and Jacob's lives were going to be changed.

"Come on Maya! Push!" Jacob said as he held my hand.

"You did this to me you jerk! Why don't _you_ try pushing?" I was agonising pain, who said that childbirth was a wonderful thing?! How could my mum go through this twice?! My insides felt like they were being ripped apart.

"Maya" he said stroking my hair "come on, we're almost there"

"We?! What do you mean we?!" I looked at him as I was inhaling deeper than I ever had been "who's doing all the work here co jack?!"

"Don't mind her Jake, she's very hormonal at the moment" Carlisle said to him as he placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

I screamed again "Oh just hurry up already!"

"Maya, come on, you're doing great" Carlisle smiled at me "just one more push and you're there" I nodded and I pushed as hard as I could. I suddenly heard the cries of a baby. I took a deep breath and I lied down. "It's a boy!" Carlisle smiled "congratulations"

I smiled and closed my eyes. It was over. I could rest. "Maya, he is perfect" Jacob answered as he kissed me on the forehead and held my hand "you did awesome"

"You're a dad now" I looked at him and breathed "shocked?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be the best dad…ever"

"Something tells me we're going to be getting him a Harley, aren't we?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yep, he'll have the love of Harley's, the passion for cliff diving and worship and praise his father like no other"

"You've got this whole thing figured out haven't you?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled at him.

"I have a son!" he smiled "what's not to be excited about? He's gonna be just like me"

"Oh god" I said sarcastically as I put my hand to my forehead "the world can't handle another Jacob"

"After all that pushing you still manage to have enough energy to _still _be sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm doesn't require energy. It comes naturally with me" I smiled at him. I immediately felt a surge of pain shot through me, I sat upright. I screamed again. "What's going on?!"

The nurses came rushing and so did Carlisle. I looked at Jacob who held my hand. "What's going on?" Jacob asked "is Maya ok?"

"Ok Maya, we're getting ready for the other one now" the nurse smiled at me "you're doing great"

"ANOTHER ONE?!" I said. I looked at Jacob who looked as baffled as I was. I didn't know why, but I glared at Jacob.

"I need you to push Maya, can you do that?" I nodded and pushed again. "Alright, now one more big push and that will be it"

"Are you sure? Any more little surprises that I have in store for myself that I need to be prepared for?" I answered as I breathed in again.

"We're sure" the nurse chuckled. I nodded and pushed again. As hard as I could. "It's a girl!" she smiled. I fell back down and closed my eyes. I needed my rest; I was tired as all hell. That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep. I woke up and I saw Jacob asleep on the couch, he had stayed there waiting for me to wake. Carlisle had walked into the room.

"Good morning Maya" he smiled at me

"Good morning Carlisle" I smiled at him, my eyes drifted over at Jacob who was still sleeping.

"He hasn't left that couch" he nodded "the moment you fell asleep, he's been sitting there watching you" he said as he picked up my charts

"How are they Carlisle?" I asked "are they ok? Where are they?"

"Everything is fine. Ten fingers, ten toes on both of them" he smiled. I head a quick mutter and it was Jacob. He had woken up and walked toward me.

"Hey" Jake said as he came into contact with my eyes "Maya…you should see them…they're beautiful"

"A boy and a girl" I answered and closed my eyes.

"Maya, are you alright?" Carlisle asked me "you're not feeling dizzy or anything?"

"No I'm fine" I smiled at him "thank you Carlisle"

"You weren't expecting twins?" Carlisle looked at me.

"No" I shook my head "I just thought that the little one inside me just grew really big. It was then I thought I should really ease up on my cravings and how much I should eat"

"No" Carlisle laughed "you were carrying twins"

"That's what I get for not wanting an ultra-sound" I chuckled.

"Maya, they are the most…wow children on the planet" he smiled

"Have you told anyone yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No not yet" Jacob asked, he looked at me and picked up the phone "can I?"

"Go for it" I breathed

"But be prepared for a whole congregation to come" Carlisle chuckled "Alice already knew you were in labour but she chose to contain it to herself until I came home that evening, and Edward well…he read my mind"

"Here we are" the nurse said as they rolled them in. My babies; my beautiful babies. "They're strong little ones, they've been dying to see their mummy" she handed me my little girl first, and then passed my boy over too. I looked at them, they were perfect. "Have we thought of names yet?"

"I was thinking…"I began as I looked at Jacob; he was entranced by our children. He looked at me.

"Mm?"

"The names" I looked at my daughter "I've always wanted Jayla for a girl" I looked at him I took a deep breath and looked at her "Jacob" I said as I handed him our daughter.

"What if I drop her?"

"You won't" I looked at him. "This is your daughter; Jayla Black"

"She's so tiny" he smiled as he looked at her and smiled at me "Jayla" he repeated as he kissed our daughter on the forehead "my little girl"

He looked up at me like he was troubled. "What's wrong Jake?"

"If I can…can I name our son?"

"Go for it" I nodded "I already have a feeling that you have a name picked out for our little rascal already. I can tell he's going to take after his dad" I kissed my little baby boy on the forehead.

"And Jayla is going to be as beautiful as her mother" he looked at me "she's already got your eyes. Look how they sparkle!"

"We may have another Chaska nickname on our hands here" I smiled as I held my baby boy closer to me. "What are we gonna name this little renegade?" I looked at Jacob.

"Maddox Black"

"No middle name?" I looked at the little boy that had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Nah, he's too cool to have a middle name, like his dad"

"I'm sure" I rolled my eyes "if you wanna think you're cool, what ever helps you sleep at night"

"That's why you married me" he said as he kissed me on the lips. He then looked at Maddox and then at Jayla. He looked at Maddox who was in my arms "Listen kiddo, you're a couple of minutes older than your sister. But that doesn't change anything, I want you to take care of her, and scare the living hell out of any boy that wants to be near her within a thirty inch radius"

"And Jayla…" I looked at her sleeping in Jacob's arms "stay sweet forever"

"You say that now, wait until she becomes a teenager. I remember how my sisters were like"

"I would know Jacob" I answered "I _am_ a teenage girl"

"Exactly" he nodded "we can't have that happening. Being a werewolf has its perks"

"You're going to scare off any guy that comes near her by turning into a werewolf?"

"Yep" he nodded

"Oh yes and while I'm at it, why don't I scare off some people too"

"See? Teaching you how to phase is one of the best things that I can ever teach you" He looked at me "we're gonna protect them as best as we can. Even over-protect as best as we can"

"Which is probably one of the reasons why they will probably rebel against us" I looked at him "you and me were both rebel children"

"And look where that's gotten us" he said as he kissed me "I'm as happy as ever"

There was a knock on the door. Jacob let me go and placed Jayla in my arms. I was holding little Maddox and Jayla. My beautiful twins, my angels. Jacob opened the door and it felt like a sea of people had spilt into our room within ten seconds. The Quileutes were there, along with the Cullen's, my family and Jacob's. Thank god Carlisle had given us a private room. I think he knew that this was going to happen. Nida had rushed to my side, as did Rachel.

"Twins?!" Rachel smiled "I guess it _does _run in the family, wait until 'becca hears this"

"Aw Maya!" Nida looked at me "they are so cute!" she smiled "can I hold one?"

"Nida, I haven't even gotten time to hold them properly yet" I whined

"Please?" she looked at me.

"So, have you decided on names yet? Emmett Junior is really popular these days…so I've heard" Emmett smiled. Rosalie hit him on the head. To which everyone shared a little bit of silent laughter.

"Congratulations Maya" Seth smiled "I heard you were in labour for six hours"

"I'm so glad that Jacob chose to share that" I looked at him as I raised my eyebrows.

"Have we had time to think of names yet?" Nida looked at me as she was looking at both them, they both wrapped in yellow blankets so I guess they didn't know what gender they were.

"This" Jacob said taking Maddox into his arms "is Maddox"

"Aww Maddox" Alice smiled and looked at him, her musical voice filling the room. "Is that another boy, Maya?"

"Emmett Junior!" Emmett called out in the background. Rosalie hit him again and walked toward me.

"Another baby boy, Maya?" she asked and smiled at me.

"It's a girl" I smiled at looked at the little angel sleeping in my arms "Jayla"

"Maddox and Jayla Black" Nida smiled as she looked at her new niece and nephew. She couldn't help but tear up. Leah was there too. It was weird, I saw her smile for the first time, it was a crowded room but thank god that we all had space to move. "I like it"

"Hey!" Embry suddenly burst out "Jayla and Jacob; Maddox and Maya"

"Duh" Quil rolled his eyes "thank you captain obvious"

"We have matters to discuss" Jacob began "who's going to be the godparents of Maddox and Jayla"

Everyone had immediately started butting in, justifying their case as to why they should be the godparents of our children.

"Alright" I said putting my hand up to make them hush "Rebecca, Rachel and Nida are godparents of both of Maddox and Jayla"

"Yes" Rachel and Nida high-fived each other.

"Out of the Quileutes..." Jacob began

"Can I be Maddox's godmother?" Leah interrupted. We looked at her in disbelief, there was a sudden look of awe that she had. I knew that look; it was the same look that Jacob made when he saw me for the first time.

"Leah" Jacob looked at her incredulously "tell me you didn't…"

"Well…I did" she nodded her head as her eyes softened at the sight of our son.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked. Everyone suddenly felt at ease.

"Thanks Jasper" I smiled at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Leah imprinted on Maddox" Seth answered.

"Leah" Jacob looked at her sternly "if you hurt my son…" he began

"I won't" she shook her head "I will never hurt Maddox. I promise" she smiled again looking at the little boy that was being held in Jacob's arms. "Maya…" she looked at me. I looked up at her and I looked protectively at my son "understand that this wasn't what I chose. Hell if I could imprint on someone else I would. But it's Maddox. And I'm going to be here for him, to protect him and I want him to be happy. Like it or not, I'll be around"

I didn't say anything, I looked up at Jacob. "Just like when I was with you, remember?"

I nodded "So I guess I understand"

"Well…that changes things…out of the Quileutes I would like Embry, Leah and Sam to be the godparents of Maddox. And the Cullen's…" Jacob looked at all of them "Blonde boy, Bells and Blondie. You're up to the plate for bein' the godparents of Maddox" Jasper and Rosalie smiled where Bella ran up to Jacob and looked at Maddox who was still asleep in his arms.

"And for little Jayla, I want Seth, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Quil"

Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug with little Jayla in my arms. "May I?" she asked. I nodded and handed her over.

"Jayla" I whispered "you're going to go with Aunty Alice now ok?" I said as I handed her over to Alice. She didn't even move, she was still asleep. Alice took her from my arms, I suddenly felt empty, I wanted my babies back in my arms, but they had to meet their family. The entire family.

"She's so tiny" Alice chimed "beautiful" she said as she handed Jayla over to Nida who was holding back tears.

"I'm an aunty" she looked at me "she is beautiful Maya, and so is Maddox"

"Kinda hasn't sunk in that you're an aunty now does it?"

"Nope" she shook her head "but I love this all the same" she said as she kissed baby Jayla on the head.

"Alright people, Maya needs some time to meet her babies. Thanks for visiting but maybe within the next couple of hours" Carlisle said rushing them out.

"But I wanna hold the baby!" I heard them whining

"Later" Carlisle sternly told them

"Let these two have time with Maddox and Jayla" he said as he headed out the door himself "you ok, Maya?"

"Everything is perfect Carlisle. Thank you"

"And that's a wrap" Jacob said as he kissed me on the lips. "Told you life isn't going to be the same anymore"

"True" I nodded as I looked at him, Maddox and Jayla sleeping in my arms "it is so much better"

And we were left there, our family. It was amazing in such a little time that my life had changed the moment I met Jacob Black. In such a short time I was thrust into a world that I never knew existed, fraternised with beings I thought I would fear, and felt things that people would kill and die for just to feel that moment of sheer bliss and happiness. I had that with Jacob. Soon we were to return to La Push and start our new lives together, it was gonna be hell difficult with Jacob's last year and always going to school and me staying at home with Maddox and Jayla…but somehow I know its going to work out. We always made complicated situations work for us. We're just untraditional like that.

* * *

**Ok, here we go. There is only ONE more chapter and that is IT for this story. **

**I'm writing one more Chapter, like I said. To see what life is like for the Black Family.  
But I will leave this up to you loyal reader:  
- Shall include the wedding of Bella and Edward?  
- How many years down the track?  
- Vampiress Bella?  
- SEQUEL? And what of?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THE 2ND LAST TIME FOR 'STAY CLOSE DON'T GO'**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**BLUE XOX**


	28. Foreseen and TRY to forget

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. Nor will I ever own these wonderful characters extracted from Ms. Stephenie Meyers fantastic mind! So envious of her! But no, I don't kown it. So don't sue me. hehe**

**I would like to thank the following people who:**

**REVIEWED  
Eskimo-zo  
Foam Weber  
Team Emmett  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Team-la-push  
Amalin06  
ImprintOnMe  
Agosss  
Breezy411  
iFlickStars**

FAVOURITE AUTHOR  
Breezy411  


**Thank you all so much for all your love and support of this story! It means so much! Please don't forget to read and review. And if you do want to send me an email, I will reply back. **

**Last time for the thanks for this story now and I am really sad that its come to and end. But I hope that you find this ending a little bit evil...but...hey. I need to make something that keeps you all coming back ey??**

* * *

"One more time mummy pwease?" Jayla looked at me; she's got her puppy dog eyes already down pat.

"One more time, like what La-la?" I asked my little girl. Already her hair was as just as long as mine, with the same jet-black hair colour that me and her dad had shared. We were at the Quileute reserve, we always took the kids out for a little bit of fresh air. They loved running around, especially having their parents give them piggybacks.

"Like daddy!" she pointed to a shaggy dark haired wolf "like what 'dox is doing!" and there he was, my gorgeous little boy. Riding the back of the dark haired shaggy wolf.

"Alright" I nodded "but one last time" I said.

"Ten more waps mummy"

"Alright" I nodded "but you promise that you won't ask me again after? We have to go see Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward soon"

"Pwomise" she smiled and bounced up and down. I quickly phased. She got onto my back and I ran toward her dad.

_"Maddox, this is insane how many more laps do you want?" _I heard him complain.

_"When you say the word 'piggybacks' that means endless laps for us, a lot of fun for them"_

_"How many laps did you do with La-la?" _he said as he and I ran side-by-side, listening to our children at the same time.

_"About thirty or so. She asked me to do ten more. What about 'dox?"_ I barked slightly.

_"I'm pulling about a sixtieth lap now" _

_"We should get going; Edward is expecting us to be there soon"_

_"I know" _he barked _"Love you"_

_"Love you"_

"Mummy go _fastoh_! I wanna beat 'dox" Jayla said bouncing up and down. I stopped and lied down to which she Jayla had gotten off of my back and landed gently on her feet. Jacob did the same and Maddox got off of him and stood next to Jayla. Jacob and I had quickly run to the extra pile of clothes that we brought along with us to change into. We turned back in to human form, put the clothes on and ran back to Jayla and Maddox who were sitting down picking bits and pieces of grass. They didn't even notice we were gone. "Mummy and daddy aw back to normal now 'dox" she said pulling her brother's shirt.

"Mama" Maddox said getting up and reaching for me. I smiled leant down and picked him up. "Did you see me? I went _weal_ fast" he smiled "daddy wen weal fast"

"You betcha" Jacob nodded as he looked at me "come here angel" he said as he picked up Jayla. "How about you? Did you have fun with mummy?"

"Mum wen weal fast too!" she giggled.

"They can't get enough of it" I looked at Jayla "do you think they'll ever grasp what the word 'normal' is?" I asked Jacob who was brushing strands of hair behind my ears.

"Doesn't exist in their word bank"

"We have to be careful though" I said as we began to walk back to my car. "What if they tell _everyone_ at school that Jayla's and Maddox's parents can turn into wolves?"

"They're still young. And plus, who listens to the rants of little kids these days? You know how they are with the story making" Jacob kissed me on the cheek. "They know what to say and what not to say"

"Really?" I looked at him

"Yeah, me and Emmett have been workin' on it" he nodded. He looked at Jayla and Maddox who were making faces at each other "La-La, 'dox..."

"Yes, daddy?" they answered in unison. I smiled, they were so cute when the answered at the same time.

"What happens when people asks about mummy, daddy and all of your aunties and uncles?"

The twins did the whole 'zip the lip' motion and smiled. "Don't tell anyone" Jayla whispered.

"Because we're cool" Maddox nodded. I looked at Jacob and raised my eyebrow.

"And I take it that was Emmett's contribution to that?"

"We were both guilty of corrupting Maddox" Jacob smiled his impish grin.

"Maybe we should've called him Maddox-Emmett. God knows he spends a lot of time with little renegade here, he tries to corrupt him as much as possible" I said as I kissed Maddox on the forehead.

"Uncle Emmett is the bomb" Maddox looked at me and smiled.

"See what I mean?" I looked at Jacob who was chuckling.

"Does that mean he's gonna expwode?" Jayla's eyes started to tear.

"Uncle Emmett is gonna expwode?!" Maddox started to cry.

"Shh, shh, shh" I said as I rocked him back and forth in my arms "bubby, don't cry. It's only a nickname. He's not going to explode. The bomb, not _a _bomb"

I looked at Jacob who was calming Jayla down. She was really smart like that, but it did scare her that she knew so much sometimes. "La-La, its ok…Uncle Emmett isn't going to explode…although that would be kinda funny to watch" I looked at Jacob; he stopped making jokes and continued to calm her down.

The twins had calmed down and they fell asleep in our arms as we were walking to the Cadillac. "I am going to have words with him when we get to the house"

"He'd definitely hide one of the twins to shield himself" he chuckled. We opened the doors and placed them in their little baby-seats. They were still asleep. "Do you know what's funny?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"That people think we baby-sit Maddox and Jayla" he laughed.

Jacob had taught me how to phase now, but I think I only had the ability to when he did. It was part of the spiritual connection that we had when we got married. So, Jacob's hopes were right, I didn't age due to us phasing so frequently. It had been two years and we were still looking like we were two seventeen borderline eighteen year olds, but had the minds of nineteen year olds. Nida didn't like this thought because I had the advantage of now staying young forever (indefinitely). It was funny walking down the streets of La Push and we'd get people coming by looking into our pram, see Maddox and Jayla and ask them where their parents are. One of the many joys of seeing peoples reactions to what Jayla and Maddox say. "That's my mummy and daddy" they would answer at the same time and point to me and Jacob, who would smile proudly. When they were old enough to understand, even though they are still young we chose to show them what we were, what part of the mythical world that they would be growing up in. It was a part of who they were and what Jacob and I had grown up in. Explaining the Cullen's to them was difficult because they didn't understand that they were vampires. Instead Alice had so cleverly explained that they were like mummy and daddy but instead of eating the whole animal, they just drink the blood and that's all they can drink.

This wasn't the life that you would call normal. But that's the way our lives were, we weren't practical, normal, plain and that worked for the two of us. We were far from that. How we were, how we were always going to be.

Jacob wants to see how far we can actually keep young because the number of phasing that we do. He's hoping that we could live forever. And the plan was to let Jayla and Maddox grow up and see what kind of abilities they posses and make the decision from there. Jacob wanted Maddox and Jayla to possess the Quileute gene, so that way when they phase, we can be a family forever. But that was entirely up to Jayla and Maddox if they wanted different things.

"Do you think they will possess the Quileute gene?" I looked at Jacob as he was driving.

"What's not to love about getting the Quileute gene?" Jacob smirked "its how I got you didn't I?"

I smiled at him and my phone rang. I gotten used to answering it again, I didn't get so many frequent calls at the one time that just annoyed the hell out of me. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maya"

"Leah" I nodded. Jacob looked at me and then glimpsed at his rear-view mirror to see Maddox still asleep.

"How are you?" I asked. I knew she only called for one reason only. But it was sweet of her to do so.

"How's he doing? Is everything ok? Is there something I can get him?"

"No Leah" I sighed "he's fine, he's asleep in the Cadillac. We're taking them to see the Cullen's"

"The Cullen's" she scowled. She hated the idea that Maddox and Jayla…especially Maddox had fraternised with the Cullen's. She didn't like the choice that Jacob and I had made when we chose to include them in our lives.

"Leah, they helped us out so much when I needed it. And they mean a lot to 'dox and Jayla" I answered "so please understand, they love the Cullen's as much as they do the Quileutes"

"Alright, I'll come by your house tonight, just to check up on things" she sighed in defeat. "Thanks, Maya"

"See ya" I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at Jacob who was still continuing to drive.

"So what does she want?"

"Just wanted to check on 'dox" I looked at him "she really doesn't like the Cullen's"

"She has to deal" Jacob answered as we entered Forks. "It's the ways things are going to stay and if she doesn't like it, then put up with it or go away"

"This is why she chooses to put up with it. For Maddox" I looked at him. He just nodded. We turned into the Cullen's driveway and parked in front of the house as we usually did when we came over there. We took Maddox and Jayla still asleep in our arms and headed up the steps. Without even knocking, Alice had opened the door.

"Hey Maya!" she smiled as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey wolf" she said as she kissed Jacob on the cheek as well. He flinched slightly, as he always did when Alice showed him some affection of friendship. "Aw, they're asleep" she smiled as she looked at Maddox and Jayla.

"How is she?" I asked Alice.

"She's still adjusting to the changes, but don't worry, she's actually normal" she smiled. Jacob and I looked at each other. Bella had a really had it rough these past couple of months, she was in a freak accident when she had a ride in her truck and an oncoming car sped through the red light and did a head on collision at impact. She hasn't woken since. But, Edward had finally made the decision to turn her into a vampire. Something Jacob had always feared but knew that it would make her happy so he accepted that. And he now knew that the Cullen's were good people and that made it all the more easier for him to accept that. Alice had led us into the living room, and there was Bella sitting on the couch. But it didn't look like Bella, she looked stunning, her skin was marble smooth, her lips as red as the freshest rose, and her hair, so beautiful and long it flowed.

"Maya, Jacob" Edward smiled as he approached us "thank you for coming. I'm sorry that we asked you to keep away for such a long time"

"No its ok, Edward" I smiled "I completely understand" I said as I rocked back and forth holding Jayla in my arms.

We understood completely. The Cullen's had kindly asked Jacob and I to stop going to see them for a couple of weeks, just so when Bella had turned, she wouldn't be a harm to any of us because we – that is myself, Maddox and Jayla were human, we were a potential target if Bella should get thirsty because she was a new vampire coming to life, figuratively speaking. Jacob on the other hand could visit anytime he liked because the smell of a werewolf apparently was really pungent to a vampire. So Rosalie keeps complaining.

"Maya" Bella musically sang. Wow her voice was just the same as Alices, just as hypnotising and beautiful. She slowly approached and I could feel that Jacob was a little bit uneasy about this whole thing. She wrapped her arms around me "how are you?"

"I'm good" I smiled "and look at you…might I say you do look beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled "and you bought the twins"

"Yeah" I looked at Jayla who was stirring a little bit, her eyelashes started to flutter and there they were, big, brown and sparkly…her eyes. She was awake.

"Aunty Bella!" she smiled as she outstretched her arms. Jayla's little exclamation woke Maddox. Bella smiled and took Jayla in her arms and embraced her.

"Put me down daddy" he said as he started to squirm.

"Easy kiddo, I'm on it" Jacob said as he leant down and placed him on the floor. He ran to Emmett who had just entered the room.

"Uncle Emmett!" he smiled "you the man"

"I have taught you well" Emmett nodded as he picked him up and sat him up on his shoulder.

"Emmett! Be careful!" I looked at my son who immediately grabbed Emmett's hair.

"He's fine" he nodded.

"Oh and I have a bone to pick with you Emmett" I glared at him.

"What did I do now?" he looked at Jacob. Jacob shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't ask me, she's got the bone to pick with you, not me" Jacob said putting his hands up in the air.

"The bomb?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow

"And what if I am?"

"Jayla and Maddox were in tears because they had thought you were literally the bomb and were going to explode"

"They cried because they thought I was going to turn into a pile of ashes?" he looked at Maddox and Jayla "Cool"

"Oh no, not cool. They were petrified! I don't think they would be able to handle it if any of you went away" I looked at Jayla who was playing with Bella's hair.

"They look so innocent" Rosalie beamed at her godson and Jayla who she practically treated like her own.

"Does gwandma Esme know we're here?" Maddox asked Emmett

"She sure is tyke, she's just in the kitchen making you and your sister muffins"

"Yay muffins!" they both said as they tried to wriggle out of their captors grips. They were let down and they ran straight into the kitchen. In the background you could hear them both say "Gwandma Esme!"

"Sounds to me that they've reached the 'terrible twos'" Bella smiled at me

"I wouldn't call it terrible" I shook my head

"Right, it's tiring" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So the experiment worked, you's are still young lookin'" Emmett looked at me and Jacob "Maya still looks the same as the day I met her"

"Thanks…I think"

"It's a compliment" Alice smiled.

"Have you decided on what's going to happen with Jayla and Maddox?" Edward asked "are they going to take the path of their parents and stay young forever?"

"We're not entirely sure on how it's all going to go down" I looked at Jacob "but, its up to them"

"I want them to phase, but it's up to them" Jacob shrugged "we'll deal with that when it comes"

"And how old were you when you started phasing?" I looked at him

"Sixteen" he answered

"Great" I nodded

"Great?" he looked at me

"It means we have fourteen years to prepare for it" I said

"Are we going to be ready for that?" Jacob asked me

"I don't know" I shrugged "I kinda never want them to grow up you know? I mean, they're my babies"

"We'll be here to help out" Rosalie smiled. I looked at the people in the room, they all had nodded. We really did have everything we needed. We weren't going to go anywhere.

Alice made a face, the dazed face that she made when she was having a premonition. "What is it Alice?" Edward asked his sister.

Her eyes widened as she continued to daze more.

"What is it?" Jasper said taking her into his arms.

"They're coming" she looked at all of us.

"Who are they, Alice?" I asked her.

"The Volturi"

"The who?"

"That's a band Maya" Jacob shook his head "They're a bunch of ancient vampires, I'm talking super ancient, they're basically vampire royalty. Whatever they say…goes. And they have the right to take away a life by their choice"

My eyes widened. I didn't want my children to be in this environment. "Alice" I asked her. She looked at me this time, her eyes met mine. She was going to tell me something that I didn't want to hear. "What is going on?"

"You're not going to like this, Maya…or Jacob"

"What's wrong?" Jacob said wrapping his arm around me tightly "what does these bunch of old leeches got to do with us?"

"It's still a long way away though. But they've made up their decision" she answered "I'm so sorry, but we'll be here to help as much as we can"

"Alice please tell me what's going on"

"How could they have known?" she asked herself. I looked over at Edward, his face as tense. The face that he makes when something is wrong. Emmett was looking back and forth, frustrated because he didn't know what was going on.

"Sixteen years from now, winter. Snow is falling…wolves. I see wolves" she looked at us. I immediately put my hand on top of Jacob's hand and my heart began to beat faster.

"Alice…" I shook my head "please tell me that…please don't tell me that…"

"They want to see Maddox and Jayla"

"Over my carcass" Jacob growled

"They're coming here" I gasped "how, why Jayla and Maddox?" I said looking around to see where they are "where are they?"

"Their in the kitchen with Esme" Rosalie looked at me "calm down, Maya"

"What are we going to do?" I looked at Jacob "our kids, our babies. What are they going to do?!"

"Maya" he said taking my face into his hands "we're gonna stay here, and we're gonna fight"

"Maddox and Jayla" I whispered.

I was scared, fearing for the lives of my children. I didn't want them to know what was wrong, I was going to stay and fight with their father. So the whole 'lets phase so we can stay young forever' was out of the picture, it's now changed into 'lets phase so we can protect our children.' They might not know it yet, but they're gonna endure a lot of strange things when their older, and I hope that they will understand the whole situation and know that their father and I will always be there for them. In a way, I was excited to what was going to happen in the near future. It was a long way off, so in the mean time, we're going to prepare as best as we can.

* * *

**Oh I am evil evil evil.**

Sorry but you all wanted the Volturi involved and what way to bring them into the story via our favourite Pixie Alice. I wanted to make a point here, everything isn't going to be happy go lucky like a fairytale. It requires work. Maya and Jacob DO have their happy ending, but they're going to fight to make sure that their children do aswell.  
With the help of our favourite Coven, who knows whats going to happen.

Still not sure whether to write about Maddox and Jayla from both their POV's or in third person.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	29. Playlist

**There was a lot of music that had inspired the writing of this. So here are some of the songs that I think are suited to the story. Oh and NOTE THIS: Most of the songs will be by Secondhand Serenade, as I am inlove with them and their music speaks so much to this story. And there is gonna be a varied mix of songs and different genre's...just thought the fair warning. If there are no songs for certain...its because I haven't thought of any...they'll come in my head...eventually.**

**1. Jacob Black: An Epilogue  
**_Running - Evermore_

**2. A Clearing in the Forest  
**_You found me - Kelly Clarkson_

**3. Back to the Beginning  
**_Mouthwash - Kate Nash_

**4. Quileute Boy**

**5. A mattress, a motorcylce, a bet  
**_Slide - The Goo Goo Dolls_

**6. Permission**

**7. Drive  
**_Drive - Incubus_

**8. The Pack**

**9. Protector  
**_Suppose - Secondhand Serenade  
Hero - Enrique Iglesias_

**10. Choice  
**_Everything - Lifehouse  
Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional_

**11. Encounter  
**_A Twist in my Story - Secondhand Serenade  
What I need - Deepside_

**12. Promise  
**_Stay Close Don't Go - Seconhand Serenade_

**13. Trip  
**_Memory - Sugarcult_

**14. Forks**

**15. Introducing the Cullens**

**16. Hook**

**17. Take  
**_Awake - Secondhand Serenade  
Ever the Same - Rob Thomas_

**18. Turquoise  
**_No one - Alicia Keys_

**19. Nobility  
**_So Long Goodbye - Sum41  
Saving me - Nickleback_

**20. Phone Calls  
**_Fall for you - Secondhand Serenade  
Disconnected - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Pretty Girl - Sugarcult_

**21. Jacob: The Reason  
**_The reason - Hoobastank  
Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
With me - Sum 41  
Far Away - Nickleback  
Here without you - 3 Doors Down_

**22. Beauty in the Breakdown  
**_Beauty in the Breakdown - The Scene Asthetic  
Half Alive - Seconhand Serenade  
Crash and Burn - Savage Garden_

**23. Vulnerable  
**_Vulnerable - Seconhand Serenade_

**24. Jacob: I was Born to tell you I love You  
**_Your Call - Seconhand Serenade_

**25. Rythmic Steps  
**_You - Switchfoot  
Take me with you - Secondhand Serenade_

**26. Running  
**_You and Me - Lifehouse (Maya and Jacob's wedding dance)  
Wherever you will go - The Calling  
_

**27. Verve  
**_With you - Chris Brown  
Collide - Howie Day_

**28. Forseen and TRY to forget  
**_How to Save a Life - The Fray_

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY!! ITS ON MY PROFILE - CRY OF THE BLACK WOLF**

PEACE AND LOVE XOX


End file.
